Una cierta transferencia
by G.D.Roger
Summary: AU? Cuando ciudad academia es destruida, a donde van a parar todos los estudiantes? para kamijou touma y el resto de la clase 1 '7 la respuesta es academia kuoh. "Su nombre significa aquel que exorcisa al demonio y le roba su harem, usara su puño derecho para destruir tus iluciones de crear uno!" -hyodou issei
1. C1: Adiós ciudad academia

**YO! aqui Roger, ultimamente cuando me pongo a trabajar en mis otras historias, no dejaba de pensar en hacer un cruce to aru/dxd, asi que aqui esta, el protagonista sera nuestro querido y "desafurtunado" TouMAN, asi que claro que sera harem, espero que les guste, NOS VEMOS EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO!**

 **Disclaimer: trabajo muy duro como un esclavo soy dueño de todo lo que vean, asi que paguenme dinero ¿que mas? ay ya se me olvido...** **trabajo muy duro** **paguenme dinero**

* * *

 _-gracias por entenderme, aunque fue por poco tiempo fui muy feliz de vivir contigo-_

 _-todo fue de acuerdo al plan, incluso si soy detenido ahora, el mundo no sobrevivirá un día más-_

 _-este es el último regalo de los dioses, ya sea una bendición o una maldición… vivirás Kamijou Touma!-_

 _-OI GRAN ROJO, MALDITA LAGARTIJA SOBREDESRROLLADA NO TE METAS EN ESTO!-_

* * *

 **KKSSHHH** –esto es increíble! Ciudad academia se hunde! Las autoridades están en un frenesí, al parecer un ataque terrorista destruyo el sistema que mantiene a flote la isla artificial, podemos ver en pantalla como numerosos edificios colapsan! Afortunadamente las tareas de evacuación ya terminaron, y gracias a las habilidades de algunos "espers" no se han reportado bajas aun, continuaremos informándoles- **KSSSHHH**

Kamijou Touma despertó en un lugar que no conocía, después de algún conflicto despertaba en una habitación de hospital que conocía tan bien como su propia habitación, pero esta vez despertó en una habitación lujosa, como si estuviera en un hotel de 5 estrellas, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué demonios había pasado después de que intento detener al loco que quería destruir ciudad academia, y fallo, estaba claro que no había muerto como lo pensó antes de que viera el temporalizador de aquella bomba oculta llegar a cero, Kamijou pensó que la bomba no debió ser lo tan potente así que… ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Qué paso con ciudad academia? El tren de pensamiento de Kamijou se detuvo cuando escucho las puertas dobles de la habitación abrirse, quien entro primero fue ¿una maid? Bien, dada la apariencia del lugar donde se encontraba no era extraño, quien entro después fue lo que extraño a Kamijou, era un hombre alto, de apariencia juvenil y el cabello más rojo que había visto en toda su vida, también estaba vestido con ropa bastante rara

"oh veo que ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes mi joven invitado?" el hombre hablo, su tono era amigable y tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara

"me duele bastante el cuerpo y tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero creo que para haber sobrevivido a una explosión de una bomba estoy bastante bien, por cierto, le importaría decirme ¿dónde estoy?" ante la declaración de Kamijou los ojos del hombre pelirrojo se abrieron con sorpresa

"¿una bomba? Vaya! Para sobrevivir a eso… debes ser la persona más afortunada del mundo" el hombre pelirrojo le contesto con una gran sonrisa, aun sorprendido

"je, afortunado? Este Kamijou-san es todo lo contrario a eso, se podría decir que soy la persona con más mala suerte en el mundo" la forma en que lo dijo, le hacía creer al pelirrojo que no bromeaba con eso

"bueno esta también es una posibilidad, y para responder a tu pregunta esta en mi mansión en el inframundo, mi nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer uno de los 4 maou, Kamijou-san era?" el pelirrojo conocido como Sirzechs se presentó, viendo con diversión las reacciones de Kamijou a lo que acababa de decir

"inframundo… lucifer… maou… ¿¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE MORI Y ME FUI AL INFIERNO!? GAAAAA! FUKUODA! Y YO QUE PENSE QUE ERA UNA BUENA PERSONA ¡NO!, DIOS PROBABLEMENTE ME ENVIO AL INFIERNO POR NEGAR SUS BENDICIONES, dios es mucho más rencoroso de lo que pensé, ¿o tal vez estoy aquí por no creer en él? Eso no es mi culpa crecer en ¡CIUDAD ACADEMIA! ¿SABES QUE PASO CON CIUDAD ACADEMIA?" ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado antes de su supuesta muerte Kamijou estaba frenético, ya no le importaba si estaba muerto o no, siempre y cuando todos en ciudad academia estuvieran a salvo

El maou nuevamente fue sorprendido por las palabras del joven frente a él, había dicho algunas cosas preocupantes ¿negar las bendiciones de dios? Si bien es cierto que dios había muerto Michael estaba haciendo un gran trabajo manteniendo su sistema, así que ¿Cómo un joven completamente normal podría negar sus bendiciones?, la otra cosa preocupante era que ese chico era de ciudad academia y había estado en el lugar de la explosión que provoco que se hundiera, por lo que había visto hace unas horas la explosión había sido bastante potente ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Y ¿Cómo había llegado al inframundo justo enfrente de su mansión? Y lo más preocupante, la magia curativa no había tenido ningún efecto en él, Sirzechs necesitaba respuestas

"muy bien, primero cálmate, te diré todo lo que se pero a cambio quiero luego tú me respondas todas las preguntas que te haga después ¿entendido?" Sirzechs intentó calmar al joven, este intento calmarse y asintió, pero tenía una mirada de culpa y derrota en su rostro, que el maou reconoció, era la mirada de alguien cuando no pudo proteger lo que más quería

"primero, ciudad academia fue destruida y se hundió en el océano" al escuchar esto la expresión de Kamijou se hundió más "pero, todos sus habitantes están sanos y salvos, al parecer evacuaron a tiempo" esto hizo que Kamijou alzara la cabeza su expresión cambio totalmente, donde antes había solo desesperación, culpa y tristeza, había esperanza y felicidad, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras se repetía a sí mismo "todos están bien, todos están bien" como si fuera un mantra

"Y tercero, tú no estás muerto, te encontraron bastante vivo afuera de mi residencia, ahora que conteste a tus preguntas quiero que me respondas ¿bien?" Kamijou dejo de llorar y volteo a ver al maou con gran alivio

"si, solo tengo una pegunta más, si no estoy muerto ¿cómo llegue aquí?"

El maou tomo una expresión pensativa y le respondió "bueno, esa iba a ser una de mis preguntas ya que sinceramente estoy bastante confundido respecto a eso y dado que no sabes cómo sobreviviste supongo que esa es otra pregunta menos, ¿tienes alguna pregunta más?"

Kamijou negó con la cabeza "no, supongo que es todo por ahora"

"bien, ahora para comenzar con mis preguntas, antes dijiste que negabas las bendiciones de dios, ¿a qué te referías con eso? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que la magia curativa no tenga efecto en ti?" Sirzechs decidió ir al grano

"¿magia? Bueno, creo que eso tendría sentido" era el turno de Kamijou de adoptar una pose pensativa "supongo que es debido a mi mano derecha, veras, mi mano derecha tiene un poder llamado imagine breaker que niega cualquier tipo de poder sobrenatural, ya sea un railgun o telepatía, siempre y cuando sea un poder esper mi mano derecha puede negarlo aunque no quiera, supongo que la magia también está incluida en eso, y sobre las bendiciones de dios, desde que recuerdo he tenido muy mala suerte así que cuando me entere de que tenía este poder supuse que mi mano cancelaba las bendiciones de dios y por eso tenía mala suerte, realmente no creía en algo así como dios, simplemente salió así, aunque si estoy hablando con lucifer supongo que dios existe" cuando termino, Kamijou se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzado

Ahora, zirsech estaba bastante sorprendido, un poder que negaba cualquier tipo de poder sobrenatural, si las otras facciones se enteraban de eso podría romper delicado equilibrio en el que se encontraban reiniciando así la guerra, esto era muy preocupante, y era de ciudad academia la capital de la ciencia humana, antes no le había dado mucha importancia al hecho de que podían crear espers, le parecía raro que los espers no pudieran usar magia, y mucho menos reencarnar en demonios, ya que la reacción los de esos dos poderes opuestos los podría matar, y también estaba el hecho de que ningún esper tenía un sacred gear, así que se acordó dejar a ciudad academia en paz, pero si podían dar habilidades como esa a cualquier persona… los humanos fácilmente podrían destruir a as tres facciones, primero necesitaba saber que tan poderosa era esa habilidad

"Grayfia ¿podrías hacer una barrera alrededor de nosotros dos? Hazla lo más poderosa posible"

"como ordene Sirzechs-sama" hablando por primera vez desde que entro en la habitación Grayfia extendió sus dos brazos y al instante una barrera semitransparente rodeo a los dos demonios

"ahora, Kamijou-kun ¿te importaría tocar la barrera? Quisiera saber que tan poderosa es esa habilidad tuya"

"bien" usando su mano derecha Kamijou toco la barrera que Grayfia había creado y… no pasó nada el maou soltó un suspiro de alivio

"bueno, al parecer no puede negar cosas lo suficientemente poderosas"

"eh? Eso quiere decir que maid-san es muy poderosa?" Kamijou estaba sorprendido "bueno pensándolo bien ser la maid de lucifer quiere decir que debe ser muy fuerte"

Al oír esto Sirzechs sonrió tontamente con una expresión de triunfo y las manos en las caderas "hehe Grayfia-chan no solo es una maid, es mi esposa y reina de mi nobleza, es conocida como la reina más fuerte!"

"EEHH! TU ESPOSA!" Kamijou estaba en shock, la razón… "hacer que tu esposa use un uniforme de maid! Nunca creería que lucifer tuviera ese tipo de fetiches! Realmente eres un rey demonio!"

"…¿eh?, espera! Yo no la obligo a usar eso! Si bien es cierto que me encantan los trajes de maid, Grayfia-chan se niega a usar otras cosas mientras trabaja, ni siquiera quiere usar nekomimi para complementar su traje! ADEMAS SOY UN SISCON!"

"maids y siscon, realmente me recuerdas a alguien que conozco, además las nekomimi no le quedarían bien si quieres que use nekomimi primero debes hacer algo con su falda tan larga! Faldas cortas y nekomimi, es lo que lo hace tan moe!"

"nonono no entiendes, la expresión seria de Grayfia y nekomimi es lo que le daría muchos puntos de moe!"

"idiota! Las expresiones serias y las mujeres maduras con nekomimi no se llevan! Lo verdaderamente moe sería una Loli inexpresiva con nekomimi, al ponerle nekomimi a Grayfia-san solo estas desechando su encanto de onnesan madura y eso es un crimen!"

"tú eres el idiota si no lo entiendes, los trajes de maid y nekomimi siempre van juntos!"

"no cuando eso le resta puntos de atracción a la onnesan que los usa!, ya te dije si quieres una dandere con nekomimi consíguete una Loli! PERO LAS LOLIS NUNCA SUPERAAN A UNA TIPO ONNESAN!"

"OH YA ENTIENDO TU TIENES UN FETICHE POR LAS TIPO ONNESAN CIERTO! PERO ESE FETICHE TE VUELVE CIEGO HACIA TODAS LAS OTRAS POSIBILIDADES QUE UNA GRAN FIGURA COMO LA DE GRAFIA-CHAN TIENE QUE OFRECER!"

"SI ME GUSTAN LAS ONNESAN ENCARGADAS DE DORMITORIO! PERO TU ERES EL CIEGO! ESTAS DEMASIADO CENTRADO EN PONERLE NEKOMIMI QUE NO PUEDES VER QUE CON ESO LE QUITARIAS TODO SU ENCANTO! ES COMO AGREGAR MAS Y MAS DETALLES A UNA PINTURA HASTA QUE AL FINAL YA NO PUEDES VER QUE HABIA ORIGINALMENTE!" en este punto Kamijou y Sirzechs se estaban gritando mientras chocaban sus cabezas

"ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE NEKOMIMI! NO HAY MANERA DE QUE SE VEAN MAL EN CUALQUIER PERSONA!"

"NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE SE VERAN MAL! TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LE RESTARA PUNTOS A SU ENCANDO NATURAL COMO UNA ONNESAN!"

"LAS NEKOMIMI SON UNIVERSALES!"

"POR ESO ERES UN IDIOTA! ACASO ERES DE LOS QUE LE PONEN MAYONESA AL ARROZ SOLO POR QUE SE LLEVAN BIEN, ACASO LE PONDRIAS ESO AL RAMEN O AL SUSHI!?"

"TU ERES EL IDIOTA! QUE HAY DE MALO EN PONERLE MAYONESA AL ARROZ!? Y PONERLE NEKOMIMI A GRAFIA-CHAN SERIA CONO USAR SALSA DE SOYA NO IMPORTA SI ES ARROZ, RAMEN O SUSHI, LA SALSA DE SOYA SOLO MEJORA EL SABOR! GRAFIA-CHAN DEBE USAR NEKOM-GAAAAA!"

La discusión entre ambos idiotas fue detenida abruptamente en forma de un golpe hacia el maou cuando la paciencia de Grayfia lucífugo llego a su fin

"Sirzechs-sama, Kamijou-sama, voy a pedir que se abstengan de discutir sobre si o no el uso de nekomimi afecta mi apariencia, además Sirzechs-sama por si no lo había notado la barrera fue destruida hace tiempo"

"Grayfia-chan que cruel eres, las nekomi-GAAAA!" nuevamente Sirzechs fue silenciado por un ataque de Grayfia

"por favor regrese al tema original de su conversación" el tono de Grayfia no dejaba lugar para replicas, realmente daba miedo, pero detrás de todo ese miedo que sentía Kamijou pudo ver un ligero tono de rosa en la cara de Grayfia

Inmediatamente el maou se recuperó del ataque y adopto una pose seria "así que ese poder tuyo parece tomar un tiempo para negar algo muy poderoso, Grayfia, ¿cuándo se destruyó la barrera?"

"cuando se estaba quejando de mi elección de vestuario, y para aclarar solo uso esto porque soy la maid en jefe de la familia, y tengo que tomar mis responsabilidades como tal en serio, a diferencia de cierto maou que solo quiere holgazanear"

Sirzechs asintió con la cabeza "mmm Asmodeo podría aprender muchas cosas de ti ESPERA SOLO BROMEO ME TOMARE MI TRABAJO EN SERIO LO PROMETO!"

"regresando al tema dime Kamijou-kun, ese… imagine breaker, ¿cuantas personas con esa capacidad hay en ciudad academia?"

"que yo sepa, solo yo, no estoy muy seguro pero si hubiera alguien mas no sería catalogado como el esper más débil de toda ciudad academia" nuevamente Kamijou se llevó una mano a la nuca algo avergonzado

"espera, el más débil? Pero ese poder es algo realmente sorprendente ¿Cómo es posible que seas considerado el más débil? Ciudad academia debe tener gente realmente monstruosa si se considera un poder como el tuyo el más débil" esto preocupo mucho al maou si el chico frente a él, que destruyo una de las barreras de Grafia con un solo toque era el más débil, no quería imaginar que es lo que podría hacer el más fuerte

"oh eso es solo porque mis resultados en los exámenes de medición de poderes es siempre cero, al parecer el imagine breaker niega mi propio campo AIM, por eso soy técnicamente el más débil aunque tenga un poder, hay otras personas que no tienen poderes en absoluto esos son los nivel cero, los más fuertes son los nivel 5" eso trajo algo de alivio al maou

"¿y no te molesta ser catalogado como el más débil?, no miento cuando digo que ese poder tuyo es increíble"

"no, a decir verdad creo que en realidad estoy agradecido, de no ser considerado el más débil, no hubiera podido ayudar a la gente como lo hice"

"¿a qué te refieres?" ahora el maou estaba curioso, que acaso una mejor posición de estatus no le permitiría ayudar a la gente mucho más fácil? Aunque en cierto modo lo entendía, el como uno de los 4 maou no podía simplemente ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, sus acciones tenían mucho peso sobre la sociedad, pero, ¿sería el mismo caso con aquel joven?

"bueno… hubo un experimento bastante retorcido que involucraba al #1 de los nivel 5, para detenerlo tenía que hacerles pensar a los científicos que él no era tan fuerte como creían sino muy débil y por lo tanto inútil para sus planes, así que si perdía conmigo, el más débil de toda ciudad academia el experimento se cancelaria"

"y eso no te haría a ti el más fuerte?"

"no, mi habilidad solo funciona contra cosas sobrenaturales, no me hace más fuerte que otras personas, soy un simple nivel cero, es imposible que me consideren el más fuerte, se dice que un nivel 5 podría pelear contra todo un ejército y ganar, yo tengo que huir si peleo contra 3 personas o más" al terminar de hablar Kamijou tuvo que sentarse en la cama, aún estaba herido y agotado y su dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando

"veo que estás cansado, dejemos esta discusión para mañana, por ahora descansa" Sirzechs se dirigió a la salida seguido por Grayfia pero cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo "una última pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que harás de ahora en adelante? Con ciudad academia destruida no tienes un lugar al cual regresar"

"eso no es cierto, mis amigos están vivos, y además tengo a mi familia, seguramente están preocupados por mi así que tengo que regresar rápido con ellos" la determinación en el rostro de Kamijou hizo sonreír al maou

"je, bien déjame ayudarte con eso"

"muchas gracias lucifer-san"

"llámame solo Sirzechs, mmm… nunca me dijiste tu nombre completo"

"Touma, Kamijou Touma"

"bien Touma-kun, descansa, mañana será un día bastante ajetreado" y con esas palabras tanto Sirzechs como Grayfia salieron de la habitación

 **FUERA DE LA HABITACION**

"Kamijou Touma un nombre verdadero un tanto preocupante" reflexiono el actual lucifer

"aquel que purifica a dios y exorciza al demonio, ¿cree que algún día podría ser un enemigo?" Grayfia le pregunto a su señor

"no lo creo, y me refería al otro significado de su nombre 'el demonio invisible superior a dios' Grayfia, quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre ciudad academia, por ahora no creo que quieran hacerse enemigos de alguna de las 3 facciones, pero es mejor saber sobre posibles amenazas "

"como ordene, ¿alguna otra cosa más lucifer-sama?"

"no, creo que es suficiente por hoy, nosotros también vallamos a descansar"

"bien, ahora que mis funciones como sirvienta en jefe han terminado por hoy…" el tono de Grayfia empezó dulce, pero poco a poco fue ganando furia "creo que deberíamos hablar muy seriamente acerca de discutir con jóvenes de 16 años acerca de tus fetiches" como si una reprimenda de 'la Grayfia profesional' no fuera poco, ahora venía una mucho peor 'la Grayfia esposa', sobra decir que Sirzechs lucifer no durmió muy bien esa noche

* * *

 **KKKSSSSHHHHH** \- aquí Harusegawa Naomi reportando para noticias del canal 3, han pasado 2 días desde que la famosa ciudad isla "ciudad academia" repentinamente se hundió en el océano a 3 kilómetros de la bahía de Tokio, debido a un ataque terrorista, se ha confirmado que todos sus habitantes se encuentran bien, también se ha confirmado que en breve una rueda de prensa… - **KSSSHH**

 **KSSHHH** -la conferencia de prensa que la mesa directiva de ciudad academia convoco está a punto de comenzar, aquí se anunciara el reporte oficial acerca del atentado terrorista que hundió la famosa isla, así como las acciones a tomar con respecto a sus estudiantes, solo falta que el representante de ciudad academia… aquí esta, uno de los 12 directivos de ciudad academia Tugotoshi Kaizumi…-

-…en cuanto a los estudiantes, gracias a la cooperación del ministerio de educación de Japón y a varias organizaciones educativas privadas, el 60% de los estudiantes de la ciudad, que comprenden los esper nivel cero y uno, así como los que no participaron en el programa curricular de energía, serán transferidos a 31500 escuelas en todo el país, cada escuela alojara una clase entera y un profesor, los preparativos para el alojamiento de los estudiantes están casi completos, también está el caso en que dados los recientes acontecimientos muchos padres querrán retirar a sus hijos de nuestra organización, y aunque esto vaya en contra de las cláusulas en el contrato que firmaron al ingresar a ciudad academia, entendemos la situación, y los procesos legales para retirar a sus hijos serán anunciados esta semana, mientras tanto los estudiantes permanecerán con sus familias o en el caso de no tenerlas serán ubicados temporalmente en alguna se las organizaciones afiliadas a ciudad academia, si todo va como se planeó estos estudiantes regresaran a su educación, que es nuestro mayor interés, a más tardar en 2 semanas. En cuanto a los estudiantes de nivel 2 o superior…- **KSSSHH**

Kamijou Touma suspiro mientras se dirigía a su nuevo dormitorio, le habían pasado demasiadas cosas y ni siquiera habían pasado 3 meses desde que ingreso a la preparatoria, desde pelear con accelerator, el esper nivel 5 más poderoso, pasando por varios encuentros con cierta electromaster malhumorada, hasta visitar el infierno (literalmente) y conocer a lucifer, lo único bueno de esa situación, al parecer de Kamijou, es que pudo ver con sus propios ojos a la onnesan definitiva, aunque el traje de maid y el hecho de que era la esposa del maou y tenían un hijo le restara algunos puntos

Continuo caminando por la calle siguiendo a sus padres, que insistieron en llevarlo personalmente a su nueva residencia, no podía culparlos, después del atentado terrorista en ciudad academia él había estado desaparecido por casi una semana, su madre estaba bastante preocupada y su padre había regresado inmediatamente se su viaje de negocios en el extranjero, Kamijou había decidido ir directamente a su casa, de ahí llamo a Komoe-sensei para decir que estaba bien, eso le valió un muy largo regaño por parte de la maestra miniatura, pero aun así, estas casi 2 semanas que paso con sus padres fueron bastante reconfortantes para toda la familia, Kamijou estaba realmente feliz de tener una familia que lo ama y lo apoya en sus decisiones

"neh, papá, ¿falta mucho para llegar? ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te ayude con las maletas?" el Kamijou más joven avanzo hasta caminar al lado de su padre

"pero que dices Touma, por lo menos deja a tu padre hacer esto, no es que sean muchas cosas, además, según la llamada de Komoe-sensei no debe faltar mucho"

"Touma-san deja que tu padre haga lo que quiera, solo está intentando lucirse frente a su familia aparentando ser genial" el comentario de su esposa hizo que Kamijou Touya tropezara un poco

"c-cariño, no tenías que decirlo así"

"ara Touya-san para mí siempre serás el mejor, no importa lo que hagas" la madre e Kamijou sabía muy bien cómo manejar a su marido

"SHIINA!" Kamijou Touya abrazo fuertemente a su esposa "TE AMO! TOUMA! ¿QUE TE PARECE TENER UN HERNANITO O HERMANITA!?"

"GAAAH! No hagan eso en público! O frente a mí para el caso!" a Touma le agradaba que sus padres se amaran tanto, pero era algo vergonzoso y traumatizante verlos así, y lo fue mucho más durante las noches en su casa, sus padres no se contenían a la hora de demostrarse su amor, eso y algunos sueños raros habían privado al joven desafortunado de varias noches completas de descanso

"je, veo que sigues siendo un niño, algún día cuando crezcas y te cases con alguien que ames, entenderás que no hay vergüenza en demostrar tu amor, un hombre de verdad no teme demostrar sus sentimientos hacia las mujeres"

"así es Touma-san, solo espero que cuando crezcas no te conviertas en un hombre mujeriego como tu padre" Kamijou Shiina dijo con una agradable sonrisa, pero un aura oscura comenzó a formarse a su alrededor

"pe-pero que dices cariño, tu sabes que eres la única mujer para mi" el Kamijou mayor empezó a sudar frio y retrocedió un poco, Touma también se alejó, podía enfrentarse a delincuentes y a espers psicóticos, pero sabía que no había cosa más aterradora que una esposa enojada con su marido, lo había confirmado bastante bien durante su estancia en el inframundo con lucifer y la onnesan definitiva

"ara, eso ya lo sé, pero me pregunto si Touya-san lo sabe, estabas muy amigable con aquella empleada del tren"

"eh? E-eso fue solo porque-""KAMI-YAN!" Kamijou Touya fue interrumpido cuando su único hijo fue derribado por dos jóvenes

"GAAH Aogami, Tsuchimikado ¿Qué diablos?" Touma intentó quitárselos de encima pero sus dos amigos no se movían

"nya kami-yan ¿dónde estuviste? Cuando todo el mundo evacuo la ciudad nadie te encontró"

"así es Kamijou, Komoe-sensei estaba muy preocupada, la sensei se ve tan moe cuando llora!"

"ara Touma-san ¿son tu amigos? Parecen jóvenes muy animados" el aura oscura que rodeaba había desaparecido

"realmente son energéticos, me sorprendieron por un instante" tanto su madre y su padre estaban felices de ver que Kamijou era aceptado y tenía buenos amigos, dios sabe que los merecía después de todas las cosas que vivió de niño

"si, estos dos son Tsuchimikado Motoharu y Aogami Pierce, no les presten mucha atención" Kamijou respondió mientras se levantaba

"que cruel kami-yan" Tsuchimikado hizo una pose dramática de dolor

"si y nosotros que estábamos muy preocupados por ti" Aogami imito a Tsuchimikado

"chicos…" Kamijou estaba conmovido, no es que no creyera que eran sus amigos de verdad, pero…

"sin ti, quien recibirá los castigos de Komoe-sensei por nosotros" Aogami arruino su momento conmovedor

"si, nadie más tiene la capacidad de correr a la tienda y comprar bentos para todos en el tiempo entre clases"

"ustedes dos… haa… fukouda" Kamijou soltó un suspiro mientras se lamentaba

"anímate Kamijou, no creerás de lo que me entere cuando paseaba por la ciudad. Veras…"

El pequeño grupo camino el resto del trayecto mientras los más jóvenes charlaban animadamente, después de un par de cuadras por fin llegaron a lo que sería la futura residencia de Kamijou Touma y los demás estudiantes del grupo 1º '7

"nya, es grande verdad?, desafortunadamente las habitaciones no lo son, pero al menos tienen baño, las habitaciones de las chicas son del segundo al cuarto piso, y la de los chicos del quinto al séptimo, el primer piso tiene un área de descanso comedor gran una cocina y lo más importante… LA HABITACION DE KOMOE-SENSEI!" exclamo Tsuchimikado usando un brazo para sujetar los hombros de Kamijou mientras agitaba el otro hacia el cielo

"haa que envidia, vivir con Komoe-sensei ustedes son afortunados" Aogami dijo bastante celoso

"eh? Tu no vivirás aquí Aogami?" Kamijou estaba confundido

"no, no, aunque me muera de ganas por vivir con Komoe-sensei, encontré un lugar mejor, vine aquí en cuanto me entere a donde nos transfirieron y estuve buscando un lugar acorde a mis gustos, me costó mucho encontrarlo pero encontré un departamento encima de una cafetería que tiene meseras con uniformes de maids ¿no es genial? Estaré viviendo con un montón de maids" Aogami estaba muy emocionado al decir eso

"no es que vaya a cambiar mucho entonces, antes vivías sobre una panadería además que tienen de bueno los trajes falsos de maid, no hay nada como los reales nya"

"no entiendo como lo lograste, pero una mesera con no cuenta como maid, no importa lo que use" Kamijou no se podía quedar callado, pero antes de que el trio idiota empezara a discutir fueron interrumpidos por el padre de Touma

"Hey Touma, apresúrate, tenemos que ver a tu sensei y luego desempacar tus cosas"

"bien, ya voy!" agitando una mano se despidió de sus amigos y alcanzo a sus padres

Cuando entraron al edificio vieron que había ya bastantes de los compañeros de clase de Kamijou, unos se estaban despidiendo se sus padres mientras que otros simplemente pasaban el rato, fue uno de estos que se dio cuenta de los recién llegados

"Hey es Kamijou!" grito un chico al verlo, al instante todos voltearon a verlo

"es cierto es Kamijou" "Kamijou!? Pensé que había muerto" "¿Kamijou está vivo?" "gaaaa! maldición le debo mil yenes a Tsuchimikado!"

"Kamijou-chan! Sensei estaba muy preocupada por ti!" Komoe corrió hacia donde estaba la familia Kamijou, estaba a punto de llorar

"Kamijou Touma! Como te atreves a hacer llorar a Komoe-sensei!" Fukiyose Seiri, la chica pared de hierro inmediatamente ataco verbalmente a Touma

"Kamijou, es bueno verte de nuevo" tranquilamente y con apenas presencia Himegami Aisa también saludo a Kamijou, pero por dentro estaba bastante emocionada

"oh Fukiyose, Himegami también es bueno verlas, amm hola Komoe-sensei, lamento haberla preocupado" Touma estaba algo avergonzado, no quería llamar tanto la atención cuando sus padres estaban junto a el

"Kamijou-chan puedes ir dejando tus cosas en tu habitación, necesito hablar con tus padres, puedes revisar cuál es tu habitación e aquella pared" Komoe instruyo a Kamijou que obedeció tomando las maletas que tenía su padre y se fue

Como era de esperar con su suerte le toco la habitación más alejada en el séptimo piso, cuando vio la placa en la puerta junto a la suya, Kamijou no pudo evitar suspirar

"vecinos otra vez Tsuchimikado" se dijo a su mismo

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver que en efecto, la habitación era bastante pequeña, tenía un armario chico, una cama individual y un escritorio, había una puerta que probablemente diera al baño, si pudiera adivinar, Kamijou diría que la habitación es de la mitad del tamaño que su anterior en ciudad academia, sin contar la cocina

Desempaco sus cosas, -que eran principalmente ropa, útiles escolares y algunos recuerdos que su padre había comprado durante sus viajes, según el traían buena suerte, cosa que Kamijou dudaba- y empezó a colocarla en su lugar.

Después de un rato casi había terminado cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación y sus padres entraron

"ara, es más pequeña de lo que pensé" "mmm tienes razón, Touma, estas seguro de que quieres quedarte aquí? Sé que ya tuvimos esta conversación pero, siempre puedes quedarte en casa y asistir a una escuela cercana"

"no se preocupen, estaré bien, ahora que no estoy en ciudad academia los podre visitar seguido, lo prometo"

"es tu decisión, confió en ti, bien, ya casi es hora de que nos marchemos, que te parece si comemos algo y luego descansas un poco? Mañana reanudas tus clases y no quiero que estés agotado tu primer día en tu nueva escuela"

"muy bien" así la familia Kamijou salió de la pequeña habitación en busca de un lugar para comer

Ya era de noche cuando Kamijou regreso a su habitación, aparentemente también tenían toque de queda en este lugar, sus padres ya se habían ido y él se estaba preparando para dormir

"academia Kuoh eh? Por qué siento que mañana mi desgracia atacara más fuerte que nunca?, supongo que tendré que lidiar con eso cuando ocurra"

* * *

 **ENTRE LINEAS**

"Sirzechs-sama, ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias para que Kamijou-sama asista a la academia Kuoh?" la onnesan definitiva- ejem Grayfia, la maid en jefe de la familia Gremori le pregunto a su amo y esposo

"Touma-kun me agrada, no quería que asistiera a esa otra escuela, investigue un poco y esa prepa Ishiyama no es un bonito lugar, además estoy curioso de saber cómo reaccionara Rias a su presencia, de alguna forma siento que será de mucha ayuda a mi pequeña hermana"

"Ishiyama es famosa incluso en el inframundo, solo puedo sentir pena por quienes hayan sido enviados ahí en su lugar"

"bueno, al menos nadie fue enviado a la academia youkai ¿verdad?"

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

"ten cuidado chico, la academia youkai es un lugar muy aterrador" Hamasura Shiage bajaba de un autobús amarillo bastante viejo, cuando el conductor le hablo con una voz que le puso los pelos de punta

"je, no creo que sea más aterradora que Mujino enojada, si logre sobrevivir a eso, una simple escuela no es nada"

* * *

 **LA PARTE DE ABAJO COMIENZA AQUI**

 **Bien, eso fue todo por ahora, creo que una de las razones por las que me decidi a escribir esto fue porque cuando vi la seccion de crossovers de dxd casi me da un ataque al ver que mas de la mitad eran de naruto (lo dire cuantas veces sea necesario HAY MUCHO MAS MATERIAL PARA UN CROSSOVER QUE NARUTO!) no es que odie al manga o al personaje(simplemente no me gusta), lo que me molesta es que en la mayoria de las historias ni siquiera es naruto! es solo un oc llamado naruto, que no tiene nada que ver con el personaje original**

 **En fin dejando mi diatriba anti naruto, quise hacer una historia lo mas original posible, asi que en vez de mandar a kamijou a otra dimencion, decidi combinar los mundos lo mejor que pude(o tal vez no?), ademas queria hacer algo como: el trio pervertido vs la delta force  
En el proximo capitulo sera la primera de sus muchas batallas epicas, y la continuacion de las aventuras de hamazura en youkai academy  
Por cierto quien habrá sido enviado a ishiyama? se aceptan ideas**

 **eso es todo por ahora, si tienen sugerencias o preguntas sobre mi forma de escribir o la historia, dejen un comentario o manden un mp, respondere lo que pueda responder sin hacer spoiler**

 **Roger fuera**

 **P.D. alguien sabe el nombre de la ciudad donde se desarrolla dxd?**


	2. C2: Bienvenido a Kuoh

**YO! ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC Y EL FINAL DE LO QUE PODRIA DECIRSE QUE ES EL PROLOGO**

 **DISFRUTEN!**

 **DISCLAIMER: EL TABACO ES MI VEGETAL FAVORITO**

* * *

 **KKSSSHHH** –…continuando con las noticias de la mañana, hoy 1.1 millones de estudiantes de cuidad academia, reanudan sus clases en diferentes escuelas de todo el país, la tarea de reasignar a tantos estudiantes así como proporcionarles vivienda en un periodo de tiempo tan corto es admirable, solo ciudad academia podría lograr algo así, aunque recibió ayuda del gobierno japonés a cambio de nuevas tecnologías, después de solucionar el asunto de sus estudiantes, ciudad academia declaro que ya estaban listos para poder poner todos sus recursos en la reconstrucción de la gran ciudad isla, cuando se les pregunto acerca de futuros ataques terroristas…- **KKSSSSH**

 _"despierta, despierta o voy a… matarte"_

Kamijou Touma despertó al oír la alarma de su nuevo despertador, su padre se lo había regalado diciendo que era una edición limitada o algo así, y que disfrutara la primavera su juventud siendo despertado por hermosas chicas 2d, pero que no se olvide de las 3d. El despertador tenía chicas de todo tipo, tsunderes, danderes, yanderes, chicas del ejército, imoutos, y más, pero no tenía onnesans! .Mientras se levantaba Kamijou se preguntó si Aogami se lo compraría por un buen precio, después de todo no había forma en la que el amo de todos los fetiches no pudiera estar interesado

Después de lavarse y vestirse, Kamijou desayuno las sobras de la cena de la noche anterior junto a algunos de sus compañeros de clase en el gran comedor, escucho como algunos hablaban acerca de que su nueva escuela antes era solo para mujeres y que recientemente se volvió mixta, sintió las miradas de todos sus compañeros cuando alguien menciono que había mucho más chicas que chicos en la escuela, estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de miradas, así que no le dio mucha importancia y siguió comiendo hasta que vio a uno de sus mejores amigos actuando raro

"Hey Tsuchimikado, que pasa?" Kamijou preguntó preocupado por su amigo

"kami-yan" Tsuchimikado Motoharu respondió sin energías, grandes ojeras se podían distinguir aun sobre los lentes de sol que siempre llevaba, estaba bastante despeinado y su uniforme estaba desarreglado, en general parecía un zombi "kami-yan, no creo poder soportar esto"

"a que te refieres? Aún no hemos tenido un solo día de clases, sé que todo esto es nuevo y eso, pero al menos dale una oportunidad a la nueva escuela, puede que termine gustándote" Kamijou intento animar a su amigo, sin embargo…

"nya! No lo entiendes!" Tsuchimikado agarro a Kamijou por el cuello de su camisa "no soportare estar alejado de Maika por tanto tiempo! Su sonrisa, su comida, su uniforme de maid, su sola presencia hacen que mis días mejoren, ¿COMO PODRE VIVIR SI NO TENGO A MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA A MI LADO!?"

Kamijou no sabía bien que decir, entendía bien que era triste estar alejado de su familia, pero no había pasado ni un día entero desde que empezaron a vivir en este lugar ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a este estado tan rápido? El día anterior parecía estar perfectamente norm- bien, de ninguna forma Tsuchimikado podría ser normal

"kami-yan, tengo el presentimiento de que de alguna forma me estabas insultando"

"no tengo idea de que hablas Tsuchimikado" qué diablos, acaso era un esper? Bueno si, pero él no era un telepata! "regresando al tema" Kamijou se acercó a Tsuchimikado y le susurro "Maika asiste a una escuela de maids ¿cierto? ¿No puedes usar tus 'contactos' para que la envíen aquí para que se encargue de los dormitorios como entrenamiento o algo así?" eso era algo que Kamijou encontraba éticamente cuestionable, pero, conociendo a Tsuchimikado le sorprendía que Maika no estuviera aquí bajo esa escusa ¿tal vez Tsuchimikado no estaba tan mal como creyó?

"kami-yan, me decepcionas" el tono del sargento siscon era grave y tenía una mirada seria en su rostro

"Tsuchimikado…" el respeto que Kamijou tenía por su amigo aumento por un momento

"¿crees que no lo intente!? Tardaran al menos 10 días más en completar todos los tramites, ¿Cómo podré soportar estar alejado de mi Maika por tanto tiempo!?" ahora, cualquier cantidad de respeto que Kamijou tenía por Tsuchimikado había desaparecido

"entonces solo aguántate maldito siscon!"

"¿Qué?! Kami-yan pensé que eras mi amigo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo? ¿Y qué tiene de malo ser un siscon?"

"hay muchas cosas malas con eso!, lo hago por tu bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando Maika se case?"

"ser un hombre feliz!" Tsuchimikado respondió inmediatamente

"eh?" esa sin duda era una respuesta que no esperaba

"una imouto, una maid y mi esposa! ¿Cómo no ser feliz?" exclamo Tsuchimikado extendiendo los brazos

"me refería a casarse con otra persona! En verdad estas peor de lo que creí!"

"no hay nada de malo en que a alguien le gusten los personajes tipo imouto, maid o las esposas!, aunque también me gustan las lolis, las tsunderes, las chicas del espacio, las chicas del ejército, chicas robot, chicas fantasma-"

"Aogami! ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?" la aparición de su otro amigo sorprendió un poco a Kamijou

"¿de qué hablas? Ha estado caminando junto a nosotros por un buen rato nya" ante la respuesta de Tsuchimikado, Kamijou se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el comedor de los dormitorios, ahora estaban caminando por un puente peatonal y no muy lejos se podía ver su nueva escuela, eso le hizo preguntarse cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de que en medio de su conversación empezaron a caminar

"en verdad eres muy cruel con tus amigos kami-yan, ¿Cómo pudiste ignorarme todo este tiempo?" Aogami tenía una muy falsa expresión de dolor

"no, no, decirme que Maika se enamorara de otra persona y que no se casara conmigo es lo verdaderamente cruel nya" ahora ambos de sus amigos estaban en su contra

"haa… fukouda, ustedes chicos-" "Hey ustedes tres, más vale que se apresuren!" sea lo que sea que Kamijou estaba a punto de decir fue interrumpido por la voz de Fukiyose Seiri, la chica muro de hierro tenía las manos en las caderas y una expresión enojada

""es culpa de Kamijou!"" sus dos amigos gritaron al unísono

"q-que OI!" Kamijou intento defenderse de sus falsas acusaciones, pero no fue escuchado por Fukiyose

"me lo imaginaba! Kamijou! Siempre es tu culpa! Deja de holgazanear y poner excusas patéticas, esta vez me asegurare de que asistas a clases todos los días!" y con eso la compañera pechugona de Kamijou lo tomo de la mano y lo empezó a arrastrar rápidamente hacia la escuela dejando atrás a sus dos amigos traidores

"kami-yan sí que tiene suerte, ser llevado de la mano por una chica en su primer día de clases"

"Hey Aogami, crees que el muro de hierro finalmente cayó ante la enfermedad de kamiyan?"

"ES CIERTO! EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE APROXIMA! YA NO HAY ESPERANZA PARA LA HUMANIDAD!"

* * *

 **EN LOS TERRENOS DE LA ACADEMIA KUOH**

"Hey esos dos, ¿no son los estudiantes de ciudad academia que asistirán a esta escuela?"

"si, sus uniformes son muy distintos a los nuestros, en el camino he visto a varios otros con el mismo uniforme dirigiéndose hacia aquí"

"pero míralos, tomados de la mano mientras llegan juntos a la escuela, la gente de ciudad academia está a otro nivel, me pregunto si habrá algún chico guapo entre los nuevos estudiantes?"

"SII! Te imaginas a otro bishonnen como Yuuto-sama en esta escuela?"

Kamijou y Fukiyose estaban llamando mucho la atención, la gente los veía y susurraban, esto no le agradaba mucho a la joven de gran pecho

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con esa gente?"

"amm Fukiyose, creo que sería mejor que soltaras mi mano, podría crear algunos malentendidos" señalo Kamijou mientras caminaba al ritmo de Fukiyose, esta al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir Kamijou se sonrojo fuertemente y le dio un cabezazo que dejo fuera de combate a nuestro desafortunado héroe

"i-idiota, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes!?"

"disculpen, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh, mi nombre es Shitori Souna, esta es la vice-presidenta Shinra Tsubaki , en nombre de la academia Kuoh me gustaría darles la bienvenida a esta academia"

"es un placer, gracias por recibirnos Shitori-san, mi nombre es Fukiyose Seiri, estudiante de primer año, este de aquí es mi compañero de clases Kamijou Touma" cortésmente se inclinó a forma de saludo

"si, mucho gusto" Kamijou dijo mientras se levantaba frotándose la frente, y después también hizo una reverencia

"ahora bien, es mi deber pedirle a los nuevos alumnos que se dirijan al gimnasio para una conferencia" la presidenta del consejo estudiantil acomodo sus lentes y con una cara seria continuo hablando "pero antes me gustaría pedirte Fukiyose-san que te abstengas de cualquier comportamiento violento mientras estés en terrenos de la escuela"

"lo lamento mucho" Fukiyose nuevamente se inclinó, esta vez a modo de disculpa, ella entendía lo que la presidenta quería decir "sin embargo debe saber que alrededor de este sujeto, las cosas tienden a salirse de control, es un alborotador, y la única forma de detenerlo es por medio de la fuerza, él y sus otros dos amigos probablemente a causen algunos problemas"

"o-oí Fukiyose eso es algo injusto! Yo-" Kamijou intento defenderse un poco, si bien era cierto que discutía a menudo con sus amigos y a veces hacia cosa estúpidas él no se consideraba un alborotador

"mmm, muy bien lo tendré en cuenta, por ahora diríjanse al gimnasio, sigan el camino que está a la izquierda y lo encontraran"

"gracias" Fukiyose tomo a Kamijou de la camisa y se lo llevo por el camino indicado

Cuando ambos jóvenes se habían ido Souna Shitori no pudo evitar suspirar y murmurar algo como "tengo el presentimiento de que esas personas me causaran muchos problemas"

"¿dijiste algo kaichou?" Tsubaki le pregunto a su 'rey'

"no es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta"

* * *

 **GIMNASIO**

Toda la 7 de primer año de cierta escuela estaba en la plataforma para conferencias junto a su diminuta profesora, el consejo estudiantil y el director de la academia, mientras el director daba su discurso de bienvenida algunos estudiantes' normales' susurraban cosas acerca de los nuevos estudiantes

"maldición, hay algunas bellezas en esa clase!"

"si, mira los pechos de aquella chica son gloriosos!"

"Y aquella niña de pelo rosa es terriblemente linda"

"si, y aquella, no les parece que se vería genial con un traje de miko?"

"¿Cuál? Oh si ya la veo"

"gah! Quienes son esos dos tipos, parecen geniales, malditos, intentando llamar la atención de las chicas!"

"¿Cuáles?"

"el tipo rubio con lentes de sol, y el alto con cabello azul y perforaciones! No parecen ser de primer año"

"oh tienes razón, con solo verlos ya los empecé a odiar, malditos chicos guapos, solo deber irse y morir, no los necesitamos en esta escuela!"

"a quien más odio es al tipo de pelo de punta junto a ellos, esta mañana lo vi tomado de la mano con la belleza de grandes pechos!"

"¿Qué!? Ese desgraciado, con esa apariencia tan normal y acaparando a oppai-chan para sí mismo! Eso es imperdonable!"

-y ahora después de dar los detalles sobre la estadía de los nuevos estudiantes, Komoe-sensei, la maestra de nuestra clase les dará algunas palabras, sensei, por favor-

"haai" la diminuta maestra se acercó al estrado pero dada su estatura no estaba ni siquiera cerca del micrófono "anno, director-san…" al instante una miembro del consejo estudiantil se acercó con un banco para que la sensei pudiera alcanzar el micrófono

Todos en el lugar se quedaron atónitos ante la apariencia de la nueva maestra, nadie podía creer que una niña de 12 años pudiera enseñar a una clase de preparatoria

"gracias" Komoe parecía nerviosa "amm… etto…"

"tú puedes Komoe-sensei!" Aogami grito apoyando a su maestra favorita

""así es eres una gran profesora!"" las palabras de apoyo que sus estudiantes le estaban dando conmovieron a la maestra loli

"chicos…" la mirada de Komoe cambio a una alegre "gracias muchachos, pero ahora quédense callados y no hagan escandalo ¿quieren?~"

"haai~" todos sus estudiantes respondieron a la vez

"bien, mi nombre es Tsukuyomi Komoe, he sido maestra por más de 10 años" ese hecho sorprendió nuevamente a todos en el lugar, haciéndolos preguntarse si cuidad academia logro por fin detener el envejecimiento o si era alguna clase de androide

"Me especializo en pirokinesis, pero también ayudo con algunas otras investigaciones sobre poderes esper, no se me permite hablar mucho del tema, ni a mis estudiantes, así que sean discretos ¿vale? No sabemos exactamente cuánto tiempo estaremos con ustedes, pero espero que podamos llevarnos bien, si tienen dudas o preocupaciones sensei estará encantada de ayudarlos aunque no sean mis estudiantes!~" después de que Komoe terminara de hablar el sonido atronador de muchos aplausos y gritos lleno el gimnasio, la nueva sensei era demasiado linda

-con esto damos por terminada esta asamblea, por favor regresen a sus clases-

* * *

 **SALON DE CLASES DE LA CLASE 1º 7**

Después de la asamblea, el consejo estudiantil le había dado a la clase un recorrido por toda la escuela señalando puntos importantes como el viejo edificio, la cafetería, las áreas deportivas y el propio salón del consejo, ahora durante el receso los nuevos estudiantes estaban discutiendo temas muy importantes

"SUKIYAKI, A TODO EL MUNDO LE GUSTA EL SUKIYAKI!"

"NABE! CUANDO SE TRATA DE FESTEJAR TIENE QUE SER NABE!"

"YO QUIERO PASTEL!"

"amm, chicos…"

"RAMEN! LOS HOMBRES DE VEDAD SOLO COMEN RAMEN!"

"ORDENEMOS SUSHI!"

"IDIOTA! YAKINIKU, ESE ES EL VERDADERO ALIMENTO DE LOS HOMBRES!"

"entonces por qué no simplemente curry"

"ESO ES DEMASIADO COMUN! EL NABE ES LA COMIDA MAS SOCIABLE DEL MUNDO!"

"chicos"

"EL NABE ES SOLO PARA EL INVIERNO!"

"HAMBURGUESAS! HAGAMOS UNA PARRILLADA!"

 **DESPUES DE UN LARGO RATO DE DISCUCION:**

"muy ben! Será nabe!, todos tendremos una fiesta de nabe en el comedor de los dormitorios!, ahora, sobre quienes irán a comprar los ingredientes…" Fukiyose había tomado el mando de la clase para organizar la fiesta que tendrían para celebrar su entrada a la nueva escuela

"Kamijou debe ir, él es el más rápido y sabe de ofertas!"

"yo también voy"

"chicos"

"y yo"

"no, yo debo ir" varias chicas de la clase querían acompañar a Kamijou a comprar

 **DESPUES DE OTRO LARGO RATO DE DISCUSIÓN…**

"muy bien, para comprar los ingredientes, serán Kamijou, Himegami y yo, si dejamos que otros vayan seguramente comprarían solo carne, Tsuchimikado, Miyamura y Oihane se encargaran de comprar las bebidas, por ultimo Aogami, Ayano, y Takamura compraran lo demás. Todos los demás preparan el comedor, nos reuniremos a las 7:30 ahí" el tono de mando de Fukiyose no dejaba lugar para discusiones pero…

"eso no es justo! ¿Por qué Fukiyose tiene que ir con Kamijou!?"

"los demás grupos solo tienen chicos"

"HEY SOY UNA CHICA!"

"chicos, escuchen"

"es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas vi caminando a Kamijou y a Fukiyose tomados de la mano esta mañana!"

"EL MURO DE HIERRO HA CAIDO! LA HUMANIDAD YA NO TIENE ESPERANZA!"

"¿EN VERDAD NO ME VEO COMO UNA CHICA?"

"SILENCIO!" Fukiyose estaba fastidiada y un poco avergonzada "Kamijou! Esto es culpa tuya!" y como siempre le echo la culpa a Kamijou

"¿y ahora que hice? Tú fuiste quien me arrastro hacia la escuela de esa forma"

"si no fueras tan holgazán no tendría que arrastrarte a la escuela para asegurarme de que no faltes a clases!"

"estaba caminando a la escuela por mi propia voluntad! ¿No puedes confiar aunque sea un poco en mí?" esto era mucho pedir para nuestro joven héroe, ya que Fukiyose Seiri también es conocida como la persona que desconfía totalmente de Kamijou Touma

"dime, en lo que va del año escolar, ¿Cuántos días has asistido a clase?"

"geh… fukouda" Kamijou no tenía forma de contrarrestar ese argumento

"déjame decirte algo, me desagradan completamente las personas que se rinden ante la vida y culpan por todo a la mala suerte. ESCUCHEN! Kamijou cargara las bolsas y buscara ofertas, mientras Himegami y yo compraremos otros ingredientes, no solo para el nabe, también nuestra comida para toda la semana, no es saludable comer solamente comida de la cafetería escolar y comida chatarra!"

"WAAAA~" cualquier replica que se tenía ante eso fue silenciada por el llanto de Komoe-sensei "chicos, hace media hora… hace media hora que la clase comenzó!"

(Sensei está llorando) era el pensamiento de todos en el salón

"MALDITA SEA! TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA KAMI-YAN!" Tsuchimicado fue el primero en reaccionar

"MOOOOEEEE!" Aogami grito con emoción

"¿Cómo demonios esto es mi culpa?" Kamijou no se iba a dejar inculpar

"tú fuiste quien empezó a hablar sobre comprar comida para toda la semana!" todos estaban de acuerdo con su deducción

"y tú fuiste quien-gaa!" la cabeza de Kamijou se sentía explotar

"Basta, Kamijou discúlpate con la sensei" y así, la violencia de Fukiyose puso fin a toda discusión

"lo sentimos sensei, solo queríamos festejar que estamos reunidos otra vez, nos dejamos llevar pensando en tener un buen rato todos juntos junto con usted, ¿cierto chicos?" Kamijou aun frotándose la cabeza se disculpó con Komoe, y los demás asintieron

"m-muy bien niños, sensei también está feliz de estar de vuelta con ustedes, pero por ahora tenemos que comenzar la clase" el llanto de Komoe disminuyo a medida que hablaba

"HAAAI" toda la clase estuvo de acuerdo

* * *

Al terminar las clases, el grupo 1º 7 reanudo su discusión sobre la fiesta de celebración, al terminar, cierto trio de idiotas salían juntos del edificio escolar, primero irían a los dormitorios para conseguir más dinero y de ahí se separarían para hacer sus compras, sin embargo ninguno de ellos pudo evitar detenerse al escuchar la conversación que algunos sempais estaban teniendo

"hombre, los pechos de Murayama son magníficos!" 'sempai calvo' comento a sus dos amigos

"si, pero ya quiero ver a oppai-chan y a miko-chan en ropa de gimnasia!" 'sempai lentes' sonrió perversamente

"Algún día tendré mi propio harem lleno de oppais así o mejores!" 'sempai cara de idiota' grito al cielo

"""definitivamente no hay nada mejor que oppai en el mundo!""" los tres

"lo sentimos sempais, pero simplemente no podemos quedarnos callados al escuchar eso nya" Tsuchimikado se paró frente a ellos, desafiante

"haa! Tú eres uno de esos chicos geniales de ciudad academia! ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes quedarte callado?" 'sempai lentes' pregunto

"básicamente que ustedes son idiotas, lo que estaban diciendo es completamente estúpido" Kamijou se paró junto a Tsuchimikado, su cara era bastante seria

"Q-que? Como te atreves a criticar nuestra forma de ser? Solo porque puedas caminar tomado de la mano con oppai-can no te hace mejor que nosotros!" sempai 'cara de idiota' contrarresto inmediatamente

"¿oppai-chan? ¿te refieres a Fukiyose? Oí, ten cuidado de lo que dices si no quieres morir, y estoy de acuerdo con Kamijou, lo que dicen es totalmente estúpido, oppai, oppai, ustedes solo hablan de cosas sin sentido" Aogami también se les unió, los tres juntos, aunque fueran solo estudiantes de primer año, resultaron intimidantes para sus sempais de segundo grado

"n-nos estas amenazando!?" sempai 'calvo' se enfrentó a ellos, del trio pervertido, él era quien tenía mejor constitución física, antes de ser un pervertido fue un deportista "que tiene de malo vivir por lo que más te gusta, tener pensamientos pervertidos, ver porno, espiar a las chicas y fantasear con sus pechos, es por lo que vivimos!"

"si, nosotros vivimos por los oppais, solo porque se vean geniales y sean de ciudad academia no tienen derecho a criticar nuestra forma de vida!"

"si, ustedes solo deberían irse y morir en una zanja!" los otros dos pervertidos también se unieron, no podían dejarse intimidar por sus kouhais, mucho menos cuando criticaban sus pensamientos sobre oppais

A este punto, varios alumnos regulares y unos pocos del salón de Kamijou se habían reunido para ver

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Los chicos de ciudad academia contra el trio pervertido?"

"como era de esperarse de ciudad academia, espero que le den su lección a esos cerdos"

"si esos pervertidos solo deberían morir"

"la fuerza delta otra vez, es solo el primer día y ya están causando problemas"

"por lo que escuche, esos tres son los peores pervertidos de la escuela"

"entonces supongo que este encuentro era inevitable"

"¿escuchaste? Fuerza delta, incluso tienen un nombre genial, el trio perverso no tiene oportunidad contra ellos"

Mientras los rumores circulaban los dos tríos seguían su discusión, sin prestarle atención al mundo que los rodea

"es por eso que decimos que ustedes son idiotas! Los pechos no son lo más importante del mundo"

"cállate! Tú no sabes lo magníficos que son los oppai"

"es cierto, hay cosas mucho más importantes que los pechos! Si no lo entienden nunca serán hombres de verdad!"

"vivimos como queremos! Tendremos pensamientos sucios por siempre, si eso significa que nunca seremos hombres de verdad, bien! Mientras tengamos oppai en nuestras vidas no nos importa!"

"cierto, algún día tendré mi harem lleno de oppais deliciosos!"

"NECIOS! Escuchen, lo más importante en el mundo es…"

"""LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN EL MUDO ES EL MOE!""" los tres integrantes de la fuerza delta gritaron a la vez

La multitud de personas que rodeaban a los idiotas guardo completo silencio, ninguno de los estudiantes regulares esperaba eso

"sabía que algo así pasaría"

"faltan como 3 minutos para que empiecen a golpearse entre ellos, mejor vayamos por Fukiyose"

"bien"

"al final resulta que también son idiotas, que desperdicio, el chico rubio con lentes de sol se ve un poco lindo"

"si, si aquel alto de pelo azul me hubiera invitado a salir hubiera aceptado"

"¿el moe dicen? ¿Acaso son idiotas? Lo más importante del mundo son los oppai!"

"ustedes son los idiotas!, lolis, onnesans, imoutos, maids, ojousamas, kemomo, chicas robot, chicas del espacio, del ejército, con alas, con cuernos, tsunderes, danderes, yanderes, traps, con vestido chino, chicas peleadoras, gemelas, maduras, con lentes, con parche en el ojo, cabello largo, cabello corto, fantasmas, monjas, mikos, con uniforme escolar, con traje de baño, con kimono, kouhais, sempais, amigas de la infancia, todo lo que las hace lindas es el moe!"

"gah… no! Lo que las hace lindas son los oppai, ya sea grandes o pequeños, soñar con hacerles cosas pervertidas es el verdadero romance de un hombre!"

"ES EL MOE EL QUE RIGE AL MUNDO!"

"OPPAI!"

"el moe!, no solo el cuerpo importa! La personalidad, el vestuario, no hay nada mejor que llegar a casa cansado y que alguien te dé la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa llamándote onni-chan! Y eso mucho mejor cuando tiene un traje de maid!"

"¿pero qué dices!? Ese tipo de cosas nunca pasaran! Lo realmente grandioso será llegar a casa y tener un harem de bellas chicas de grandes oppais esperando hacer cosas pervertidas!"

"dices que quieres formar un harem, pero déjame decirte, el más cercano a tener un harem con todo tipo de chicas es Kamijou! Eso es porque el entiende el verdadero valor del moe! Algún día veré el magnífico harem que este desgraciado se está esforzando en crear! Ese es mi sueño!"

"¿Q-QUE!?"

"OI Aogami! Yo no tengo un harem, deja de decir esas cosas!"

"no lo niegues kami-yan, cada semana conoces una chica nueva, el otro día la tercer nivel5 se te abalanzó de la nada y dijo que tenían una cita!"

"eso fue un malentendido! Biribiri solo quería-"

"Incluso la llamas por un lindo nombre, también esta Himegami, la conocías de antes de que se transfiriera y parece estar muy a gusto con tu presencia"

"y no olvidemos hoy, las chicas del salón se peleaban por ir contigo de compras nya, la enfermedad de kamiyan no tardara en expandirse por esta escuela!"

"no tú también Tsuchimikado, dejen de generar malentendidos! Yo no tengo un harem y no me esfuerzo por crear uno! Yo solo estoy interesado en las onnesan!"

"t-tu, a pesar de tu apariencia tan común, JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE! Eres el enemigo de todos los hombres!"

"cierto! Es mejor que la gente como tú desaparezca"

"formar un harem sin esfuerzo, y ahora dices que vas tras las onnesan… HAAAA NUNCA HABIA ODIADO A ALGUIEN TANTO EN MI VIDA!"

"KAAAAAMIIIIJOOOUU!" la discusión de los 6 idiotas fue silenciada por un grito de furia

"Fukiyose que estas-gaaa!" un potente cabezazo dejo fuera de combate al joven desafortunado

"y ustedes dos también!" inmediatamente, Tsuchimikado y Aogami siguieron el destino de Kamijou cortesía de un golpe en el estómago y una patada en la entrepierna

"""~es oppai-chan!~""" el trio pervertido comprendió las palabras de advertencia de Aogami demasiado tarde, cuando fueron blanco de la ira de la chica muro de hierro

Ningún espectador pudo describir que fue lo que había pasado, primero los 2 tríos de idiotas estaban discutiendo, luego llego una chica y al instante siguiente los 6 estaban en el suelo fuera de combate, cuando el consejo estudiantil llego para ver que había causado tanto escándalo, solo encontró al infame trio perverso desmallados y bastante golpeados

* * *

 **DORMITORIOS DE LA CLASE 1º 7**

Después de haber comprado todo lo necesario para la fiesta de celebración Kamijou estaba agotado, las chicas habían conseguido un carrito de supermercado, pero Kamijou aún tenía que cargar todas las cosas que no cabían en él, después de todo, comida de una semana para más de treinta personas era demasiada

Mientras comían Fukiyose se enteró de que la versión no oficial del escándalo de la tarde era que a Kamijou y sus amigos les molesto que sus sempais la hubieran llamado oppai-chan, así que saltaron a defenderla a su única y estúpida manera, ella no iba a disculparse por golpearlos, pero tal vez un agradecimiento era necesario, aun recordaba la mirada lasciva de esos tres sujetos, y si había algo que Fukiyose Seiri odiaba más que los holgazanes como Kamijou, eran los pervertidos

También decidió que había sido una muy mala idea haber designado a Tsuchimikado para comprar las bebidas al ver a Komoe sensei completamente borracha, pero por ahora se limitó a disfrutar de su comida junto con sus compañeros, así tenían que ser las cosas, después de todo que todos vivan una agradable vida escolar era una de sus metas

En otra mesa…

"gaaaa! Tsuchimikado no tomes solo la carne!" la fuerza delta estaba teniendo otra gran batalla, esta vez por la comida

"es tu culpa por ser tan lento kami-yan, el primero en servirse se la queda"

"wooo Komoe-sensei ya está ebria, se ve tan linda!"

"¿Cómo es que siquiera pudiste comprar cerveza?"

"no me subestimes kami-yan, en una semana o dos podré conseguir cualquier cosa en esta ciudad"

"y sigue bebiendo! Su resaca mañana será horrible!"

"Tsuchimikado! Maldito! Ya te dije que dejaras de tomar solo carne!"

"bien! Hagamos esto, el que tome el último pedazo de carne tendrá que ir a la farmacia y comprar medicina para la sensei, así evitaremos que se acapare toda la carne y ayudaremos a la sensei!"

"estoy de acuerdo!" "si hagámoslo!" "Hey, ¿en serio no parezco una chica?" "Lo que sea por la sensei!" "da igual, de todos modos Kamijou terminara yendo" "oh si? Te demostrare que este Kamijou-san no perderá en una competencia de comida!"

 **Y ASI**

"fukouda… no puedo creer que haya sido engañado de esa manera" Kamijou regresaba a los dormitorios con una bolsa de analgésicos para Komoe sensei

"kyaaa!" el grito de alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos desdichados, pensando que alguien estaba en problemas Kamijou corrió en dirección al grito y cuando llego se sorprendió por lo que vio, una mujer con alas negras y un traje que parecía sacado de una película porno, según lo que el maou lucifer le había dicho era probablemente un ángel caído, dicho ángel estaba parada sobre una mujer de mediana edad que sangraba bastante por el hombro

"es una lástima, pero ahora tienes que morir perra!" el ángel caído formo lo que parecía ser una lanza hecha de luz en su mano, mientras su cara tenía una sonrisa maniaca

"Hey ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!?" la lanza de luz se detuvo a meros centímetros del corazón de la mujer cuando el ángel caído escucho la voz de Kamijou

"y he aquí un buen samaritano lo bastante estúpido como para interponerse en mi camino, solo espera, después de acabar con este chico serás la siguiente" el ángel caído quito su pie de la mujer y avanzo un poco hacia Kamijou

"no pareces sorprenderte al ver mis alas, dime, ya habías visto un ángel caído antes? O acaso eres un siervo de los demonios?"

"es la primera vez que veo un ángel de cualquier tipo, y no soy siervo de nadie, pero ya me he encontrado con algunos demonios muy poderosos, y sobreviví así que si no quieres que te derrote será mejor que dejes a esa mujer en paz" Kamijou tenía una mirada dura en sus ojos

"he hehe hahahahaha! Demonios poderosos dices? Tal vez para un chico sin ningún poder como tu cualquier demonio de mierda sea poderoso, pero yo soy un ángel caído, no te atrevas a comparar mi poder con esa basura! Tienes muy mala suerte por haberte encontrado conmigo" al instante arrojo la lanza de luz que tenía en su mano en dirección a Kamijou, el portador del imagine breaker dio un paso a un lado evitando por completo la lanza, esto molestó bastante al ángel de alas negras

"tienes buenos reflejos, pero… ahora es tu fin!" formando otra lanza de luz el ángel caído se abalanzo hacia Kamijou a toda velocidad, al estar a un paso de distancia intento apuñalarlo en el corazón

Los ojos de la mujer de alas negras se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que aquel niño desviaba solo con su mano derecha la lanza de luz que se desintegro al momento de ser tocada

"¿Qué!? ¿COMO ES POSI-" *TUMP!* lo siguiente que el ángel caído supo es que se encontraba en el suelo a varios metros del niño y que le dolía terriblemente la cara, lo más lógico sería pensar que la golpearon, pero eso era imposible!, no había forma en que un niño sin alguna clase de poder pudiera golpearla, ese había sido el golpe más fuerte que había recibido en su vida, mientras intentaba levantarse su mente funcionaba a máxima velocidad tratando de descifrar que era aquel ser frente a ella

(no se siente como si tuviera un sacred gear, así que de ninguna manera puede ser un humano, tampoco parece ser un demonio ángel o ángel caído, ¿alguna clase youkai? No, eso no explica por qué no siento alguna clase de poder ¿QUE CARAJO ES ESTE TIPO!?)

"¿mala suerte? Si, podrías decir que tienes muy mala suerte, así que ¿Qué tal si te vas y dejas a esa mujer en paz? Realmente no quiero que esto se ponga peor para alguno de nosotros" la forma de hablar de Kamijou era algo nerviosa, pero para aquel ángel caído sonaba bastante atemorizante, era como si con tan solo encontrarse con aquel chico su vida estaría llena de desgracia

(UN DIOS DE LA POBREZA!) Pensó con temor, raynare no sabia mucho de dioses locales pero eso explicaba algunas cosas y era muy preocupante, porque aunque una menor, seguía siendo una deidad y en ese momento era imposible para ella vencer a un dios, primero necesitaba quitarle su sacred gear a esa monja y luego se ocuparía de ese desgraciado, con ayuda de los otros

"bien, no es como si matar a esa mujer sea realmente necesario" y era verdad, después de comprobar que ella no tenía sacred gear alguno, solo le quedaba una persona "así que me retiro por ahora, pero recuérdalo bien PLAGA!, mi nombre es Raynare y algún día vendré a matarte!" Raynare extendió sus alas y se elevó hacia el cielo para luego desaparecer por completo

Cuando Raynare desapareció, Kamijou corrió hacia la mujer desmayada mientras sacaba su celular nuevo, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde, afortunadamente la mujer aun respiraba, llamo al número de emergencias, diciendo que había encontrado a una mujer aparentemente apuñalada, le dijeron que la ambulancia estaba en camino y que mantuviera presión sobre la herida, cuando toco la herida sintió que algo era negado, no le presto mucha atención, concentrándose en ayudar a aquella mujer

Mientras esperaba, Kamijou pensó en varias cosas, primero fue su pelea con aquella ángel caído, Raynare, nunca fue tan bueno peleando, el prácticamente se había movido por instinto, desde que visito el infierno había veces en las que se sentía extraño, otra fue que era lamentable que su primer llamada en su nuevo teléfono celular (el otro probablemente se perdió cuando intentaba tener al psicópata que hundió ciudad academia) había sido para llamar a una ambulancia, pero pensándolo bien, era bueno saber que su primer llamada había servido para salvar una vida

Cuando la ambulancia llego y se llevó a la mujer, un policía se ofreció a llevarlo a su dormitorio después de haber dado su declaración, la cual fue que el simplemente escucho un grito y cuando había llegado al lugar se había encontrado a la mujer sola. Estaba claro que no podía decir la verdad, en el momento en que diga que peleo contra un ángel caído para salvar a la mujer, probablemente lo encierren en un hospital mental o peor, llamarían a sus padres y a Komoe sensei, no definitivamente Kamijou no podía decir la verdad

* * *

Después de llegar a los dormitorios Kamijou colgó la bolsa con medicina para la resaca en la perilla de la puerta de Komoe sensei y se fue a dormir sin importarle que aún estaba usando el uniforme y sus zapatos, estaba demasiado cansado

"y es solo mi primer día… fukouda" y con eso Kamijou Touma cayó en el dulce abrazo de Morfeo

* * *

 **ENTRE LINEAS (OMAKE)**

"AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE QUE TE AYUDE AKASHIYA MOKA! DISFRUTARE MUCHO HACIENDO TODO TU CUERPO MIO!" komiya zaizou, un orco, sujetaba contra un árbol a una bella vampiro de pelo rosa cerca de un acantilado

*rrrr…*

"nooo! Alguien ayúdeme! Hamazura-kun!"

"HE! AQUEL COBARDE? SI SABE LO QUE LE CONVIENE YA ESTARA A KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA!"

*RRRRNN…*

"Hamazura-kun no es un cobarde! Él es mi amigo!"

*RRRRRRNNNNN*

"QUE DIABLOS ES E-" *CRASH!* zaizou no vio venir el gran camión amarillo hasta que fue demasiado tarde

"MOKA!"

"Hamazura-kun!"

"ese maldito mocoso robo mi autobús! Y atropello a un tipo con el!" un conductor de autobús furioso se quejó frente al director, por alguna razón los ojos de ambos parecían brillar

"por ahora eso es aceptable, sabía bien de sus… aptitudes al momento de ser enviado aquí"

"eso no me importa! La sangre de orco es casi imposible de lavar!"

"si eso es todo entonces vete"

"espero una caja de buenos habanos como compensación"

Cuando estuvo solo Tenmei Mikogami se preguntó si en verdad fue buena idea reclutar a Hamazura Shiage para su "experimento"

* * *

 **ESTO ES ABAJO \ Ò_Ó /**

 **ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, LAS DISCUSIONES ESTÚPIDAS ENTRE KAMIJOU Y SUS AMIGOS SON MAS DIFÍCILES DE LO QUE PENSÉ, Y SI INCLUIMOS A LOS TRES PERVERTIDOS EL NIVEL DE DIFICULTAD CRECE MAS, ESPERO QUE ESA ESCENA NO HAYA SALIDO MUY MAL, Y SI ALGUIEN QUIERE AYUDARME CON IDEAS SOBRE LAS DISCUSIONES ESTARÍA REALMENTE AGRADECIDO**

 **NO HAY MUCHA ACCION, DADO QUE ES SOLO EL PROLOGO, SOBRE LO DE RAYNARE CONFUNDIENDO A TOUMA CON UN BIMBOGAMI (dios de la pobreza) ME PARECIÓ GRACIOSO AL PRINCIPIO ASI QUE LO DEJE, PERO AHORA NO ME CONVENCE TANTO, TAL VEZ LO CAMBIE, O TAL VEZ NO**

 **en mi mente la escena en que hamazura arroya a zaizou con el autobus se me hizo muy graciosa, pero no pude escribirla muy bien**

 **Y POR ULTIMO, AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS Y LOS INVITO A SEGUIR HACIÉNDOLO, ¿LES GUSTA MI FORMA DE ESCRITURA? ¿QUE PUEDO CAMBIAR PARA MEJORAR LA HISTORIA? COMENTEN, ES GRACIAS A ESO QUE CREO PODER MEJORAR COMO ESCRITOR, ADEMAS DE QUE ME MOTIVAN A ESCRIBIR MAS RAPIDO**

 **Roger fuera \ Ò_Ó /**


	3. C3: la caída de un pervertido

**YO! AQUI ROGER CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC  
me alegra saber que les esta gustando mi forma de escritura, eso es motivante, gracias por sus comentarios  
mejor empiecen a leer, nos vemos en la parte de abajo**

 **DISCLAIMER: [POR FAVOR INSERTE FRASE GRACIOSA AQUI]**

* * *

Shitori Souna estaba en el cuarto del consejo estudiantil haciendo su trabajo mientras bebía una taza de té, hojeando los diferentes archivos y solicitudes no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado, ella no estaba teniendo una buena semana, todo por culpa de los estudiantes de ciudad academia, cada día los tres chicos problemáticos tenían discusiones ridículas al punto de llegar a golpearse

"a quien le importa si las idols son mejores o no que las maids" murmuro mientras se masajeaba la sien, afortunadamente nadie en la sala la había escuchado

Lo peor de esas discusiones era la cantidad de gente que atraían, nadie era tan estúpido como para meterse en esas discusiones, pero parecía que cada persona compartía el punto de vista de alguno de esos tres y lo apoyaba, incluso las estudiantes femeninas tomaban partido, nadie más que los tres idiotas, o la fuerza delta como los llamaban sus compañeros de clase, discutían, todos los demás solo susurraban y veían como esos tres se intentaban matar entre ellos, hasta que otra persona problemática aparecía, Fukiyose Seiri, la apodada chica muro de hierro tendía a parar aquellas discusiones con extrema violencia, siempre derrotándolos con un solo golpe pese a sus constantes recordatorios de no usar la violencia dentro del campus, tal era su brutalidad y fuerza que de no estar prohibido reencarnar espers, hubiera pesado en reclutarla para 'el consejo estudiantil'. De alguna forma un tanto peculiar, los nuevos estudiantes se habían vuelto muy populares rápidamente

También estaba el hecho de que se habían vuelto enemigos del trio pervertido, o más bien el trio pervertido los había hecho sus enemigos, lo cual había aumentado su popularidad enormemente

Pero aparte de las peleas y discusiones lo más molesto de todo era durante las horas de clase, todo el grupo era demasiado ruidoso e interrumpía las otras clases, tan solo el incidente de esta mañana…

Cuando el nivel de ruido de la clase de ciudad academia había llegado al límite de lo tolerable Souna y una parte del consejo estudiantil fueron a silenciarlos, solo para encontrar a Komoe sensei intentando aguantar las lágrimas mientras dos tercios de la clase yacían en el suelo, pero eso no era lo peor, Fukiyose Seiri estaba en una posición que algunos considerarían bastante erótica mientas intentaba estrangular a uno de los tres idiotas, Kamijou Touma

Kamijou Touma, Souna había aprendido en el corto tiempo que estaban aquí a asociar ese nombre con un dolor de cabeza, al parecer, no importa qué clase de situación o problema se presentara, todo era culpa de ese sujeto, estuviera presente o no. De todos los estudiantes problemáticos Kamijou era sin dudas el peor, el chico de primer año logro destruir todo el laboratorio de química, eso bien podría valer su expulsión, si no fuera porque todo había sido un accidente culpa de un mechero defectuoso y químicos que ni siquiera debieron haberse ordenado para el laboratorio, afortunadamente él había sido la única persona dañada, -si cuando él había dicho que tenía muy mala suerte ella no le había creído, después de ese incidente lo creía totalmente-, también se había preocupado un poco ayer cuando lo vio conversando con el caballero de su vieja amiga y rival Rias Gremori, pero cuando le pregunto sobre eso Rias había dicho que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver, y el propio Kiba había dicho que solo se acercó a él porque, según él había encontrado un compañero, sea lo que sea que signifique eso, pero lo peor de todo y por mucho era ese exasperante grito de –fukouda-, cada vez que lo oía decir eso sentía como si ella estuviera orando a dios o leyendo la biblia –una sensación nada agradable para cualquier demonio-

"Kamijou Touma…" nuevamente susurro apenas audible, pero esta vez tanto Tsubaki y casi todos en la sala levantaron la vista de su trabajo al escucharla decir ese nombre

"¿sucede algo con Kamijou-kun kaichou?" RuRuka pregunto rompiendo el silencio

"es un tipo problemático" Souna respondió sin rodeos "causa problemas a donde quiera que vaya"

"yo no creo que sea tan malo" Tsubaki respondió casi desinteresadamente, pero Souna la conocía bastante bien, el tono en que lo había dicho era un poco defensivo "ayuda en todo lo que puede, aun si no recibe nada a cambio, creo que es un poco lindo~" oh ahí estaba, por lo que sabía Kamijou había ayudado a Tsubaki con una gran caja de papeles, no era algo que no pudiera manejar, pero el simple acto era agradecido "solo tiene un poco de mala suerte"

"tch ¿mala suerte?" su nuevo peón genjirou Saiji no se quedó callado "si lo que tiene Kamijou es mala suerte entonces yo también quiero tener mala suerte"

"¿gen-chan es un masoquista?" momo pregunto algo confundida

"PARA NADA!" un ligero rubor cubría su rostro "pero muchas chicas piensan que es lindo como fuku-kaichou dijo, aun después de todas sus discusiones estúpidas y su apariencia completamente normal, ese bastardo parece atraer a las mujeres sin siquiera intentarlo" así que eso era, Saiji estaba celoso, bueno, como su rey, Sona bien podría ayudarlo a calmarse un poco, así como detener las ilusiones de Tsubaki antes de que fueran muy lejos

"no creo que tengas que preocuparte mucho por eso, después de todo Kamijou tiene novia" Souna acomodo sus entes causando que estos resplandecieran por algún efecto de luz "así ninguna chica pasara de simplemente verlo lindo"

"kaichou, ¿de que habla? Kamijou-kun no tiene novia" Tsubaki respondió, y nuevamente debajo de aquel noto normal Souna pudo notar algo, pero esta vez no era un tono defensivo, ahora era algo un poco… abrasivo, ¿qué diablos había hecho Kamijou con su reina? No ha pasado ni una semana entera y ya le tiene ese nivel de afecto, y al parecer no era la única, a juzgar por la expresión de RuRuka ella también tenía algo por Kamijou, si esto continuaba tenía que actuar en consecuencia, pero primero tenía que aclarar el malentendido

"¿acaso no es Fukiyose Seiri, la chica que siempre lo golpea su novia? Siempre los veo muy cerca uno del otro, incluso los he visto caminar tomados de la mano"

"¿eso? No, no, al parecer esa chica Fukiyose lo tiene bajo vigilancia personal para que no se meta en problemas, absolutamente no hay nada entre ella y Kamijou-kun, el mismo me lo dijo" y ahí estaba otra vez, aquel tono sutil de Tsubaki

"eso significa que Kamijou está libre ¿cierto?" RuRuka sonaba un poco emocionada, a lo cual otro dolor de cabeza amenaza con golpear a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y otra vez la causa era Kamijou Touma

"ustedes dos…" Sona comenzó a hablar mientras masajeaba su frente "no les impediré relacionarse con Kamijou, pero saben las reglas, no me hagan repetirlas, eso va para todos"

""hai kaichou!"" todos los presentes respondieron

"ahora, basta de platica, regresen al trabajo!"

""hai!"" "GAAAAAA! FUKOUDAAAA!"

"Al parecer Kamijou-kun se metió en problemas nuevamente" Tsubaki tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

"solo ignórenlo" el dolor de cabeza de Souna se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una migraña severa

* * *

Para cualquier persona Kamijou Touma tampoco estaba teniendo una buena semana, pero para sus estándares era solo una semana normal, con excepción del incidente del laboratorio y su breve encuentro con un caído, incluso podría decir que era una buena semana, no había espers locos amenazando su vida, ni delincuentes persiguiéndolo, no robots de limpieza devorando su tarea, cartera o celular, o una Biribiri furiosa con él por ninguna razón aparente, si, para Kamijou Touma esta era una buena semana con su pequeña dosis de mala suerte, era tan buena que incluso se las había arreglado para conseguir el legendario caramelo gigante de 50 yens, ah! Y también había hecho un nuevo amigo, el día anterior mientras almorzaba junto a un árbol, un sempai llamado Kiba Yuuto se la había acercado diciéndole que entendía su sufrimiento y que lo considerara un colega de ahora en adelante, Kamijou no entendió a qué se refería, tal vez Kiba-sempai también tenía mala suerte o algo así, pero eso no importaba, habían tenido una conversación agradable, era bueno saber que no todos los chicos en la escuela eran pervertidos extremos, lo odiaban o ambas cosas

Mientras caminaba por la escuela pensando en lo bien le había ido noto al trio pervertido peleando, no, más bien dos de sus miembros –Matsuda y Motohama si recordaba bien- estaban recriminándole algo al tercero –Hyoudou- con una chica detrás de él, no es que le importara, pero por los gritos parecía que esa chica era la nueva novia de Hyoudou

Camino hacia ellos, no para hablarles o algo parecido, sino porque estaban justo afuera de la escuela, todavía estaba pensando en su legendario caramelo y cuando sería el mejor momento para comerlo que no pudo reprimir un salto de sorpresa cuando su sempai de pelo castaño lo tomo por el brazo

"Kamijou! Mi eterno rival y la persona que más odio! Estoy cada vez más cerca de superarte!" Hyoudou exclamo arrogantemente

(si me odia tanto, ¿entonces por qué no deja de hablarme? Es acaso un nuevo tipo de bullyng, siempre que se acerca a mi termino con algún problema o siendo golpeado por Fukiyose. Eh? Ese es su plan? No sé por qué me odia tanto, pero usar a Fukiyose es jugar sucio, muy, muy sucio)

"geh- bien por ti, adiós" para Kamijou lo mejor era alejarse lo antes posible

"espera! Primero déjame presumir- presentarte a mi novia Amano Yuma-chan" la expresión arrogante nunca dejo su rostro aun cuando se autocorregía "¿no es la chica más hermosa del mundo?"

"si, si, como un ángel caído del cielo, ¿eso es todo?" Kamijou no le dio mucha importancia, el solo quería irse a casa

"eh Yuma-chan?" Issei pregunto confundido

Dicha chica estaba a varios metros de distancia y seguía alejándose, se veía nerviosa y evitaba hacer contacto visual con Kamijou "lo siento Issei-kun! Recordé que tengo algo muy importante que hacer, nos vemos luego!" dicho esto aumento la velocidad de su escape hasta que ya no pudo ser vista dejando a todos en silencio

"amigo, creo que tu novia tiene miedo de Kamijou" Motohama fue quien rompió el silencio

"no es broma! Nunca he visto una chica huir tan rápido, ni siquiera cuando se trata de nosotros" Matsuda también aporto su opinión

"¿y? ¿Ya me puedo ir?" Kamijou aunque extrañado por la reacción de la chica, no le tomo mucha importancia, después de todo, nunca podrá comprender a las mujeres, y mucho menos a la novia de un miembro del trio pervertido (¿tal vez ella también sea una pervertida, y por alguna razón me tiene miedo… fukouda)

"KAMIJOU! BASTARDO, ¿QUE LE HICISTE A YUUMA-CHAN!?" Hyoudou tomo a Kamijou por el cuello de su uniforme, estaba furioso

"OI! Es la primera vez en mi vida que la veo!"

"NO ES POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN TAN PURO COMO YUUMA-CHAN PUDIERA REACCIONAR A ALGUIEN ASÍ SIN ALGUN MOTIVO!"

"¿Por qué tu no le preguntas que es lo que tiene en mi contra!? Probablemente sea un malentendido YO ACABO DE LLEGAR A LA CIUDAD!"

"NO TE CREO! DEBISTE HACERLE ALGO HORRIBLE A YUUMA-CHAN, ELLA NO ES DE LA CLASE QUE MALENTIENDE LAS COSAS, ES DEMASIADO PERFECTA PARA ESO, SEGURAMENTE INTENTASTE RECLUTARLA PARA TU HAREM Y CUANDO SE NEGO LA AMENAZASTE!" Hyoudou no quería escuchar razones y a cada momento que pasaba se ponía más y más molesto, ese desgraciado había alejado a Yuma-chan mucho antes de que terminara de restregarles en la cara a todos que tenía novia

"YA DIJE QUE NO TENGO O PLANEO HACER UN HAREM! Y SEGURAMENTE DEBE HABER ALGO MAL CON ESACHICA SI QUIERE SALIR CON ALGUIEN COMO TU!" esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más molesto para Kamijou

"aunque también lo odie, él tiene un punto sabes" "estoy de acuerdo con Kamijou esa chica está muy buena como para salir contigo, debe tener algo mal en la cabeza" Issei, estaba en su límite, y ahora Matsuda y Motohama se ponían de lado de Kamijou, no había nada mal con Yuma-chan, seguramente era porque estaban celosos, sí, eso debe ser, a ellos los perdonaría por insultar la perfección de Yuma-chan por ser sus amigos, aunque después les frotaría en la cara el hecho de que hacia muchas cosas pervertidas con ella, pero en cuanto a Kamijou…

"NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A YUMA-CHAN!" usando toda su fuerza golpeo a Kamijou en el rostro, derribándolo, Kamijou estaba solo, sin los otros dos chicos geniales ayudándolo era el momento perfecto para desquitarse, oh si, lo golpearía hasta quedar satisfecho, se abalanzó hacia Kamijou para seguir golpeándolo pero fue detenido por una poderosa patada en su estómago, y eso fue lo último que supo

Kamijou no iba a dejar las cosas así, sempai o no, él iba a hacerlo razonar a golpes, así que cuando se lanzó hacia él le dio una patada en el estómago y se levantó rápidamente, apretando su puño lanzo un rápido golpe a la cara del aun conmocionado Issei, que inmediatamente quedo fuera de combate

"si crees que… eh?" al ver a su sempai en el suelo completamente derrotado Kamijou quedó estupefacto, había esperado una pelea más larga, Kamijou sabía que él no era tan fuerte, tal vez… "puede Hyoudou sea realmente débil?" para alguien que recibe palizas del club de kendo, no tenía mucha resistencia

"haa de alguna forma sabía que esto terminaría así" 'sempai lentes' Motohama si no recordaba mal, suspiro al ver a Hyoudou así

"si, mira, lo siento hombre, Ise puede ser algo apasionado" 'sempai calvo' Matsuda, tenía un tono conciliador "deja que se calme por un tiempo, estoy seguro que no se disculpara, pero al menos creo que aprendió la lección"

"si, bueno, creo que mejor me voy, supongo que los veré el lunes" Kamijou se dio la vuelta y se fue

Matsuda y Motohama e voltearon a ver y al mismo tiempo soltaron un suspiro de alivio, cuando Kamijou había pateado a Issei, ambos estaban dispuestos a saltar para ayudar a su amigo, así les debería un favor y talvez podría hacer que Yuma-chan les presentara algunas amigas, pero después de ver como derrotaba a Issei de un golpe cambiaron completamente de opinión

(Ese tipo da miedo!) Los dos pensaron mientras veían a Kamijou alejarse

* * *

Amano Yuma, o mejor dicho, Raynare no podía dejar de maldecir, la presencia de ese bimbougami podría echar a perder todos sus planes, había visto a través de su disfraz completamente, era una suerte que el maldito humano tenía una cierta aversión hacia él, eso hacia menos probable que se encontraran antes de que lo mate

"pronto llegara la monja y los refuerzos, solo espera maldita plaga, una vez que tenga el poder del Twinlight Healing te matare" el odio en la voz de Raynare era casi palpable

* * *

 **ANTIGUO EDIFICIO ESCOLAR – CLUB DE INVESTIGACION DE LO OCULTO**

Rias Gremori, después de recibir el informe sobre las actividades de su prospecto a nueva pieza de nobiliario tenía un semblante pensativo, había algo que le llamo la atención

"¿Por qué ese caído huyo cuando ese tal Kamijou se acercó?" pregunto para sí misma "Yuuto, tú has estado en contacto con el ¿tienes alguna idea?"

"me temo que no buchou, aparte de tener algo de mala suerte no hay nada anormal en Kamijou-san, ni siquiera los rumorados poderes esper, de hecho me dijo que era un simple nivel cero, -alguien sin poderes-, cuando le pregunte si podía doblar una cuchara con su mente" Kiba Yuuto, su caballero le respondió con su tono siempre amable, aunque tenía un toque de diversión

"bien, lo dejaremos solo por ahora, mientras tanto tenemos que seguir vigilando a Hyoudou Issei"

"…no me gustan los pervertidos" Koneko Toujo, su torre hablo con su habitual falta de expresión

"lo sé pero- Koneko, ¿Qué tienes en la boca?" Rias le pregunto al ver un gran bulto en una de sus mejillas

"legendario caramelo gigante, se le cayó a Kamijou cuando golpeo al pervertido"

"ara! Yo también vi eso, ese golpe fue brutal, y por su mirada parecía que quería seguir peleando, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio en el suelo sin moverse, ese chico tiene buenos instintos para pelear, me pregunto cuanto castigo puede soportar~? Fufufu~" Himejima Akeno, su reina, y una sádica total tenía una mirada lujuriosa en el rostro

"por ahora no le hemos dado importancia a los estudiantes de ciudad academia ya que está prohibido mezclarlos en el lado mágico, pero después de que este incidente termine, creo que sería mejor si los investigamos un poco, sobre todo a ese tal Kamijou Touma" Rias Gremori no sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que ese chico sería importante de alguna manera

"hai buchou" su nobleza respondió al instante

"eso será todo por hoy, mañana será un día agitado, descansen"

* * *

 **DORMITORIOS DE LA CLASE 1º 7 - HABITACION DE Kamijou**

"NO ESTA! MI LEGENDARIO CARAMELO GIGANTE NO ESTA!" Kamijou buscaba frenéticamente entre todas sus cosas

*pum-pum* "kami-yan cállate!" desde de otro lado de la pared Tsuchimikado grito

"fukouda" Kamijou se resignó y se fue a la cama

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE - DOMINGO**

Era un día agradable así que Kamijou, Aogami y Tsuchimikado, salieron a pasear por la ciudad para conocerla mejor, aunque esa solo era una excusa para los dos últimos, ellos en realidad estaban buscando chicas para ligar, pero ya era más de medio día y no habían tenido éxito, ahora estaban pasando por una plaza comercial

"honestamente chicos, sus intenciones oscuras se ven a kilómetros, dejen de actuar así" Kamijou estaba un poco fastidiado con la actitud de sus amigos

"eso lo dices porque ya tienes a muchas chicas tras de ti, kami-yan, puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero eres un bastardo con suerte" Tsuchimikado hablo, pero Kamijou no tenía idea de lo que quería decir

"cierto, sabes? Muchas personas vieron como golpeabas al sempai pervertido, y dado el odio que las chicas le tienen tu popularidad subió mucho, de no ser porque la presidenta del consejo estudiantil me provoca algo de miedo, yo también golpearía a uno, no a los tres sempais pervertidos en frente de toda la escuela, SERIA SUPER POPULAR!" Aogami empezó a fantasear

"¿En verdad? Personalmente le temo más a Fukiyose" si las comparaba, Kamijou no tenía duda sobre a quién temía mas

"nya, kami-yan tiene razón, Fukiyose es una chica bella y tiene una buena figura, pero misteriosamente carece completamente de sex-appeal, la presidenta en cambio con esa mirada seria perpetua y su obsesión por el cumplimiento de las reglas, uno solo puede imaginarla con un traja de dominatrix"

"¿mirada seria? Oe tsu-"Kamijou quería preguntar a que se refería con que Shitori-kaichou tenía siempre una mirara seria, exceptuando la primera vez que la vio siempre que se encontraban ella tenía más bien un aspecto cansado o como si tuviera migraña. Pero no pudo hacerlo al ver que Aogami se había derrumbado y estaba de rodillas con una enorme aura de depresión rodeándolo "¿Aogami?"

"no puede ser… no puede ser… c-como no pude ver eso…" una y otra vez murmuraba eso como si fuera un mantra

"Hey Aogami…" Kamijou estaba curioso por saber que le pasaba a su amigo, regularmente, no, siempre que Tsuchimikado o el mismo decía algo como eso Aogami tenía algún comentario en contra de eso y así empezaban a pelear, nunca antes se había comportado así

"DOMINATRIX ESTA BIEN! YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SER AZOTADO!" y así como así, Aogami se recuperó con más fuerza que antes

"oi, oi, no me digas que ahora eres un 'Maso' (masoquista)" incluso Tsuchimikado se sorprendió por la nueva declaración de Aogami

"no solo soy un 'Maso' sino también soy un 'Maso', también puedo ser 'Sado', un onni-chan, un otouto, el amigo de la infancia-"

"hai, hai, ya entendimos" Kamijou pensó que era mejor cortarlo antes de que empezara con una larga lista de cosas estúpidas

"lamento decepcionarte Aogami, pero tú no puedes ser un onni-chan, no tienes hermanas menores" el sargento siscon protegía sus dominios

"eso no importa, siempre y cuando una chica menor te llame onni-chan, ya eres uno! Es el regalo que dan los personajes tipo imouto!" pero el maestro de todos los fetiches no se dejó intimidar

"eres estúpido!? Solo porque alguien te diga onni-chan no quiere decir que sea una imouto, no subestimes a las hermanas menores, ellas no le dicen onni-chan a cualquiera!" Tsuchimikado estaba entrando en calor, Kamijou sabía lo que venía, han pasado por eso suficientes veces, pero aun en contra de su mejor juicio no pudo evitar intervenir

"pero Maika me llama onni-chan todo el tiempo" *POW! CRASH* [CRITICAL HIT] Tsuchimikado quedo fuera de combate, el poder destructivo de aquellas palabras no se podían medir para Tsuchimikado, que ahora yacía en la misma posición que Aogami hace unos momentos

"Maika… Maika… cómo pudiste… MIERDA! MAIKA!" y justo como Aogami, Tsuchimikado se recuperó rápidamente "TENGO QUE IR A LA ESTACION POR MAIKA!" al parecer la hermana menor de Tsuchimikado llegaría antes de lo previsto

"¿pero que no llegaba en la noche?"

"idiota, llegar mucho tiempo antes de la hora acordada, y que tu cita te pregunte '¿esperaste mucho?' solo para contestar 'no, acabo de llegar' es uno de los sueños de todo hombre! ME VOY!" y antes de que los otros dos se dieran cuenta ya estaban solos

"bien, es hora de ir!" Aogami levanto un puño al cielo

"¿tú también? ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes hoy?"

"Ya que Tsuchimikado no está iremos a ese legendario café de mahou-shoujo que está escondido en alguna parte de la ciudad" Kamijou hizo una mueca al escuchar eso

"ve tu solo, yo… no soy fan de esas cosas"

"¿Qué!? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así!? Es imposible no amar esos lugares"

"no es el lugar en si… solo déjalo, quieres?, ve, te apoyare en espíritu"

"kami-yan, tu…"

"ve Aogami! Tu batalla está por comenzar!" Kamijou estaba haciendo una pose dramática mientras apuntaba con el dedo una dirección al azar

"kami-yan, eres un buen amigo!" Aogami corrió, lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras pasaba a Kamijou, era una escena conmovedora sobre la amistad de dos hombres

…o no, ahora que Aogami se había ido, las miradas de la gente en la plaza estaba dirigidas a él, sobra decir que Kamijou se sintió enormemente avergonzado por esa pequeña broma, lo mejor sería retirarse

Unas horas después Kamijou paseaba por un parque, pero no era porque quisiera, hace algunos minutos había pisado la cola de un enorme perro callejero mientras caminaba a los dormitorios, por supuesto, al perro no le gusto y empezó a perseguir a Kamijou, que corrió por su vida, y cuando por fin había perdido al perro, ya se encontraba en este lugar, perdido, habría intentado usar el GPS de su celular, pero la batería estaba agotada, desde que llego a la ciudad solo lo había usado una vez así que no había recargado la batería, había olvidado que no era un celular de ciudad academia –cuya batería duraba hasta tres semanas si no se usaba-

"fukouda… ¿Dónde diablos se supone que- OA!" Kamijou dejo de lamentarse cuando una lanza brillante que apenas esquivo paso cerca de su cabeza

"nos encontramos de nuevo plaga" una voz femenina resonó por el lugar

Kamijou busco el origen de la voz y al voltear hacia arriba lo pudo ver, era aquel ángel caído sacado de una película porno que conoció en su primer día de escuela, su nombre era…

"el ángel caído… Reinalda!" Kamijou tomo una pose de pelea inmediatamente

Una vena broto de la frente del caído y su rostro solo reflejo ira "MI NOMBRE ES RAYNARE! JODIDA PLAGA!" estaba furiosa, ese jodido bimbougami la había humillado y hecho enojar más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, al principio lo había atacado inconscientemente al sentir que la barrera que hacia hecho para alejar a las personas se había destruido, pero ahora, a la mierda esperar, lo mataría en este momento

Formando y arrojando lanzas de luz lo más rápido que podía Raynare intento abrumar a Kamijou con todo lo que tenía, tomando ventaja de estar en el aire, cosa que no funciono, cada una de las lanzas que había arrojado, desaparecían en partículas de luz al ser bloqueadas por la mano derecha de Kamijou

Viendo que ese enfoque no estaba funcionando y habiendo olvidado completamente su primer encuentro debido a la ira, formo una lanza lo más nítida posible, hasta el punto de que casi parecía una espada, tenía intención de lanzarse a él y cortarle la cabeza, tal vez no óvido todo ya que en su otra mano formo una lanza mucho más pequeña, parecida a un puñal, pero mucho más poderosa, su plan era que cuando bloqueara el ataque dirigido a su cabeza lo apuñalaría en el corazón

Poniendo en marcha su plan, se lanzó a toda velocidad a Kamijou, sin embargo nuevamente fue sorprendida por aquel ser, cuando en vez de bloquear su lanza más grande, simplemente se agacho, haciendo que la lanza parecida a una espada pasara sobre su cabeza, pero no termino en eso, Kamijou tomo la mano que sostenía el puñal, haciendo que Raynare perdiera todas sus fuerzas al momento que la toco, y como si se tratara de un profesional en judo, se dio la vuelta y arrojo a Raynare sobre su espalda estrellándola en el suelo

"gah!" Raynare grito de dolor y escupió sangre

"no sé por qué atacas a personas inocentes o a mí, pero te voy a detener"

Levantándose lentamente Raynare sabía que no le podía ganar, por ahora nuevamente tenía que huir

"Como si una plaga como tu tuviera el derecho de decirme eso, pero no importa, ya termine con mi trabajo aquí, PERO TEN POR SEGURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE NOS VEAMOS TE MATARE!"

"¿no crees que has estado leyendo mucho manga? Esa frase fue un típico cliché de villano, y tu ro- ¿a queta refieres con tu trabajo?" Kamijou tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre eso, la última vez que la había visto estaba a punto de matar a una mujer, aun cuando dijo que no era necesario

"eso es algo que no necesitas saber" Raynare tenía una sonrisa arrogante creo una lanza de luz y la arrojo a la cabeza de Kamijou, cuando este la bloqueo, el ángel caído ya había desaparecido

Kamijou busco a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al caído pero en su lugar vio algo que le helo la sangre, a unos cincuenta metros de donde estaba, junto a una bonita fuente pudo ver a una persona en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, olvidando completamente al ángel caído, Kamijou corrió lo más rápido posible hacia la persona, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde

 **[ISSEI POV]**

Esto es una mierda, mi linda novia Yuma-chan se había transformado en una belleza erótica y le habían salido alas negras en la espalda, eso no era malo, esos pechos eran fabulosos, no, lo que era realmente jodido era que me había atravesado el estómago con algo y ahora estoy muriendo, maldición, si me iba a matar por lo menos me hubiera dejado tocar esos pechos

Haa~ aquí estoy muriendo y lo único que puedo pensar es en cosas pervertidas, que patético, pero así soy, no puedo cambiar, me siento cada vez más débil, ¿así que esto es morir? No se siente nada bien, duele, duele mucho

"no es nada personal, si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a dios por poner ese sacred gear dentro de ti" no tengo idea de que es lo que Yuma-chan está diciendo, pero la veo aparecer la cosa con que me ataco en su mano, esto es malo, ya no quiero sentir dolor, sin embargo Yuma no me ataco, lanzo esa cosa parecida a una lanza hacia otra persona, pero fallo, parecen estar hablando, pero no alcanzo a escuchar

"MI NOMBRE ES RAYNARE! JODIDA PLAGA!" parece enojada, así que Yuma no era su verdadero nombre, que cruel

Ahora Yuma, no, Raynare está lanzando más de esas cosas a aquella persona a una velocidad increíble, pero esa persona solo levanto la mano y todas esas lanzas se rompieron cuando las toco, que injusto, yo estoy aquí muriéndome solo por una de esas cosas y esa persona no fue herido aun cuando le arrojaron tantas ¿acaso es un monstruo, un héroe de la justicia que lucha contra el mal? Mi visión se está poniendo borrosa así que no puedo ver bien a esa persona, pero creo que es un hombre

Mi novia, no, creo ahora es mi ex-novia, voló velozmente hacia ese sujeto y lo ataco de cerca, pero esquivo su ataque y la estrello contra el suelo, asombroso, ¿tal vez sea un artista marcial legendario? no se quien sea, pero espero que la derrote, puedo distinguir como Yuma se levanta, no, no se llama Yuma

"…PERO TEN POR SEGURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE NOS VEAMOS TE MATARE!" Raynare le lanzo otra de esas cosas, se elevó en el aire y desapareció, cada vez veo más borroso, pero puedo ver al sujeto corriendo hacia mí

"eh!? Oi Hyoudou! Resiste!" creo que conozco esa voz pero ¿Quién? Maldición, ya casi no puedo ver, mis ojos se cierran por si solos

"aguanta! Llamare a una ambulancia y… demonios, no tengo batería" esa voz, ahora que lo veo más de cerca esa persona es… ¿Kamijou? Esto se pone cada vez peor, ¿Por qué de todas las personas tengo que morir en los brazos de quien más odio?, si voy a morir, que sea en los brazos de una linda chica, no de Kamijou

No, no quiero morir todavía no cumplo mi sueño de tener un harem, quiero hacer muchas cosas hecchi, y tocar muchos oppai, y también golpear a Kamijou, a pesar del dolor en mi estómago aun siento el golpe de ayer, no definitivamente no quiero morir!

"parece que está muriendo, ya es demasiado tarde…" es la voz de una mujer, pero ya no puedo escuchar más, estoy demasiado débil, tengo que abrir mis ojos, vamos! Tengo que reunir todo mi poder pervertido para abrir mis ojos, no hay manera en que la última persona que vea en mi vida sea Kamijou! Si! Pero lo único que puedo ver es rojo, hermoso cabello rojo que se funde con el color del atardecer…

 **DE REGRESO A LA NORMALIDAD**

Kamijou corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la persona herida, pudo distinguir mucha sangre, cuando por fin llegó, vio alguien que no esperaba ver

"eh!? Oí Hyoudou! Resiste!" se arrodillo junto a él y comprobó que estuviera vivo, apenas lo estaba

"aguanta! Llamare a una ambulancia y… demonios, no tengo batería" Kamijou se maldijo, por un descuido suyo una persona estaba a punto de morir, había cometido demasiados errores, esto era su culpa

"parece que está muriendo, ya es demasiado tarde, aunque llames a una ambulancia, en este punto no servirá de nada, no hay nada que puedas hacer" la voz de una nueva persona lo saco de sus pensamientos, al voltear, Kamijou vio a una mujer hermosa, largo cabello rojo que estaba seguro haber visto antes, grandes ojos azules, de figura rolliza muy bien dotada y con un aire de elegancia digno de la nobleza, como si de una princesa se tratase, estaba usando el uniforme de Kuoh, pero nunca la había visto, aunque solo llevaba una semana en la nueva escuela, casi no conocía a nadie fuera de su salón de clase. Y ella tenía razón, ya era demasiado tarde, Hyoudou ya estaba muerto

"¿Quién… quién eres?" Kamijou logro preguntar, la culpa era demasiada, de haber detenido definitivamente a Raynare cuando la vio por primera vez… si hubiera llegado antes… si se hubiera dado cuenta de a persona herida en vez de pelear contra el ángel caído… la parte racional de su mente le decía que nada de eso era culpa suya, pero ¿Cómo no sentirse así cuando alguien yacía muerto frente a él, sabiendo que pudo haberlo evitado? Para el, eso no era posible

"mi nombre es Rias Gremori, y soy un demonio" la chica a su lado se presentó "vine aquí porque fui convocada para conceder el deseo de vivir de este chico, ahora, ¿podrías hacerte a un lado? Es hora de darle a este chico una nueva vida"

"¿lo-lo puedes revivir? ¿Realmente puede ser salvado?" Kamijou sintió que un gran peso era levantado de sus hombros cuando la chica asintió "ya veo… él puede ser salvado, aun se puede salvar"

Rias miro con curiosidad como ese chico, Kamijou, pasó de sentir una gran pena a llorar de felicidad al escuchar que podía salvar a Hyoudou Issei, por lo que había escuchado, Issei y Kamijou no eran amigos, incluso Issei lo veía como un enemigo, era muy raro ver a alguien que se preocupara a tal grado por un desconocido y mucho más por alguien que lo consideraba un enemigo, tanto así que no le había dado importancia o ignoro el hecho de que había dicho que era un demonio, eso decía mucho sobre el carácter de Kamijou Touma

"si, se puede salvar, lo reencarnare como uno de mis siervos, de ahora en adelante vivirá para mí, como un demonio"

"espera, ¿un demoni-" Kamijou quería preguntar algunas cosas que el maou no le había explicado, sin embargo, apenas comenzó a hablar fue interrumpido

"duerme, cuando despiertes olvidaras todo esto" Rias decidió poner fin a la conversación antes de que Kamijou se viera muy involucrado en todo esto, haciendo sus recuerdos más difíciles de olvidar

Kamijou la miro con mucha confusión, ¿Cómo esperaba que simplemente olvidara todo? "¿de que estas hablando? ¿Dormir? No es momento para eso, y es imposible que olvide como alguien fue asesinado!"

Rias lo miro completamente desconcertada, la hipnosis no lo había afectado, era prácticamente imposible encontrar a un humano tan resistente a la magia, y menos posible uno tan joven

"como ¿Cómo es que la hipnosis no funciono?"

"¿hipnosis?" Kamijou ahora entendía un poco "si te refieres a que usaste magia, debes saber que eso no funciona en mi"

Eso trajo muchas preguntas a la mente de Rias, pero por ahora era más importante reencarnar a su nuevo Peón antes de que fuera demasiado tarde "tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, pero no tengo tiempo, Kamijou-san, necesito que te vayas, cabe la posibilidad de que interfieras en el ritual, no te preocupes, Hyoudou Issei estará bien, mañana no podrá recordar lo sucedido"

Kamijou vio su mano derecha sintiéndose algo culpable, luego asintió mientras se levantaba "muy bien, por favor sálvalo" y así empezó a alejarse

"Kamijou-san, no creo que sea necesario decirlo, pero esto tiene que mantenerse en secreto" Rias le dijo antes de que se alejara mucho

"si, se lo mucho que los demonios quieren mantener su existencia en secreto de las personas normales" Kamijou respondió antes de empezar a correr

Así que ya sabía de los demonios, eso traía más preguntas, pero por ahora…

"8 peones, interesante…"

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"HAA-MAAA-ZUUU-RAAAAA~" una voz femenina resonaba por los pasillos de la academia youkai, mientras Hamazura Shiage corría por su vida, moviéndose entre la multitud de estudiantes, chocando con unos pocos

"ha, ha, solo, solo un poco más, si logro salir de aquí podre perderla en el bosque" Hamazura visiblemente falto de aliento no perdía la esperanza de poder escapar nuevamente de la muerte a manos de esa mujer

"HAAAA-MAAAAA-ZUUUUU-RAAAAAAA~" podía oírla cada vez más cerca

Hamazura aumento la velocidad al ver la entrada, y sin siquiera molestarse en cambiarse los zapatos se arrojó a la puerta que sería su salvación, pero cuando estaba a meros centímetros sintió un par de manos sujetando sus hombros, deteniéndolo en seco

"te alcancé~" *CAPU-CHUU* "GAAAAAAAAAH!" el grito se escuchó por todos lados en la escuela

"haa eso fue delicioso~, me salte el desayuno esta mañana y después no pude encontrarte, Hamazura-kun tu sangre es la mejor~ gracias~ "

Y así Hamazura Shiage, una vez más abrazo la muerte… o solamente se desmayó por anemia

* * *

 **eso es todo por hoy, he estado intentando mantener las personalidades de todos, sin embargo no se mucho sobre en consejo estudiantil mas que unos nombres, creo que empezare a leer dxd para poder escribir mejor, solo he visto la primer temporada del anime asi que no se mucho sobre sus personajes**

 **poco a poco podemos ver como la enfermedad de kamiyan se disemina por toda la academia kuoh, y ni siquiera las demonios estan a salvo**

 **ahora, en los fics de dxd que he leido hay 2 grandes rutas, 1º y la mas usada, la ruta Rias, y 2º menos usada pero igualmente buena, la ruta Sona (las rutas incluyen a los miembros de su noblesa) hay mas pero esas las ignorare por completo. Ya hay bases para cualquiera de las 2 rutas la pregunta es ¿que ruta seguira kamijou, rias o sona? o acaso destruira nuestras iluciones levantando banderas en todas las rutas posibles?**

 **dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les parecio, como puedo mejorar, o si quieren leer algo en este fic, los comentarios me hacen feliz y me animan a escribir**

 **Roger fuera, paz!**


	4. C4: ¿Quién es Kamijou Touma?

_**YO!**_ **AQUI ROGER CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. WOW CUATRO CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS UNA SEMANA TRAS OTRA, Y CADA UNO DE MAS DE 5K PALABRAS, ESO ES UN RECORD PARA MI. ESO ES GRACIAS A USTEDES Y SUS  
AHORA SI, COMIENCEN A LEER LA HISTORIA**

 **DISCLAIMER: TAMNI PERTENECE A KAZUMA KAMACHI Y A ASCII MEDIA WORKS, HSDXD PERTENECE A ALGUNOS JAPONESES CUYA IDENTIDAD NO CONOSCO Y/O NO ME IMPORTA, ESTE FIC NO ESTA HECHO CON FINES DE LUCRO Y BLA BLA BLA...**

* * *

 **LUNES**

Los tres miembros de la fuerza delta caminaban por la gran puerta de entrada a los terrenos de la academia Kuoh, sin embargo, había algo raro en ellos, ninguno de ellos hablaba, solo eso era un evento poco común, pero eso no era todo, cada uno de ellos parecía tener un aspecto deplorable, círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos, completa falta de expresión en sus rostros, movimientos lentos y torpes, además de un débil gruñido ininteligible cuando alguien los saludaba, era como si sus cuerpos se estuvieran moviendo solo por reflejo, dicho de otro modo, los tres parecían zombis, y cada uno de ellos tenía buenas razones para estar en ese estado

Para Tsuchimikado Motoharu, la razón tenía nombre, Tsuchimikado Maika, su hermana menor, después de haberla recogido en la estación de trenes habían tenido un rato muy agradable, hasta que llegaron a los dormitorios, casi al mismo tiempo que Kamijou, la reacción de Maika al verlo fue correr hacia él y derribarlo con un abrazo, eso fue un duro golpe para el sargento siscon, ya que ella no había hecho lo mismo con él, lo soportaría, aunque después se desquitaría con Kamijou, lo siguiente fue que lo llamo Kamijou-oniichan, esas palabras atravesaron el corazón de Tsuchimikado como una flecha, pero lo resistió, Kamijou ya le había dicho que lo llamaba así todo el tiempo, un golpe aún más duro fue cuando Maika le entrego a Kamijou una bolsa con galletas hechas a mano, con eso el HP de Tsuchimikado casi llega a cero, pero lo que no resistió fue cuando a Takamura, Godou y a Miyamura también los había llamado onii-chan, con Kamijou tal vez podría entender, pero, ¿Por qué llamar así a esos tres tipos? Eran solo personajes de relleno!, eso lo había dejado en un estado catatónico toda la noche, lo peor fue que después de que Komoe sensei le mostrara su habitación, no la había vuelto a ver. Todo eso dejo a Tsuchimikado en ese estado

Para Kamijou era simplemente una mezcla de agotamiento, preocupación y culpa que no lo había dejado dormir, no era la primera vez que veía un cadáver, pero él nunca podría acostumbrarse a eso, estuvo pensando y repasando los hechos del día hasta que el sol había vuelto a salir, dando como resultado su estado actual

En cuanto a Aogami, él tampoco había dormido, y se podría decir que la había tenido mucho peor que los otros dos, después de separarse de Kamijou el día anterior, busco y busco el legendario café de Mahou-shoujo por toda la ciudad hasta que había anochecido, desgraciadamente lo encontró, se había enterado que no era un café de mahou-shoujo, era un café para mahou-shoujo, así que cuando por fin entro al lugar con un grito de "amo a todas las chicas mágicas!" la visión de un grupo de hombres maduros con la complexión de fisicoculturistas lo dejo en shock, peor aún, todos ellos llevaban trajes lindos y coloridos, con faldas cortas y medias al muslo, no, eso no fue lo peor, después de haber gritado eso, cada uno de los okamas vestidos de mahou-shoujo, corrió hacia el para 'regresar su amor'. Ser abrazado y besado por un montón de okamas musculosos y sudorosos usando atuendos de mahou-shoujo, que no lo dejaron ir hasta altas horas de la madrugada, mientras en el fondo sonaba música de anime, había dejado un enorme trauma en el chico de pelo azul, si, definitivamente Aogami fue quien había tenido la peor noche.

El aspecto deplorable de los tres idiotas no pasó desapercibido por los demás estudiantes e inmediato los rumores comenzaron a fluir, las teorías iban desde, que, al ser chicos 'geniales' de ciudad academia, habían pasado su fin de semana en una parranda sin límites; a, que dado su historial de peleas, se habían metido con alguna pandilla local y terminaron peleando con ellos toda la noche; otros decían que como son estúpidos, se habían pasado toda la noche jugando videojuegos, ese último rumor no era nada interesante, así que murió rápidamente

Y así, al ser una preparatoria, dadas las leyes de la física, la naturaleza de la juventud, o simplemente el orden natural de las cosas en el universo, los rumores se expandieron más rápido que el fuego en una plataforma petrolera, llegando a los oídos de cierta presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la cual sobra decir que no estaba feliz de escuchar que esos idiotas habían consumido alcohol y buscaron pelea con un grupo de yakuza. Esas eran faltas graves, y de ser cierto, un castigo severo y la expulsión estaban en orden, pero antes tenía que confirmarlo

Unos pocos minutos antes del comienzo de las clases, Shitori Souna acompañada de Shinra Tsubaki, entro al salón de la clase especial de ciudad academia, donde se sorprendió de ver al generalmente ruidoso e indisciplinado trio de idiotas completamente tranquilo, definitivamente había pasado algo, y como presidenta del consejo estudiantil lo iba a descubrir

"ustedes tres" Sona señalo a la fuerza delta y hablo con voz de mando "han llegado a mi ciertos rumores alarmantes que los involucran, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil exijo una explicación"

Ninguno de ellos respondió, solo se limitaron a voltear en su dirección con expresiones totalmente abatidas

Luego de un momento, la paciencia de la presidenta llego a su fin

"estoy esperando, comienzan a hablar, ahora!"

"ma-" Aogami fue el primero en hablar

"¿ma?" Sona pregunto confundida, pero las siguientes palabras del peli azul le hicieron desear no haber entrado al salón

"mahou-shoujo… MAHOU-SHOUJO YA NO ES ACEPTABLE! LO QUE VI AYER HA DEJADO TAL CICATRIZ EN MI CORAZON QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE TEMBLAR AL VER UNA! NOOOOOO! NO ME TOQUEN! ALEJENSE!" Aogami cayó de su silla y se puso en posición fetal agarrando su cabeza mientras murmuraba "mahou-shoujo ya no es aceptable, mahou-shoujo ya no es aceptable, mahou-shoujo ya no es aceptable, mahou-shoujo ya no es aceptable"

Sona estaba perpleja, el solo escuchar 'mahou-shoujo' había enviado un escalofrió por su columna vertebral, decidió que no quería saber del tema; volteando a ver a los otros dos, les dio una mirada inquisitiva

"Maika… Maika… ¿POR QUÉ ME HAS TRAICIONADO!? YO SOY TU UNICO ONII-CHAN!" un momento después, Tsuchimikado se unió a Aogami en el suelo

En este punto la presidenta tenía miedo de preguntarle a Kamijou, pero era su deber; al voltear a ver a Kamijou, él la vio con una expresión muerta, luego bostezo

"yo solo tengo sueño, no dormí bien anoche"

De no ser porque su orgullo no se lo permitió, Souna hubiera caído al suelo de una forma típica de un anime, sin embargo solo frunció el ceño, ya sentía venir el dolor de cabeza ; a su lado, su reina, Tsubaki, lucho con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir la risa, afortunadamente lo logro, mostrando una ligera sonrisa en su lugar

"disculpe, Shitori kaichou, ¿a qué rumores se refiere?" la oficial Fukiyose había entrado en escena

"debe ser ese en que Kamijou derroto a ero-baka sempai de un golpe" uno de los chicos del salón hablo

"no, debe ser ese en el que Aogami fue arrestado por rondar un jardín de niños sospechosamente" una chica también dio su comentario

"o ese en que Tsuchimikado fue sacado a la fuerza de un café maid" otra voz se escucho

Poco a poco la clase empezó a volverse más ruidosa

"silencio!" Souna decidió poner fin al pandemónium antes de que comenzara "los rumores ahora son irrelevantes, viendo el estado actual de estos tres, no creo que tales rumores sean ciertos, me retirare por ahora, sin embargo, debo recordarles a todos que mantengan el orden durante las clases" dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver que la vicepresidenta no se había movido

"¿Tsubaki?" dicha chica inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos y comenzó a seguir a la presidenta

"nos vemos luego Kamijou-kun" dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir

Sona no había dado ni 10 pasos lejos del salón cuando escucho los gritos

"LA ENFERMEDAD DE KAMIYAN YA SE PROPAGO POR LA ESCUELA!" "MUERE KAMIJOU!" "Y UNA BELLEZA TIPO ONEESAN SOBRE TODO!" "ES TOTALMENTE SU TIPO ¿COMO PUEDE QUEDARSE ASÍ SIN HACER NADA?" "MUERE KAMIJOU!" "MURAYAMA! HIJO DE PUTA! YO TAMBIEN SOY UNA CHICA!" "MUERE KAMIJOU!"

Una de las cejas de la presidenta empezó a temblar, sin embargo, solo se limitó a seguir su camino, en serio, Kamijou causaba alborotos aun cuando no hacía nada

"¿no hará nada kaichou?"

"no, no hay poder en este universo que pueda detenerlos, y sinceramente prefiero mantenerme alejado de esa clase"

A la hora del almuerzo Komoe sensei dio el permiso para que los tres idiotas regresaran a casa temprano debido a su estado, justo en el momento en que se habían ido alguien entro al salón

Una niña pequeña y menuda, de pelo blanco corto y rostro inexpresivo, era Toujo Koneko, la famosa mascota de la escuela, ella hecho un vistazo a todo el salón antes de preguntar

"¿Kamijou Touma?"

"¿si buscas a Kamijou, él y los otros dos idiotas tuvieron que irse temprano, eso les pasa por no cuidar bien su alimentación, deberían consumir más vitaminas y alimentos ricos en DHA y ARA" Fukiyose, la fanática del cuidado de la salud respondió desde su asiento

"¿ya levanto otra bandera?" junto a ella, la chica sin presencia, Himegami Aisa, murmuro un poco enfadada, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de ello

"¿que necesitas de él? ¿Acaso te hizo algo indecente?" con esas palabras cada persona en el salón detuvo sus actividades y un aura pesada inundo el lugar, todos tenían miradas que prometían un asesinato sangriento si la respuesta era positiva

Koneko simplemente negó con la cabeza "privado, buchou quiere verlo" luego dio media vuelta y se fue

El resto del día paso relativamente normal, sin no se cuenta a un miembro del trio pervertido actuando extrañamente tranquilo

* * *

 **MARTES**

Nuevamente, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tenía migraña, y nuevamente la causa era Kamijou Touma, el día anterior, su amiga y rival Rias Gremory, había conversado con ella sobre los eventos del domingo pasado, no solo ese tipo problemático sabía sobre la existencia de los demonios, sino que al parecer, por el estado del parque donde Rias lo conoció, había peleado con un ángel caído, eso, y el hecho de que antes aquel ángel caído había huido de él y que el mismo dijo que la magia no funcionaba en él, solo aumentaba el misterio sobre quien era exactamente Kamijou Touma

Tsubaki era la única que parecía feliz al enterarse que Kamijou sabia del 'otro lado' del mundo, ¿Qué le había hecho a su reina? Era otro misterio que agregar, muchos lo habían llamado 'la enfermedad de kamiyan' sea lo que sea eso, tenía que investigar

Rias Gremory tampoco era feliz, quería confrontar a Kamijou lo antes posible, pero el día anterior se había retirado temprano de la escuela, así que no lo pudo ver, hoy había mandado a Koneko y a Kiba en su búsqueda, pero a la hora del almuerza Kamijou nuevamente había desaparecido y a la hora de la salida fue visto siendo perseguido por un grupo de chicos, aparentemente fans de Shinra Tsubaki, que se enteraron que la vicepresidenta tenía cierto cariño al joven de pelo de punta, así que hoy tampoco era posible encontrarse con el

Eso la dejaba con el asunto de su nuevo Peón, quería darle un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo antes de incluirlo formalmente en su 'club', así como vigilarlo con sus familiares por si aquel ángel caído regresaba

Hablando del pervertido, Hyoudou Issei estaba bastante confundido, nadie podía recordar a su novia Yuma-chan, no había fotos de ella en su celular, ni siquiera su número, había ido a la escuela del uniforme que tenía, pero nadie la conocía, marco al número que recordaba como suyo, pero el número no estaba en servicio, ¿eso significa que ella nunca existió? Hablando seriamente sus amigos le dijeron que no recordaban a nadie con ese nombre, incluso su 'pelea' con Kamijou, ellos dijeron que el simplemente había golpeado a Kamijou sin razón y Kamijou actuó en consecuencia, el pensamiento de preguntarle a Kamijou sobre Yuma-chan surgió en su mente, pero inmediatamente desapareció, de ningún modo sufriría la vergüenza de habar con Kamijou sobre una novia, probablemente imaginaria

Otra cosa que lo confundía era el estado de su cuerpo, por las mañanas y durante el día, se sentía débil, algo aletargado, pero por la noche tenía una gran energía, se sentía mucho más fuerte, esto lo llevo a dormir hasta que el sol salía, no tenía nada que ver con los sueños que tenía sobre Yuma-chan matándolo y morir en los brazos de Kamijou, no, para nada; aunque dichos sueños hicieron que odiara más a Kamijou, así que se puso feliz de verlo siendo perseguido por un grupo de fans de la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, ese bastardo, no solo tenía a oppai-chan ahora Shinra fuku kaichou estaba cayendo en sus garras. La pregunta sobre quien era realmente Kamijou Touma rondaba su mente seguido, pero no importa quién era, tenía una cosa clara, realmente lo odiaba

Y si se preguntan sobre Kamijou, él estaba feliz de ver a Hyoudou vivo y bien, quería reunirse con la sempai de cabello carmesí para hacerle algunas preguntas, pero ahora tenía que correr por su vida, esos tipos locos lo querían linchar por alguna razón desconocida, solo su suerte normal

"FUKODAAAAA!"

* * *

 **MIERCOLES**

Todo había regresado a la normalidad, Aogami decidió enfocarse activamente en todos sus otros fetiches para olvidar su trauma, Tsuchimikado no se alejaba de Maika y Kamijou comenzó a salir todas las noches para evitar que otra tragedia ocurra, estaba decidido a detener a aquel ángel caído, sin embargo tenía que regresar antes del toque de queda para no preocupar a Komoe sensei

Hoy también era el día de ofertas especiales en el supermercado, se había decidido que cada quien compraría sus cosas de ahora en adelante, y dado el limitado presupuesto de Kamijou no podía permitirse perder tal oportunidad, así que estaba preparado para salir corriendo directamente al supermercado en el instante que sonara la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases

Y así, cuando terminaron las clases Kamijou tomo sus cosas y corrió tan rápido como pudo

Rias Gremory no iba a esperar otro día, estaba decidida a encontrarse con Kamijou hoy, aun si tenía que ir ella misma a buscarlo, así que cuando las clases terminaron se dirigió inmediatamente al salón de Kamijou

"HOY TENDREMOS UN MARATON DE PORNO!" un grito la hizo voltear solo para ver a Kamijou corriendo rápidamente hacia la salida, oh no, hoy no escaparía, afortunadamente ella estaba más cerca de la puerta, sí que se puso en su camino

"Kamijou-san, necesitamos hablar" el tono de su voz no dejaba lugar para replicas

"ahora no! Tengo prisa!" sin embargo Kamijou la paso de largo sin darle una segunda mirada

Rias estaba perpleja, ese tipo simplemente la había ignorado, eso nunca había pasado, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, eso no era lo que había planeado

Aun parada en el mismo lugar su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad tratando de entender qué demonios había pasado cuando alguien se la acerco

"ufufufu, parece que Kamijou-kun solo te ignoro buchou" Akeno, su reina, tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro "¿no es interesante?"

"basta Akeno, esto no es divertido, ese tipo tiene muchas cosas que responder y de alguna forma parece estar evitándome, esto es muy frustrante" Rias se estaba empezando a enojar

"ara, pero eso es lo divertido, la cara de frustración de buchou es algo que pocas veces se puede ver" esa era Akeno para Rias, aparte de ser una sádica total, tenía un muy retorcido sentido del humor

"no empieces, vamos a la sala del club a reunirnos con los demás, ahí decidiremos que hacer"

"hai buchou" Akeno no perdió la sonrisa ni por un instante mientras seguía a su 'rey' "Kamijou Touma, me pregunto quién es en verdad"

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Kamijou salió del supermercado, era una persona feliz, había podido comprar mucho y muy barato, actualmente estaba caminando con dos grandes bolsas de plástico con diferentes tipos de alimentos y artículos de primera necesidad

"espera!" la voz de una mujer lo detuvo, de dio la vuelta y en efecto, una mujer de mediana edad avanzaba rápidamente hacia el "sabía que eras tú!" la mujer tomo un momento para recuperar el aliento

"muchas gracias por salvarme el otro día, gracias, gracias, gracias" dijo mientras hacia una reverencia tras otra, le tomo un poco de tiempo a Kamijou reconocer a la mujer

"oh usted es la mujer que fue atacada! No, no necesita agradecerme, yo solo pasaba por ahí, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo" respondió Kamijou un poco sonrojado, cada vez que la mujer se inclinaba, sus pechos rebotaban alegremente, definitivamente no se debe subestimar el poder de una mujer mayor

"no necesitas ser tan humilde Kamijou-san, no importa las circunstancias, no cambia el hecho de que salvaste mi vida"

"bueno… eh? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" Kamijou nunca había hablado con esa mujer, así que estaba un poco curioso

"oh sí, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Fujiwara Isane mucho gusto, le pregunte tu nombre al oficial que tomo mi declaración" la mujer tenía una sonrisa al decir esto

"bueno, eso lo explica, es un placer Fujiwara-san" Kamijou respondió cortésmente al saludo

"Kamijou-san, me gustaría hablar contigo un poco, déjame invitarte a cenar como agradecimiento"

"¿ahora?" Kamijou estaba en un aprieto, tenía que llegar a los dormitorios, y volver a salir en busca de aquel ángel caído antes del toque de queda

"por favor, no tomara mucho tiempo, hay un restaurant familiar cerca de aquí, es importante para mí"

"bien" Kamijou no podía negarse, además era una cena gratis "déjeme hacer una llamada primero"

"Por supuesto! Muchas gracias!"

Kamijou saco su teléfono y marco al número de los dormitorios

"mushi-mushi ¿Komoe sensei?..."

* * *

 **RESTAURANT FAMILIAR – ALGUN TIEMPO DESPUES**

En el poco tiempo que había estado reunido con Fujiwara-san, Kamijou se había dado cuenta que la mujer era una persona bastante alegre, siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, y otra cosa era que era una máquina de palabras, durante la cena y más de una hora después no había dejado de hablar

"…por eso mis padres han estado molestándome con que regrese a vivir con ellos al campo y me haga cargo del negocio familiar, tengo mi vida aquí y me va bien, siempre he tenido éxito en lo que me propongo pero… ¿sabes? Cuando me atacaron… pensé que moriría, no podía dejar de lamentarme, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era verdaderamente feliz, tener un buen empleo, mucho dinero, tu propia casa… eso no significa nada si no eres feliz, me sentí sola, recordé las veces que llegaba a casa y no había nadie, todas esas cenas solitarias, pasar los fines de semana solo viendo televisión, o sentada en la barra de algún bar, no, eso no era lo que quería, si mi yo de hace 10 años me hubiera visto, seguramente habría llorado, me había convertido en una máquina, aburrida y sin motivación, sin un solo amigo… entonces pensé, 'morir así está bien para alguien como yo, completamente sola', pero… pero… pero entonces escuche tu voz Kamijou-san, aun inconsciente te escuche decirme que resistiera, que no me rindiera, que estabas conmigo, esas palabras sonaron en el fondo de mi alma, me alentaron a seguir viviendo, Kamijou-san, tal vez no tienes idea pero, esa noche, salvaste mi vida en más de una forma, me hiciste pensar que si no me rindo puedo ser feliz, ahora tengo una nueva perspectiva de la vida, ahora pienso que con solo el hecho de estar viva… gracias, en verdad muchas gracias, no… no creo que pueda agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que has hecho," Fujiwara-san lloraba de felicidad, aun cuando se las limpiaba, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir "Kamijou-san, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecerte?"

Kamijou no sabía que decir ante tales palabras tan sinceras de agradecimiento y felicidad, en ciudad academia él había ayudado a muchas personas, pero casi nunca le dieron las gracias y él no las esperaba, después de todo, ver la sonrisa de la gente era su deseo egoísta, el solo hecho de ver sonriendo a la mujer frente a él, era suficiente

"Fujiwara-san, yo… estoy feliz, verla sonriendo así, me hace feliz, eso para mí, es más que suficiente" Kamijou hablaba en serio, no necesitaba de riquezas o favores, que todos vayan a casa con una sonrisa en su rostro lo hacía más feliz que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo

"¿sabes? Hay un término para las personas como tú" La mujer sonrió cálidamente "estoy verdaderamente feliz de haberte conocido y de poder hablar contigo, cuando estaba en el hospital no dejaba de preguntarme qué clase de persona seria Kamijou Touma… haa~ mírame una mujer de casi treinta años desahogándose y llorando con un joven de 15"

"Hey tengo 16!" y así, toda la seriedad de la conversación llego a su fin

"hahaha 16, lo siento, se está haciendo tarde y seguramente tienes que ir a la escuela mañana, muchas gracias por escucharme y lamento haber tomado tanto de tu tiempo"

"no te preocupes Fujiwara-san, estoy contento de que estés bien"

Al poco tiempo ambos salieron del restaurant y se despidieron, pero antes de alejarse demasiado, la mujer llamo a Kamijou una vez más

"Kamijou-san, toma mi tarjeta, si algún día puedo hacer algo por ti, solo tienes que llamar, solo marca a mi número de celular, no creo que este mucho más tiempo en la oficina, decidí regresar con mis padres, lo digo en serio, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo llama ¿quieres?" la mujer le entrego una tarjeta con su nombre y teléfonos a Kamijou que la acepto cortésmente

"gracias Fujiwara-san, espero que seas feliz" la mujer empezó a alejarse caminando como si estuviera bailando

"YA LO SOY! ~" Grito al aire mientras seguía su camino

Kamijou se le quedo viendo un rato hasta que estaba fuera de vista, se sentía… bien

"mierda! 10:20! Komoe sensei se va a enfadar!" Kamijou había llamado a la maestra miniatura para decirle que tal vez llegaría un poco tarde, pero no creyó que se le hiciera tan tarde

Con sus bolsas de compras en ambas manos empezó a correr, decidió cortar por el parque del otro día ya que se había dado cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos de su dormitorio

* * *

 **[ISSEI POV] UN POCO ANTES**

"En serio quiero manosear unas tetas!".

Mientras estaba viendo porno, estaba abrazando a Matsuda que no podía dejar de llorar. Todos estábamos felices y emocionados cuando empezamos a ver porno justo después de la escuela. A medida que veíamos más porno, por el contrario, comenzamos a deprimirnos, porque la pregunta '¿Porque no tenemos novia?' entró en nuestra conversación.

Hablamos en serio, y entonces sentí ganas de llorar. Matsuda se puso a llorar desde hace 3 películas. Motohama estaba actuando 'cool', pero detrás de sus lentes, se podía ver las lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos.

30 minutos atrás, Motohama dijo, "Una chica me pregunto si podía ir detrás del Gimnasio, y fue mi primera vez en ser asaltado por una chica….." con una voz muy baja. Incluso yo estaba a punto de llorar después de escuchar eso.

Me pregunto, Como tres chicos, que parecen sombríos mientras ven porno, se ven? Obviamente, la respuesta es chicos muy patéticos

Me siento como que odio este mundo después de pensar que hay chicos de mi edad que tienen relaciones sexuales con una chica en estos momentos. Mientras pensaba en ello, la última película terminó y el cielo estaba oscuro.

Cuando miré a mi reloj, ya era las 10 en punto. Yo ya les había dicho a mis padres que estaba en la casa de Matsuda, pero permanecer aquí por más tiempo sería un estorbo para su familia y podría llegar tarde a la escuela mañana.

"De todas formas, me voy yendo ahora".

Después de haber dicho esto, nos levantamos, y nos pusimos a empacar.

"Nos vemos".

Después nos separamos con Matsuda en la entrada, Motohama y yo comenzamos a dirigirnos a casa.

"Es una noche hermosa. Dado que es una buena noche, lo normal sería ver porno." Motohama dijo alguna mierda rara mientras miraba al cielo con un gran suspiro. Parecía totalmente deprimido. Bueno, para mañana, ambos, Motohama y Matsuda, volverán a su estado habitual, por lo que está bien, supongo. "Nos vemos mañana".

"Yeah, ten un sueño agradable".

Motohama se estaba despidiendo, pero se notaba que todavía estaba deprimido. Probablemente voy a enviarle un mensaje de texto después para levantarle el ánimo.

Pocos minutos después de separarme de Motohama, seguía caminando hacia casa. Sin embargo, pude sentir un poco de energía extraña fluyendo dentro de mi cuerpo. Es un síntoma de convertirse en una cosa como "Un Súper humano en la noche". Algo está definitivamente mal con mi cuerpo. Esto no es un fenómeno normal. Mis ojos se convierten en mejores junto con mis otros cinco sentidos. Mis ojos y oídos se hicieron especialmente buenos. Incluso podía oír las conversaciones de las casas de otras personas, y podía ver la calle, aunque es de noche. Incluso podía ver los lugares donde no había luces, esto es increíblemente raro! Se siente como si esta fuerza es, día a día, cada vez más fuerte. Esto no es sólo una sospecha. Porque los escalofríos que estoy sintiendo por todo mi cuerpo ahora son de verdad!

Podía sentir que estaba siendo observado por alguien. Esta persona me está mirando con fríos ojos. Pude sentir una atmósfera de misterio delante de mí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y el temblor se hace más fuerte mientras me muevo hacia adelante.

Es un hombre. Hay un hombre vestido con un traje que me está mirando con ojos feroces, y sus ojos son muy inquietantes. Se siente como si mi cuerpo se congelará si miro directamente a sus ojos. No es esto lo que llaman una intención asesina? Definitivamente podrías decir que él me mira como si fuera su enemigo. No, esto es algo más peligroso. Esto es definitivamente una intención de asesinar.

El hombre se acerca, muy lentamente. Pero el, definitivamente, está caminando hacia a mí. Así que me persigue! Un pervertido!? Estoy en problemas!? Debo estar en problemas, porque mi cuerpo no para de temblar! Por qué tengo que encontrar un tipo peligroso, mientras que en el camino a casa?

"Esto es raro. Encontrar a alguien como tú, en un sitio como este"

"...?"

Qué está diciendo? No, no, no es raro que gente loca como él hable sin sentido. Así que es un tipo peligroso después de todo! Oh, mierda! Qué debo hacer si saca un cuchillo? No se ningún tipo de defensa personal o arte marcial, ni he tenido una pelea antes!, bueno a excepción de con Kamijou, pero me derroto de una patada! Ah, ya sé! Mi cuerpo se vuelve increíblemente fuerte por la noche, así que podría funcionar! Caminé hacia atrás para crear algo de distancia entre nosotros. El misterioso hombre comenzó a caminar hacia mí con un ritmo normal.

"¿Qué, tratando de escapar? ¿Quién es tu amo? Debe ser una persona con un rango muy bajo o con un hobby extraño para elegir este lugar como territorio. Entonces, ¿quién es tu amo?"

Yo ni siquiera sé qué diablos estás diciendo! Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el lugar de donde vengo a toda velocidad. Rápido. Fue increíblemente rápido. Es raro para mí decirlo, pero la velocidad de mi carrera en la noche es una locura. Seguí corriendo y entré en calles desconocidas. No estoy cansado ni nada. Puedo seguir corriendo. Si ese es el caso, entonces voy a correr hasta que haya algo de distancia entre nosotros.

Después de unos 15 minutos, entré en una zona con un montón de espacio. Es un parque. Dejé de correr y comencé a caminar. Me acerqué a la fuente de agua mientras estaba inhalando aire. Miré alrededor del parque bajo la luz de la lámpara. Algo misterioso se siente acerca de este lugar. Conozco este lugar. Sí, este es el último lugar que visité en la cita con Yuma-chan! Hombre, que coincidencia o mejor dicho milagro? He venido aquí inconscientemente? Eso no puede ser...

Escalofríos.

Siento escalofríos detrás de mí. Tengo la sensación de que hay algo detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta lentamente y vi caer plumas negras frente a mí. Es una pluma de un cuervo? No, esto no es.

"Crees que te dejaría escapar? Es por eso que un ser tan bajo es un dolor en el culo."

La persona que apareció frente a mí está vestida con un traje y tiene alas negras que crecen de él. Es el tipo sospechoso de antes. Un ángel... No, no, esto no es un cuento de hadas, por lo que no puede ser ¿Es un cosplay? Se ve muy real para un cosplay. ¿Son esas alas de verdad? No puede ser!

"Dime el nombre de tu amo. Es un obstáculo ser molestado por los de tu clase. Por eso, vamos a... Espera, eres un "exiliado"? Entonces no tienes amo, eso explicaría la preocupación en tu rostro."

El tipo sospechoso murmurando por sí mismo. No inventes cosas por su cuenta! La situación es grave, pero de repente me acordé del incidente de la cita que yo tenía en mi sueño. El sueño en el que fue asesinado por Yuma-chan. Exactamente en frente de esta fuente de agua. Sí, por Yuma-chan que tenía alas negras. Y hay un hombre con alas negras en frente de mí. ¿Es esto lo que un sueño se convierta en realidad? Oye, oye, ¿por qué una chica sexy convertirse en un hombre? No, eso no es importante! Lo que es importante es la situación en la que estoy actualmente! Si esto va de acuerdo con ese sueño, entonces lo siguiente que me va a pasar es...

"Hmph. Yo no siento ninguna presencia de su maestro ni sus camaradas. No veo nada de lo que está tratando de ocultar su presencia tampoco. Y no hay magia de tele transporte tampoco. De acuerdo con la situación actual, eres es un "Exiliado", Así que no será un problema si te mato"

El tipo que acaba de decir algunas aterradoras cosas levanta la mano.

No importa como lo mires, su mano está apuntando hacia mí.

Puedo escuchar un ruido. Conozco este fenómeno.

Algo que parece como luz comienza a reunirse en su mano. Espera un segundo, estas cosas de fantasía debería quedarse en el sueño!

Las luces, luego, cambian su forma en algo que luce como una lanza.

Una Lanza!

Así que es una lanza!

Fui perforado en mi estómago por esa cosa en mi sueño, y pase por un infierno!

Me voy a morir!

Eh? Pero no he muerto, lo siguiente que supe era que alguien frente a mí me había protegido, un chico. Y si esto era como en el sueño… NO! NONONONONO! Cualquiera menos el!

Aún conservo la esperanza de que no sea el, si la chica en mi sueño fue remplazada por un sujeto escalofriante entonces…

"Hey Hyoudou, ¿estás bien?" maldita sea Kamijou! ¿Por qué tienes que romper mis ilusiones!? ¿Por qué no pudo aparecer la chica de cabello rojo!?

"ooh… no pensé que hubiera alguien por aquí, pensé que con esa pequeña lanza habría sido suficiente para matar a la basura, dime ¿tienes un sacred gear?, no, eso no es importante, esta vez usare mucha más fuerza para atacar, ahora los dos están perdidos" ¿realmente está decidido a acabar conmigo? Esa nueva lanza se ve mucho más peligrosa que la primera, puedo sentirlo, quiero huir pero mi cuerpo ya no reacciona, ahora sé cómo se siente un ciervo encandilado por los faros de un gran camión. Ciervos del mundo, perdónenme por llamarlos idiotas por no quitarse del camino

Sin embargo cuando la lanza es arrojada Kamijou la golpea y desaparece en fragmentos de luz, y luego se produce una explosión delante de mí.

Cuando levanto la vista, no hay humo saliendo de la palma de la mano de ese hombre. Hay sangre saliendo de su mano.

"No te atrevas a tocarlo."

Una mujer pasa junto a mí.

Un cabello rojo carmesí. Puedo decir quién es, incluso vista desde atrás.

Es esa persona que vi en mi sueño. No era capaz de ver su cara en ese sueño. Pero ahora estoy seguro de que ella era la persona de mi sueño

* * *

 **[DE REGRESO A LA NORMALIDAD]**

"Cabello carmesí... Debe ser una mujer de la Casa Gremory..." El hombre miro a la mujer de cabello carmesí con los ojos llenos de odio

"Mi nombre es Rias Gremory ¿Cómo te va, Ángel Caído-san? Si está intentando lastimar a este chico, entonces no me contendré" pese a su tono amable las palabras de Rias estaban llenas de odio

"Bueno, bueno. Así que este chico te pertenece. Así que esta ciudad es también parte de tu territorio. Pues bien. Por hoy, voy a pedir disculpas. Pero te recomiendo que no dejes a tu siervo solo. La gente como yo podría matarlo mientras toma un paseo"

"Gracias por el consejo. Esta ciudad está bajo mi vigilancia. Así que si te metes en mi camino, entonces no me contendré."

"Voy a decir lo mismo para ti, heredera de la Casa de Gremory. Mi nombre es Donaseek. Espero que no nos volvamos a encontrar." El hombre extendió sus alas negras y su cuerpo comenzó a flotar, luego dio una mirada a Rias, a Hyoudou y por ultimo a Kamijou y finalmente desaparece en el cielo

"¿te encuentras bien Issei-kun, estas herido en alguna parte?" Rias pregunto un poco preocupada

Hyoudou aún estaba en shock, por lo que tardo un momento en responder

"s-si… ¿q-que fue eso?"

"que bien" Rias soltó un suspiro de alivio "mañana te explicare todo, ahora solo tienes que ir a casa y descansar, haz tenido un día muy agitado, duerme un poco" Rias hablo con cariño

"pero…" Issei quería protestar pero fue silenciado por Rias

"te dije que te explicaría todo mañana, ahora solo has lo que te digo" el tono de Rias fue más serio, seguía siendo amable

"b-bien…" Issei dio una última mirada a Rias y a Kamijou antes de comenzar a alejarse

"bueno, supongo que yo también debería irme" Kamijou hablo recogiendo sus bolas de compras pero…

"alto ahí!" Rias lo detuvo, ya no había amabilidad en su voz, ella estaba un poco molesta "tienes muchas cosas que explicar"

"yo también quiero preguntarte algunas cosas" Kamijou hablaba con cansancio "¿pero no puedes esperar hasta mañana? Esto es un poco fastidioso, estoy cansado, ya paso mi toque de queda, Komoe sensei seguro me espera con un regaño y aún tengo que hacer mi tarea"

"es tu culpa! He estado intentando hablar contigo toda la semana, y hoy… hoy cuando te hable simplemente me ignoraste!" ahora Rias estaba enfadada, la actitud de ese chico la molestaba bastante, sí, eso era, no tenía nada que ver con que simplemente la haya ignorado, en absoluto

"¿hoy? Oh sí! Lo siento pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, bien, no vemos mañana sempai" Kamijou, de la forma más educadamente posible se inclinó y se despidió

"si, nos vemos mañana" por costumbre Rias también respondió educadamente "eh? NADA DE ESO! TU TE QUEDAS!" inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error

"tch, ¿Qué clase de trato discriminatorio es este? Con Hyoudou estabas toda 'Issei-kun, descansa'" Kamijou trato de imitar una voz femenina muy melosa "y luego te enfadas sin razón con este pobre Kamijou-san, yo también quiero ir a casa!"

"no se puede evitar, Issei-kun es mi lindo siervo, es natural que lo consienta un poco, tú en cambio, no tienes nada que ver conmigo, intente ser amable al principio pero eres una persona muy frustrante, así que se acabó la amabilidad" Rias explico todo eso con una voz enojada, pero para Kamijou le pareció algo lindo y a la vez irritante

(haaa~ parece que es un princesa mimada) "gracias por la explicación ojou-sama" nuevamente Kamijou dio una reverencia, haciendo su mejor imitación de un mayordomo "me retiro por ahora, que tenga una buena noche"

"si, buenas noches a ti también DEJA DE HACER ESO! YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE IRAS HASTA QUE CONTESTES MIS PREGUNTAS!" Rias se ponía cada vez más molesta, ahora entendía un poco la aversión que tenía Sona hacia el sujeto

"tú misma lo dijiste ¿no? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, así que si quieres hablar tendrás que esperar a mañana cuando estés más calmada y yo menos cansado"

Rias soltó un suspiro, esto no estaba llegando a ningún lado "bien, pero será mejor que no desaparezcas mañana, mandare a alguien por ti, si no apareces te tratare como mi enemigo, ¿está claro?" Rias libero algo de su poder demoniaco, intentando persuadir a Kamijou con amenazas

"hai, hai" Kamijou ajito una mano frente a él, estaba demasiado cansado para sentir la amenaza de Rias "nos vemos mañana" volvió a tomar sus bolsas de compras y se fue, dejando a Rias Gremory completamente sola

"Kamijou Touma, simplemente ¿Quién eres?"

* * *

Cuando Kamijou llego a los dormitorios, su profecía sobre una Komoe sensei enfadada se cumplió, no solo eso, Fukiyose también se unió a su regaño, pero siendo la hora que era no duro demasiado

Al llegar a su habitación pensó en los hechos del día, había sido un día muy bueno, nada de desgracias en la escuela, consiguió mucha comida muy barata, incluso su reunión prolongada con Fujiwara-san estuvo bien, fue ahí cuando se percató que debió haberse dado cuenta de que su mala suerte se estaba acumulando, ahora había por lo menos dos ángeles caídos en la ciudad, y la sempai demonio cuyo nombre no recordaba bien estaba enfadada con él, incluso lo amenazo con volverlo su enemigo

"fukouda"

* * *

 **[OMAKE]**

Era una linda mañana en la academia youkai, bien, lo que se podría llamar linda para ese lugar, el cielo nublado, los árboles muertos y la atmosfera aterradora solo podrían considerarse buenos en este lugar

Como cada mañana Hamazura Shiage caminaba por el camino que llevaba de los dormitorios al edificio escolar, acompañado de una linda vampiro de pelo rosa llamada Akashiya Moka, y como cada mañana, las miradas de los demás estudiantes varones prometían su muerte

Pese a todo esto Hamazura estaba feliz, el día anterior una súcubo intento convertirlo en su esclavo, y luego lo intento matar, afortunadamente la vampiro junto a él se había transformado en una belleza súper poderosa y la había derrotado, haciéndole prometer que ya no haría cosas malas, así que si, estaba feliz, al menos por ahora no tendría que preocuparse por su supervivencia inmediata

" _ha-ma-zu-ra-kun~!_ " el delincuente de pelo rubio casi fue derribado cuando dos grandes pechos se estrellaron con su cabeza

"buenos días Hamazura-kun te hice unas galletas!" la propietaria de los enormes pechos, una súcubo llamada Kurono Kurumu, lo saludo con una pequeña cesta con galletas

"eh? Kurono?" Hamazura se sorprendió por el cambio repentino en la súcubo

"Kurumu-chan ¿que estas planeando esta vez?" la vampiro la miro con mucha sospecha mientras se aferraba al brazo del rubio

"bueno~ ¿recuerdas que dije que mi especie siempre busca a su único destinado?" el delincuente y la vampiro asintieron

"he decidido que es Hamazura! La forma en que me protegiste aun después de las cosas malas que hice, me di cuenta de que estoy completamente enamorada de ti!"

 **UBICACIÓN SECRETA**

Takitsubo Rikou se despertó en una silla de playa cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espina, podría llamarse intuición femenina

"creo que Hamazura merece ser castigado"

 **ACADEMIA YOUKAI**

"de ninguna forma! Hamazura-kun es mío!" *CAPU-CHUUU~*

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Maestro, creo que empiezo a comprender tu dolor)

 **UBICACION SECRETA**

"¿dijiste algo?" acostada al lado de Takitsubo, una mujer hermosa de cabello largo color té le pregunto, ella era Mujino Shizuri, la 4º nivel 5, conocida como meltdowner

"no es nada, ya no importa" Takitsubo dejo de lado el tema, teniendo el presentimiento de que su novio ya había sido castigado

"como sea, pero eso fue raro, por un momento tuve el impulso de matar a Hamazura, meh, lo tengo todo el tiempo"

* * *

 **BIENVENIDO A LA PARTE DE ABAJO**

 **VOY A HACER ESTO DIFERENTE DE LO HABITUAL  
 _PRIMERO:_ respondere algunos comentarios**

 **LobitoXey: a mi tambien me gusta mucho leer las interacciones de kamiyan y su clase, esa es una de las razones por las que decidi incluirlos. en cuanto al festival cultural, ya tengo planeadas varias cosas, hay uno en el canon, y aunque no hubiera me las habria arreglado para hacer uno, tambien tengo algunos planes para el dia de visita de los padres y quiero hacer un festival cultural**

 **Aeretr: disculpa, no entendi bien que quisiste decir con eso del argumento flojo, pero espero que poco a poco se 'solidifique'. en cuanto a tus recomendaciones de historias, leo las historias de LiamG desde 'welcome to my world' y me gustan mucho todas, lo unico que no me gusta es cuando empieza a meter y meter personajes y oc's que me resultan dificiles de imaginar, pero en general son geniales (soy un gran fan de bleach, lo veras en capitulos posteriores); en cuanto a la otra historia, no soy fan de la serie Fate, de hecho, emiya shirou no me agrada nada, si, es un personaje muy bien creado, pero simplemente no me llega, ademas que su habilidad se me hace jodidamente injusta y op. aun asi, decidi leerlo y (disculpen mi lenguaje) LA PUTA MADRE! es una de las mejores historias que he leido, es un poco frustrante porque yo tambien queria hacer de kokabiel un personaje trajico que kamijou no pudiera salvar, pero lo que Fahad09 escribio fue epico, en serio, llore por kokabiel, y es mas frustrante saber que no podre escribir nada con ese nivel de 'epicosidad', muchas gracias por recomendarmelo**

 **snlikano: muchas gracias por seguirme, desafortunadamente 'fairy no kenshi' esta en una especie de hiato, tengo las ideas, pero simplemente no puedo escribir. en cuanto a tu recomendacion, lei esa historia hace bastante y no me gusto mucho, como dije un poco mas arriba, no me agrada emiya shirou, ¿encerio? ¿hacerlo el nivel 6?, deje de leer cuando se formo la nueva fuerza delta, la historia me canso y simplemente ya no quise leer mas. pero dejo en claro que yo soy el del problema, simplemente no me gusta, a cualquier otro le puede gustar y esta bien, respeto todo tipo de gustos**

 **tred, carlos13 y Lz: muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

 ** _SEGUNDO_ : quiero lanzar dos retos para historias**

 **1\. sobre hamazura en la academia youkai- me gustaria que alguien pudiera expandir los omakes que estoy escribiendo haciendo una historia propia, no creo que haya historias sobre hamazura, asi que seria bueno leer una  
2\. ¿han leido el manga onidere? si no lo han hecho se los recomiendo mucho, es una de mis comedias romanticas favoritas, la historia seria una adaptacion del manga con kamijou como protagonista masculino y la persona de su eleccion como prota femenino, todo en ciudad academia claro esta. pienso que seria una excelente historia**

 **TERCERO : un poco de spoiler, aunque sere muy criptico, si no quieren arruinarse la sorpresa mejor no lean (salten al proximo parrafo y nada de ver de reojo) investigando un poco sobre aleister crowley despues de leer sobre AIWASS (cuando por fin cai en cuenta que en verdad existio) me encontre con un BOOM, de nombre choronzon (investiguenlo, y lo sabran, en especial su relacion con la bestia 666), tamben vi varias teorias sobre eso en algunos foros, ademas, presten mucha atencion al titulo de la historia, quiere decir mas de lo que piensan, asi que si tienen algo de imaginacion, sabran a que quiero llegar**

 **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA** **BLA**

* * *

 **ESO ES TODO** **¿que les parecio el capitulo? como dice el titulo del capitulo se trata sobre la pregunta ¿quien es kamijou touma?. y como ven, la relacion de touma y rias no esta empezando del todo bien, asi como con sona, pero sus reinas parecen algo interesarse en el jeje, seguire trabajando en eso**

 **dudas, sugerencias, ideas, alguna falta de ortografia que pase por alto, comenten, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, me despido por ahora**

 **Roger fuera PAZ**


	5. C5: ¿Aliado o enemigo?

_**(lo siento, pense que habia publicado el capitulo ayer, pero solo lo subi en el doc manager, estaba demasiado cansado)**_

 _ **YO! AQUI ROGER, LO LOGRE, UNA SEMANA MAS Y OTRO CAPITULO, ESTA VEZ DE MAS DE 9K PALABRAS, CONFIESO QUE TUVE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON CIERTAS PARTES DE ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE NO QUEDO COMO LO PLANEE, DE HECHO CUANDO ME DI CUENTA YA TENIA MAS DE 7K PALABRAS Y CASI NADA DE HISTORIA, ASI QUE EDITE Y EDITE, PERO AUN ASI NO QUEDO COMO QUISIERA. DE TODOS MODOS ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**_

 **DISCLAIMER: Si estas leyendo esto la maldicion de plazasesamo caera sobre ti, si o quieres convertirte en un mupet horriblemente desfigurado deja un comentario y dios Roger intercedera por ti, si quieres ser un mupet... haz un pacto con el diablo o algo asi**

* * *

 **CLUB DE INVESTIGACION DE LO OCULTO – DESPUES DE CLASES**

Dentro del viejo edificio escolar hay un salón con extraños signos y palabras en cada área, y un círculo dibujado al centro de la habitación, parecido a un círculo mágico, también hay un par de sofás y escritorios, ese es el club de investigación de lo oculto

Sentados en los sillones hay 5 personas rodeando a otra, la situación era un poco tensa

"sempai, como pediste, vine aquí por mi voluntad propia para hablar y contestar tus preguntas, así que no hay problema ¿cierto?" un chico de cabello de punta negro y ojos cansados pregunto, llevaba un uniforme escolar muy distinto al de los demás

"así es, gracias por tomarte la MOLESTIA de venir" frente al joven, recargada sobre uno de los escritorios, una belleza de cabello carmesí y figura envidiable, respondió con los brazos cruzados

"entonces…" el joven llamado Kamijou Touma comenzó a hablar

"¿entonces?" la pelirroja, Rias Gremory pregunto

"¿puedes decirme por qué estoy en esta situación?"

* * *

 **ALGUNAS HORAS ANTES**

 **[ISSEI POV]**

[… … TE MATARÉ SI NO TE DESPIERTAS… … SERAS CORTADO EN PEDAZOS SI NO TE DESPIERTAS…]

Cuando me desperté, ya era de día, ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? ¿…Tuve un mal sueño otra vez? Eso tiene que ser un sueño. Pero parece muy real. Ahora estoy aquí, durmiendo en mi cama. Me despertó el despertador con una voz yandere. Parece como si estuviera soñando, después de todo. Esta vez, no fue Yuma-chan, pero un tipo raro que me perseguía. Pero ambos tenían alas negras

Sacudí la cabeza.

Contrólate. ¿Por qué sigo viendo ese tipo de sueños?

Si mal no recuerdo, fui a la escuela ayer, como de costumbre, y la escuela fue normal como siempre. Después de la escuela fui a la casa de Matsuda y tenía una maratón porno con Matsuda y Motohama. Entonces volví a casa. De camino a casa, fui atacado por un bicho raro con alas…

"Ise! Despierta! Ya es tiempo para la escuela!" la voz de mamá me saca de mis pensamientos

"Okaa-san, está Ise todavía en su habitación?"

"Otou-san, los zapatos están en la entrada, así que él volvió a casa. Geez! Alojarse en casa de un amigo hasta muy tarde! Además de eso, llegar tarde a la escuela! Eso no lo voy a perdonar!"

La conversación entre mis padres en el primer piso se puede incluso escuchar hasta aquí, y… oh no! Mamá está enojada

Entonces escucho los pasos subiendo las escaleras. Los pasos llevan un sonido de furia en él. Es diferente de sus pasos habituales

"¡Espera! Ya estoy despierto! Me levantaré ahora! "

"Geez! No te voy a perdonar nunca más! Necesitamos tener una pequeña charla acerca de esto! "

¡Mamá está muy enojada! Ya viene! Mamá viene a mi habitación! No quiero ser regañado!

Mamá me ha estado regañando por varios minutos, incluso papá se ha unido, todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir en silencio mirándome culpable

"…Ise, he tolerado todas tus cosas por mucho tiempo, pero esto tiene que terminar, tu futuro está en juego, no puedes simplemente regresar a casa a la hora que quieras, a este paso te convertirás en un delincuente que-" *ding-dong*

El regaño de mamá es cortado a la mitad por el sonido del timbre, gracias a dios OUCH! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?, de repente mi cabeza me empezó a doler

"saludos, ¿se encuentra Hyoudou Issei-kun?" eh? Creo que reconozco esa voz

"O- O- OTOU-SAN! HAY UNA BELLA CHICA BUSCANDO A ISE!"

"CALMATE OKAA-SAN!"

A mi abuelo en el cielo.

Justo ahora, hay una hermosura junto a mí bebiendo sopa de miso en muestra casa.

"Esto está muy delicioso, Okaa-sama"

"s-sí, muchas gracias por el cumplido"

Mis dos padres que están sentados frente a mí, tienen una rara expresión en sus caras.

Abuelo, como puedo arreglar esta extraña atmosfera. Es mi primera vez comiendo desayuno en esta extraña atmosfera, y no estoy seguro de que hacer en esta situación.

"Ise, es la comida que Okaa-sama preparó. Cómela"

Sempai lo dice con elegancia. Está actuando como una hermana mayor.

"¡S-Si!" Respondí con rapidez y comencé aponer comida en mi boca.

"No comas en una manera tan vulgar. Come despacio, así puedes saborear la comida, esta es la preciada comida que Okaa-sama nos preparó"

Sempai limpia mi boca con su pañuelo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿En qué clase de situación me encuentro?

"I-Ise…" Papá me habló con voz temblorosa. Te ves muy nervioso papá. Yo también.

"¿D-De donde v-viene esta señorita?" Después de oír eso, Sempai puso sus palillos abajo e inclina la cabeza hacia abajo.

"Oh, me disculpo por no presentarme… Hice una vergüenza para la Casa Gremory. Por favor permítanme presentarme. Okaa-sama y Otou-sama, mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Voy al mismo Instituto que Hyoudou Issei-kun. Es un placer el conocerlos." Sempai sonríe. Papá hace una lasciva cara a su sonrisa

"A-Así que es eso… E-Eso es impresionante. ¡Hahahahaha! ¿Eres de un país extranjero? Eres muy buena hablando japonés"

"Sí. Debido al trabajo de mí padre, llevo viviendo en Japón por un largo tiempo." Oh. Parece que papá está convencido.

Pero parece que mama, que está sentada a su lado, no lo está.

"Es Rias… -san, ¿cierto?"

"Sí. Okaa-sama"

"¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Ise?" Esa es una buena pregunta

Mamá esta curiosa por su respuesta, pero Sempai continúa solo sonriendo.

"Solo somos senior y junior que son muy cercanos, Okaa-sama" mamá no se lo cree

"eso no puede ser verdad! Una bella chica como tú cercana a alguien como Ise!? ¿Qué le ha pasado al mundo!?" mamá, esas palabras me duelen, son ciertas, pero aún me duelen

"pero es cierto, pronto Ise se unirá al club del cual soy presidenta, es normal que seamos cercanos" eh? Es la primera vez que escucho eso! No me importa estar en el mismo club que una belleza como sempai, pero eso me quitaría tiempo para ver porno!

"oh es así, entonces supongo que está bien, por favor cuida del inútil de mi hijo" mamá fue convencida por eso

Ahora mismo estoy cumpliendo uno de los sueños de todo hombre, estoy caminando a la escuela con una belleza! Comete esa Kamijou!

Hablando de Kamijou, ese extraño sueño llega a mi mente, pero se sintió demasiado real ¿era un sueño verdad? ¿Ese no fue un sueño? ¿O si fue uno?

"Por cierto, el incidente de ayer no fue un sueño." Sempai lo dice como si leyera mi mente.

"q-que pero si…"

"ayer, fuiste atacado por un ángel caído" ¿ángel caído? Que se supone que significa eso?

"permíteme volver a presentarme soy Rias Gremory y soy un demonio"

¿—Demonio? ¿Huh? ¿Una broma? No estoy realmente seguro…

"Y soy tu amo. Un gusto conocerte, Hyoudou Issei-kun. ¿Puedo llamarte Ise?"… pero su diabólica sonrisa parece real.

No, eso no importa ahora, estoy caminando hacia la escuela, pero estoy teniendo un difícil momento porque en el camino, otros estudiantes me están mirando.

No se puede evitar.

A mi lado se encuentra la idol de nuestra escuela, Gremory-Sempai

Y estoy caminando como su sirviente porque estoy llevando su mochila.

"Porque alguien como él… "

"Porque es que alguien vulgar como él, está al lado de Rias-oneesama… "

Puedo oír los gritos de ambos, chicos y chicas, de todas direcciones. Hay algunos estudiantes que se desmayaron debido al shock.

¿¡Es tan malo!? ¿¡Es tan malo que yo camine junto a Sempai!?

Pasamos caminando la puerta de la escuela, y me separe de Sempai a la entrada.

"Voy a enviar a alguien más tarde. Encontrémonos otra vez después de la escuela."

Ella lo dijo mientras sonreía

¿Enviar a alguien? ¿A qué se refiere?

No estoy seguro, pero camine hacia el salón de clases.

Cuando abrí la puerta, todo el mundo me estaba mirando.

Bueno, eso sería normal, puesto que estaba con Rias-sempai.

¡BANG! Alguien golpea mi cabeza desde atrás. Cuando me di la vuelta, Matsuda está parado ahí. Motohama está a su lado también.

"Dame una explicación" Matsuda grita mientras lloraba. Por su expresión, puedo suponer lo que quiere decir.

"¡Hasta ayer, nosotros éramos compañeros de la "Unpopullar Alliance!"

"Ise, primero que todo, explícanos. ¿Qué pasó después que nos separamos?"

Contrario a Matsuda que está furioso, Motohama está actuando con calma ajustando sus lentes, aunque sus ojos están muy afilados. Ambos están asustándome.

 **Después de la escuela.**

"Hola. ¿Cómo estás?" Estoy mirando al estudiante que me vino a ver con mis ojos entrecerrados. Llevaba un buen rato platicando con Matsuda y Motohama sobre cosas pervertidas cuando el apareció

El tipo frente a mi es el Príncipe número 1 de nuestra escuela, Kiba Yuuto.

El capturó el corazón de las chicas de nuestra escuela con esa sonrisa suya. Por cierto, él está en el mismo año que yo. Pero es de una clase diferente.

"Asique, ¿Qué asunto tienes aquí?" Le respondí con una voz negativa, pero Kiba dice sin romper su sonrisa.

"Vine aquí por orden de Rias Gremory-sempai" ¡! Entendí inmediatamente el porqué está aquí con solo una frase. Ya veo, él es la persona que Sempai me dijo que enviaría.

"OK, OK, entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Quiero que me sigas"

"¡NO!" Esta vez es el grito de las chicas.

"¡No, para que Hyoudou y Kiba-kun caminen juntos!"

"¡Quedaras infectado, Kiba-kun!"

"¡No estoy de acuerdo con el par Kiba-kun X Hyoudou!"

"No,¿¡ puede que sea el par Hyoudou X Kiba-kun!?"

Ellos están diciendo alguna mierda rara. Cállense. En serio, cállense

"Ah, de acuerdo" Le dije que lo seguiría. Diré esto de antemano. Odio a los chicos apuestos… y a Kamijou. Seguí a Kiba, que ya está caminando delante de mí.

"H-Hey, Ise" Matsuda grita mi nombre.

"No te preocupes, amigo mío. No voy a meterme en una pelea". Es cierto. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, camarada, no sucederá lo mismo que con Kamijou

"¿¡Qué vas a hacer con este DVD, 'Me, the Molester, and the Udon'!?" Matsuda lo dice en voz alta mientras sostiene el DVD en el aire. Luego miro a fuera por la ventana.

Seguí a Kiba, y al lugar que fuimos es la parte trasera del edificio del colegio.

En este lugar, que está rodeado por árboles, hay un edificio llamado viejo edificio del colegio.

Aparentemente fue usado mucho tiempo atrás, y no hay signo de gente aquí. Es tan horripilante que esta listado como una de las "7 maravillas del colegio"

Es viejo, pero no esta tan mal.

"Buchou está aquí" Dice Kiba. ¿Buchou? ¿Está él hablando de Sempai? ¿Huh? ¿Buchou? ¿Pertenecía Sempai a un club en particular? ¿Significa que él es parte del mismo club? Ahora que lo pienso sempai dijo algo sobre un club esta mañana

Se está haciendo aún más misterioso. Oh bien, mientras sigua a este tipo, seré capaz de encontrarme con Sempai. Pasamos al edificio que es de dos platas de alto, y subimos las escaleras. Seguimos más adentro en el edificio. Incluso el corredor luce limpio. Parece incluso que las habitaciones que no están en uso no tienen ni un poco de polvo. Cuando piensas en viejos edificios, seria lleno de insectos, telas de araña y polvo. Pero no he visto nada. Deben de limpiar el edificio a menudo.

Mientras estaba pensando a cerca de esas cosas, parece que llegamos a nuestro destino. Kiba se para frente a un salón de clases en particular.

Me quedé muy sorprendido por el cartel en la puerta que decía—

 **[Club de Investigación de lo Oculto]**

¿Club de Investigación de lo Oculto? Solo leyendo ese nombre me hace preguntarme. No estoy diciendo que el club suena raro. Pero pensando que esa Rias-sempai es un miembro de Club de Investigación de lo Oculto es...

"Buchou, lo he traído" Kiba espera por la aprobación a través de la puerta de madera. Seguido Sempai responde.

"Si, pasa" Parece que Sempai está adentro.

Kiba abre la puerta y que sorprendido cuando lo sigo adentro de la habitación.

Hay extraños signos y palabras a cada área del salón de clases.

Y el que destaca más es el círculo dibujado al centro de la habitación.

Parece que el círculo mágico ocupa el mayor espacio en la habitación.

Puedo sentir algo horrible y extraño de él.

También hay un par de sofás y escritorios en la habitación.

¿Hmm? Hay alguien sentado en uno de los sofás. Es una chica de pequeña contextura…

La conozco. ¡Conozco a esa chica! ¡Esa chica es de 1º año, Toujo Koneko-chan!

Ella es de 1º año, pero parece como una estudiante de primaria por su rostro infantil y pequeño cuerpo!

Ella es muy popular entre un determinado grupo de chicos. Ella es popular entre las chicas también y es tratada como una mascota por ser linda.

Está comiendo youkan tranquilamente. Siempre tiene una expresión soñolienta. Si mal no recuerdo, se la describe por ser sin muchas emociones.

Se da cuenta que entramos, y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

"Este es Hyoudou Issei-kun" Kiba me introduce. Toujo Koneko-chan inclina su cabeza.

"Ah, un placer conocerte" Yo también incliné mi cabeza. Después de confirmar eso, ella continúa comiendo su youkan.

Mmh. Es justo como el rumor dice. Puede que ella es una chica que no hable mucho.

También hay alguien dormido en el suelo ¿eh que hace una persona dormida en el suelo!? Esperen… oh mierda, ¿Por qué el? Últimamente parece que cada vez que pasa algo ese sujeto está presente!

"¿Qué hace Kamijou en el suelo?" el impulso de patearlo surge en mi mente, pero no sería bien visto por sempai, tal vez si lo hago discretamente o si finjo tropezarme…

"solo ignóralo por el momento" sempai me responde apareciendo detrás de una puerta "por ahora, es momento de explicarte algunas cosas"

* * *

 **[DE REGRESO A LA NORMALIDAD]**

Después del final de las clases Kamijou estaba esperando la persona que se supone que lo iba a buscar, pero ha pasado algún tiempo y esa persona no apareció

"supongo que tendré que buscar a esa sempai yo mismo" dicho esto Kamijou salió de su salón

Kamijou subió al tercer piso donde los salones de tercer grado se encontraban, ahí pregunto por le sempai de cabello rojo –no recordaba su nombre-

"si buscas a esa persona debe estar en el club de investigación de lo oculto" una persona detrás de él le respondió

Al voltear, Kamijou vio a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mirándolo con fastidio

"oh, gracias Shitori kaichou" Kamijou se inclinó y luego se empezó a alejar, pero casi inmediatamente se detuvo y se dio la vuelta

"esta en el viejo edificio escolar" la presidenta respondió a la pregunta de Kamijou antes de que la hiciera

"bien, gracias de nuevo"

Después de un rato de caminar Kamijou llego al viejo edificio, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta algo cayó sobre su cabeza, no, no cayó, alguien había puesto un costal sobre su cabeza, dejándolo completamente ciego, luego sintió un dolor agudo sobre su cuello, después de eso Kamijou no supo mas

* * *

"¡Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" un grito dentro del salón del club despertó a Kamijou

"¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Soy capaz de hacer mi propio Harem!? P-Puedo tener relaciones sexuales con ellas también, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí. Creo que está bien si es con tus sirvientes." Un trueno pudo oírse a lo lejos

"¡Uoooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Ser un Demonio es genial! ¡YEAH! ¡Ya no puedo calmarme! Probablemente ahora puedo tirar mis revistas porno que secretamente he estado escondiendo…" Hyoudou detuvo lo que estaba a punto de decir, y luego comenzó a pensar sobre la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

"No. No las revistar porno. Eso no. No puedo tirarlas. Son mi tesoro. ¡Todavía puedo usarlas hasta que mamá las encuentre! Esto y eso son asuntos diferentes. Yeah. ¡Es un asunto diferente!"

"Fufu. Este chico es muy entretenido" Rias se ríe como si lo encontrara realmente divertido.

"Ara-ara. Es justo como tú dices Buchou. El me hace sentir como, 'Creo que tengo un hermano muy estúpido, ahora'" Incluso Akeno se reía mientras decía "Ufufu"

"De todos modos, Ise. Estás de acuerdo con ser mi sirviente, ¿cierto? Si tienes potencial, entonces eventualmente tú vas a resaltar. Y luego, puede que seas capaz de recibir un Titulo de Nobleza"

"¡Si, Rias-sempai!"

"Mal. Tienes que llamarme 'Buchou'"

"¿Buchou? ¿No puedo llamarte Onee-sama?" Rias lo pensó seriamente sobre eso por un momento, y luego sacudió su cabeza.

"Mmh. Eso también suena maravilloso, pero desde que opero desde la escuela. Ser llamada Buchou tiene un mejor sonido. Es el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, después de todo, y todo el mundo aquí me llama así"

"Ok! ¡Entonces Buchou! ¡Enséñame como ser un Demonio!" A las palabras de Issei, Rias puso una sonrisa diabólica. Parecía que estaba verdaderamente feliz.

"Fufufu, buena respuesta. Buen chico, Ise. Ok, te convertiré en un hombre"

"Me voy a convertir en un Harem-King!"

"geh…"

"ara! Buchou, parece que nuestro otro invitado está despierto" Akeno señala a Kamijou que aún está en el piso

"vaya! Al fin despiertas, lamento el trato rudo, le dije a Koneko que te trajera a la fuerza si era necesario, al parecer confundió un poco las órdenes" por la sonrisa de su sempai, Kamijou estaba seguro de que no lamentaba nada

"no te creo ni un poco, ¿aun sigues enojada cierto?"

"no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo" Rias negó completamente las acusaciones de Kamijou "pero pasando a cosas más importantes, creo que es hora de que nos expliques varias cosas Kamijou-san"

Todos en la sala se le quedaron viendo a Kamijou

"bien, pero primero quisiera saber algo" Kamijou hablo con un tono muy serio

"¿y que podría ser eso?" Rias pregunto con inocencia claramente fingida

"sempai, como pediste, vine aquí por mi voluntad propia para hablar y contestar tus preguntas, así que no hay problema ¿cierto?"

"así es, gracias por tomarte la _MOLESTIA_ de venir" Rias respondió con los brazos cruzados

"entonces…" Kamijou comenzó a hablar

"¿entonces?"

"¿puedes decirme por qué estoy en esta situación?" con mucho esfuerzo Kamijou logro sentarse al estilo seiza

"¿a qué situación te refieres Kamijou-san?" la heredera Gremory pregunto, aun fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba

"me refiero a… ¿Por qué estoy atado de esta forma!?" actualmente Kamijou tenía los pies y manos atadas, pero no solo eso, la soga que lo restringía también pasaba por todo su cuerpo, de formas algo obscenas, parecía que lo habían metido a una película BDSM "este pobre Kamijou no ha hecho nada para merecer tal trato, la soga se está apretando en lugares muy incomodos ¿sabes? Y además me duele terriblemente es cuello y mis costillas se sienten como si me hubieran golpeado repetidamente" eso ultimo hizo que Issei apartara la vista con una sonrisa

"oh, te referías a eso, bueno, mientras te traía cargando, Koneko repentinamente perdió todas sus fuerzas, no sé qué clase de habilidad tengas, así que solo por seguridad Akeno te ato, incluso mientras te ataba ella también se comenzó a sentir débil" Rias respondió con total naturalidad, pero luego su tono cambio a uno bastante serio "así que, Kamijou-san ¿Qué eres?"

"¿a qué te refieres con eso? Solo soy un humano ¿y cuando piensas desatarme!? Esta cuerda se está apretando cada vez más ahí abajo, me niego a hablar hasta que me desates!" toda esta situación se volvía cada vez más molesta para Kamijou

"no puedo creer eso" Rias respondió con molestia

"lo digo en serio, la cuerda me está lastimando! Y desátame ya!"

"me refiero a que eres humano, ningún humano sin un sacred gear podría parar la lanza de luz de un ángel caído solo con una mano, y tú no tienes ningún sacred gear"

"q-que!? Yo soy com-"

"…es humano" Koneko irrumpió en la conversación

"¿Koneko? ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?" Rias pregunto bastante curiosa

"huele a humano… y a tamagoyaki" fue la única respuesta de Koneko antes de regresar a comer su youkan

"bien, si Koneko lo dice lo creeré"

"oi oi, ¿qué clase de trato injusto es este? Y ¿QUIERES DESATARME DE UNA VEZ!?" Kamijou intento levantarse, pero perdió el equilibrio, con sus manos atadas no pudo detener la caída, haciendo que su cara golpeara el suelo de madera "ahgk!"

*suspiro* "está bien, Akeno" Rias movió su cabeza hacia Kamijou

"hai buchou~" Akeno se acercó a Kamijou y con un tirón a la cuerda las ataduras se aflojaron

"gracias" Kamijou le agradeció a Akeno cuando le ayudaba a levantarse

"no hay de que, ara-ara! Tienes un gran golpe en la frente ¿quieres un beso para aliviar el dolor?"

"SI POR FAVOR! UN BESO ESTARIA BIEN!" la respuesta de Kamijou fue inmediata y llena de energía

"ara, que joven tan honesto" Akeno estaba a punto de besar la frente de Kamijou pero…

"NOOOOO! UN BESO DE HIMEJIMA SEMPAI! QUE ENVIDIA! KAMIJOU BASTARDO! CADA DÍA QUE PASA TE ODIO MAS!" Issei grito desesperadamente

"parece que a nuestro Issei-kun no le agrada la idea, así que mejor no ufufufu~" Akeno se alejó de Kamijou cubriendo su boca mientras reía

"basta de payasadas, Kamijou, comienza a explicar! ¿Cómo pudiste detener una lanza de luz de un ángel caído?" Rias seguía molesta

"¿Cómo explicarlo? Es por mi mano derecha" para Kamijou resultaba molesto tener que hablar sobre su imagine breaker, no es que fuera un gran secreto o algo así, lo que le molestaba era el patrón que siempre se repetía cada una de las veces que lo hacía; primero él decía que hacia su mano derecha, luego a quien le explicaba no le creía, después venia una prueba para confirmar que lo que decía era verdad, generalmente en forma de un ataque a su persona, y por ultimo venían las expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad, para finalmente aceptarlo

"¿tu mano derecha?" Rias pregunto levantando una ceja

"si, veras mi mano posee un poder llamado imagine breaker que puede negar cualquier tipo de fenómeno paranormal, ya sea un railgun creado por poderes esper, lanzas de luz de un ángel caído, hasta una barrera hecha por un demonio, incluso las bendiciones de dios son negadas" Kamijou explico (y aquí viene, la negación) pensó

"¿esperas que crea eso?, un poder tan increíble podría superar incluso a un tipo longinus, ¿y me dices que tal cosa existe? ¿En tu mano derecha?" y como Kamijou predijo, Rias se negó a creer

"es la verdad" (y ahora la prueba, solo espero que no me ataque. ¿a quien engaño? definitivamente me va a atacar)

"Akeno!" "hai buchou~" chispas de electricidad comenzaron a crepitar en la mano de Akeno, e inmediatamente lanzo un rayo a Kamijou, pero este levanto su mano derecha para bloquear el ataque, que inmediatamente desapareció al contacto

"woa! ¿Puedes al menos dar una advertencia!? De no haber bloqueado eso seguramente me habría hecho mucho daño!"

"ara~ que interesante~" Akeno nuevamente lanzo otro rayo, esta vez más poderoso, y de igual forma que el primero fue negado por la mano derecha de Kamijou

"esto puede ser divertido~" Akeno tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro que Kamijou no pudo ubicar, y volvió a lanzar otro ataque, y otro, y otro, y otro, todos negados por Kamijou

"¿quieres dejar de hacer eso!? Es muy peligroso!" Kamijou gritaba entre ataques

"ya basta Akeno!" el grito de Rias hizo que esta se detuviera

"hai buchou~" Akeno respiraba rápidamente y su cara tenía un agradable color rosa en sus mejillas mientras sus piernas se frotaban entre si

"aun después de verlo, se me hace difícil de creer que tal poder exista, un poder esper capaz de hacer eso…" Rias tenía una expresión bastante pensativa, mientras que los demás los veían con expresiones asombradas, incluso la siempre inexpresiva Koneko había dejado de comer mientras lo veía atónita

Finalmente Kamijou soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba (La sorpresa y la aceptación, es muy molesto tener que pasar por todo esto) "al parecer no es un poder esper, lo tengo desde que nací, por eso tengo tanta mala suerte, aparentemente también niega mi buena suerte, o eso es lo que me dijeron"

"Kamijou-san, ¿Por qué mentiste cuando te pregunte si tenías poderes? Ese poder tuyo es algo… asombroso" Kiba decidió unirse a la conversación, no sonaba enfadado por haberle mentido, solo estaba curioso

"si te hubiera dicho que tengo un poder que puede negar otros poderes ¿me hubieras creído? Además, después de ver lo sucedido no puedes culparme por eso, no me gusta ser atacado de la nada"

"tienes un punto" Kiba contesto con una sonrisa amable

"y es verdad que soy un solo nivel cero, mi mano derecha niega mi propio campo AIM, así que para todo efecto soy un nivel cero"

"bien, dado que has estado siendo honesto te creeré, dejando eso de lado, Kamijou, ¿cómo te enteraste de la existencia de los demonios? Un habitante de ciudad academia no debería saber esas cosas" Rias aun lo miraba con sospecha

"bueno, después de que ciudad academia fuera hundida me encontré con unos demonios, les prometí no hablar de eso, pero después de muchas cosas me ayudaron a regresar a casa" Kamijou explico

"dime sus nombres, esto podría ser muy importante, los demonios no deben involucrar a la gente de ciudad academia en este 'lado' del mundo, y mucho menos revelar su existencia" para Rias eso podría ser un grave caso de traición que debe ser informado inmediatamente a los maou

"Al parecer son importantes dentro de su sociedad, así que no te puedo decir, prometí que no diría nada más sobre ellos si me encontraba con otros demonios"

"Por si no lo sabes soy la heredera del clan Gremory, que ostenta el rango de duque y uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo, y es mi deber como noble y demonio de clase alta informar al maou sobre cualquier posible caso de traición, se podría decir que yo también soy importante en la sociedad de los demonios, probablemente más que aquellos demonios que te encontraste, así que dime quienes eran" eso ya no era una petición, era una orden, a Rias no le gustaba mucho usar la influencia de su familia, pero esto era necesario

Kamijou al escuchar a Rias hablar sobre el maou hizo una mueca "no creo que tengas que preocuparte mucho por eso" y con una cara seria continuo hablando "y no diré nada más sobre eso a menos que el maou mismo me lo diga, siempre cumplo mis promesas y no tengo la intención de romper esta"

"¿aun si eso te lleva a ser enemigo de cada demonio en la ciudad?" el tono y la mirada de Rias cambio a ser lento y frío

"aun así, ellos curaron mis heridas y me cuidaron después de encontrarme, incluso me ayudaron a regresar a casa, les debo mucho" en todo momento Kamijou no dejo de mirar a los ojos a Rias

"que así sea, por cortesía y por haber salvado a Issei, te dejare ir esta vez, pero ten en cuenta que de ahora en adelante serás tratado como una fuerza hostil si te metes en nuestros negocios, puedes irte" las miradas de todos los demonios en la habitación –salvo Issei- cambio de serias y un poco curiosas a miradas frías

"haa~ fukouda" Kamijou suspiro y dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo "antes quiero saber una cosa"

Rias levanto una ceja "¿y que sería?"

Kamijou giro la cabeza para hacer contacto visual con Rias "¿Por qué los ángeles caídos están atacando personas?"

"probablemente buscaban portadores de sacred gear, si encuentran a alguien que podría ser una amenaza lo eliminan, al menos esa es mi teoría"

"¿solo por eso?" Kamijou se mantuvo serio, pero su voz reflejaba un gran enojo

"así es, ¿Por qué preguntas tal cosa?"

"¿no es obvio?" ahora Kamijou tenía una mirada determinada "Porque los voy a detener" definitivamente no permitiría que más gente como Fujiwara-san o Hyoudou fueran atacadas, inmediatamente después salió del cuarto

Cuando Kamijou salió, la atmosfera en la habitación pareció suavizarse, Kiba incluso soltó un suspiro

"¿estas segura de que eso fue buena idea?" Akeno se acercó a Rias con una mirada un tanto conflictiva

"si, esto va más allá de si me agrada o no, la habilidad de Kamijou podría romper el balance en el que se encuentra el mundo, y si aquellos demonios con los que se encontró Kamijou resultan ser partidarios de la facción del viejo maou no sería bueno para el inframundo, debemos informar al maou inmediatamente" Rias le contesto con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

"de acuerdo" su reina asintió con seriedad

"pero por ahora" la actitud de Rias dio un cambio de 180 grados "creo que debemos enseñarle a Ise en que consiste el trabajo de un demonio"

"h-hai! No entiendo muy bien que acaba de pasar, pero me esforzare al máximo por el bien buchou!"

"así se habla" la sonrisa que Rias le dio a Issei lo puso un poco nervioso "como un nuevo demonio tu trabajo consiste en…"

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, pero la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, el día anterior, Rias Gremory le conto todo sobre su conversación con Kamijou, y resulto ser un tanto preocupante, ese poder, el imagine breaker sería muy peligroso para cualquier ser mágico, eso debía ser notificado inmediatamente a los maou, pero primero ella decidió investigar un poco más, puesto que Rias ya lo consideraba como hostil, no había manera en obtener más información de ella pacíficamente, así que ella misma tendría que hablar con Kamijou

Caminando por los pasillos del piso de los primeros años, seguida por su reina, Souna ya podía oír el escándalo del grupo problemático, también pudo ver a Komoe sensei acercándose alegremente al salón

"sensei" la presidenta le hablo para llamar su atención

"oh! Presidenta-chan, buenos días. Buenos días a ti también Shinra-chan" Komoe sensei la saludo alegremente

"buenos días sensei, lamento molestarla pero necesitamos que Kamijou Touma se presente en el salón del consejo estudiantil inmediatamente"

"¿hi-hizo algo malo? Sé que Kamijou-chan puede ser algo problemático, pero desde que llego aquí ha estado mejorando bastante, ya son dos semanas seguidas sin que falte a clase y sus notas han mejorado un poco" Komoe se veía nerviosa mientras intentaba defender a su alumno

(Así que es el típico delincuente que se salta las clases) Souna suspiro "no sensei, por ahora Kamijou-san no se encuentra en problemas, sin embargo necesitamos hablar con él para confirmar ciertas cosas, si está en problemas o no, será determinado por lo que diga"

"bien, espera un momento" la diminuta sensei estaba un poco aliviada, acto seguido abrió la puerta del salón

"GAAAH! FUKIYOSE DETENTE! MI CABEZA SE VA A SAFAR!" el grito de Kamijou pudo escucharse apenas la sensei entro al salón

"muere pervertido!" Fukiyose tenía a Kamijou atrapado por el cuello en una llave de lucha de apariencia bastante dolorosa, mientras que Aogami y Tsuchimikado yacían en el suelo, aparentemente sin vida

"muy bien chicos! Detengan esto o tendré que castigarlos!" la voz de la sensei resonó en el salón haciendo que todo el mundo se detuviera en el instante

"Kamijou-chan, el consejo estudiantil necesita hablar contigo inmediatamente"

"eh? ¿Estoy en problemas? Yo no he hecho nada" Kamijou se veía nervioso mientras se frotaba el cuello

"y una mierda! ¿Cuándo te volviste experto en bondage!? Se supone que era mi nuevo fetiche!" Aogami volvió a la vida tras escuchar a Kamijou

"eh!?" Komoe sensei estaba en shock, no sabía que decir ante esto

"solo dije que ser amarrado así no era cómodo!, en ningún momento dije ser un experto o que fuera un fetiche que me gustaría tener, falso kanzai!"

"nya, aunque sea cierto eso fue un golpe bajo kamiyan" Tsuchimikado se levantó lentamente del suelo

"m-mi acento no es falso!" Aogami tartamudeo un poco nervioso

"SUFICIENTE!" la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ya había tenido demasiado "Kamijou, nos acompañaras al salón del consejo estudiantil ahora!" si, Souna ya tenía dolor de cabeza

"bien…" Kamijou empezó a caminar hacia ella

"toma tus cosas, probablemente estarás con nosotros hasta después de la hora del almuerzo" Souna dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del salón

"mmm… esto suena mal, kamiyan definitivamente está en problemas" Tsuchimikado hablo seriamente

"si… ser llamado así por el consejo estudiantil nunca es bueno, pero lo envidio por estar rodeado de tantas chicas" Aogami se unió a Tsuchimikado en su reflexión

"dados los problemas que siempre causa no es de extrañarse, Hmp" Fukiyose se cruzó de brazos y se fue a su asiento

Después de tomar sus cosas Kamijou camino a la salida, parecía un preso que caminaba hacia su ejecución, pero antes de salir fue detenido cuando Tsuchimikado y Aogami sujetaron sus hombros, ambos lo veían con caras serias

"kamiyan, pase lo que pase somos amigos" Aogami le dijo solemnemente

"cierto, no importa qué clase de problema sea, los tres hemos compartido demasiadas cosas nya, así que…" Tsuchimikado hizo una pausa, su mirada, aun a través de sus lentes de sol se veía preocupada

Kamijou fue conmovido por la muestra de afecto y genuina preocupación de sus amigos "chicos… no se preocupen, yo-"

""pase lo que pase no te atrevas a delatarnos, si tienes que caer hazlo solo ¿entiendes?"" ambos hablaron a la vez mientras empujaban a Kamijou fuera del salón, haciéndolo tropezar y casi caer

"o-oi! ¿Cuál es su problema!?" Kamijou se dio la vuelta para reclamarles a sus 'amigos' pero ellos le cerraron la puerta en la cara "fukouda"

"¿quieres dejar eso y venir ya?" Souna se veía bastante disgustada

"eh? Oh si, lo siento, por cierto… ¿estoy en problemas? Si es por lo del laboratorio de química-"

"no es por eso, hablaremos en el salón del consejo estudiantil" Souna interrumpió a Kamijou para luego darse vuelta y caminar al salón del conejo

"si no es por eso-" Kamijou nuevamente fue interrumpido cuando Tsubaki puso su mano en el hombro de Kamijou

"aquí no, Kamijou-kun, hablaremos en cuanto lleguemos, por ahora solo síguenos en silencio por favor" Tsubaki tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero Kamijou pudo ver que sus ojos reflejaban preocupación

"bien" Kamijou asintió y comenzó a seguir a sus sempais al salón del consejo

* * *

 **SALON DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

La atmosfera en el consejo estudiantil era tensa, para Kamijou se sentía exactamente igual que cuando estuvo en el club de investigación de lo oculto, y eso solo podía significar una cosa, problemas

Souna se sentó en su escritorio frente a todos en la sala, con Tsubaki parada a su lado y los demás miembros del consejo sentados en sus lugares alrededor del salón, Kamijou era el único que estaba de pie, se veía bastante incomodo con todos viéndolo con escrutinio

"etto, anno~ ¿Qué hago aquí?"

Souna no respondió por unos momentos mientras lo veía intimidantemente en una pose de 'Gendou Ikari' incluso sus lentes resplandecían agregando un mayor efecto, finalmente ella suspiro, con un movimiento de cabeza Sona le dio a Tsubaki una orden silenciosa, a lo que ella asintió, tomando una silla plegable y colocándola frente al escritorio se Sona

"puedes sentarte Kamijou-kun" Tsubaki le dijo con una sonrisa amable

"gracias"

"Kamijou-san, iré directo al grano, todos en esta sala, salvo tú, somos demonios" era un movimiento arriesgado revelar su identidad a una posible amenaza, pero Sona decidió ser proactiva en este asunto "entiendes lo que quiero decir ¿verdad?"

"si" Kamijou se puso serio, su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente y apretó su puño derecho "supongo que son aliados de roja-sempai"

"¿roja-sempai?" Sona levanto una ceja, Tsubaki a su lado soltó una pequeña risa "¿a quién te refieres?" Sona tenía una idea, pero tenía que confirmar

"¿Cómo era?... ¿Risa Gremory?... Si, Risa Gremory, la sempai gruñona del club de ocultismo" Kamijou respondió despreocupadamente

"hehehehe" Tsubaki no aguanto la risa, se cubría la boca para ocultarlo pero no funcionaba

"Tsubaki, basta… roja-sempai, he, Risa… hehe, gruñona hehehehe" la fachada de seriedad de Sona se rompió por un instante "es la primera vez que un humano no dice solo halagos cuando habla de ella"

"eh? Dije algo mal?" Kamijou estaba confundido

"en absoluto, pero déjame corregirte" la Sona seria y profesional regreso inmediatamente "su nombre es Rias, no Risa, y se podría decir que somos algo así como aliados, aunque no trabajamos juntas, ambas somos demonios de clase alta, y compartimos eta escuela como territorio, yo lo controlo de día y ella de noche"

"entiendo, así que Shitori-kaichou es un demonio y todo el consejo estudiantil son los miembros de su nobleza; también esta Rias Gremory y el club de ocultismo y ambas comparten la escuela, ¿verdad?" Kamijou resumió lo que Souna le había dicho para confirmar que había entendido

"En efecto" Sona no menciono que los miembros del conejo eran su miembros de nobleza, eso demostró que Kamijou tenía un poco de sentido común al deducirlo "ahora bien, Rias me informo sobre su plática de ayer y quisiera confirmar algunas cosas"

Kamijou suspiro "haa~ escucha, si es por la identidad de los demonios que me ayudaron, ya dije que no diré quiénes son" él hablaba seriamente

"si, eso lo entendí cuando Rias me dijo que preferías ser su enemigo a revelar su identidad, en cierto modo puedo entenderte, sin embargo, ¿apostarías la vida de miles de personas en esa decisión?" Sona dijo fríamente

"¿q-que quieres decir?" Kamijou fue sorprendido por esa declaración

"está prohibido que los demonios revelen su existencia a los humanos, y mucho más a la gente de ciudad academia, escucha Kamijou, hace tiempo hubo entre los demonios una guerra civil, en donde se luchó contra la facción de los viejos maou y los derrotaron, el inframundo es un lugar mejor gracias a los nuevos maou, pero aún hay simpatizantes de la facción de los viejos maou, si ellos deciden comenzar otra guerra mucha gente morirá" Sona no aparto los ojos de Kamijou, viendo cada una de sus reacciones minuciosamente. Estudiándolo "si ellos están reclutando espers con grandes poderes como tú, y la guerra comienza nuevamente, el mundo humano también se vería afectado y no solo eso, las otras facciones podrían ver eso como una oportunidad de acabar con los demonios, provocando otra gran guerra, causando más muertes y destrucción en el mundo humano" eso era el peor escenario posible en la mente de Sona, creyó que si asustaba a Kamijou con eso reconsideraría su decisión pero… (¿Por qué se ve tan aliviado?)

"entonces no tienes que preocuparte" Kamijou hablo con una pequeña sonrisa "ellos definitivamente no están con los viejos maou y tampoco están reclutando espers, de hecho se sorprendieron bastante al saber que yo era de ciudad academia, nuestro encuentro fue una casualidad"

"¿estás seguro? ¿Tan seguro de eso como para poner el destino del mundo en juego?"

"si, están un poco locos, pero estoy seguro de que son buenas personas, como ustedes" Kamijou hablo con mucha seguridad, sorprendiendo a Sona

"somos demonios Kamijou-san, no puedes estar tan seguro de que somos los buenos"

"puede que tengas razón… pero me hablaste de la guerra y la muerte de muchas personas para que reconsiderara mi decisión, pero cuando decías eso parecías genuinamente preocupada, una persona malvada no haría eso" Kamijou hablo con naturalidad

Las palabras de Kamijou tomaron a Sona con la guardia baja, al perecer ella no era la única que observaba a su interlocutor "he~ muy bien, dejare ese tema de lado, pero debo advertirte que este tema llegara a los maou, y ellos pueden ser más persuasivos de lo que crees" Sona empezó sonriendo ligeramente, pero a medida que hablaba su expresión se volvía cada vez más seria "son seres cuyo poder no podrías ni imaginar, más te vale no enfadarlos"

Kamijou hizo una mueca "sí, creo que tengo una idea de su poder, son los maou después de todo"

"hay otra cosa que quiero discutir, pero primero ¿sabes jugar ajedrez?" si Sona no podía intimidarlo con palabras, estaba segura que humillándolo por completo jugando haría el truco, y no, no quería humillarlo por ser un alborotador causante de dolores de cabeza, eso era un tema muy apartado

"¿ajedrez?, si, conozco el juego, una vez jugué contra un robot, pero perdí"

"muy bien, juguemos un poco mientras discutimos" Sona caso un pequeño estuche de su escritorio, lo abrió y comenzó a colocar las piezas en su lugar

En algún punto Tsubaki había preparado té y ahora le estaba entregando una taza a Sona y a Kamijou, quienes jugaban mientras hablaban

"así que cuéntame sobre tu poder, ese tal imagine breaker" Sona dijo moviendo un Peón

"no sé qué quieres que te cuente, mi mano derecha niega poderes sobrenaturales… y mi propia suerte" Kamijou imito el movimiento de Souna

"eso lo sé, pero tengo curiosidad ¿qué pasa si tocas un ser mágico?" Sona movió otro Peón

"Mmm… si son como los espers, supongo que no podrán usar sus poderes, pero los demonios y otras criaturas sobrenaturales también se debilitan" Kamijou saco su caballo

"interesante, me gustaría ver por mí misma tu poder" el alfil de Sona se movió

Kamijou reacciono casi al instante "espera! Si quieres ver cómo funciona mi mano derecha está bien, pero no quiero que me ataques, es muy peligroso y da miedo!" movió otra vez el caballo

"¿Qué clase de salvaje crees que soy?" Sona respondió sin emoción, movió su torre, no fue demasiado difícil predecir los movimientos de Kamijou

"roja-sem- Gremory-sempai hizo que la oneesan llamada Akeno me atacara" Kamijou intento hacer los mismos movimientos que el robot contra el que jugo, pero no le estaba funcionando

"si, eso suena como Rias" Sona tomo el caballo de Kamijou "¿Qué pasa con un artefacto mágico?"

"se rompe" Kamijou contesto distraídamente, estaba demasiado concentrado en el juego, movió otro Peón

"¿y qué tal un sacred gear?" el plan de Sona estaba funcionando, Kamijou se veía más concentrado en el juego que en las preguntas

"mmm… no lo sé, si toco al usuario no podrá usar su poder, pero nunca he tocado un sacred gear directamente, no he visto muchas personas con esas cosas, o al menos que yo sepa, solo me entere de su existencia hace pocas semanas" (haaa! Al diablo con imitar al robot!) Kamijou movió su otro caballo

 **7 MOVIMIENTOS DESPUES**

"jaque mate" Sona declaro

"fukouda" Kamijou suspiro en derrota

"no te sientas mal por eso Kamijou-kun, kaichou es una de las mejores jugadoras que hay" Tsubaki puso su mano en el hombro de Kamijou

"supongo que no se puede evitar, solo había jugado una vez en mi vida"

"para un novato lo hiciste bien, ahora regresando al tema ¿Qué es lo que harás con el otro problema?" Sona pregunto mientras acomodaba sus lentes

"¿a qué te refieres?" Kamijou no sabía de qué estaba hablando

"a los ángeles caídos, al parecer te has vuelto su enemigo, aun con tu poder sigues siendo humano, es muy peligroso para ti enfrentárteles"

"si, eso lo sé, pero ellos están atacando gente inocente por razones estúpidas, no voy a permitir eso" la actitud de Kamijou cambio a una seria y determinada

"no te detendré, pero como presidenta del consejo estudiantil tampoco puedo dejar que te metas en problemas de ese tipo, podrías morir"

"aun así, no puedo dejar que sigan haciendo eso"

"bien, pero dime Kamijou ¿Qué sabes sobre los ángeles caídos?"

"mmm… creo que eran ángeles normales que perdieron la gracia de dios, tienen alas negras y usan lanzas de luz" Kamijou respondió pensativo

"¿solo eso?" Sona lo miro con una ceja levantada

"bueno, soy un novato en todo esto del mundo de la magia, los otros demonios probablemente me explicaron muchas cosas más, pero en ese entonces yo estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo por mi vida" Kamijou respondió avergonzado

"¿corriendo por tu vida? Kamijou, no te preguntare quienes eran, pero ¿con que clase de demonios te involucraste?" tal vez no pueda saber su identidad, pero al menos sería otra cosa que informar a su hermana

"son buenas personas, pero están algo locos, y son muy muy poderosos, pero les falta algo de sentido común"

Poderosos, sin sentido común y algo locos, la imagen de ciertas personas llego a la mente de Sona, pero eso era imposible, así que descarto esa idea

"te informaron sobre las tres facciones ¿cierto?"

"si, algo así como que hubo una gran guerra y luego todos se detuvieron porque ya casi no había gente para pelear, pero todavía no se agradan"

"eso…" Sona tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca "eso sería un buen resumen general"

"por alguna razón eso me suena familiar" murmuro momo desde su asiento

"si, pero de donde" Tsubasa puso su mano en la barbilla intentando pelear

"kaichou! ¿Qué clase de trato injusto es este!? Cuando me dejaste de tarea hacer un informe sobre la gran guerra dije casi lo mismo y me castigaste!" Saiji grito desesperado

Sona suspiro "Saiji, te explique por casi una hora todo lo que sabía de la gran guerra, y al día siguiente llegas con un trabajo de unas pocas líneas que decían 'las tres facciones se pelearon, pero la guerra termino cuando ya no había suficientes soldados, así que decidieron parar y verse feo en lugar de pelear' como miembro de mi nobleza no puedo permitir que hagas un trabajo tan pobre" Sona reprendió a su Peón, mientras las otras chicas se reían

"pero, pero, kaichou~ yo era solo un novato en eso" Saiji intento defenderse

"eso no es ninguna excusa!"

"Kamijou dijo lo mismo y no le dijiste nada! Pensé que también lo odiabas!" Saiji estaba a punto de llorar

"oi oi ¿Qué?" Kamijou solo podía ver al chico apuntándolo con lágrimas en los ojos

"te equivocas Saiji, no lo odio" Sona dijo naturalmente mientras se ajustaba los lentes "simplemente lo encuentro muy molesto, creo que es un alborotador y cada vez que lo veo me da dolor de cabeza"

"yo creo que solo es algo torpe" Ruruko comento desde su asiento

"si, pero es un poco lindo" Tsubaki dijo con algo de vergüenza

"es un gigolo les digo! Ojala un caballo lo patee y muera!" Saiji grito aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

"estoy aquí ¿sabes?" Kamijou levanto una mano

Sona suspiro "¿vez a lo que me refiero? Apenas empezamos a hablar de ti y el caos se desata"

"oi oi, este Kamijou-san no ha hecho nada malo! ¿Por qué soy inculpado tan injustamente?"

"consciente o inconscientemente, tal vez sea a causa de tu mano derecha, pero es un hecho que atraes problemas a donde quiera que vayas"

"geh… si, ya me habían dicho algo parecido" Kamijou suspiro en derrota

"por ahora, creo que es importante que sepas más acerca de las tres facciones, y como presidenta del consejo estudiantil y demonio de clase alta, es mi deber enseñarte"

 **DOS HORAS DESPUES**

De la cabeza de Kamijou salía humo, Souna le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre las tres facciones, en especial del cielo y del Grigori, ella no iba a revelar información de los demonios tan a la ligera, también hablo un poco sobre los demás panteones mitológicos y los youkai

"¿entiendes ahora Kamijou?" Sona pregunto con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella

"si, bueno, más o menos, aunque con todo esto, saber que existen otros dioses, eso deja a los fundamentos de la iglesia un poco…"

Sona asintió "ciertamente, pero no hay duda de que dios existe, además, si en algo se especializa la iglesia es en inventar excusas"

"si, puedo comprender eso, honestamente, si no fuera porque ya tengo algo de experiencia con lo sobrenatural no hubiera creído nada de esto"

"muy bien, parece que has entendido la mayoría, se está haciendo tarde así que hay una última cosa que quiero discutir" nuevamente Sona se puso seria "Kamijou, tu poder puede resultar una amenaza para nosotros, estoy hablando de forma completamente objetiva, y sin sentimientos personales, en el inframundo muchos piensan que si no eres un aliado eres un enemigo, así que te preguntare ¿de qué lado estas?, personalmente no me gustaría ser tu enemigo"

"entiendo lo que quieres decir, sin embargo no tomare ninguna posición, dejando todo eso de las facciones y lados, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, si estas en problemas puedes llamarme, pero también intentare ayudar a la iglesia y a los ángeles caídos si tienen problemas, no todos son malas personas ¿verdad?"

"Kamijou, eres un idealista, y eso te puede causar muchos problemas con el tiempo, sin embargo aceptare, pero que quede claro que sí te vuelves enemigo de los demonios, también yo lo seré"

"si, lo comprendo"

"entonces Kamijou Touma, me presentare, no como un aliado, sino como una amiga, mi verdadero nombre es Sona Sitri, heredera del clan Sitri, uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo"

(Sona Sitri, Sitri, Shitori, Shitori Souna ¿es un juego de palabras?) Kamijou pensó mientras veía a Sona, el nunca creyó que fuer de las que hacían bromas así

"yo soy Shinra Tsubaki, reina de su nobleza, seamos buenos amigos Kamijou-kun"

"Hanakai Momo, obispo, llevémonos bien"

"Tsubasa Yura, torre, un placer"

"Tomoe Meguri, caballero, ¿Qué tal?"

"Reya Kusaka, obispo"

"Ruruko Nimura, peón, mucho gusto"

"tch, genjirou Saiji, peón, mucho gusto, si le haces algo a kaichou te asesino"

Después de que todo el consejo estudiantil se presentó, el ambiente en el salón se volvió mucho más ligero

"Kamijou Touma, nivel cero de ciudad academia, es un placer conocerlos a todos"

"muy bien, puedes regresar a tu clase, hoy hablare con el maou, mañana te informare su decisión, que tengas un buen día"

"si" Kamijou camino a la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo "mándales saludos de mi parte" dicho esto se fue

"¿saludos?" (¿Podrá ser…? No, imposible)

"¿no es Kamijou-kun una persona muy interesante?" Tsubaki pregunto en voz alta a nadie en particular

"esa no es la palabra que yo usaría" Saiji murmuro, pero todos lo oyeron

"¿algo estúpido pero a la vez un poco genial?" Tomoe pregunto

"¿Un poco? A mí me pareció completamente genial cuando dijo que detendría a los ángeles caídos" Tsubaki salió en defensa de Kamijou

"ohoh~ el corazón de doncella de Tsubaki fuku kaichou ya fue tomado por Kamijou~" Tsubasa se burlo

"¿q-que!? N-no digas tonterías, e-es solo que…" Tsubaki tenía la cara roja y una expresión nerviosa nada habitual en ella

(Kamijou ¿Qué diablos has hecho con mi reina?) Sona pensó no por primera vez, al ver a la casi siempre seria Tsubaki intentando negar nerviosamente las afirmaciones de Tsubasa

"no tiene caso negarlo ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que a la seria y diligente vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil le gustan los chicos menores?" Tomoe se unió a las burlas

""no tiene nada de malo que a una chica le guste un chico menor que ella!"" momo y Tsubaki respondieron a la vez

""eh?""

"suficiente" Sona decidió que era hora de intervenir (Kamijou causa alboroto aun cuando no está)

"kaichou, puedo preguntarle algo?" Ruruko pregunto bastante pensativa

"¿Qué pasa Ruruko?"

"¿Por qué acepto tan fácilmente la amistad de Kamijou? Creí que pensaba que podría ser una amenaza a los demonios"

"a diferencia de Rias, decidí ser asertiva en lugar de agresiva, aliado y amigo son términos que a la larga pueden ser iguales, pero Kamijou explícitamente dijo 'no aliados' ¿sabes por qué? "

"no"

"creo que Kamijou sabe bien que si las otras facciones ven a alguien con su habilidad como aliado de los demonios, empiecen a temer lo peor y la guerra comience de nuevo, a pesar de su apariencia poco inteligente, ese tipo tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros"

"ohh~ Tsubaki eligió un buen partido"

"Tsubasa!" Tsubaki nuevamente tenía la cara roja

"como sea, ya nos ocuparemos del romance de Tsubaki después de hablar con mi hermana" Sona no pudo evitar burlarse un poco de su reina

"kaichou! También tú!?" si era posible la cara de Tsubaki se volvió aún más roja

"ahora, pónganse todos a trabajar!" Sona ignoro completamente a su reina

* * *

 **MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE**

En dos lugares diferentes, dos demonios de clase alta y herederas de sus respectivas casas, discutían con un maou, que paso a ser también su hermano/hermana mayor

"Onii-sama/Onee-sama tengo información importante sobre un posible caso de traición"

"ohh~ ¿y cuál podría ser esa información?" / "¿en serio? eso es muy malo ¿Quién traiciono a so-tan? Levi-tan lo castigara~!"

"se trata sobre demonios que han entrado en contacto con habitantes de ciudad academia"

"bueno, eso no es tan serio como para ser llamado traición" / "¿era eso? Que aburrido~"

"el problema es que aquel esper tiene la capacidad de negar poderes sobrenaturales, incluso la magia, puede negar las lanzas de luz de un caído"

* * *

 **SITUACION DE RIAS**

"vaya, eso puede ser un problema, ¿quiénes son esos demonios?"

"no lo sé, de hecho aquel esper llamado Kamijou Touma se negó completamente a revelar su identidad"

"¿Kamijou Touma? Oh si, ya he sido informado sobre él y su capacidad, por personas de confianza, cuyo nombre no debe ser revelado, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, te enviare toda la información que tenemos sobre el"

"entonces… no hay nada malo con él?" Rias pregunto un tanto nerviosa

"hasta donde se me informo, no, ¿asiste a tu escuela? Entonces sería bueno que te aliaras con él y lo mantuvieras vigilado, no queremos que se una a la iglesia por algún malentendido ¿verdad?"

"s-si…"

"como tratar con él es tu decisión, simplemente no hagas nada para hacerlo enemigo de los demonios"

"veras… el asunto es…"

"oh si, Ria-tan, sobre el asunto con Riser- eh? Ria-tan? Mushi-mushi? Ria-taaan? QUE FRIA! ¿POR QUÉ LE CUELGAS A TU QUEIDO ONII-CHAN DE ESA FORMA!"

Rias estaba en un problema, no podía decirle a su hermano que había amenazado a un posible aliado, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fue un poco impulsiva, pero Kamijou tenía la culpa por ser tan exasperante

"supongo que mañana tendré que disculparme

* * *

 **SITUACION DE SONA**

"ohhh! Conociste a tom-tom? ¿Cómo está mi lindo asistente?" La feliz vos cantarina de Serafall se podía escuchar al otro lado de la línea

"¿lo conoces?" los temores de Sona estaban volviéndose realidad

"nyahahaha! Claro que lo conozco! Tom-tom estuvo aquí de vacaciones! Y nos ayudó muchiiisimo!... espera, se suponía que eso era un secreto. Ups"

"O-Onee-chan! ¿Qué quieres decir con que estuvo de vacaciones en el inframundo?"

"haaa~ supongo que ya no hay motivo en ocultarlo, y yo que quería ver la cara de sorpresa de so-tan cuando se enterara~, muy bien te diré todo, pero tienes que mantener el secreto, si no lo haces repartiré las fotos de so-tan cuando tenía miedo de bañarse sola~ o cuando so-tan lloro porque alguien rompió su juego de ajedrez favorito~, no, espera, esas fotos son mi tesoro… el caso es que hare algo muy malo si lo dices~"

"O-Onee-chan! Deshazte de esas fotos inmediatamente!"

"ehh~ no quiero! Pero si so-tan hace cosas yuri-yuri con Levi-tan entonces me lo pensare~"

"ESO NO SUCEDERA!"

"buuu~ que aburrida~, pero aun así amo muchísimo a so-tan"

"regresando al tema, ¿Qué sucede con Kamijou?"

"¿Qué hay con tom-tom? ¿no me digas que te has enamorado de él? Si es así, por mucho que quiera a tom-tom tendré que destruirlo~, so-tan es solo mía!"

"no! Me refiero a ¿Cómo es que lo conoces y cómo fue que fue de vacaciones al inframundo?"

"ah eso! Veras un día simplemente apareció en frente de la casa de Sirz-chan y…."

Sona escucho toda la noche la diatriba de su hermana sobre las vivencias de Kamijou en el inframundo

(Kamijou Touma, ¿Cuándo dejaras de causarme dolores de cabeza)

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

"Kamijou-chan, aunque tengas justificación para faltar a clase, sigues siendo idiota, así que sensei tendrá que darte clases extra~" Komoe sensei amorosamente le dijo a Kamijou mientras cenaban en el gran comedor de los dormitorios

Kamijou solo pudo bajar su cabeza en derrota "fukouda"

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"¿club de periodismo? No lo sé ¿no hay sempais locos tratando de devorarnos verdad?" Hamazura Shiage le pregunto a su sensei gatuna un tanto sospechoso

"nya, no seas tontito~ actualmente solo hay un sempai en el club" Nekonome Shisuka le respondió alegremente

"eso me preocupa más! ¿Qué le paso a los demás integrantes?"

"vamos Hamazura-kun! Será divertido y si el sempai intenta algo nos protegerás y lo derrotaras como hiciste con todo el club de natación!"

"si! Hamazura-kun se veía tan genial! Nunca pensé que se podría electrocutar a tanta gente solo con una batería de coche yahuhu!"

 **OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR**

"ese maldito mocoso robo la batería de mi camión!"

"no es para tanto, además la regreso y le hizo un servicio completo después de todo ¿verdad?"

"ese no es el punto"

"¿entonces?"

"no me gusta que alguien más toque mi precioso camión"

"vete"

* * *

 **PARTE DE ABAJO**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, como dije, tuve problemas con este capitulo y no quedo como a mi me gustaria, asi que si no les gusto el capitulo realmente lo siento**

 **Pasando a otras cosas WOW la historia tiene casi 1400 visitas y 31 comentarios! muchas gracias  
ahora, para responder a ciertos comentarios:**

 **Carlos13: ¿una piña? si llegas a recordar el nombre de la historia, dimelo por favor**

 **rioskee: hay un pasaje en un liber escrito por crowley sobre las ocho cabezas, creo que el imagine breaker, la cosa invisible (el dragon que solo aparece en ciudad academia) y el otro poder superior, son 3 cosas distintas. el IB puede ser lo que han dicho en las novelas, pero los otros dos aun estan por explicarse, como dije, crowley lo menciona en sus libros, y si ya salio AIWASS, pues...**

 **Sebaspe: puede que tengas razon con issei, pero, ten esto en cuenta, tu nueva novia de la cual estas muy enamorado tiene miedo de el chico que detestas, ademas el la ha insultado, y para rematar, es kamijou, poco a poco planeo volverla una amistad/rivalidad muy entrañable, asi que por ahora la actitud de issei es necesaria. respecto a los dos harems, puede ser, pero recuerda que kamijou es un entrometido por natulaleza y eso llevo a que la enfermedad de kamiyan ya afectara a casi 10 mil chicas**

 **ivan: es algo asi como un UA(universo alterno) aqui kamijou no tuvo contacto con la magia hasta conocer a los demonios, asi que no sabe nada de index y othinus, puede que ni siquiera existan en esta mundo. misaka y misaki estan en tokiwadai, mas adelante explicare la situacion de los nivel 5**

 **A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON: MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **Me retiro por ahora, pero antes una amenaza. El proximo capitulo sera todo el arco de asia y sera la primer pelea real de kamijou y si kamijou no puede salvarla, les prometo que la vengara (** no pude evitar escribir eso **)**

 **Roger fuera... paz**


	6. C6: Encuentros - Asia p1

_**YO!**_ **AQUI ROGER  
** **MALDICION, NO PUDE CONTINUAR CON MI RACHA DE ACTUALIZACIONES SEMANALES, EN MI DEFENSA DIRE QUE YA TENIA ESCRITO CASI TODO ESTE CAPITULO DESDE LA SEMANA PASADA, PERO QUERIA SUBIR EL ARCO DE ASIA EN UN SOLO CAPITULO, SIN EMBARGO LLEVO MAS DE 18K PALABRAS Y AUN NO LO TERMINO, ASI QUE DECIDI DIVIDIRLO EN DOS PARTES, ADEMAS, INTENTE SUBIRLO AYER, PERO CUANDO TERMINE DE EDITAR Y ESCRIBIR LA N.A., MI INTERNET DECIDIO JODERME ASI QUE CUANDO LE DI GUARDAR AL DOCUMENTO, SE PERDIO LA CONECCION CON TODO LO QUE HABIA CORREGIDO Y ESCRITO, ESO FUE MUY FRUSTRANTE, HABIA TERMINADO A LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA! LO PEOR ES QUE NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME PASA ESTO AL SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO, Y HOY ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ CON ESTE CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE NO SUCEDA UNA TERCERA, PERO EN FIN, USTEDES ESTAN AQUI PARA LEER LA HISTORIA, NO PARA LEER MIS DESVENTURAS, ASI QUE MEJOR COMENZEMOS**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALGUN DIA CONQUISTARE EL MUNDO, ASI QUE TODO SERA MIO! ALL HAIL ROGER!**

* * *

Era la hora de la mañana en que los estudiantes de la academia Kuoh entraban a la escuela, y como siempre el consejo estudiantil estaba en la puerta para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, sin embargo esta mañana también tenían otro motivo, y se estaba acercando

"…clases suplementarias con Komoe sensei, kamiyan, estoy muy celoso, tal vez yo también debería saltarme algunas clases"

"yo no le veo lo bueno Aogami, clases suplementarias significan el doble de tarea" Kamijou tenía una expresión derrotada

"Lo cual es bueno para nosotros, si llegas a olvidar hacer una, Komoe sensei se olvidara completamente de nosotros nya, espera, eso es un poco hiriente" Tsuchimikado puso su mano en el pecho fingiendo dolor

"nono, no entiendes Tsuchimikado, Komoe sensei nunca se olvidaría de nosotros, ella solo volcara todo su enojo en Kamijou, y después de él a los demás les toca un regaño lindo y sin enojo, ser regañado por la sensei así es lo mejor"

"personalmente prefiero ser reprendido por Maika, el regaño de una maid imouto le gana a cualquier otro nya"

"¿Qué dices? Una loli claramente le gana a eso" a Aogami claramente no le gusto el comentario de Tsuchimikado

"Maika también es una loli!" Tsuchimikado grito

"ustedes dos están mal!, si voy a ser regañado prefiero que sea por una linda oneesan!" finalmente Kamijou opto por unirse

"muy bien, entonces esta oneesan te regañara Kamijou-kun" una la voz seria pero a la vez feliz detuvo la discusión de la fuerza delta

"eh? Shinra-sempai? Que sucede?" Kamijou estaba confundido por la repentina intervención de Tsubaki

"mierda, el consejo estudiantil" Tsuchimikado murmuro

"kamiyan, bastardo suertudo, tu deseo se hizo realidad, así que ya puedes morir en paz" Aogami sujeto a Kamijou por los hombros, inmediatamente después le dio un fuerte empujón

""somos inocentes, la culpa es de Kamijou!"" Tsuchimikado y Aogami salieron corriendo

El empujón hizo que Kamijou perdiera el equilibrio, haciéndolo tropezar con Tsubaki, con su fuerza demoniaca no hubiera sido problema detener a Kamijou, sin embargo la mano derecha de Kamijou toco el brazo de Tsubaki, haciendo que esta perdiera su fuerza e inevitablemente ambos cayeron al suelo

"kya!" Tsubaki cerro los ojo y soltó un pequeño grito mientras caían

"gah!"

"eh?" Tsubaki se había preparado para sentir dolor, sin embargo no llego, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Kamijou se las había arreglado para invertir sus posiciones para amortiguar su caída

"¿estás bien?" Kamijou pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor

"s-si" otra cosa de la que Tsubaki se dio cuenta es que su rostro estaba a meros centímetros del de Kamijou, cosa que hizo a la generalmente estoica vicepresidenta ruborizarse con fuerza

Cuando Kamijou abrió los ojos, este también se ruborizo un poco debido a la cercanía de Tsubaki "l-lo siento!"

"n-no te preocupes, n-no fue tu culpa" ambos se quedaron en esa posición por algún tiempo, atrayendo las miradas de los estudiantes que pasaban

*ejem*

"ustedes dos, ¿hasta cuándo van a permanecer en esa posición?" la voz de Sona los sorprendió bastante, sonaba algo molesta

"k-kaichou! No es lo que parece! Kamijou-kun se tropezó y-" Tsubaki intento explicar la situación pero fue interrumpida por Sona

"no me importa lo que sucedió, levántense!"

""hai!"" al instante ambos se pusieron de pie en posición de firmes frente a Sona

"Kamijou, necesito hablar contigo después de clases en el salón del consejo estudiantil"

"¿estoy en problemas?"

"no" Sona masajeo su frente "¿Por qué es que siempre que cito a alguien en el salón del consejo estudiantil piensa que está en problemas?"

"generalmente es así, kaichou" Tsubaki le dijo tranquilamente

"como sea, asegúrate de presentarte"

"hay un problema con eso, veras… tengo lecciones suplementarias" Kamijou dijo un poco avergonzado

"bien, entonces después de tus clases extra asegúrate de presentarte, el consejo siempre está muy ocupado, así que trata de no llegar muy tarde o estarás en problemas muy graves" el tono de Sona le decía a Kamijou que no bromeaba

"hai! Este Kamijou-san ira directamente al consejo estudiantil después de sus clases extra"

"muy bien, te veré en la tarde, Tsubaki, nos vamos"

"hai kaichou, nos vemos Kamijou-kun"

* * *

 **DESPUES DE CLASES**

Rias esperaba en la puerta del salón de Kamijou a que terminaran sus clases extra, y cada vez se impacientaba más y más, las miradas de los otros estudiantes y la sonrisa burlona de Akeno no estaban ayudándola ni un poco, regularmente hubiera mandado a Yuuto o a Koneko, pero como era un asunto serio, y tenía que disculparse, decidió ir ella misma, si tan solo Kamijou no tardara tanto en salir…

"te vez molesta buchou" Akeno tenía una ligera sonrisa

"y tu pareces disfrutar mucho Akeno"

"ara-ara ¿te parece? De ninguna manera puedo disfrutar ver a buchou así, de hecho estoy muy preocupada de que buchou pueda causar que un posible aliado se convierta en un enemigo debido a su imprudencia" ella en verdad estaba preocupada por su 'rey' y haría todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero eso no evitaba que frotara sal en la herida de Rias

"Akeno, no empieces" Rias ya estaba lo suficientemente frustrada sin que Akeno se burlara de ella, de hecho esa es la razón por la cual estaba evitando a Sona, tan solo pensar en ver su expresión condescendiente mientras le hablaba sobre su temperamento… era demasiado

Unos pocos minutos después la puerta del salón se abrió y la diminuta sensei de la clase de Kamijou salió del salón, tomando eso como su señal Rias entro seguida de Akeno

"Kamijou-san, necesito hablar con-" "AHORA NO!" Rias no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por un Kamijou Touma saliendo a toda velocidad del salón, afortunadamente no había otros estudiantes, así que nadie vio la expresión de desconcierto de Rias

"eh?" (¿Qué paso?)

"Fufufu, Kamijou-kun sí que es un chico muy divertido" bueno, nadie más que Akeno pudo ver a Rias así

(¿Otra vez? ¿Ese tipo solo me volvió a ignorar!?) Para Rias eso era inaudito, Kamijou Touma la había ignorado no solo una, sino dos veces, y de la misma forma (oh no, nonononoNO! Esto no se quedara así! Importante o no, Kamijou definitivamente sufrirá por esto)

"volvamos a la sala del club Akeno, los demás deben estar esperando"

"ahora nooo~ Fufufu~" Akeno salió corriendo juguetonamente del salón, claramente burlándose de Rias

"AKENOOO!" Rias salió del salón claramente molesta, tenía que reprender a su reina

"…eso fue muy raro" Himegami Aisa hablo para sí misma, no sabía si sus sempais no se percataron de su presencia o deliberadamente la ignoraron, pero eso la molesto

"¿cuantas banderas más piensa levantar?" o tal vez era otra la razón de su molestia, nunca se sabe con las mujeres

* * *

 **SALON DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

A diferencia de la última vez, el salón estaba casi vacío, solo había 3 personas presentes

"amm… Shitori kaichou, ¿Dónde están los demás? Dijiste que todos estaban muy ocupados"

"y así es, sin embargo lo que se va a discutir es un asunto de alto secreto, Tsubaki, como mi reina es la única autorizada para saberlo" Sona respondió apoyando su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas

"oh bien, y… ¿cuál es ese asunto súper secreto?"

"como te dije, ayer hable con mi hermana, y ella me conto todo sobre tu relación con los demonios"

(¿Hermana? ¿Qué no iba a hablar con el maou? Espera! No me digas…)

"solo para aclarar, mi hermana es el maou Serafall Leviatán"

"¿LEVI-TAN!?" Kamijou no pudo evitar su sorpresa, si Sona es la hermana menor de Levi-tan, eso quiere decir… "¿TU ERES SO-TAN!?"

La ceja de Sona tembló mientras tenía una expresión estoica, Sona realmente odiaba ese nombre

"no lo puedo creer, por la forma en que Levi-tan hablaba sobre ti, yo creí que eras una niña pequeña medio tsundere que secretamente amaba el yuri y lloraba por todo!" la imagen de la pequeña so-tan en la mente de Kamijou fue completamente destruida

(Oneechan te odio!) Sona seguía con su expresión estoica, pero su cara se ponía cada vez más roja, no es posible determinar si era por la vergüenza o la ira, pero las pequeñas risas de Tsubaki y la expresión tonta de Kamijou, estaban haciendo un buen trabajo para mezclar esas dos emociones, decidió que un poco de venganza era justa y necesaria

"Kamijou, ¿o debería llamarte tom-tom?" al final la ira gano, y un aura fría lleno la habitación "me gustaría que olvides completamente cualquier cosa que mi hermana haya dicho sobre mi" una mirada mortal fue dirigida hacia Kamijou

"h-hai! Este Kamijou-san olvidara completamente que so-tan es una llorona!" Kamijou exclamo un tanto asustado, definitivamente era hermana de Levi-tan, Sona era bastante intimidante cuando quería, o cuando alguien cruzaba ciertos límites y Kamijou acababa de cruzar uno

"amm… ¿Shitori kaichou? ¿Podrías dejar de verme así?, tu mirada dice claramente que me quieres matar de una forma horrible y dolorosa, ¿Sona-ojousama? ¿Sitri-sama?" ahora Kamijou estaba verdaderamente asustado, si la hermana pequeña era igual que ese monstruo vestido de mahou-shoujo, él estaba en serios problemas, muy, muy serios problemas

Afortunadamente Sona se calmó, y después de soltar un suspiro, hablo "Kamijou, no se volverá a tocar ese tema, NUNCA, ¿entendido?"

"s-sí!"

"bien, como dije, mi hermana me conto todo lo que sabía, y envió un mensaje para ti, sin embargo me niego completamente a decirlo, así que aquí tienes" Sona saco una hoja de papel de su escritorio y se la entregó a Kamijou, que de inmediato comenzó a leer

[ _Para tom-tom:_

 _Yahoo~! Tom-tom, la hermosa maou shoujo Levi-tan te extraña mucho~, so-tan estaba muy sorprendida cuando le dije que te conocía, buuu~ Levi-tan quería ver la cara de sorpresa de so-tan, estaba tan decepcionada que podría haber atacado el cielo solo para desquitarme, pero so-tan me regaño, por cierto, me gustaría que cuides a so-tan pero no intentes nada con ella o tendré que matarte~ ¿ok?, estoy orgullosa de que hayas mantenido tu promesa de mantener el secreto, pero ya que so-tan lo sabe, no hay problema si le cuentas todo, pero solo a so-tan, ella te ayudara a mantener las cosas bajo control, y te echara una mano cuando lo necesites o le diré a todo el mundo historias embarazosas de ella como cuando…_ ] el resto del papel estaba tachado haciéndolo casi ilegible, pero se podían leer las palabras [ _pantis_ ][ _mocos_ ]y[ _mojar la cama_ ] Kamijou no estaba seguro de querer saber esa historia

"Levi-tan es un poco…" Kamijou no podía encontrar la palara que estaba buscando, había varias, pero ninguna que no sonara como un insulto

"si, lo sé" Sona comprendía lo que Kamijou quería decir "aun así es mi hermana y la amo, solo desearía que se comportara un poco mejor"

"lo siento mucho" Kamijou dejo en un tono conciliador

"¿podrías dejar de verme con tanta lastima?"

"pobre so-tan, ¿eso es a lo que llaman bullyng familiar? ¿Es eso verdad? El tan solo pensar en lo que te habrá hecho pasar, me hace querer acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña so-tan y decirle que todo estará bien"

El aura fría regreso a la habitación, y Kamijou se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había expresado sus sentimientos en voz alta

"k-kaichou, cálmese por favor, entiendo que este molesta, pero lo que Kamijou-kun quiso decir es el pensamiento honesto de todos los que conocemos su relación con leviatán-sama…" Tsubaki intentó calmar a su rey, pero solo añadió más leña al fuego "no, no, emmm… quiero decir… no es eso, Kamijou-kun no lo dijo con mala intención ¿verdad Kamijou-kun?"

"s-sí!, lo que quise decir es que estoy completamente de tu parte! Eres una gran persona y una maravillosa kaichou! ¿a quién le importa si Levi-tan revela unos cuantos secretos vergonzosos o muestra fotos muy comprometedoras? Shitori kaichou sigue siendo… ¿Shitori kaichou?"

"¿esas son tus últimas palabras?"

"adiós!" Kamijou salió corriendo de la habitación en un parpadeo

"y tu Tsubaki ¿quieres decir algo más?" Sona volteo a ver a Tsubaki con ojos más fríos que el hielo

"c-creo que me necesitan en algún otro lado!" y al igual que Kamijou Tsubaki desapareció, dejando a Sona completamente sola con su rabia

"oneechan… ONEECHAN TE ODIO! WAAAA!" Sona no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar, la vergüenza era demasiada "TAMBIEN TE ODIO KAMIJOU! BAKAAA!" mientras lloraba, Sona formulaba planes para vengarse, había aprendido que intentar vengarse de su hermana era en extremo contraproducente, por eso Kamijou pagaría por todo, todo lo que Sona ha tenido que soportar

* * *

Rias corría por los pasillos de la academia seguida muy de cerca por su reina, hace poco habían sentido un enorme aumento de poder demoniaco, eso la preocupo bastante, para que Sona libere esa cantidad de poder debe haber algún tipo de emergencia, ahí fue cuando lo vio. Kamijou Touma corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

"Kamijou! ¿Qué diablos pa-" "AHORA NO!" y nuevamente Kamijou paso junto a ella sin darle una segunda mirada

"eh?"(¿Otra vez? ¿OTRA VEZ!? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A ESE TIPO!?) Rias sentía una mescla de furia y desconcierto mientras detenía su carrera

"ufufufu~ no importa cuántas veces lo vea, sigue siendo igual de divertido~" Akeno se reía mientas se cubría la boca

"Akeno! Eso no es divertido! No lo fue la primera vez, ni la segunda y mucho menos ahora!" ella era la chica más popular y bella [discutible] de la escuela, para que ese tipo simplemente la ignorara así, tres veces!, sentía que su orgullo como mujer era pisoteado, oh no, ella definitivamente no dejaría las cosas así, pero por ahora tenía cosas más apremiantes

"no importa, tenemos que ver por qué Sona libero tanto poder"

"ara, no creo que eso sea necesario, Tsubaki está aquí" Akeno dijo señalando a dicha chica que se acercaba

"Rias-sama, Akeno-san ¿Qué sucede?"

"yo debería preguntarte eso Tsubaki, ¿Por qué Sona libero tanto poder demoniaco? Se sintió bastante incluso en la sala del club"

"no se preocupe por eso, kaichou solo escucho una verdad innegable que no quería oír, por ahora no es recomendable hablar con ella, esta de muy mal humor" Tsubaki respondió profesionalmente

"¿tiene que ver con Kamijou corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello?" Rias preguntó, si Kamijou era el responsable de hacer enojar a Sona, tal vez pueda encontrar un buen aliado que le ayude con su vengan- castigo justo

"oh así que lo vieron, supongo que Kamijou tiene que ver solo en el 50%, pero no fue su culpa"

"bien, supongo que la veré más tarde, que tengas una agradable noche Tsubaki" Rias comenzó a alejarse (perfecto, si Sona está enfadada con Kamijou podre convencerla de hacerle pagar, entonces cuando haya sufrido lo suficiente intercederé por él, así no tendré que disculparme y además el me estará agradecido, hohoho) los pensamientos de Rias eran diabólicos, en todos los sentido, puesto que ella es un demonio y todo eso.

* * *

Ya a una distancia considerable de la escuela, Kamijou se detuvo abruptamente, un escalofrió recorrió su espina y la aguja de su desgracio-metro mental marcaba números rojos, eso nunca fue bueno

"por alguna razón siento que debo decirlo; fukouda"

Caminando hacia los dormitorios empezó a pensar en todo lo que le ha estado pasando desde que despertó en el inframundo, enterarse que cuidad academia se hundió, conocer a los maou, pelear con un dragon, regresar a casa, ir a una nueva escuela, enfrentarse a ángeles caídos, conocer más demonios de los cuales una resulto ser hermana de un maou, y lo más desconcertante, esos extraños sueños que casi no lo dejaban dormir, eran solo imágenes borrosas, a veces soñaba que su brazo derecho era cortado, esos eran los peores, cuando soñaba con eso se despertaba cubierto de sudor y bastante agitado, le molestaba mucho no poder recordar esos sueños, algo le decía que podrían ser importantes, pero no sabía por qué

*WOF!* un sonido familiar saco a Kamijou de sus pensamientos

A pocos metros de Kamijou se encontraba el mismo perro que lo había perseguido antes, y a juzgar por su expresión, aún no había olvidado a Kamijou

"tienes que estar bromeando!" *WOF-WOF!* "FUKOUDA!"

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE – DOMINGO**

Kamijou había tenido un día bastante normal, pasó todo el día haciendo su tarea, limpio su habitación y el baño, y preparo su bento para el siguiente día, ahora se estaba preparando para salir a buscar a los ángeles caídos

Y tres horas más tarde no había visto nada, bien eso era bueno, si no había señal de los ángeles caídos eso significa que probablemente ya se han ido, con pensamientos de ese tipo, Kamijou decidió regresar a su dormitorio, sin embargo, al doblar la esquina casi fue arrollado por una bicicleta

"woa!" Kamijou apenas pudo dar un paso atrás para evitar ser golpeado, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó, golpeándose con un poste de luz "ahk"

"Hey! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho, iba demasiado rápido y no me fijaba bien en mis alrededores, eh? Kamijou?"

"Ouch, Hyoudou? ¿Qué diablos?"

Los dos se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos, hasta que Issei suspiro

"mira, lo siento hombre, estaba pensando en otras cosas" Issei le dio la mano para ayudar a Kamijou a levantarse

Kamijou acepto y le dio la mano izquierda "no hay problema, es solo mi suerte habitual, por cierto ¿qué haces tan tarde por aquí?"

"repartiendo volantes, es parte de mi trabajo como un nuevo demonio, buchou me dijo que pronto podré empezar a hacer contratos, si hago muchos algún día podre tener mi propio harem!"

"¿contratos? Oh si ya recuerdo, supongo que eso está bien, esfuérzate en eso, nos vemos" Kamijou empezó a caminar

"si! Me esforzare mucho para ser un rey del harem!" Issei dijo muy emocionado, lo que hizo que Kamijou se detuviera

"Hyoudou, ¿Por qué quieres un harem? He visto suficientes animes como para decir que eso no es una buena idea"

"¿a qué te refieres!? Tener un harem es el sueño de todo hombre!"

"mira, ponlo de esta forma, supongamos que logras tener un harem ¿entonces qué?"

"haría muchas cosas pervertidas con todas esas chicas todos los días!"

"no me refiero a eso! Y si quieres eso entonces espera a ser mayor y ve a un cabaret! Escucha en un harem ( _en el anime_ ) siempre va a haber una chica más cercana al protagonista, lo que lleva a las otras chicas a ponerse celosas, interrumpiendo cualquier momento romántico entre los dos, causándole muchos problemas al protagonista, decepciona a la chica principal y vuelve un poco más locas a las demás mujeres"

"mmm" Hyoudou asintió "veo que comprendes la naturaleza del harem bastante bien, como esperaba de mi eterno rival, alguien que ya forjo uno ( _no comprobado_ ). No había pensado en eso, pero pensando en los hechos (del anime) detenidamente supongo que tienes razón, pero hay una solución comprobada! Si una o más chicas del harem interrumpen un momento pervertido, el protagonista solo tiene que hacer que se unan, eso siempre funciona ( _en el porno y anime hentai_ )"

"no lo estas comprendiendo, solo estás viéndolo desde el lado carnal de las cosas, ¿Qué hay de los sentimientos de las chicas? Ellas siempre van a querer exclusividad, quieren saber que son amadas, estás pensando igual que Makoto en *chool days, y mira como término"

"geh, puede que tengas razón" Issei hizo una mueca al recordar el final de dicho personaje "pero estas viendo las cosas desde un punto de vista demasiado pesimista, *chool days también tiene buenos finales, realmente odio a Makoto (y a la vez lo envidio), por eso me esforzare mucho para no acabar así"

"haa~ has lo que quieras, solo no olvides que te advertí lo peligroso que puede ser un harem, nos vemos" Kamijou no quería seguir con esto, sabia por experiencia propia que ese tipo de discusiones generalmente terminaban en golpes, y actualmente Kamijou no tenía la energía para eso

"espera, hay algo que debo decirte"

"¿mmh?" nuevamente Kamijou se detuvo

"gracias por salvarme la otra noche, buchou me explico lo peligrosas que son las lanzas de luz de los ángeles caídos, si no me hubieras salvado probablemente hubiera muerto, pero no te equivoques! A pesar de estar agradecido aun te odio!"

"hai, hai~ no hay de que, hablando de los ángeles caídos, ¿has escuchado algo sobre los que te atacaron?"

"nada, buchou dijo que investigaría, pero puede tomar algo de tiempo, ayer se veía muy enojada por algo"

"muy bien, entonces…"

"si, nos vemos, aún tengo que seguir repartiendo estos volantes" así, los dos 'protagonistas' separaron sus caminos en medio de la noche

* * *

 **UNOS DIAS DESPUES**

Rias estaba 'hablando' con una chica de la clase de Kamijou, necesitaba toda la información posible para idear un buen plan de venganza, y esta chica, Himegami, parecía conocerlo bastante bien, a diferencia de los otras 4 personas antes que ella que no habían sido de mucha utilidad, esa chica Fukiyose solo había dicho cosas como _'un buen cabezazo siempre funciona, aunque su cabeza parece haberse vuelto mucho más dura'_ y _'golpéalo, golpéalo hasta que aprenda o hasta que muera, lo que suceda primero y después sigue golpeando o se levantara'_

"¿Kamijou?, creo que su única debilidad seria su mala suerte, toda la clase piensa que absorbe la desgracia de los demás, por eso todos lo tienen en alta estima, aunque algunos chicos dicen odiarlo y envidiarlo, aunque no puedo culparlo, su vida parece un galge" Himegami Aisa respondió con un tono monótono un poco diferente del habitual, también tenía la mirada vacía, un efecto secundario de la hipnosis

"¿solo eso? ¿No hay algo más?" para Rias, saber que tiene mala suerte no ayudaba mucho en sus planes

"las mujeres, se mete en muchos problemas ayudándolas y siempre levanta banderas donde sea que vaya, aunque es tan denso que no se da cuenta" luego murmuro algo ininteligible para Rias, pero sonaba sospechosamente como 'estúpido protagonista' o algo así

"hablo de alguna debilidad como un miedo o trauma, incluso algún impedimento físico"

"no creo que tenga algo así, lo he visto pelear con los huesos rotos y heridas muy serias, incluso me salvo de una secta del culto de la ciencia que me tenía secuestrada en esa escuela cram porque querían usar mi habilidad, luego está el incidente del mono… no quiero hablar de eso" aun a través de la hipnosis Himegami se negó rotundamente a hablar sobre eso

(Todos han mencionado al mono, pero nadie ha querido decir nada más, ¿Qué habrá pasado?) Rias se llevó una mano a la barbilla

"¿Kamijou le teme a los monos?"

"no lo creo, oh si, Kamijou es débil ante las armas de fuego, si quieres hacerle daño usa una pistola"

"eso es muy extremo! No quiero matarlo, solo quiero un poco de venganza"

"ya le dispararon por lo menos 2 veces, no morirá solo por eso, también podrías usar un robot gigante… no, eso tampoco lo mato"

"¿Q-Que!? Ya te dije que no quiero matarlo!"

"mmm… usa mi varita mágica, eso puede funcionar"

"¿varita mágica? ¿Eres un mago?" eso sorprendió mucho a Rias

"si, ten, te la presto" metiendo su mano en el cuello de su blusa y mostrando algo de su escote Himegami saco un bastón aturdidor "10 mil voltios de pura magia"

"ESO NO SE PARECE EN NADA A UNA VARITA MAGICA!"

"es el nuevo modelo de ciudad academia"

"Sabes, mejor olvídalo, no recordaras haber tenido esta conversación" Rias estaba cansada de hablar con esa chica (supongo que tendré que preguntar un poco mas)

"hai… mmm? Dónde estoy? Ya comí mi almuerzo?" Himegami despertó de su trance, sola y un tanto confundida

* * *

Hablando con los compañeros de Kamijou, Rias se dio cuenta de que este no era el único sujeto irritante, todos estaban mal de la cabeza de una forma u otra, en especial el tipo con el cabello azul, Rias se preguntó si ciudad academia volvía locas a las personas o si solo las reunía en un solo lugar. Pero no había tiempo para eso, lo que acababa de escuchar era…

(Eso es demasiado malvado, inmoral, cruel, despiadado y… es perfecto) Rias sonrió, el amigo rubio de Kamijou era una mente criminal bastante brillante, y aunque Kamijou ya había caído antes en ese plan, unas cuantas variaciones aquí y allá harían el truco, también le había contado varias otras experiencias con Kamijou, como el incidente del helicóptero y el de la 'sister' fugitiva –sea lo que sea una 'sister'-, y fue el único en hablar sobre el incidente del mono, ella ni si quiera quiere recordar eso

(En serio, ¿Quién creería que un pequeño mono…? Nononono, Rias, concéntrate, lo primero es conseguir drogas, muchas drogas y una caja, me pregunto dónde podré conseguir un tejón... Definitivamente Kamijou sufrirá HOHOHOHOHO!) una cosa era cierta, Rias nunca volveria a ver a los monos de la misma forma

* * *

 **MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE**

Rias estaba preocupada por Issei, y lo demostraba en forma de un gran regaño, su lindo y estúpido peón necesitaba ser más consiente de las cosas

"Nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a una Iglesia otra vez" Rias comenzó, se veía enfadada "Para nosotros, los Demonios, la Iglesia es territorio enemigo, solo pisando dentro de ella puede causar un conflicto entre Demonios y Dios, ya que era un acto de bondad el llevar a la monja a la Iglesia, ellos no te hirieron, pero los Ángeles están siempre en la búsqueda, estabas en una situación en donde no sería extraño para ellos el golpearte con una Lanza de Luz. No te vuelvas a involucrar con personas de la Iglesia, en especial con los Exorcistas, que son nuestros más grandes enemigos, ellos pueden eliminarnos fácilmente porque sus poderes están con el apoyo de la oración de Dios, incluso más si es un Exorcista con un Sacred Gear, eso sería lo mismo que estar parado al borde de la muerte, Ise" ella hablaba muy en serio

"S-Sí."

"Puedes evitar la muerte como humano al ser resucitado como un Demonio, pero los demonios que son exorcizados son completamente exterminados, te vuelves nada, nada, no queda nada y no sientes nada ¿Entiendes lo serio que es eso?" Rias pregunto, y por la expresión de Issei, parecía que él no comprendía eso, Rias sacudió un poco su cabeza ante la expresión confusa de Issei

"Lo siento, me deje llevar. De todos modos, se cuidadoso de ahora en adelante"

"Si"

"Ara-ara, ¿Ya terminaste de sermonearlo?" Akeno con su perpetua sonrisa hablo desde detrás de Issei, sorprendiéndolo

"Akeno, ¿Pasó algo?" La expresión de Akeno cambio después de que Rias le preguntó

"Recibimos una orden de cacería del Archí-Duque"

* * *

 **EDIFICIO ABANDONADO - MEDIA NOCHE**

"…huele a sangre." Koneko cubre su nariz con su uniforme después de decir eso

Las piernas de Issei estaban temblando, estaba muy asustado, de hecho si los otros no estuvieran aquí, habría escapado. Rias, en contraste estaba en el frente con sus manos es su cintura pareciendo muy segura

"Ise, es una buena oportunidad el experimentar lo que es pelear"

"¿¡Espera, es en serio!? ¡Estoy seguro de que no seré de mucha ayuda!"

"Sí. Es todavía imposible." lo dice directamente, haciendo que Issei se deprima

"Pero puedes mirar cómo luchan los Demonios. Hoy, solo concéntrate y mira como luchamos. Oh, sí. También explicaré las características que los sirvientes tienen"

"¿Explicar? ¿Las características que los sirvientes tienen?" Issei tenía una cara confundida, pero Rias continuó

"Demonios, que son los amos, les dan características a aquellos que se convertirán en sus sirvientes… Sí, es probablemente el momento de que explique sobre ello y sobre la historia de los Demonios" Rias comienza a explicar acerca de la actual situación de los Demonios

"Mucho tiempo atrás, hubo una guerra de 3 lados entre los Demonios, los Ángeles Caídos y Dios con sus Ángeles seguidores. Las tres partes tenían un gran ejército y lucharon por casi la eternidad. Como resultado, las tres partes perdieron sus tropas y la guerra terminó varios cientos de años atrás con ningún lado ganador."

Kiba continúa después de Rias "Los Demonios no fueron la excepción. Grandes Demonios Nobles que comandaban cerca de 20 o 30 tropas perdieron la mayoría de sus subordinados debido a la guerra, perdieron tantos que incluso no pudieron formar nuevos ejércitos"

Akeno continúa desde ahí "Escuche que la mayoría de los Demonios purasangre murieron en la guerra. Incluso después de la guerra, todavía hay problemas entre los Demonios, los Ángeles Caídos y Dios. Aunque el lado de los Ángeles Caídos y Dios perdieron la mayoría de sus tropas, todavía estamos en una posición en donde no podemos bajar nuestra guardia o, de lo contrario, estaríamos en problemas."

Luego, Rias habla de nuevo "Entonces, los Demonios decidieron usar un sistema para formar un pequeño grupo de soldados. Y ese es el de las [Piezas Malignas]"

"¿Piezas Malignas?"

"Demonios Nobles decidieron usar los rasgos del juego humano, 'Ajedrez', en sus Sirvientes Demonios, fue también sarcasmo, debido a que la mayoría de los sirvientes son Demonios que fueron reencarnados de humanos. Desde entonces, el ajedrez se volvió un popular juego en el mundo de los Demonios. Dejaremos eso de lado, demonios que son los amos son el [Rey]. En nuestro caso, esa soy yo. Desde ahí, ellos crearon 5 rasgos especiales que consisten en [Reina], [Caballero], [Torre], [Alfil] y [Peón]. Desde que no podían crear un ejército, decidieron en tener un pequeño número de Demonios y darles un enorme poder. Este sistema fue hecho los últimos cientos de años, y esto, inexplicadamente, se volvió popular entre los Demonios Nobles."

"¿Popular? ¿Te refieres a las reglas del Ajedrez?"

"Ellos comenzaron a competir entre ellos. Por ejemplo como, '¡Mí Caballero es más fuerte!' o '¡No, mí Torre es más fuerte!' como resultado, los Demonios de Clase Alta comenzaron a jugar un juego como el del Ajedrez entre ellos usando sus Sirvientes Demonios. Nosotros lo llamamos "Rating Games". De todos modos, este juego de volvió muy popular entre los Demonios. Ahora, hay incluso torneos para ello. La fuerza de sus [Piezas] y también que tan fuerte son en el juego afecta la posición social de los Demonios, y su Nobleza. Hay algo llamado [Reunir Piezas] donde ellos reúnen humanos con talento y los hacen sus [Piezas]. Es muy popular recientemente. Sirvientes Talentosos se convierten en su estatus."

"No soy un Demonio maduro todavía, así que no puedo participar en un torneo oficial. Aunque pudiera, hay cosas por las que necesito pasar, o no podré jugar. En pocas palabras, Ise y mis otros sirvientes aquí no podrán participar en el juego por un tiempo"

"¿Eso significa que Kiba y los otros no hay participado en el juego todavía?"

"así es" Kiba responde a la pregunta de Issei

"Buchou, ¿Cuál es mi rol y característica? Y ¿Qué pieza soy?"

"Ise, tu eres… ¿Qué?" Rias se interrumpió a si misma cuando vio a alguien tirado en el suelo, al principio no vio a esa persona porque una especie de manta la estaba cubriendo, pero viendo detenidamente, Rias pudo identificar de quien se trataba, su presa de esta noche (¿realmente es tan descuidada como para dormir aquí? No, aquí definitivamente hubo una pelea, lo que significa...)

"ara-ara, parece que alguien se nos adelantó, pero no termino el trabajo" Akeno dijo sonriendo, pero parecía algo preocupada y… ¿decepcionada?

"Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, busquen en los alrededores por pistas o posibles trampas, si un exorcista derroto a este 'perdido' debe haber una razón por la que no la mato, sean cuidadosos" todos hicieron lo que se les ordeno al escuchar la voz de mando de Rias

"amm… buchou, ¿yo que hago?" Issei pregunto un tanto confundido

"quédate junto a mi Ise, esto puede ser mucho más peligroso de lo que pensé originalmente" huelga decir, eso asusto aún más a Issei

Por unos minutos ambos se quedaron solos y en silencio, observando la figura cubierta del demonio callejero, hubo algo que molesto a Rias, según el informe, la forma de aquel demonio había cambiado de una bella mujer a una grotesca criatura, pero debajo de la manta, se podía apreciar que aún tenía su figura normal, de hecho, la hubiera confundido por un simple humano de no ser por el pequeño rastro de poder demoniaco en ella

"buchou, hemos buscado por todos lados pero no encontramos nada" Akeno regreso seguida de Kiba y Koneko

"muy bien, tampoco puedo sentir que haya algún tipo de magia rodeándola, lo mejor será despertar y preguntarle directamente al perro perdido que fue lo que sucedió" Rias se acercó al demonio callejero y con la punta del pie empezó a empujar su cabeza, haciendo que poco a poco comience a despertar

"Demonio callejero Vizer, estamos aquí para eliminarte, pero primero, quiero saber que sucedió aquí" el tono de Rias era intimidante

"n-no era humano! Esa cosa no puede ser un humano!" Vizer comenzó a entrar en un ataque de pánico, se retorcía en el suelo, Rias pudo notar que debajo de la manta estaba desnuda y atada

"¿Qué paso?" Rias volvió a preguntar parada sobre el demonio callejero

"me lo quería comer, pero me golpeo, y dolió! Dolió mucho! Esa, esa cosa me quito todo mi poder con solo un golpe, incluso me regreso a la normalidad! Y luego me volvió a golpear cuando le dije que mataría más humanos!" a juzgar por su estado, el callejero no sería de mucha más utilidad para descubrir quien la había atacado, sea quien sea, ya no estaba aquí

"muy bien, ¿alguna última palabra?"

"no quiero morir!"

"es una lástima, ahora desaparece" Una cruel respuesta, la voz de Rias le dio escalofríos a Issei

Una gigante masa de poder demoniaco fue disparada de la palma de Rias, tan grande que pudo cubrir el cuerpo completo de la mujer, la masa de poder demoniaco la devoro, cuando el poder demoniaco desapareció, así también lo hizo el cuerpo del callejero

"Ya termino. Buen trabajo todo el mundo" la actitud de Rias cambio completamente, liderando a todos hacia la salida

"Buchou, hay algo que aún no me has dicho" Issei estaba algo nervioso

"¿Qué es?" Rias respondió con una sonrisa.

"Mi Pieza… más bien, cual es mi rol como sirviente"

"Tú eres un [Peón]. Ise, tu eres un Peón"

* * *

 **DOS DIAS DESPUES**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Kamijou había peleado con aquella mujer monstruo desnudista mientras buscaba a los ángeles caídos, después de derrotarla Kamijou la ato torpemente debido a la vergüenza y la cubrió con una manta, decidió dejarla ahí, ya que nadie se acercaba a ese lugar, ni siquiera los delincuentes, al día siguiente hablaría con Sona sobre eso para saber que haber con ella, pero cuando la fue a buscar ya no estaba, Sona le había dicho que era un demonio renegado y que Rias probablemente ya se hizo cargo de eso, pero no dijo que sucedió exactamente

Estaba atardeciendo y Kamijou paseaba por un parque bastante bonito, era una caminata agradable, si bien había parques de ese tipo en ciudad academia, no daban la sensación apacible que este le proporcionaba, tal vez tenía que ver con ver a los padres paseando con sus hijos, o que no había robots de limpieza rondando, o que no había tantos edificios o turbinas de viento obstruyendo la puesta de sol, de cualquier forma, ese parque le agradaba

Continuo paseando tranquilamente hasta que algo blanco pasó por su vista periférica, Kamijou volteo a ver de qué se trataba y cuando lo vio, su corazón se detuvo por un momento, era…

"…una monja" Kamijou sintió una punzada en su corazón, por alguna razón creyó reconocerla, pero descarto eso rápidamente, la chica estaba sentada junto a Hyoudou, había algo raro en eso, él era un demonio, se supone que era enemigo de la iglesia, y algo más extraño, la chica estaba llorando mientras Hyoudou la intentaba animar

Decidió acercarse y ver cuál era el problema y ayudar si podía hacerlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo otra persona interrumpió a la pareja, una mujer

"¡Es imposible!" la mujer habló con desprecio, Kamijou la reconoció

"¿Y-Yuma-chan…?" Ella se ríe con diversión cuando escucha la temblorosa voz de Issei

"Heh~ Sobreviviste ¿Y cómo un Demonio? En serio, eso es lo peor"

"…Raynare-sama…" la monja la llama por su nombre, Issei recordó que ella lo había dicho antes

"¿…Qué es lo que un Ángel Caído como tú quiere?" Ella se burló cuando le dijo eso

"No quiero que un sucio Demonio de clase baja como tú me dirija la palabra" lo miraba como si estuviera viendo a algo muy asqueroso

"Esa chica, Asia, es nuestra pertenecía personal ¿Puedo tenerla de vuelta? ¿Asia, ya sabes que es inútil el escapar?"

¿Escapar? ¿A qué se refiere? Ni a Issei y a Kamijou les gusto como sonaba eso

"No. No quiero volver a esa Iglesia. No quiero regresar a las personas que matan otras personas… también, ustedes me hicieron cosas…" Asia responde con disgusto.

(¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué sucedió dentro de esa Iglesia?)

"Por favor no digas eso, Asia. Tu Sacred Gear es esencial para nuestro plan ¿Así que por favor regresa conmigo? También nos tomamos el tiempo de buscarte, aun cuando esa cosa ronda por la ciudad. No nos causes más problemas" Raynare se acercó más, Asia se escondió detrás de Issei en respuesta, su cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo

Issei tomo un paso adelante para protegerla "Espera ¿No puedes ver que ella no quiere? Yu-, no Raynare-san, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con ella después de regresar?"

"Demonio de clase-baja, no me llames por mi nombre. Mi nombre se ensuciará. Lo qué sucede entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Si no vuelves rápido al lugar de tu amo, vas a morir, sabes?" Raynare escupió sus palabras mientras juntaba luz en su mano

(¡Necesito hacer el primer movimiento!) "¡Sacred Gear!" Cuando Issei grito hacia el cielo fuertemente, luz cubrió su brazo izquierdo y tomo la forma de un guante rojo

Viendo el Sacred Gear, Raynare mostro una expresión sorprendida por un momento y luego comenzó a reír

"Se me dijo que tu Sacred Gear era uno peligroso por los altos mandos, ¡pero parece que estaban totalmente equivocados!" El Ángel Caído comienzo a reír como si lo encontrará muy divertido.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tu Sacred Gear es uno de los comunes. Es llamado Twice Critical, dobla el poder del poseedor por un tiempo, pero tener tu poder doblado no es una amenaza para mí. Verdaderamente, un objeto adecuado para un Demonio clase-baja como tú. Incluso si tu poder es doblado, no podrás evadir esta pequeña lanza que hice. Incluso si el poder de 1 es doblado, es solo 2. No puedes reducir la diferencia de poder entre nosotros. ¿Entiendes, Demonio de clase-baja-kun?" dicho esto arrojo la lanza, pero esta no llego a su objetivo

Todos los presentes vieron con sorpresa al recién llegado, aunque esta escena era ya familiar para Issei

"no sé exactamente lo que esté pasando, sin embargo he escuchado lo suficiente como para darme una idea" Kamijou tenía su mano levantada en dirección a Raynare, cuya expresión paso de sorpresa a odio

"TU! MALDITA PLAGA!" Raynare rugió "¿CUANTAS VECES PIENSAS INTERPONERTE EN MI CAMINO!?"

"k-Kamijou!? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Issei estaba bastante sorprendido por verlo

"eso no es impórtante ahora, Hyoudou, lleva a esa chica a un lugar seguro, yo me encargare de Raynare" Kamijou dijo sin dejar de mirar a Raynare

"b-bien!" a Issei no le gustaba dejar que Kamijou se ocupara de sus problemas, pero sabía que no podía derrotar a Raynare, además, la seguridad de Asia estaba primero, tomando la mano de Asia empezó a correr pero una lanza de luz se estrelló frente a él, cortando su paso

"COMO SI FUERA A DEJAR QUE TE ESCAPES TAN FACIMENTE!" Raynare grito mientras formaba una nueva lanza en su mano

"Asia. Si no quieres a que ese Demonio sea asesinado, ven conmigo. Tu Sacred Gear es esencial para nuestro plan. Tu poder, el Twinlight Healing, es un raro Sacred Gear a diferencia del Demonio de allí Si no vienes conmigo, tendré que matar a ese Demonio"

"no te dejare hacerlo!" Kamijou nuevamente se puso frente a Issei y Asia

"maldita plaga! ¿Qué hace un dios aliándose con los demonios?"

"¿dios!?" detrás de él, Kamijou pudo oír la voz de la chica exclamando con sorpresa

"no sé lo que te llevo a creer eso pero yo-"

"él no es aliado de los demonios! Él es un enemigo de buchou!" Issei interrumpió a Kamijou

"o-oí ¿aún sigue enojada?" Kamijou pregunto un tanto nervioso (creí que Shitori kaichou me ayudaría a arreglar ese malentendido)

(¿Buchou? ¿Se refiere a su amo? No eso no importa si no es aliado de los demonios ¿entonces que hace por aquí ayudando uno?) Raynare pensaba frenéticamente por una respuesta, pero no logro encontrar una

"un dios… ¿esta persona es dios?" Asia estaba completamente sorprendida, nuevamente sentía las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, sus oraciones al fin estaban siendo escuchadas

"no te equivoques Asia, una plaga como esa no puede ser el dios de la biblia, no es más que un dios de la desgracia!" Raynare gruño con odio

Kamijou parecía triste cuando ella dijo eso, pero creyó comprender a lo que se refería "sí, he sido llamado así en el pasado, realmente es algo que me gustaría olvidar, pero he aprendido a afrontar ese hecho"

"Hyoudou, yo te cubriré, cuando te diga, toma a la chica y vete" Kamijou corrió hacia Raynare con el puño apretado, esta le arrojo la lanza que tenía en la mano pero fue negada inmediatamente "AHORA!"

"SI!" tomando nuevamente la mano de Asia Issei empezó a correr lejos de ese lugar

"YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE DEJARIA ESCAPAR!" Raynare intento lanzarle otra lanza pero no tuvo tiempo ya que tenía que esquivar el puño de Kamijou

"tch, eres demasiado molesto plaga!" Raynare trataba de impedir el escape de Asia, pero Kamijou seguía atacando, forzándola a retroceder "¿Por qué sigues metiéndote en mi camino!?" otra lanza de luz fue destruida

"atacas a gente inocente, eso es razón suficiente para detenerte!"

"lo hago por Azazel-sama! ¿Acaso quieres convertirte en el enemigo de todos los ángeles caídos!? Únete a mí, el Grigori te dará cualquier cosa que desees, poder, riqueza lo que sea!" si no podía derrotar a este tipo, podría hacer que se una a ella, por mucho que lo odiara, si llevaba a alguien como el con Azazel, ella seria enormemente recompensada

"eso no me interesa! Si ese tipo Azazel es quien te ordeno atacar gente, entonces cuando lo vea lo golpeare tan fuerte como pueda!"

"eso no lo permitiré!" Raynare fue poseída por una rabia ciega, para ella Azazel era lo más importante en su vida, dios o no, ella lo mataría, aun si tiene que morir también

Raynare extendió sus alas y empezó a elevarse, pero antes de subir mucho, Kamijou la tomo del pie, haciendo que perdiera su poder y cayó al suelo. Kamijou no podía volar, eso es obvio, así que no permitiría que el ángel caído frente a él tomara una ventaja tan grande

Su pelea continúo por algún tiempo más, el sol ya se había puesto y oscuridad de la noche se estaba haciendo presente, pero en aquel parque destellos de luz se podían ver esporádicamente, aunque cada vez menos seguidos

Raynare estaba agotada, en todo este tiempo no había podido golpear a Kamijou ni una sola vez, y cuando intentaba escapar él no la dejaba, cada vez que la tocaba perdía toda su energía, aunque regresaba casi inmediatamente, pero a estas alturas su poder ya había sido casi agotado, y le costaba más hacer lanzas de luz, realmente la situación era mala para ella

Kamijou quería terminar con esto rápidamente, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Hyoudou y la chica, ya deberían estar en algún lugar seguro, pero sentía que estaba olvidando algo

Estaba a punto de golpear a Raynare y finalizar su pelea, pero algo instintivo le dijo a su cuerpo que apartara, lo hizo, pero no a tiempo, una lanza de luz paso a su lado hiriéndolo justo debajo de las costillas, Kamijou gruño de dolor, pero otro grito se sobrepuso

"HAAAGG! Donaseek hijo de puta ¿Qué crees que haces?" Raynare grito de dolor, la lanza de luz que hirió el costado de Kamijou también había herido la pierna de Raynare

"es tu culpa por no prestar atención a tus alrededores, además, no creí que ese chico lo esquivara" a varios metros de ellos se encontraba el otro ángel caído, elevado en el cielo y con una lanza de luz en su mano "me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto, ahora veo él porque, alguien capaz de detener una lanza de luz con sus manos es sin duda un oponente peligroso, pero esperaba más de ti Raynare, deberías ser capaz de matar al niño bastante rápido"

Raynare estaba furiosa con Donaseek por haberla atacado, aunque fuera un accidente "no te confundas Donaseek, este no es un niño, es un dios de la desgracia, me gustaría verte intentar matarlo por ti mismo"

Si Donaseek se sorprendió por la declaración de Raynare lo encubrió muy bien, el solo levanto una ceja, aunque gracias a su sombrero nadie lo noto "ciertamente, un bimbougami puede ser imposible de matar para un solo ángel caído, pero no creo que este sea el caso, Raynare vete de aquí, ya capturamos a la monja, deberías empezar el ritual lo as pronto posible"

"Q-QUE!? OI QUE LE HICIERON A HYOUDOU!?" Kamijou grito, se reprendió mentalmente, eso era lo que había olvidado, Raynare no era el único ángel caído en la ciudad

"si te refieres al demonio que estaba con ella, sigue vivo, no me importa" Donaseek aterrizo entre Raynare y Kamijou "Raynare vete ya, yo me ocupo de esto"

"bien, solo mantente alejado de esa plaga, si no te toca no podrá hacerte nada" para Raynare, si Donaseek quería pelear solo contra ese chico, ella no lo detendría, por mucho que quisiera matarlo, sabía que ella sola no podría, primero tomaría el sacred gear de la mocosa y luego lo atacaría con los otros, esperando que este lo suficientemente cansado, aunque si Donaseek moría mientras lo enfrentaba, no se sentiría triste, después de todo el hijo de puta le había herido la pierna

Kamijou vio como Raynare desaparecía y luego puso su vista en el sujeto llamado Donaseek "supongo que pedirte que te rindieras sería inútil ¿verdad?"

"así es, aunque te diré que encuentro interesante que Raynare te haya confundido erróneamente con un bimbougami, dime ¿Qué eres realmente?"

"solo soy un humano, uno con mucha mala suerte, aunque no pensé que Raynare hablaba literalmente cuando me llamo dios de la desgracia"

"je no la puedo culpar, ella es joven e inexperta, nunca antes se había encontrado con seres más allá de las tres facciones, una cosa es saber de su existencia y otra es conocerlos"

"ya veo, déjame preguntarte una cosa ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con la monja?"

"no veo razón para responderte ahora, pero lo diré si me derrotas, hace mucho que no me enfrentaba a alguien como tú, tienes los ojos de un guerrero experimentado, desde la gran guerra no veía esos ojos, esto promete ser interesante"

"bien" Kamijou endureció su determinación, debía terminar esto rápidamente, estaba demasiado preocupado por Hyoudou y la chica, aunque su mente le decía que tuviera cuidado, ese sujeto parecía más fuerte que Raynare y él ya estaba cansado, aun así apretó su puño derecho lo más fuerte que pudo

Donaseek creo otra lanza de luz en su mano libre, y como si esa fuera la señal, ambos guerreros se lanzaron contra el otro, el ángel caído arrojo su lanza izquierda hacia Kamijou que apenas pudo esquivar agachándose un poco, Donaseek no perdió tiempo y usando su lanza restante como si fuera una espada, la blandió horizontalmente tratando de cortar el pecho de Kamijou, el cual al no poder bloquearla con su mano derecha debido a su posición, salto hacia adelante tratando de taclearlo, pero fue recibido con un potente rodillazo en la cara

"gah!" Kamijou se quejó de dolor mientras caía al suelo, apenas pudo girar su cuerpo para evitar ser empalado por la lanza de Donaseek, que perforo el suelo como si fuera gelatina

Aun en el suelo Kamijou intento patear a Donaseek, pero este tomo el pie de Kamijou y lo hizo girar para luego arrojarlo

"agk!" nuevamente Kamijou golpeo el suelo y nuevamente tuvo que girar su cuerpo para esquivar una lanza de luz

"¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Realmente esperaba más de alguien que le causo tantos problemas a Raynare" Donaseek no se burlaba, en todo caso estaba decepcionado

"cállate! Te golpeare tan duro que nunca más querrás atacar a gente inocente" Kamijou se levantó, estaba cansado y adolorido, pero su determinación no flaqueo, tenía un objetivo inmediato y ese era derrotar al sujeto frente a él, y no se rendiría hasta hacerlo, tenía ayudar a Hyoudou y salvar a la chica

"así se habla!, muéstrame de que estas hecho chico!" lanza en mano, Donaseek corrió hacia Kamijou, este, golpeo la lanza con el dorso de su mano y tomando una página del libro de Tsuchimikado, piso se pie del ángel caído al tiempo que sujetaba su mano, Donaseek sintió que perdía su fuerza e intento crear una lanza con su mano libre, sin embargo no pudo hacerla, intento retroceder pero su pie estaba firmemente anclado al suelo por el de Kamijou, quien blandió su mano izquierda hacia la cabeza de Donaseek, pero no golpeo su cara, en su lugar, con la palma de su mano golpeo el lado de la cabeza de Donaseek, justo en su oreja, sacando completamente de balance al ángel caído, pero Kamijou no terminó ahí, soltando la mano de Donaseek, Kamijou apretó fuertemente su puño y golpeo duramente su mandíbula, derribándolo y haciéndolo rodar unos cuantos metros en el suelo

"uhgk, ese… ese fue el golpe más fuerte que he recibido en mi vida, sabía que no me había equivocado contigo" Donaseek lentamente trato de levantarse, pero cayo de rodillas "esa habilidad tuya, no sé lo que sea, pero sin duda es peligrosa"

"solo… ríndete y… y promete… no atacar a más gente inocente" Kamijou estaba agotado y jadeaba pesadamente

"¿rendirme? ¿Y renunciar a toda esta diversión? No lo creo, pero te equivocas en algo, yo nunca he atacado a un inocente, en todos mis años de vida solo he matado demonios, ni siquiera durante la gran guerra ataque un ángel, solo me defendí de ellos, los demonios son mis únicos enemigos"

"no todos los demonios son malos! He conocido algunos bastante agradables!" Kamijou quería hacer recapacitar a Donaseek sobre sus acciones

"no me hagas reír! Demonios agradables? Eso es solo una farsa, usando esas piezas malignas para reencarnar gente en demonios, solo para aumentar sus propias filas, forzándolos a servirlos aun contra su voluntad, unos incluso llegan a crear planes complejos para matar gente que encuentran de su interés para después 'milagrosamente' salvarlos de la muerte y así ganar su lealtad! Los pocos que llegan a revelarse pierden el juicio y comienzan a matar humanos! Sin poder recuperar su mente de esa tortuosa locura, la única muestra de misericordia posible es matarlos rápidamente! Los demonios son el mal!" Donaseek estaba furioso y Kamijou pudo notar que cargaba con una gran pena "la avaricia de los demonios la arrebata a la gente lo que más ama"

Con una nueva lanza de luz Donaseek extendió sus alas y voló a gran velocidad hacia Kamijou

"puede que tengas razón, pero aun entre los demonios hay buena gente, no tengo idea de lo que has pasado, pero secuestrando a esa chica, estás haciendo lo mismo que los demonios que tanto odias!" Kamijou se agacho esquivando la lanza y golpeo el estómago de Donaseek fuertemente, pero este no retrocedió, sujetando los hombros de Kamijou le dio un potente cabezazo, cosa que hizo que ambos peleadores retrocedieran de dolor

(Maldita sea! ¿De qué está hecha la cabeza de este chico?) Donaseek se froto la frente, no esperaba que la cabeza de Kamijou fuera tan dura, Donaseek no sabía que los constantes maltratos de cierta chica frentona -en varios sentidos-, y sus constantes hospitalizaciones, habían hecho que el cuerpo de Kamijou comenzara a adaptarse a ese tipo de ataques

"primero Fujiwara-san, después Hyoudou, y ahora esa chica, desde mi perspectiva los únicos que están haciendo el mal son ustedes!"

"ciertamente, no estoy orgulloso de lo que estoy haciendo, pero no puedo ir en contra de las ordenes de Azazel-sama! Jure seguirlo por siempre! Cuando Padre nos abandono fue el quien nos dio un lugar, cuando los demonios nos atacaron, fue el quien nos protegió… cuando un demonio exiliado mato a la mujer que ame… fue el quien me consoló! Le debo demasiado, no puedo fallarle porque no me gusta lo que está haciendo! No sin saber que di lo mejor de mí para su bien!"

Donaseek nuevamente retomo su ataque, aun cansado y lastimado, encontró nuevas fuerzas en su determinación por ayudar a su carismático líder

Kamijou lo entendió, Donaseek estaba sufriendo, no quería hacer las cosas que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que hacerlas por el bien de otra persona, aunque supiera que estaba equivocado. Pero también entendió que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, con lo que le restaba de su fuerza Kamijou apretó su puño derecho, tan duro como una roca o una barra de acero, por el bien de él ángel caído frente a él, tenía que detenerlo

"estas equivocado, no puedes ayudar a las personas haciendo ciegamente lo que quieren, eso solo te da una falsa ilusión de conformidad, si en verdad quieres ayudarlo entonces has lo que el necesita, no lo que él quiere! Si crees que está mal lo que hace, entonces díselo! si crees que por hacerlo por otra persona esta bien lo que haces, entonces voy a destruir esa ilusión!"

Kamijou lanzo su golpe al mismo tiempo que Donaseek blandió su lanza, la carne de Kamijou fue perforada y su hombro sangraba profusamente, el ganador ya se había decidido

(En serio ¿era tan fácil?) Donaseek pensó con una mueca, sin embargo estaba feliz, no podía decir que no había hecho todo lo posible, que no había peleado hasta quedar sin fuerzas "supongo que es mi derrota" tirado en el suelo Donaseek hablo, pero no se lamentaba

"si… no eres una mala persona, Donaseek-san, deberías olvidar todo ese odio que tienes y tratar de vivir pacíficamente" Kamijou toco su hombro y la lanza de luz desapareció

"eso… eso no será posible, dime… ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kamijou Touma"

"Kamijou Touma… ten por seguro que lo recordare, Kamijou, si piensas detener a Raynare entonces debes apresurarte, ella planea quitarle su sacred gear a la chica… eso la matara, el ritual tardara algún tiempo, pero no creo que quede mucho, ella… está en la iglesia abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, detenla por favor…" entonces el ángel caído conocido como Donaseek perdió la conciencia

Kamijou no perdió tiempo, comenzó a correr, tenía que asegurarse que Hyoudou estuviera bien, y decirle lo que los ángeles caídos planeaban

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Accelerator tenía a aquel sujeto que planeaba ser un héroe contra las cuerdas, un solo toque de cualquiera de sus manos y seria el fin de ese tipo

"kukikukihahahahaha! Es el fin! Ahora vas a morir!" extendió su mano lentamente hacia el chico caído con intención de matarlo pero en un ataque de pánico el chico uso su mano derecha con intención de apartar las de él, iluso eso solo aceleraría su muerte

*SLAP*

El sonido de algo siendo abofeteado resonó por todo aquel centro de transporte de mercancía, accelerator vio con sorpresa como sus manos fueron alejadas por la mano derecha de aquel chico, esto trajo sentimientos extraños a la mente del esper más fuerte. Eso no era posible! ¿Cómo es que aún seguía con vida? Nadie que lo toque debería salir ileso, sin embargo ese chico…

Accelerator vio en shock al chico caído frente a él, entonces sucedió, el esper más fuerte se sonrojo, estaba enamorado

"haaa!" despertando en su cama después de una horrible pesadilla, Kamijou Touma jadeaba fuertemente, ese sin duda había sido un sueño horrible

"¿Qué ocurre, tienes pesadillas otra vez?" La persona a su lado se removió en su lugar, abrazando a Kamijou reconfortantemente "tranquilo fue solo un sueño, ¿Qué era esta vez?"

"soñé con accelerator" Kamijou nunca dirá el resto del sueño, aunque su vida dependa de ello

"eso debió haber sido horrible, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo"

"gracias Misaka, te amo" los dos se acercaron para darse un tierno beso

"haaaaaa!" Shirai Kuroko despertó de una horrible pesadilla, su querida oneesama y ese simio…

"¿Kuroko? ¿Estás bien?" una Misaka Mikoto bastante preocupada estaba al lado de su cama

"si… fue solo una pesadilla oneesama"

"bueno, si tienes pesadillas, deja que tu oneesama te consuele con su cuerpo" la pijama verde de Misaka cayó al suelo poco después

"ONEESAMA!" el festival de lujuria yuri estaba a punto de comenzar

"HAAAAAA!" esta vez fue Misaka Mikoto quien despertó jadeante en su cama, a su lado Shirai Kuroko con apenas algo de ropa estaba retorciéndose con una mano dentro de sus bragas mientras murmuraba algo sobre su oneesama

"KUROKO!" Una corriente de electricidad estallo en toda la habitación

"GAAAAAAAAHH! ONEEEEESAAAAMAAAAAA MUESTRAME MAS AMOR!"

* * *

 **PARTE DE ABAJO**

 **ESO ES TODO POR AHORA  
yei! el primer soguebu punch de kamijou en este fic! (Sogebu=sono gensou wo buchi korosu=voy a destruir esa ilusión)  
como dije, este capitulo era originalmente parte de uno mucho mas largo, asi que no escribi cosas como la pelea de touma y el deminio callejero, el primer encuentro entre issei y asia, y la introduccion de el sacerdote mierdoso freed (aunque dejenme decirles, ese chico me encanta), espero que no les moleste que no haya escrito eso, y si lo hace, bueno, espero que no mucho**

 **ahora, para responder algunas cosas:**

 **snlikano: lo que busco principalmente en este fic es ser lo mas original posible siguiendo el cannon, asi que cuando lei lo que escribio fadah99, esa idea sobre kokabiel quedo desechada, y la cambie por otra, sin embargo es casi exactamente lo que tu escribiste, asi que tendre que pensar en otra cosa, solo para inovar un poco. respecto a tu duda, el kamijou touma de este mundo nunca perdio la memoria, solo espera a ver lo que tengo planeado**

 **carlos13: en donde estaria la divercion si levi-tan no intenta asesinar a touma? o un lord sitri sobreprotector? o incluso tal vez un baraquiel muy furioso?. si, creo que fue mencionado en el primer capitulo, kamijou peleo contra acceleratos y salvo a las 'sisters' en este mundo. lei to aru super ss y mori de risa, creo que me robare algunos de esos chistes, no textualmente, solo algunas situaciones, muchas gracias por la recomendacion**

 **RegulusNemea2: creo que es demasiado pronto para eso, ademas, tengo una teoria, el 'dragon' solo aparece en ciudad academia, de las 4 veces que touma se quedo sin mano/brazo, solo salio en 2 y ambas fueron en C.A., pienso que hay un motivo para eso, ademas, aqui C.A. fue destruida, seria muy dificil que saliera el 'dragon', tal vez salga en el inframundo y cerca de...**

 **Sebaspe: usando todo mi poder deductivo, llegue a la conclucion de que te gusta mucho axel l'rator, pero puede que solo sea mi imaginacion. si, tengo planes de unos cuantos omakes con axel en ishiyama. por supuesto que conozco a yuriko-chan, de hecho un cierto video de 16 segundos llamado 'to aru kagaku no suzushina yuriko' rompio mi corazon. tambien conozco todos esos animes, me gusto en especial el manga de TWOGK, pero no creo empezar a escribir otra historia pronto, lo que si planeo es una serie de one-shots de toaru con diferentes animes, tal vez ahi escriba un poco de lo que quieres. me alegra que encuentres lo que escribo divertido, muchas gracias**

 **guest: puse a himegami porque ella es un esper, espero que la explicacion que dio himegam en este capitulo fuera suficiente, si no, basicamente es que aureolus nunca llego a C.A., recuerda que styl solo intervino cuando se enteraron que un mago de verdad habia tomado el culto y lo uso para sus propios planes**

 **ivan: disculpa pero, lei y re lei la historia y nunca mencione que la tercera guerra mundial haya sucedido, si lo hice, por favor dime en que parte, porque no lo encontre. no te tomes los omakes en serio, no son parte de la trama, son solo por el bien de la comedia, respecto a tus dudas lee un poco mas abajo**

 **para todos: muchos tienen dudas sobre que acontecimientos han pasado, pues bien, todos los sucesos que tienen que ver con el lado de la ciencia han ocurrido, aunque no precisamente en el mismo orden que en la novela original, los del lado de la magia, no. los acontecimientos que se desencadenaron en el lado de la ciencia por culpa de el lado magico, fueron producidos por otra cosa, o touma quedo ignorante del lado magico, _por ejemplo_ : cuando touma peleo con etzali, el no sabia que era un mago, pudo haberlo confundido con algun esper con una habilidad rara, o en el caso de los remanentes del tree diagram, el satelite pudo haber caido por... no se, un alien conduciendo borracho su ovni y chocando con el satelite. pero eso son solo ejemplos, no quiere decir que en verdad sucedio en mi historia, y como dijo xena en los simpsom, SI ENCUENTRAN CUALQUIERA DE ESOS CASOS... FUE UN KIHARA  
Denle a la historia un poco de tiempo para desarrollarse mas y explicarse por si misma**

 **creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

 **ROGER FUERA... PAZ**

 **P.D.: cuidense de los monos  
P.D.2: al tratar de guardar este capitulo por tercera vez, me di cuenta de que no tenia omake, asi que me saque este de la manga, espero que les guste, la primera parte esta inspirada en los especiales de index-tan, si no los han visto veanlos, son muy divertidos**


	7. C7: Boosted Gear - Asia p2

_**YO! AQUI**_ **ROGER!**

 **BIEN, CREO QUE VOY A EMPEZAR CON UNA DECLARACION SOBRE MI ACTUAL SITUACIÓN, _CREO QUE ESTOY MALDITO,_ ¿POR QUE DOGO ESTO? PORQUE EL JUEVES, MI LAPTOP DECIDIO DARME UN BONITO REGALO EN FORMA DE UN PANTALLAZO AZUL, AGRADABLE ¿NO? A LA MIERDA! TUVE QUE FORMATEARLA Y PERDI TODOS MIS MANGAS Y ANIMES, UNOS QUE DESDE LA EXTINCION DE MEGAUPLOAD NO HE VUELTO A ENCONTRAR SIN CENSURA, ADEMAS DE PERDER ESTE CAPITULO Y MAS DE LA MITAD DEL SIGUIENTE, DESPUES MI TABLET DECIDIO IMITAR A MI LAP Y YA NO PASA DE LA PANTALLA DE INICIO, MI INTERNET ME FALLA A CADA RATO Y ME BANEARON MI CUENTA PRINCIPAL DE LEAGUE OF LEYENDS (AUNQUE ESO PUEDE SER POR SER UN TROLL MUY SEGUIDO) MI CELULAR FUE APLASTADO POR UN COCHE Y MI MOTO... MI QUERIDA MOTO... AFORTUNADAMENTE DISFRUTO REPARANDOLA. COMO SEA, CREO QUE ENTIENDO MEJOR A KAMIYAN, ¿ACASO HABRE ADQUIRIDO EL IMAGINE BREAKER? ENTONCES ¿DONDE ESTA MI LOLI? EXIJO UNA LOLI POR TODA MI SEMANA DE DESGRACIAS!**

 **AHORA, CON RESPECTO A ESTE CAPITULO, PUEDE QUE A MUCHOS NO LES GUSTE, ESO ES PORQUE ME GANO LA PEREZA Y DECIDI COPIAR EN SU MAYORIA A LA NOVELA LIGERA, AÑADIENDO UNAS COSAS AQUI Y ALLA, TERMINO SIENDO ALGO COMPLETAMENTE DISTINTO A MI PRIMER INTENTO, PERO NO PLANEO ESCRIBIR TODO ESO DE NUEVO, NO ESPEREN MUCHO, ESTO FUE ALGO QUE ESCRIBI EN 2 DIAS**

 **DISCLAIMER: HOY COMI TACOS...**

* * *

Issei corría por las calles vacías alejándose lo más posible del parque, su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, mientras veía el guante rojo en su mano izquierda

(¿La habilidad de doblar el poder del poseedor? ¿Ese es el poder de mi Sacred Gear? …Y ella dijo que es uno de los comunes… espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno por ahora. ¡Necesito escapar con Asia! ¿Pero adonde? ¿La escuela? No puedo. No puedo causar problemas a Buchou y los otros. ¿Mi casa? ¿Cómo debería explicárselo a mis padres? Maldición. Aunque soy su amigo, ¡No sé dónde llevar a Asia!)

*ZAP*

Una lanza de luz les corta el camino

"ohh~ un demonio ayudando a una monja, eso es insólito" ante Issei y Asia aparecen dos personas una mujer de cabello azul y un cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado en un atuendo que la hace ver muy sexy, pero no vulgar, y un hombre que Issei conoce, el mismo hombre que lo ataco cuando lo confundió con un demonio callejero

"Así que nos volvemos a ver, demonio de la casa Gremory"

"Kalawander-sama, Donaseek-sama!"

"Asia ven con nosotros ahora mismo, nos has causado muchos problemas por buscarte" la mujer, Kalawander habla medio molesta

"ELLA NO IRA CON USTEDES!" Issei se para frente a Asia de manera protectora

(¡Maldición! ¡Pensaré sobre ello más tarde! ¡Primero que todo, necesito derrotar a los Ángeles Caídos frente a mí! ¿Por qué es que siempre me meto en estos problemas?)

"¡Sacred Gear! ¡Actívate! ¿¡Puedes doblar mi poder, cierto!? ¡Entonces Actívate!" al instante la joya en el guante comenzó a brillar

 **[¡BOOST!]**

Un sonido sale de la joya. Al siguiente momento, Issei siente el poder fluyendo dentro de el

(¿¡Es esto lo que significa doblar mi poder!? ¡Sí! ¡Con esto —¡)

APUÑALADO Un horrible sonido. Algo apuñala su estómago, su pecho, su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda

Las lanzas de luz. Volvieron a atacarlo con eso, pero esta vez Kamijou no está para interceptar el ataque

"¿un Twice Critical? Pero incluso si tu poder es doblado, nuestro poder es muy superior al tuyo, Demonio de clase-baja"

Issei cayó, su energía era mermada rápidamente, estaba empezando a perder la conciencia

(Esto es malo. La luz es toxica. Es toxica para un Demonio. Y fui golpeado en mi estómago. Esto es —)

Issei se preparó para un intenso dolor seguido de la muerte, pero el dolor no era tan fuerte como esperaba y poco a poco dolía menos, aunque aún se sentía agotado. Eso es porque una luz verde está envolviendo su cuerpo, Asia estaba curando sus heridas. Ella está poniendo su mano en el estómago de Issei y está curando las heridas, las lanzas de luz gradualmente se vuelven pequeñas, y eventualmente desaparecen

Issei ya no sintió ni el más pequeño dolor. En vez, pudo sentir la calidez de Asia

"Asia. Si no quieres que ese Demonio sea asesinado, ven con nosotros" la mujer habla

(¿¡Soy un rehén!? ¡Y una mierda lo soy!)

"¡C-Cállate! Yo puedo derrotarlos!"

"Si, entiendo" Asia acepta la orden del Ángel Caído

"¡Asia!"

"Ise-san. Gracias por lo de hoy. Fue realmente divertido" Ella muestra una gran sonrisa. Después de que confirma que las heridas de Issei están totalmente curadas, ella camina hacia los ángeles caídos

"Buena chica, Asia. Eso es problema resuelto. Con el ritual de hoy, serás liberada de tu sufrimiento" el hombre del abrigo le habla, aunque tiene una mueca en su cara

"¡Asia! ¡Espera! ¿¡No somos amigos, cierto!?"

"Sí. Gracias por ser amigo de alguien como yo"

"¡T-tengo que proteger a Asia!" Ella se da la vuelta, pero todavía está sonriendo

"Adiós." Ella se despide

"Kalawander, llévate a la chica, yo iré a buscar a Raynare"

"bien" Kalawander cubre a Asia con sus alas negras

"Demonio de clase-baja, parece que fuiste salvado por esta chica. Si te cruzas en mi camino otra vez, definitivamente te mataré" El Ángel Caído femenino se burla de él mientras vuela y desaparece

"'Voy a proteger a Asia' Que gracioso, como si un demonio supiera hacer otra cosa más que pensar en sí mismo" Donaseek rozo el costado izquierdo de Issei con una lanza "considera eso como una advertencia, no te metas en nuestro camino" entonces se fue

"KGAAAAAHHH!" esta vez, el dolor era demasiado, sentía que su carne era quemada, aun ese pequeño corte se sentía igual que las balas de luz de aquel exotista, Issei estaba perdiendo la conciencia

Issei cayó de rodillas, comenzó a golpear el suelo y lloró de frustración

(Maldita sea. Maldita sea)

"¡Maldita seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" grito con todas sus fuerzas

"Asia…" Issei clama el nombre de su amiga hacia el cielo

No hay respuesta

"¡Asiaaaaaaaaaaa!" Por primera vez en su vida, Hyoudou Issei se maldijo por ser débil, al tiempo que se desmayaba

* * *

 **ACTUALMENTE**

Kamijou corría por las calles oscuras y vacías de la ciudad en dirección a la academia Kuoh, estaba cansado y le dolía terriblemente el hombro, había pasado a una farmacia para comprar algunas vendas, cuando el encargado lo vio inmediatamente quiso llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía creyendo que el asesino misterioso que últimamente ha estado rondando la ciudad lo había atacado, Kamijou tuvo que inventar una historia ridícula sobre el tratando de rescatar un gato de un árbol y una rama demasiado frágil para soportar su peso, pero lo suficientemente dura para incrustarse en su hombro, también dijo que no quería molestar a la gente de la ambulancia cuando él podía caminar perfectamente bien, fue entonces que el encargado de la farmacia le recomendó una serie de nuevos productos provenientes de ciudad academia, entre ellos un tubo de espuma especial que sella las heridas, ponerse esa cosa le había ardido con una intensidad de los mil demonios, pero al menos ya no sangraba, pero le seguía doliendo bastante, se supone que esa cosa tenía un fuerte analgésico, pero no estaba funcionando, aun así, con todo el dolor que sentía, sabía que el sempai que llevaba a cuestas sobre su espalda la estaba pasando peor

Cuando lo encontró, apenas podía caminar, y tenía una herida en su costado, le conto todo lo que había pasado y le dijo que iría a salvar a Asia, por supuesto que Kamijou lo ayudaría, pero primero tenía que llevarlo con roja sempai para que traten a Issei

En el camino Issei le conto sobre Asia le conto la misma historia que ella le conto, una historia acerca de una chica que fue llamada una vez, 'doncella santa'

 _'En cierta región de Europa, había una chica que fue abandonada por sus padres_

 _Ella fue criada en una Iglesia cercana por una monja junto con otros huérfanos_

 _La chica que era una fuerte seguidora de la Iglesia recibió un poder especial a la edad de 8 años_

 _Ella curó a un cachorro herido, y una persona de la Iglesia Católica lo presenció por accidente_

 _Desde ese punto, su vida cambio_

 _La chica fue llevada a Iglesia Católica principal y fue simbolizada por muchos como la "doncella santa" debido a su poder de sanación_

 _Ella usó su poder para curar a muchos creyentes y se les fue dicho que era el poder de la divina protección_

 _Rumores atrajeron más rumores y fue respetada como "doncella santa"_

 _Incluso sin su aprobación_

 _Ella no tenía disgusto por cómo era tratada. Las personas de la Iglesia eran amables y ella no odiaba el curar a las personas_

 _En vez, ella estaba feliz de que su poder fuera de uso_

 _La chica estaba agradecida por su poder que le fue otorgado por Dios_

 _Pero estaba un poco sola_

 _Ella no tenía ningún a amigo con quien pudiera abrirse_

 _Todo el mundo la trataba amablemente y era bueno con ella. Pero no había nadie dispuesto a convertirse en su amigo_

 _Ella entendió el por qué_

 _Ella sabía que estaban mirando su poder como algo irregular_

 _Ellos no la miraban con un humano, sino como a una criatura que puede curar humanos_

 _Pero un día, eso cambió_

 _Por coincidencia, había un Demonio cerca y ella lo curó_

 _Un Demonio herido. La chica no pudo ignorarlo_

 _Ella pensó que incluso si era un Demonio, ella tenía que curarlo si estaba herido_

 _Fue su bondad que la llevo a tomar esa acción_

 _Pero eso cambio su vida para siempre_

 _Una de las personas de la Iglesia vio el incidente y notificó a otros de la Iglesia_

 _Los ministros de la Iglesia estaban sorprendidos por ello_

 _"¿¡Un poder que puede sanar Demonio!?"_

 _"¡Algo absurdo como eso no puede pasar!"_

 _"¡El poder de sanar solo puede curar a seguidores de Dios!"_

 _Si, había muchas personas que tenían el poder de sanar_

 _Pero el poder para sanar Demonios estaba fuera de discusión. Las personas de la Iglesia pensaron que era sentido común que el poder de sanar no funcionaría en Ángeles Caídos y Demonios_

 _Aparentemente, un incidente similar ocurrió en el pasado_

 _El poder de sanar Ángeles Caídos y Demonios que no estaban protegidos por Dios. Pero eso era tenido como el poder de una "Bruja"_

 _Así que las personas la vieron como Hereje_

 _"¡Maldita bruja que cura Demonios!"_

 _La chica que una vez fue respetada como una doncella santa, era temida como una "Bruja" y la Iglesia Católica la abandonó._

 _Ella no tenía donde ir y la organización de "Exorcistas Errantes" la recogió_

 _En otras palabras, ella tenía que obtener divina protección de los Ángeles Caídos_

 _Pero la chica nunca olvido el rezar a Dios. Tampoco nunca olvido el agradecer a Dios_

 _Incluso así, la chica fue abandonada_

 _Dios no la salvó_

 _Lo que más la sorprendió fue que no había ni una persona de la Iglesia dispuesto a defenderla_

 _No había nadie que se preocupara por ella, ni un solo amigo'_

"'…Es porque no recé lo suficiente. Es porque soy torpe que dios me abandono' ella me dijo, realmente no sabía que decirle 'Estoy segura que un día voy a tener un montón de amigos… Tengo un sueño… Quiero ir a comprar flores con un amigo, comprar libros… conversar' ella estaba llena de lágrimas, ya no la podía mirar más… Ella debe de haber estado soportándolo todo el tiempo, ella ha estado esperando por Dios para salvarla todo el tiempo y ha estado ocultando sus sentimientos desde el principio. ¿¡Cual es el significado de esto!? ¡Por qué Dios no salva a esa chica! Ella ha estado anhelando su ayuda! ¡Ella ha estado respetándolo más que cualquiera! ¿¡Que está haciendo Dios!? ¿¡Por qué no está haciendo nada!? Incluso un demonio como yo puede hablar con ella!, incluso un demonio puede ser su amigo! Ella estaba feliz cuando le dije que ya éramos amigos… entonces… entonces fui demasiado débil para proteger a mi amiga" Hyoudou estaba llorando de frustración y vergüenza

"si sientes que eres débil, entonces no hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda, no hagas las cosas tu solo"

"no puedo…"

"entonces… déjame ayudarte, no, yo te ayudare, aunque no quieras" Kamijou ya podía ver la entrada de la escuela

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces tanto… por alguien que ni siquiera conoces?"

"si alguien está llorando y pidiendo ayuda, ¿no es normal tratar de ayudarlo? Una persona no debe tener una razón para ayudar a alguien, aguanta un poco más, ya casi llegamos"

"Kamijou… eres un buen tipo, lo siento"

* * *

Cuando entraron al salón del club de investigación de lo oculto, todos los miembros se sorprendieron al ver a un Kamijou ensangrentado cargando a Issei que apenas estaba consiente

"Ise! ¿Qué te paso!?" Rias fue la primera en auxiliar al peón "Kamijou, si le has hecho algo a Ise te juro que yo-"

"buchou… no, Kamijou me ayudo" débilmente Issei defendió a Kamijou, fue en ese momento que Rias se dio cuenta que la sangre salía del hombro de Kamijou y que no era de Issei, el solo tenía un corte en el costado que parecía que ya había dejado de sangrar, Rias se reprendió mentalmente, sus sentimientos hacia Kamijou nuevamente la hicieron actuar imprudente mente

"Akeno, trae el botiquín, Yuuto, Koneko, ayúdenme a llevarlos a los asientos"

""hai buchou!""

Issei ya se había recuperado gracias a un poco de magia de Rias, y Kamijou estaba siendo vendado por Akeno después de tratar la herida, durante el proceso, entre Kamijou e Issei les contaron todo lo que había sucedido, cuando Kamijou había dicho que era exactamente el ritual, Issei se había puesto frenético, e inmediatamente propuso dirigirse a la iglesia para salvar a Asia, pero fue detenido por Rias que dijo que no se involucraría en este asunto, Issei no podía estar de acuerdo con su decisión, así que intento que cambiara de opinión aun cuando sabia era grosero de su parte

*SLAP*

El sonido hizo eco dentro del cuarto del club, Issei fue abofeteado por Rias que tenía una expresión solemne

"¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirme? No es no. No puedo dejar que salves a esa monja."

"Entonces iré yo solo. Me preocupa mucho la cosa del ritual. Los Ángeles Caídos están intentando matarla, aun cuando Kamijou dijo que tomaría tiempo no hay garantía en la seguridad de Asia."

"¿En serio eres tan estúpido? Si vas es seguro que morirás. Ya no podrás regresar con vida. ¿Lo entiendes?" Rias trataba de hablar calmada, pero le hablaba como si le estuviera advirtiendo

"¡Tus acciones no solo me afectaran a mí, sino también a los otros miembros! ¡Eres un Demonio de la Casa de Gremory! ¡Necesitas estar consciente de ello!"

"Entonces déjame salir de este grupo. Iré allá como un individuo."

"¡No puedo hacer eso! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?" era la primera vez que Issei veía a Rias tan enfadada, sabía que le estaba causando muchos problemas, pero no se podía rendir en ese asunto

"Me hice amigo de Asia Argento. Asia es una amiga importante y ¡No abandonare a mi amiga!"

"…Eso es algo maravilloso. Creo que es increíble que puedas decirlo, pero eso es diferente a lo que estamos hablando ahora. La relación entre Demonios y Ángeles Caídos no están simple como tú crees. Ambos bandos han sido hostiles durante cientos y miles de años. Si les muestra un solo momento de debilidad, llegarán y nos matarán, ellos son nuestros enemigos"

"¿No era destruir a los enemigos la forma de actuar de los Gremory?"

"..." ambos se miraban intensamente

"Esa chica fue originalmente de la facción de Dios. Es una persona con la cual no podemos coexistir. Aún si se fue con los Ángeles Caídos, sigue siendo un enemigo para nosotros los Demonios"

"¡Asia no es nuestra enemiga!" Lo negó rotundamente. ¡Una chica tan bondadosa no podría ser su enemigo!

"Pero ella no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. Ise, tienes que olvidarla" pero aun si lo ponía de esa forma Issei no podría olvidarse de ella

"Kamijou-san ¿Qué crees que haces? Aun sigues herido, no deberías levantarte!" la discusión entre amo y sirviente fue interrumpida por la voz de Akeno

"entonces…"Kamijou hablaba con dificultad "¿entonces si yo voy solo… no habrá ningún problema verdad?" comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

"Kamijou…" Issei se sorprendió bastante, Kamijou estaba muy herido y cansado, pero aun así…

"yo no pertenezco a ninguna facción, ni siquiera creo en dios, así que no habrá ningún problema si hago un poco de ruido en la iglesia"

"¿tú también? Estas demasiado herido Kamijou, si vas a ese lugar, aun con tu poder, seguramente vas a morir!" Rias lo miraba con una expresión exasperada

"Kamijou-san, es demasiado peligroso que vayas tu solo" Akeno también hablo, estaba un tanto preocupada por Kamijou

"aun así…"

"no tienes ninguna razón para arriesgar tu vida para salvar a alguien que no conoces!" Rias no quería que Kamijou se metiera en un asunto tan peligroso en su condición, si moría, cuando su hermano le había dicho que lo mantuviera vigilado, ella se metería en un gran problema

"tampoco tengo una razón para abandonarla, así que no lo haré" Kamijou estaba determinado a salvar a esa chica, sentía que era culpa suya por no detener antes a los ángeles caídos

"no puedo dejar que vayas"

"tú lo dijiste antes sempai, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, y como no te involucraras en este asunto, no es negocio de los demonios, así que no puedes detenerme, solamente olvídame como a esa chica" Kamijou uso las palabras de Rias en su contra, ella no podía encontrar una respuesta adecuada sin sonar hipócrita, él ya estaba saliendo de la habitación "Hyoudou, definitivamente salvare a tu amiga, espero que no te moleste, pero voy a golpear un poco a tu exnovia"

Rias seguía sin palabras, para ella la persona llamada Kamijou Touma era exasperante

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por algún tiempo, nadie podía decir nada, pero al poco tiempo Issei regreso a tratar de convencer a Rias y su discusión se reanudo, entonces Akeno, que había salido poco después de Kamijou, regreso al salón

* * *

 **[ISSEI POV]**

Akeno-san vino y susurro en la oreja de Buchou

¿Qué sucede? ¿Sucedió algo?

Akeno-san también mostraba una seria expresión. Pero no parecía ser por culpa de nuestra conversación. Buchou que estaba escuchando a Akeno san puso una cara seria.

Justo como lo pensé, definitivamente algo ocurrió.

Buchou volteo a verme y luego miro al resto de los miembros.

"Tengo algo urgente que hacer. Akeno y yo saldremos por un rato."

¡No!

"¡Buchou! ¡Aún no he terminado de hablar….!" Buchou puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios

"Ise hay un par de cosas debo decirte. Primero, tú piensas que un [Peón] es una pieza débil ¿cierto?, ¿o que piensas?" Calladamente conteste su pregunta y asentí

"Ese es un gran malentendido. El [Peón] tiene una habilidad especial que ninguna otra pieza tiene y esa habilidad es el 'Promoción'" ¿Promoción? ¿Qué es eso?

"Tal como en el ajedrez, un [Peón] puede cambiar a cualquier otra clase si logra llegar a la base del oponente. Puede ser promovido a cualquier otra pieza a parte del [Rey]. Ise, puedes promocionar a cualquier pieza que no sea el [Rey] en el lugar que yo reconozca como territorio enemigo" ¡Vaya! ¿¡Así que puedo ascender a la clase de [Caballero] de Kiba, [Torre] como Koneko-chan y también [Reina] como Akeno-san!?

"Ya que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te volviste un demonio hay ciertas restricciones, así que es probablemente imposible convertirte en la pieza definitiva, la [Reina]. Pero puedes cambiar a otras clases. Si lo deseas fervientemente y dices "Promoción" con el corazón, entonces habrá un cambio en tu habilidad" ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Al escucharlo obtuve un montón de información! ¡Si añado el ascenso junto con mi Sacred Gear, entonces tal vez pueda vencer a ese sacerdote y a los ángeles caídos!

"Una cosa más, es acerca del Sacred Gear. Cuando uses tu Sacred Gear recuerda esto" Buchou comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla

"Deseo. El poder de los Sacred Gear se basa en el deseo del usuario, también determina su poder, aun si te has convertido en demonio, tus ambiciones no se han perdido"

Deseo

El poder de mis deseos activa el Sacred Gear… Así que mis deseos harán que este Sacred Gear funcione

"Hay una última cosa que jamás debes olvidar Ise. Aun el [Peón] puede derrotar al [Rey]. Es básico en el ajedrez, y esta verdad también aplica a las piezas de ajedrez Demoniacas. Puedes volverte más fuerte"

Después de decir eso, se tele transportó a algún lugar mediante el círculo mágico junto con Akeno-san. Solo quedábamos Kiba, Koneko-chan y yo. Después de respirar profundamente estaba determinado a ir y estaba a punto de irme, no puedo dejar que Kamijou vaya solo

"Hyoudou-kun" Kiba me llamó "¿Vas a ir?"

"Si, lo haré. Tengo que ir, Asia es mi amiga. Yo soy quien tiene que salvarla, no puedo dejar que Kamijou vaya solo, sería muy egoísta de mi parte que otros se encarguen de mis asuntos sabiendo que yo también puedo hacer algo"

"…Solo lograras que te maten. Aun si tienes un Sacred Gear incluso si usas el 'Ascenso', no puedes derrotar a un grupo de Exorcistas y Ángeles Caídos por ti mismo, aun si Kamijou-san te ayuda" Una respuesta logia. Ya lo sabía y estaba muy consciente de ello, pero aun así Kamijou fue, el probablemente también sabe que en su condición es imposible para él, pero aun así fue

"Iré, aun si me cuesta la vida liberaré a Asia."

"Diría que es una gran determinación, pero sigue siendo imprudente"

"¿Entonces que se supone que haga!?" Le grite, pero él me dijo directamente:

"Yo también iré"

"Qu…" Después de escuchar algo inesperado perdí mis palabras. No podía evitarse. Acababa de escuchar algo que no esperaba

"No sé mucho acerca de Asia-san, pero eres mi camarada, Kamijou lo es también en cierta forma. Aunque Buchou haya dicho eso, hay una parte de mí que respeta tu decisión. Y personalmente odio a los Sacerdotes así como a los Ángeles Caídos. Los detesto"

Este tipo también tiene alguna clase de pasado… Pero escuchar de él la palabra 'camarada'….

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Buchou? 'Puedes "promocionar" a cualquier pieza que no sea el [Rey] en el lugar que yo reconozca como territorio enemigo'. En otras palabras ella se refería a que había reconocido esa Iglesia como el territorio enemigo de Rias Gremory, ¿no es así?"

"Ah" Finalmente lo entendí. Eh, así que a eso se refería. Por eso es que me dijo acerca del 'Ascenso'.

"Buchou dijo reconocer que tomaras un largo camino. Claro, eso también significa que yo debería apoyarte. Es posible que Buchou tenga algún plan. Si no, te habrá detenido encerrándote en algún lado."

Kiba sonrío ligeramente. Buchou, ¡gracias, muchas gracias….! Acababa de ver una vez más el esplendor de Buchou y le agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón. Si regresaba sano y salvo, ¡trabajaría más duro! Silenciosamente agradecía a Buchou que no se encontraba aquí y una chica con una pequeña complexión se acercó a mí

"…Yo también iré."

"Huh, ¿Koneko-chan?"

"…..Me siento intranquila si solo tres personas van" ¡Koneko-chaaaaan! ¡No tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero pude sentir esa bondad escondida en ella!

"¡Estoy profundamente conmovido!¡ Ahora mismo estoy tan conmovido por ti, Koneko-chan"!

"Hu, ¿huh? ¿Yo también voy a ir…?" Kiba sonreía con un rostro entristecido. Kiba, lo sé. Gracias

Pensé que el preocupado Casanova era ligeramente lindo. ¡Sí! ¡Con esto es posible!

"¡Entonces nosotros tres vayamos a una misión de rescate, Kamijou no debe estar muy lejos! ¡Espera por nosotros Asia!"

Y así nosotros tres nos dirigimos a la iglesia

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA NORMALIDAD**

Issei, Kiba y Koneko habían llegado a la iglesia, habían buscado a Kamijou en el trayecto pero no lo encontraron, pensaron que probablemente tomo otro camino

Entre más se acercaban a la iglesia Issei podía sentir cada vez más fuerte un mal presentimiento, sudor frio recorría su cuerpo

"Con esta presencia es seguro que hay un Ángel Caído adentro" Kiba respondió el motivo de la inquietud de Issei

"Toma, mira este mapa" Kiba extendió el mapa del edificio sobre el pavimento. El plano de la iglesia

"¿Dónde fue que…?"

"Bueno, es algo básico cuando vas a territorio enemigo" El tipo guapo sonrío "Además del santuario también hay un dormitorio. El santuario parece sospechoso" Kiba señalo hacia el santuario.

"Así que podemos ignorar el dormitorio"

"Probablemente. La mayoría de los grupos de 'Sacerdotes Exiliados" hacen modificaciones a los santuarios. Comúnmente realizan rituales sospechosos bajo el santuario."

"¿Por qué?" Issei expreso su duda, Kiba puso una sonrisa amarga

"Es lo que solían respetar como un lugar sagrado y hacer algo que rechace a Dios ahí, les resulta satisfactorio ya que es un insulto hacia Dios. Ellos amaban a Dios, pero fueron rechazados, es por eso que a propósito lanzan conjuros malignos bajo el santuario, como una representación de su odio."

(Están locos. No, incluso el Dios que desecha a sus creyentes tiene parte de culpa. Ahora mismo odio a Dios por lo que paso con Asia) Issei pensó con rabia

"El santuario esta justo atrás de las puertas. Pienso que podemos ir directamente. El problema es una vez estando en el santuario encontrar la puerta que lleva al sótano también el derrotar a los asesinos que nos estén esperando."

Asesinos… Cuando escucho esa palabra comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento, pero estaban decididos, salvarían a Asia

Pasaron a través de la entrada y corrieron directo al santuario. En este punto los Ángeles Caídos ya habrán notado que llegaron, en otras palabras, el enemigo ya se había dado cuenta que su territorio había sido invadido

Ya no había vuelta atrás

Abrieron la puerta y se adentraron en el santuario, había un altar y sillas largas. Parecía un santuario común y corriente, velas y lámparas iluminaban el interior del santuario, había algo que parecía anormal… La escultura del hombre en la cruz tenía la cabeza destruida

*CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Un aplauso resonó por el santuario, alguien con apariencia de sacerdote apareció desde atrás de un pilar

"¡Reunión! ¡Nos hemos reunido! ¡Tan emotivo!" era un sacerdote con cabello blanco, su nombre es Freed

"¡Bueno, nunca antes vi a un Demonio dos veces! ¡Veras, es que soy súper fuerte y corto en pedazos a los Demonios recién los encuentro! ¡Una vez que los veo, los corto ahí mismo! ¡Luego beso el cadáver y le digo adiós! ¡No es bueno interferir con mi estilo de vida! ¡Es por eso! ¡Que ustedes me enfadan! ¡Espero que mueran! ¡De hecho mueran! ¡Apestosos Demonios!" Estaba furioso, Saco una espada y una pistola

"Ustedes han venido a rescatar a Asia-tan, ¿Cierto? ¡Hahaha! ¡Los Demonios-samas tienen un gran corazón por venir a rescatar a una perra como esa que sería capaz de sanar Demonios! ¡Bueno, tan solo ser cautivada por un Demonio debería hacer que esa Monja muera!"

"¿¡Hey, donde esta Asia!?"

"Pues hay unas escaleras escondidas detrás del altar. De ahí puedes ir al lugar donde están llevando a cabo el ritual" Ese tipo soltó el lugar del sótano oculto al apuntar hacia el altar

"¡Sacred Gear!" un guante rojo apareció en el brazo izquierdo de Issei, Kiba desenfundo su espada y Koneko...

"¡Eh!" Issei estaba tan sorprendido que sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse, Koneko estaba levantando las largas bancas que eran mucho más grandes que ella

"…Aplástate" Koneko lanzo las bancas hacia el sacerdote, ese era un inesperado modo de ataque

"¡Wow! ¡Oh sí!" El sacerdote hico un pequeño baile y corto las bancas a la mitad con su espada de luz, las bancas que fueron cortadas en dos golpearon el piso

"Ahí"

*SWIFT* *KACHING*

Salían chispas entre la espada de Kiba y la espada de luz del Sacerdote, se podía escuchar el sonido de dos metales golpeando entre ellos

"¡Hmmm! ¡Hmmm! ¡Que molestia! ¿Por qué son tan ruidosos? ¡Lamento hablar en un lenguaje muerto! ¡Discúlpenme después de que mueran!" Kiba esquivo las silenciosas balas con sus orgullosas piernas, pero no detuvo sus ataques, era impresionante, estaba esquivando todos los ataques del Sacerdote, pero el sacerdote también tenía lo suyo, podía pelear a la par contra un Demonio, ambos se lanzaban miradas amenazantes.

"Impresionante. Eres fuerte"

"¡Ahahahaha! ¡Tú también! ¿¡Un 'Caballero', eh!? ¡Ni un solo punto ciego! ¡Esto es grandioso! Sí, sí! Esto es ¡Últimamente no he tenido una batalla como esta! ¡Y estaba a punto de enloquecer por ello! ¡Hmmmm! ¡Hmmmm! ¡Voy a matarte!

"Entonces peleare en serio por un rato, come esto" Una voz de tono grave, Issei no podía creer que fuera la voz de Kiba por la intensidad que tenía, algo negro comenzó a salir de la espada de Kiba, esa cosa cubrió por completo la espada

Oscuridad. La única descripción posible era eso

La obscuridad cubrió la espada, no, era más bien como si la obscuridad le diera forma a la espada de Kiba. La espada obscura que chocaba contra la espada de luz del Sacerdote comenzó a devorar la espada de luz

"¿¡Q-Qué diablos es esto!?" El Sacerdote parecía confundido

"Esta es 'Holly Eraser', una espada obscura que devora la luz"

"¿¡Tú también eres un poseedor de Sacred Gear!?" La espada de luz del sacerdote se encontraba completamente envuelta por la espada de Kiba, su luz ya había desaparecido y había perdido su forma

Issei tomo esa oportunidad, fue directo hacia el sacerdote

"¡Sacred Gear, actívate!"

 **[¡BOOST!]**

Un sonido provenía de la joya en el guante de Issei y pudo sentir el poder fluyendo por su cuerpo, su objetivo era el sacerdote, pero el sacerdote se percató de su movimiento

"¡Es por esto que digo lo exasperante que es!" Apunto su pistola cargada con balas de luz hacia Issei las balas fueron disparadas sin ningún sonido

"¡Promoción, Torre!" La bala de luz desapareció luego de no poder atravesar el cuerpo de Issei

"¿¡Promoción!? ¿¡Un Peón!?" El Sacerdote parecía realmente sorprendido

"¡Los atributos de la [Torre]! ¡Increíble defensa y….!" su puño izquierdo golpeo el rostro del Sacerdote, el Sacerdote salió volando "Una ridícula fuerza de ataque"

"Eso es por golpear a Asia aquella vez. Me siento más tranquilo al haberte golpeado una vez"

El Sacerdote se levantó lentamente y escupió sangre en el suelo. Su mejilla derecha estaba inflamada, había usado como escudo la empuñadura de su espada en el último momento, pero aun así fue golpeado

"…Hmmmmm… ¿Eh?... No solo soy golpeado por un sucio Demonio, sino que dice algo que no entiendo… a mí!… No me jodas!" El sacerdote hiso un chillido "¡No me jodas! ¡Eres una mierda! ¡Tú, desperdicio de Demonio, no juegues conmigo! ¡Te mataré! ¡Definitivamente! ¡Definitivamente te matare! ¡Voy a cortarte en pedacitos, si, a ti mierda!" El sacerdote saco su segunda espada que solo tenía la funda

Pero los tres demonios, Kiba, Koneko e Issei, estaban rodeando al Sacerdote. Él se dio cuenta y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, entonces comenzó a sonreír de manera desagradable

"Wow, wow. ¿Es esto lo que ustedes llama crisis? Para mí ser asesinado por un Demonio es no-no, así que siento que ya es hora de retirarme ¡Es una lástima que no pueda exorcizarlos pero tampoco quiero morir!" El sacerdote saco algo redondo y lo rompió contra el piso, de manera instantánea todos fueron cegados por una brillante luz. Cuando recuperaban la vista y miraron alrededor con los ojos entreabiertos, el Sacerdote se había ido

Entonces de algún lugar vino la voz del Sacerdote "Hey, el lacayo demonio de ahí… ¿Creo que tu nombre era Ise-kun? A decir verdad, me he enamorado de ti, por lo que definitivamente te matare. Definitivamente, ¿está bien? No perdonare al sucio Demonio que me golpeo y dio un sermón, ¿ok?, Entonces, bye-bye"

Cuando recuperaron completamente la vista no había rastro del sacerdote, ya había escapado, incluso dejo unas palabras de despedida, pero no tenían tiempo que perder en él. Kiba, Koneko e Issei se miraron y asintieron, fueron hacia la escalera oculta del altar

Los tres bajaron las escaleras bajo el altar. Las lámparas del sótano también se encontraban prendidas. Con Kiba delante, siguieron caminando de frente. Después de las escaleras había un solo pasillo que llevaba al fondo.

"Posiblemente al final del pasillo… Porque este olor es el de esa persona… Kamijou" Koneko dijo mientras apuntaba al final del pasillo

"¿Kamijou? ¿Cómo es que se las arregló para llegar hasta aquí?" Issei se sorprendió bastante

"…probablemente se disfrazó de un sacerdote" Koneko respondió, pero no estaba segura de su respuesta, para ella, Kamijou era una persona muy misteriosa… y bastante extraña

"Es posible. Estoy seguro que hay grupos de Exorcistas y Ángeles Caídos adentro. ¿Están listos?" Koneko e Issei asintieron a la pregunta de Kiba

"Muy bien. Entonces abriré la puerta…"

*BOOOM*

Un gran estruendo se escuchó desde el otro lado, seguido por gritos y lamentos, ninguno perdió el tiempo y abrieron la puerta rápidamente y avanzaron corriendo, preparados para enfrentar cualquier cosa

"UUOOOOOOOOOOH!" …Casi cualquier cosa, ninguno de los tres demonios esperaba ver a Kamijou con una expresión aterrorizada cargando a una chica rubia sobre su espalda mientras corría con su brazo derecho extendido, como si de un jugador de futbol americano se tratase, tacleando y apartando a cualquier sacerdote en su camino, lamentablemente los tres demonios también estaban en su camino, y debido a la sorpresa ninguno reacciono a tiempo

*PONK!*

Los tres cayeron al suelo, fue entonces cuando Kamijou se detuvo

"¿ustedes? ¿Qué están…? No importa tenemos que salir de aquí!" Kamijou parecía sorprendido y confundido al principio, pero inmediatamente se recuperó, no era el tiempo de estar sorprendido, tenían que salir de ese lugar antes de que…

"¡No te dejaré interferir!" "atrápenlos!""¡Yo te destruiré Demonio!" "golpeo a Raynare-sama! Pagará por eso!"

Demasiado tarde, ellos ya habían sido rodeados por sacerdotes con espadas de luz desenvainadas y pistolas

"maldición! Esto es malo, muy malo"

¡BANG! Un fuerte sonido, Koneko había golpeado a uno de los Sacerdotes mandándolo a volar "…Por favor, no me toques"

Kiba desenvaino su espada oscura "Al parecer tendré que ir a toda marcha desde el inicio. Odio a los Sacerdotes. Si hay tantos entonces no me contendré en devorar su luz" Los ojos de Kiba se volvieron feroces, casi despiadados, la oscuridad mostraba un negro instinto asesino

"¡Hyoudou-kun! ¡Kamijou-kun! ¡Nuestra formación está en desventaja mientras protegemos a esa chica! ¡Así que suban las escaleras inmediatamente! ¡Nosotros les haremos un camino! ¡Ahora, apresúrense!" Kiba lo dijo mientras derribaba a los sacerdotes "¡Koneko-chan! ¡Haremos un camino para que escapen Hyoudou-kun y Kamijou-kun"

"…Afirmativo" Ellos comenzaron a derribar a los sacerdotes que se interponían en su camino. Gracias a su apoyo fueron capaces de llegar a la entrada de la habitación del ritual.

"¡Kiba! ¡Koneko-chan!"/"ustedes dos!" Issei y Kamijou gritaron

"¡ustedes adelántense! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de esto!"

"….Por favor váyanse pronto"

"Hyoudou, toma a la chica y vete" Kamijou le pasó a Issei una chica inconsciente, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Asia tenía una gran herida en el estómago y había bastante sangre, tenía que ayudarla inmediatamente, sin embargo…

"¡Pero!"

"¡Solo vete!" Kamijou grito mientras corría en dirección a Kiba y Koneko, golpeando unos cuantos sacerdotes en el camino

"¡Kiba! ¡Koneko-chan! ¡Kamijou! ¡Cuando regrese llámenme 'Ise'! ¡Definitivamente! ¡Somos camaradas!"

* * *

 **[ISSEI POV]**

Subí las escaleras sosteniendo a Asia y entre al santuario, Asia estaba muy mal, su cara estaba azul. La recosté en uno de los bancos y trate de parar el sangrado, su herida se sentía algo extraño

"…I…Ise-san…." Asia despertó!

"Asia, vinimos a salvarte!"

"…Si"

Cuando me contesto su voz era muy débil y no sonaba animada. ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Debería estar bien, cierto? Ella no podría….

"¡Espera solo un momento! ¡Pronto serás libre Asia! ¡Podrás jugar conmigo de ahora en adelante!"

Asia sonrío ante mis palabras. Tomo mi mano. No pude sentir fuerza ni calor desde su mano

"…Yo… fui… feliz… de haber tenido… un amigo… aunque… haya sido por un corto tiempo…" Asia sonreía a pesar de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo

"…Si volviera a nacer… serias una vez más mi amigo…?"

"¿¡Que estás diciendo…!? ¡No digas eso! Te vas a curar! ¡Vayamos a algún lugar para divertirnos! ¡Te llevare aunque no quieras! ¡Iremos al karaoke! ¡Al centro de videojuegos! ¡También a los bolos! ¡Y otros lugares! ¡A aquel lugar también! ¡Y a ese otro…!"

No podía detener mis lágrimas. Se suponía que le hablaría con una sonrisa, pero no podía parar de llorar. Lo sabía. Ya lo había comprendido. Esta chica estaba muriendo. Moriría. Aun así quería negarlo. Esto tiene que ser una broma…

"¡Somos amigos! ¡Siempre! ¡Claro! ¡Te presentare a Motohama y Matsuda! ¡Son un poco pervertidos, pero ambos son buenos chicos! ¡Definitivamente serán tus amigos! ¡Kamijou también querrá ser tu amigo, él es un sujeto un tanto extraño, pero es una de las mejores personas que conozco, seguro que será tu amigo! ¡Definitivamente! ¡Nos la pasaremos bien juntos! ¡Nos divertiremos cuanto podamos!"

"…Si hubiera nacido en este país… y fuera a la misma escuela que tu…"

"¡Vayamos! ¡Ven a nuestra escuela!"

La mano de Asia acariciaba mi mejilla

"…Incluso puedes llorar por alguien como yo… ahora… podré…"

"tu poder! Si usas tu poder para sanarte…"

"estoy… muy débil para usarlo… aun al final… sigo siendo una inútil… perdón"

"no digas eso! Tu eres mi preciada amiga, definitivamente no eres inútil! POR FAVOR NO MUERAS! TODAVIA HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE QUIERO HACER JUNTO A TI!"

Su mano que acariciaba mi mejilla lentamente cayó

"también quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo… Gracias"

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras

Ella falleció sonriendo, perdí mis fuerzas. Me quede ahí parado mirando su rostro, las lágrimas no paraban ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta chica tenía que morir? Era una linda chica, era una chica bondadosa que curaría a cualquier herido ¿Cómo es que nadie se volvió su amigo? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien nunca estuviera a su lado?

"¿¡Hey Dios!? ¿¡Dios estas ahí no!? ¿¡Los Ángeles y Demonios existen así que tú también, cierto Dios!? ¿¡Estas mirando cierto!? ¿¡Miraste todo esto, que no!?

Grite al techo de la iglesia. No sabía quién me contestaría. Pero tenía que gritar al Cielo.

"¡Por favor no te lleves a esta chica! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ella no hizo nada! ¡Solo quería un amigo! ¡Seré su amigo por siempre! ¡Así que por favor! ¡Quiero que ella sonría para siempre! ¡Hey por favor! ¡Dios!"

Aunque grite fuertemente hacia el Cielo, no había nadie que me contestara

"¿¡Paso esto porque me convertí en un Demonio!? ¿¡La abandonaste porque yo era su amigo!?"

Apreté los dientes con remordimiento. No tenía poder, no tenía ningún poder en absoluto. Si tuviera más fuerza como Demonio… Si al menos tuviera el poder de salvar a Asia… Aunque lo lamente ahora, ella nunca volverá a sonreír

*BOOOM!*

"¿Eh? ¿Un Demonio arrepintiéndose en un lugar como este? ¿O estabas deseando algo?" La voz que escuche detrás mío pertenecía a Raynare, cuando mire atrás allí estaba el Ángel Caído mofándose de mí

"NO ME JODAS! USTEDES LO ARRUINARON TODO! INCLUSO MENTÍ ANTE MIS SUPERIORES PARA PONER MIS MANOS EN ESO! LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!"

"…Mierda. No eres nada parecida a la Yuma-chan que recuerdo" Al escuchar eso comenzó a reír a todo pulmón

"Fufufu, fue divertido. Ese tiempo en el que salía contigo"

"…Tú fuiste mi primera novia, ¿lo sabes?"

"Si, era lindo observarte. Es divertido jugar con chicos que no tienen experiencia con las mujeres"

"…Era en serio lo de hacerme cargo de ti, ¿sabes?"

"Fufufu, Si, te hiciste cargo de mí. Cuando estaba en problemas te las arreglaste para encargarte de ello asegurándote de que no saliera lastimada. ¿Pero sabias que todo eso lo hice a propósito? Porque era divertido ver tu rostro confundido"

"…Me aseguré de planear cuidadosamente nuestra primera cita. Para asegurar que fuera una grandiosa cita"

"¡Ahahaha! ¡Si, tienes razón! ¡Fue una majestuosa cita! ¡Gracias a eso, estuve tan aburrida!"

"…Yuma-chan"

"Para finalizarlo, decidí asesinarte al atardecer. ¿Hermoso cierto? ¿Pero qué crees Ise-kun?"

Mi furia haba pasado del límite. Y exhale mi rabia hacia ella:

"¡Raynareeee!"

"¡NO QUIERO QUE UN MOCOSO MALCRIADO COMO TU DIGA MI NOMBRE!"

Raynare se estaba burlando. Tenía tanto rencor dentro de mí que mis intestinos se tornaban negros. En toda mi vida jamás había conocido alguien tan despreciable como ella. Era a la única que podría llamar un verdadero "demonio"

"TU LA MATASTE! ¿CIERTO?"

"ASÍ ES! ME ASEGURE DE DAÑARLA LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA QUE NO PUDIERA ESCAPAR HASTA ROBARLE SU SACRED GEAR! DE TODOS MODOS IBA A MORIR! PERO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA QUITARSELO ESA JODIDA PLAGA INTERFIRIO Y TODO EL RITUAL SE HECHO A PERDER! UN ÁNGEL CAÍDO QUE PUDIERA CURAR A OTROS ÁNGELES CAÍDOS, MI ESTATUS SUBIRÍA, PODRÍA HABER SIDO DE AYUDA PARA ESOS DOS ¡PARA EL GRAN AZAZEL-SAMA Y SHEMHAZA-SAMA! ¡NO HABRÍA NADA MÁS MARAVILLOSO QUE ESO! PERO TENIAN QUE LLEGAR Y JODER TODO MI PLAN!"

"COMO SI ME IMPORTARA" Mire con furia a Raynare "A mí no me importa eso, Ángeles Caídos, Dios, Demonios… Nada de eso tenía que ver con Asia"

"claro que tiene que ver! Ella era una humana elegida un poseedor de Sacred Gear!"

"…Aun así. Ella podría haber vivido tranquilamente ¡Podría haber tenido una vida normal!"

"No habría podido. Aquellos con un Sacred Gear irregular serian excluidos de grupos y el mundo en general. Porque poseen una gran capacidad. Porque tienen un poder diferente a otros. Tu deberías saber que los humanos odian esas cosas, ¿cierto? Aun siendo un poder tan maravilloso como ese"

"¡…Entonces yo habría protegido a Asia, como su amigo!"

"¡Ahahaha! ¡Imposible! ¡Ella murió! Esa chica está muerta, ¿sabes? No es un problema de si podrías o no protegerla ¡No pudiste protegerla!"

"…Lo sé. Es por eso que no puedo perdonarte… ni a mí mismo"

No podía perdonar nada. A mi propia persona que no pudo proteger a Asia. A Raynare que la asesino. Luego las palabras de Buchou llegaron a mi mente

'Deseo. El poder del Sacred Gear funciona mediante el deseo del usuario. También determina su poder'

"Tráela de vuelta"

'Aun si eres un Demonio, la voluntad de desear no se ha perdido. Entre más fuerte sea el deseo mejor responderá el Sacred Gear'

"¡Regrésame a Asia!"

 **[DRAGON BOOSTER!]**

El Sacred Gear en mi brazo izquierdo respondió mi llamado. La joya en el guante brillo intensamente. Un símbolo misterioso apareció en él. Al mismo tiempo un gran poder fluyo a mi cuerpo. Desde el Sacred Gear en mi brazo izquierdo hacia todo mi cuerpo. Avance y le di un puñetazo al Ángel Caído que se reía de mí Raynare lo esquivo fácilmente como si estuviera bailando.

"Lo explicare para que incluso un imbécil como tú lo entienda. Esta es simplemente una diferencia de poder. Yo tengo un poder de 1000. Tú tienes un poder de 1. No puedes disminuir esa brecha. Aun con la habilidad de ese Sacred Gear, el poder solo es doblado a 2. No lo puedes evitar. ¿¡Cómo podrías ganar ante mí!? ¡Ahahahaha!"

 **[BOOST!]**

Otro sonido salió de la joya. El símbolo en el guante cambio de [I] a [II]

Hubo un segundo cambio en mi cuerpo. El poder… algo se incrementaba para vencer al enemigo frente a mí

"¡Aaaaaaaaa!" Fui de nuevo a golpearla con el poder añadido. Ya me encontraba clase de 'Torre' por la promoción

"¡Wow! ¿Tu fuerza se incrementó un poco? ¡Aunque no es suficiente!"

Mi ataque fallo de nuevo. En el instante siguiente había algunas luces en la mano de Raynare formando algo

"¡Puse bastante poder aquí! ¡Trágate esto!"

Algo golpea mi cuerpo

"gaaaah!"

Sin embargo no soy yo quien grita de dolor, desde el suelo puedo ver aquello que me golpeo, es…

"Kamijou…"

Ese sujeto, está cubierto de sangre y heridas, tiene una lanza de luz clavada en la pierna y otra atravesando su mano izquierda, con dificultad toco las lanzas y desaparecieron, pero a simple vista se puede apreciar que su cuerpo está al límite, y aun así… aun así recibió un ataque en mi lugar… aun así sigue tratando de ayudar a alguien que apenas conoce, esta persona es…

"TUUUU! JODIDO BIMBOUGAMI! AUNQUE SEAS UN DIOS VOY A MATARTE!"

"¿Dios?"

De pronto comencé a hablar sin darme cuenta

"¿?"

Raynare parecía confundida. Pero continúe hablando

"no, Dios es un inútil. No me escucho antes y ni siquiera ayudo a una chica buena como Asia. Hahahaha. Que Dios tan inútil, o tal vez sea solo un vago hijo de puta"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Tu cabeza quedo frita?"

"Entonces, el. ¿Tal vez Satanás escuchara mis plegarias? ¿Existe, cierto? ¿Estas escuchando? ¿Yo también soy un Demonio, así que escucharas mi deseo?"

"…Él está completamente chiflado. Este chico habla consigo mismo en un lugar como este"

"Voy a aplastar la mierda que esta frente a mí, ¿así que te aseguraras que nadie interfiera? En serio no quiero que alguien interfiera. Tampoco necesito respaldo. Lo haré por mí mismo. Incluso si soy atravesado por esas lanzas. Me levantare por mí mismo. Así que haz que sea una pelea uno a uno. Es un buen lugar. Creo que puedo manejar el dolor con mi rabia. Solo un golpe está bien. Por favor déjame golpearla…"

Tome a Kamijou del hombro

"¿Hyoudou, que estas-?"

Con toda mi fuerza arroje a Kamijou contra la pared, eso debería ser suficiente para dejarlo fuera de esto, no voy a dejar que interfiera, no puedo dejar que otra buena persona muera

"Raynare! Yo solo te voy a derrotar!"

 **[BOOST]**

"hahahahaha ¿Qué puede hacer una mierda de demonio como tú? Esa puta plaga tenía más posibilidades aun en su estado! Aunque debo agradecerte, con la plaga fuera de combate me será más fácil matarlo después de ocuparme de ti! Apúrate y muere de una vez!"

Una lanza de luz perforo mis piernas. Entro muy profundo en mis muslos. Aun con la defensa de la 'Torre' no pude hacer nada para defenderme

"¡Guaaaaaaah!"

Grité. Sentí un intenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo, pero no podía arrodillarme por algo como esto. Tome inmediatamente la lanza

QUEMA

"¡Guaaaaaaah!"

El sonido de carne cociéndose. ¡Caliente! ¡Está quemando! ¿¡Es porque está hecho de luz!? Comenzó a quemar la palma de mi mano que sostenía la lanza. Salía humo de mi mano así como de las heridas en mis muslos. Estaba quemando intensamente mi mano y pernas. ¿Este es el dolor que sintió Kamijou? ¿¡Es este el dolor que Asia sintió!? Raynare comenzó a reírse de mí después de ver que intentaba sacar la lanza

"¡Ahahahaha! ¡Un Demonio tratando de sacar esa lanza es una estupidez! Para los demonios la luz es un fuerte veneno. Solo tocarla hace que ardas. ¡Ese es el dolor definitivo que un Demonio puede probar! Para un demonio de baja clase como tú, es…"

"¡Nugaaaaaaaah!"

Pegué un grito lo cual parecía imposible, pero agarre fuertemente la lanza y trate de sacarla poco a poco. El intenso dolor era causado por la lanza que atravesaba mis piernas. Ese inmenso dolor era ocasionado por el poder de la luz. Esas cosas me estaban causando mucho dolor. Me encontraba a punto de perder el conocimiento por ello. Parecía que moriría si no apretaba fuertemente los dientes. ¿Y que hay acerca de eso? ¿¡Qué hay acerca de eso!?

"¡Esta! ¡Esa chica! ¡Esto no es nada comparado con lo que paso Asia!"

Estaba sacando lentamente la lanza con lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro. Dolía. ¡Diablos, dolía mucho! ¡Pero! ¡Qué importa!

ZWESH

Mientras producía horribles sonidos la lanza estaba siendo arrancada de mis piernas. Cuando la saque de ellas, la solté de mi mano y desaparecía antes de que tocara el suelo

SPLASH

Al perder lo que bloqueaba esos agujeros en mis piernas, la sangre comenzó a fluir de las heridas. A pesar de que saque la lanza, el dolor permanecía

 **[BOOST!]**

A pesar de ser atravesado por la lanza, el guante en mi brazo izquierdo produjo un sonido aunque yo haya dejado de atacar. Duele. En verdad duele. Estoy llorando, la saliva sale de mi boca

"…Impresionante. Un Demonio de clase baja sacando una Lanza de Luz creada por un Ángel Caído. Pero es inútil. Mi luz no es vistosa, pero tiene una gran capacidad asesina en contra de Demonios. La densidad de la luz es fuerte. Tan fuerte que se convierte las espadas de luz de los Sacerdotes. Recibir tan solo una herida sería difícil de sanar aun para Demonios de clase media. Para un Demonio de baja clase como tú, este es el límite. Fufufufu, no puedes despreciar el daño causado por el poder de la luz, ¿sabes? Especialmente mi luz"

Como siempre, ella hablaba mucho sobre algo que yo no entendía

Mi pie se estaba moviendo. Ya no sentía las piernas. Moverme solo un milímetro me producía un intenso dolor. Pero aun así se movía. Mi trasero se levantaba un poco del suelo. Mi cuerpo temblaba sin parar. Incluso así mi cuerpo trataba de levantarse, poco a poco. Duele. Mi cuerpo entero esta adolorido. Pero se mueve. Aun puedo moverme. Solo tengo que aguantar hasta que la golpee una vez

"¡….! ¡Imposible! ¡Tu cuerpo no está en condición de moverse! ¿Por el daño de la luz…..?"

Estaba acercándome a Raynare que mostraba impacto en su rostro. Finalmente me pare derecho. Estaba justo frente a sus ojos. Con mis pies temblando y una gran cantidad de sangre fluyendo de mi

"Hey, Ex. He pasado por mucho por tu culpa"

"… ¡Tú no puedes levantarte! ¡Un Demonio de baja clase no puede levantarse con esas heridas! ¿¡La luz debería arder por dentro de tu cuerpo!? ¡Un Demonio de clase baja que no tiene el poder de suavizar el efecto de la luz, no puede soportarlo!"

"Si, duele, en verdad duele. Estoy por perder el conocimiento. ¡Pero aun puedo soportarlo por la furia y el odio que tengo hacía ti!"

Mire a mi oponente directo a los ojos sin pestañear. El siguiente será mi último golpe. Si lo uso, caeré. Es por eso que tengo que acabarla con mi próximo golpe. No puedo fallar mi blanco.

"Hey, mi Sacred Gear. Aun tienes el poder para darle un puñetazo a esa cosa frente a mí, ¿cierto? Entonces acabémosla"

 **[¡EXPLOSIÓN!]**

El sonido proveniente de la joya era muy fuerte. La joya brillo de manera penetrante. Una luz tan brillante. Mis ojos fueron deslumbrados. Pero a diferencia de la luz del Ángel Caído, esta no me dañaba sino que me daba paz. Tan solo el ser tocado por esta luz me brindaba una sensación de que más poder fluía por mi cuerpo. Similar a la luz de Asia.

Mi guante desborda poder

Cuando me enfrente a Raynare por la tarde, estaba asustado de la diferencia en nuestro poder. Era posible que mi instinto como Demonio me hiciera temblar ante la diferencia absoluta de poder entre nosotros

Pensé que jamás podría vencerla. Pero ahora era diferente. El poder que recibía del guante era de locura, hice una postura de pelea. No tenía experiencia peleando. Pero todo acabaría con un golpe. Mi blanco es la mierda frente a mí. No fallare, definitivamente voy a golpearla

"….Imposible. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué….? Cosas así no pueden suceder…..Ese Sacred Gear era supuestamente un "Twice Critical", un Sacred Gear que dobla el poder del usuario….No puede ser. Es imposible…. ¿Por qué tu poder ha superado al mio….? El nivel de poder mágico que estoy sintiendo….la ola de poder demoniaco es la de un Demonio de clase media…no…..es la de un Demonio de clase alta…."

¿Mi poder era como el de un Demonio de clase alta? ¿Es a causa de mi Sacred Gear? ¿No se suponía que mi Sacred Gear doblaba mi poder? El único Demonio de clase alta que he conocido es Buchou, eso significa que ahora tengo la misma fuerza que ella

"¡Mentiras! ¡Estas son puras mentiras! ¡Soy el Ángel Caído definitivo! ¡No perderé ante un debilucho como tu…!"

Raynare una vez más sostuvo Lanzas de Luz en ambas manos

"¿eh?"

Sin embargo estas desaparecieron en un instante

"te dije… te dije que te ayudaría… aun si tú no querías"

Kamijou estaba en el suelo, se había arrastrado desde el lugar donde lo arroje hasta la posición de Raynare y la estaba sujetando del pie, poco a poco y usándola como apoyo se estaba levantando, la expresión de Raynare se tornó a un azul pálido después de ver a Kamijou

"¡No…!"

"Raynare… tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes"

Raynare intento retroceder, pero el agarre de Kamijou era bastante firme ¿Trataba de huir? Hey, estabas menospreciándome y riéndote de mí hace unos segundos. ¿Y huyes tan pronto como descubres que no puedes ganar? Toda una chica consentida. ¡Pero no dejare que escapes! ¡Tampoco dejare que Kamijou la golpee antes que yo! ¡Al diablo que voy a dejarte!

Fui sobre ella al mismo tiempo en que Kamijou la soltó para darle un golpe, tuve una velocidad increíble. Una velocidad a la que ni siquiera un Ángel Caído pudo reaccionar

"Idiota, no dejare que escapes"

"¡Soy superior…!"

"¡Sal volando Ángel de mierda!"

"¡Oryaaaaa!"

El guante libero toda su energía. Toda la energía reunida en mi brazo izquierdo se concentró en mi puño. Use ese puño para dar un golpe directo y certero al enemigo que detesto

*BANG!*

Hizo un fuerte sonido. ¡Mi puño golpeo su rostro justo al mismo tiempo que el puño de Kamijou, lo empuje aún más lejos! Raynare salió volando de espalda

*¡CRASH!*

El Ángel Caído se estrelló en la pared mientras hacia un escandaloso sonido. La pared se rompió y había un gran agujero en la misma. Polvo se esparcía por todos lados. Cuando el polvo desapareció no había nada en la dirección hacia la que golpea a Raynare. El agujero continuaba hacia el exterior del edificio donde Raynare se encontraba tirada. No se movía. No podía decir si estaba muerta pero no se movería por un rato. Final mente me las había pagado.

"Te lo mereces."

Yo sonreía desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ese puñetazo se sintió tan bien. Pero pronto me encontré llorando de nuevo.

"...Asia"

Ella jamás volverá a sonreír.

*TUNK*

A mi lado Kamijou cayo de bruces, ¿no está muerto verdad? Quiero acercarme para ver que está bien pero yo también estaba a punto de caer después de darle el puñetazo al Ángel Caído…

Algo me sostuvo. Cuando mire, era Kiba

"Buen trabajo. En realidad derrotaste a un Ángel Caído" Me mostro una sonrisa al sostenerme. Huh, aun Kiba parece agotado

"Hey, llegas tarde, Casanova"

"Hahahaha, Buchou me pidió no interferir" ¿Buchou lo hizo?

"Correcto. Creí que serías capaz de derrotar a Raynare el Ángel Caído, y también quería ver de lo que era capaz Kamijou, he escuchado algunas historias que francamente no creía hasta que lo vi hacer todo lo que hizo hoy, de hecho ahora entiendo a qué se refería esa chica cuando dijo que siguiera golpeando después de matarlo o se iba a levantar, realmente una persona bastante interesante, si tan solo no fuera tan molesto…"

Al dar la vuelta, Rias-buchou caminaba hacia mí sonriendo

"¿Buchou? ¿De dónde saliste?"

"Del sótano. Termine mis asuntos así que use un círculo mágico para llegar aquí. Estaba algo nerviosa porque fue mi primera vez en transportarme a un iglesia"

Buchou dio un suspiro al hablarme. Así que por eso es que venía de abajo junto con Kiba y los otros. Entones derrotaron a todos los Exorcistas. Si Buchou era su oponente ellos no tendrían oportunidad. Entonces Koneko-chan pasó frente a mí. ¿A dónde se dirige? Buchou apareció en frente de mí

"Así que ganaste."

"Buchou… Hahahaha, de alguna manera gane, aunque tuve ayuda"

"Fufufu, excelente. Justo lo que esperaría de mi sirviente" Ella toco mi nariz

"Oh. La iglesia está hecha un desastre. ¿En verdad está bien Buchou?" Akeno-san tenía una cara de preocupación

"¿…..Pasa algo malo?" Le pregunte a Buchou

"Las iglesias pertenecen a Dios o a religiones que se le relacionan, pero hay casos como este en donde son usadas por Ángeles Caídos. Entonces, si nosotros los Demonios dañamos la iglesia habrá ocasiones en que seamos convertidos en blancos de asesinos. Por odio y venganza"

¿…Lo dices en serio?

"Pero no sucederá esta vez"

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"Esta iglesia originalmente estaba abandonada. Y un cierto grupo de Ángeles Caídos vino aquí para usarla por su propia codicia. Y paso que nosotros solamente tuvimos una pelea en un lugar como ese. Así que no pisamos verdadero territorio enemigo para entrar en guerra. Esta fue solo una pequeña batalla entre un Demonio y un Ángel Caído. Eso sucede en cualquier lado, cada año. Eso fue lo que sucedió"

Ya veo. Así que es un hecho ahora que lo dices

"Kamijou-kun también parece estar en muy mal estado ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Es cierto! Kamijou! Después de ayudarme tanto no puedo dejar que muera

"Buchou, lo he traído"

Koneko-chan apareció junto con el sonido de estar arrastrando algo. Salió de la pared rota y arrastraba un ala negra, a Raynare. Pero ella dijo "traído"…como siempre ella usaba palabras peculiares para una chica callada.

"Gracias Koneko. Kamijou puede esperar un poco más, Akeno, despertémosla"

"Si" Akeno-san levanto su mano y en el aire apareció agua. ¿Es esto un poder mágico? Akeno-san dejo caer el agua sobre Raynare

SPLASH

"¡Cough! ¡Cough!"

Raynare tocio luego de ser empapada por el agua. El Ángel Caído despertó y abrió los ojos, tenía la cara hinchada y sangre salía de su nariz y boca, probablemente tenía la nariz y unos dientes rotos, ya no quedaba nada de su antigua belleza. Buchou bajo la mirada hacia ella

"¿Cómo se encuentra Ángel Caído, Raynare?"

"¿…Tu eres la hija de la Casa Gremory…?"

"Hola, mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Soy la siguiente heredera de la Casa Gremory. Sera por un corto tiempo, pero gusto en conocerte"

Buchou la saludo con una sonrisa, pero Raynare lanzo una feroz mirada. Entonces soltó una carcajada

"…Piensas que me tienes en tus manos, pero lo lamento. Este plan fue un secreto ante los altos mandos, pero hay otros Ángeles Caídos conmigo. Si me encuentro en peligro, ellos…"

"No vendrán a ayudarte."

Buchou lo dijo claramente, rechazando las palabras de Raynare

"Eso es porque ya he eliminado a dos de los tres Ángeles Caídos, Kalawander y Mitelt, y Kamijou, el chico durmiendo por aquí, ya derroto al llamado Donaseek, ¿eres muy mala chica sabes? Engañar incluso a tus aliados para que cumplan con tus planes malvados"

"¡Mentirosa!" Raynare negó lo que Buchou decía mientras se sentaba derecha. Buchou saco dos plumas negras

"Estas son las plumas de esas dos. Puedes diferenciarlas ya que tienes el mismo tipo que ellos, ¿cierto?"

Raynare perdió toda esperanza luego de ver las plumas. Parecía que Buchou había dicho la verdad

"Luego de conocer a Donaseek, el Ángel Caído que ataco a Ise, supe que había unos cuantas Ángeles Caídos planeando algo en esta ciudad. Pero lo ignoré porque supuse que era un plan que involucraba a todo un grupo de Ángeles Caídos. Ni si quiera yo soy tan tonta como para enfrentar a todos los Ángeles Caídos. Entonces fue que escuche que los Ángeles Caídos se movían en secreto así que fui con Akeno a hablar con ellos. Cuando los vi en persona, bruscamente dijeron que era tu propio plan, que engañaste a mucha gente haciéndoles pensar que eran órdenes de los altos mandos. Dijeron que al ayudarte ellos subirían su estatus. Sin vergüenzas que se mueven en secreto usualmente alardean sobre sus planes y se burlan de quienes engañaron"

Buchou sonrió. Raynare frustrada, apretaba la quijada

"Nos menospreciaron porque éramos tan solo dos chicas las que se les acercaron. Así que les pregunte como un regalo de despedida. Fufufu, hablaron sin darse cuenta quien iba a morir. Unos Ángeles Caídos tan estúpidos. Y desde que estaban dispuestos a ayudar en tu patético plan, ellos sin duda eran unos pobres diablos"

Ese era el por qué. El "asunto" que Buchou necesitaba arreglar era eso. Derroto a los Ángeles Caídos restantes… Buchou también estaba pensando en este incidente… Sin saberlo, dije cosas terribles acerca de ella… Mierda. Siento ganas de llorar

"Ser golpeado por un disparo no dejara ni un rastro. La princesa del Duque quien posee el poder de la 'destrucción' Buchou es una poderosa Demonio llamada una genio dentro del grupo de los jóvenes Demonios"

Kiba hizo un comentario sobre su ama

"Uno de sus apodos es 'Princesa Carmesí de la Destrucción', ¿sabes? Esa es a quien te enfrentas"

Akeno-san lo dijo sonriendo. Pri… Princesa de… la Destrucción… Que apodo tan aterrador… Entonces eso me hace parte del grupo de la 'Princesa Carmesí de la Destrucción'. Hombre… que aterrador… Buchou miro a mi brazo izquierdo. Creo que está mirando mi guante

"…Dragón Rojo. Hasta hace poco no había una marca así… Entonces eso es lo que es…"

¿Soy yo o la mirada de Buchou parece como si estuviera sorprendida?

"Encontré el motivo principal de porque Ise fue capaz de vencer a un Ángel Caído"

Buchou lo dijo suavemente.

"Ángel Caído Raynare, cometiste algunos errores. Uno, este chico, el Sacred Gear de Hyoudou Issei no es un Sacred Gear ordinario. Por eso es que perdiste"

Raynare mostraba confusión en el rostro luego de escuchar a Buchou

"El guante del Emperador Dragón Rojo, el [Boosted Gear]. Es un Sacred Gear considerado el más raro entre los raros. La marca del Dragón Rojo en el guante es la prueba. ¿Incluso tú has escuchado ese nombre antes, cierto?"

Al escuchar a Buchou Raynare mostraba sorpresa en el rostro

"El 'Boosted Gear'…. Uno de los [Longinus]….La habilidad de obtener el poder que sobrepase a Dios y al Maou por un determinado tiempo….¿¡El Sacred Gear maldito es poseído por un chiquillo como ese!? ESO DEBE SER MENTIRA! FUI DERROTADA POR EL MALDITO BIMBOUGAMI!" sin embargo buchou ignoro los gritos de Raynare

"De acuerdo a las leyendas, en tiempo humano cada diez segundos duplica el poder de su poseedor, esa es la habilidad del [Boosted Gear]. Aún si su poder inicial es uno, es duplicado cada 10 segundos y puede alcanzar el de un Demonio de clase alta así como un élite de los Ángeles Caídos. Al dominarlo incluso podría asesinar a Dios"

¿¡Buchou es en serio!? ¿¡Puedo vencer a Dios!?...Ese es el poder de mi Sacred Gear...La marca del Dragón Rojo estaba tallada en mi guate. Entonces el motivo de que siguiera diciendo 'BOOST, BOOST' era porque estaba duplicando mi poder. Esa era la razón de que sintiera más poder creciendo en mi interior. Y Raynare estaba asustada porque había alcanzado un poder superior al suyo. Un Sacred Gear tan poderoso…. Mire con temor el Sacred Gear en mi brazo izquierdo. Boosted Gear. Mi Sacred Gear. Es un Sacred Gear increíble

¿Oh, esto significa que como un Demonio puedo dejar una leyenda?

"Pero aun si es un poderoso Sacred Gear aun produce un gran riesgo al necesitar tiempo. No hay muchos enemigos que esperaran a que el usuario se fortalezca. Como el oponente lo menosprecio, este fue el resultado"

Buchou dio en el clavo. Justo como ella dijo, no hay muchos enemigos que esperaran a que aumente mí poder. Así que mi Sacred Gear es poderoso pero tiene algunas debilidades

"número dos, el otro chico, creíste erróneamente que es un bimbougami, pero déjame aclararte algo, la persona que te golpeo, es solo un muchacho normal, lo único especial que tiene es su mano derecha, que alberga un poder muy codiciado, pero no te sientas mal por eso, según escuche, él pudo destruir un robot gigante solo con su ingenio… y derroto a un mono"

¿Un robot? Eso suena muy impresionante, aunque lo del mono…

Buchou se acercó a mí. Su cabello carmesí soltaba un agradable aroma

Buchou comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza

"y parece que Ise se pudo ganar su amistad. Lo que esperaba de mi Sirviente-kun. Justo como pensé, Ise es un chico interesante. Fufufu. Te consentiré aún más"

Buchou me sonrió. Era una linda sonrisa, pero un poco aterradora

"¿Buchou?

"¿Qué sucede?" Buchou sonreía, pero me sentí mal y baje la mirada

"Lo siento. Cuando dije que salvaría a Asia también fui grosero contigo porque no ayudarías… Pero estabas ayudando…y yo…" Solo quería disculparme. Pensé que Buchou era un Demonio de sangre fría. Así que continúe siendo grosero con ella. Necesito decir que tanto lo siento. Pero Buchou continuaba acariciando mi cabeza. Yo estaba llorando. Sí, porque no podía hacer lo que vine a hacer.

"Buchou…yo…no pude… proteger a Asia…"

"Ise… ¿de qué hablas?"

"Asia… murió"

"Ise, mi lindo y tontito Ise, esa chica no está muerta, solo se desmayó"

"¿eh?"

"supongo que debemos agradecer eso a Kamijou, cuando trate sus heridas tenía una especie de parche de espuma endurecida en su hombro, supongo que es para detener el sangrado, esta chica tiene lo mismo en su herida, mira" Akeno-san dijo mientras sonreía

Asia está respirando ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Es por eso que su herida se sentía extraño? Al parecer le debo a Kamijou mucho más de lo que pensé

Entonces un gran alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, Asia no murió… Asia no murió…

Caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar de felicidad

Buchou limpio mis lágrimas con sus dedos

"Está bien, pero recuerda ese sentimiento Ise y vuélvete más fuerte para nunca más volverlo a sentir, eso es. Vuélvete fuerte. De ahora en adelante te haré trabajar duro, así que, prepárate, mi Peón, Ise"

"Si" Trabajare duro. Y definitivamente me volveré más fuerte. Nunca más me volveré a sentir de esa manera, lo prometo

"Entonces acabemos este asunto" Los ojos de Buchou se tornaron intensos y brutales. Buchou se acercó a Raynare. El Ángel Caído se asustó

"Te hare desaparecer, Ángel Caído-san" Era un tono frio lleno de instinto asesino

"te hare pagar por hacer sufrir a mi lindo peón"

"¿¡No lo puedes decir en serio!? Este poder curativo era para Azazel-sama y Shemhaza-sama…"

"Vivir por amor es hermoso. Pero has sido manchada con demasiada suciedad. No tienes elegancia. Y eso no lo permitiré"

Buchou apunto su mano hacia Raynare. Parecía que la acabaría de un golpe.

"Yo, aquí" Entonces, una sombra apareció por detrás del muro roto. El Sacerdote Freed Zelzan ¡Era ese Sacerdote de mierda! ¡Escapo antes y ahora regresaba!

"¡Wow! ¡Mi superior esta en serio peligro! ¿¡Entonces que pasara ahora!?"

"¡Sálvame! ¡Si lo haces, te daré un premio o algo!"

Freed puso una sádica sonrisa

"Hmmm, Hmmmm Recibí una hermosa orden de un Ángel ¿Eh? ¿Así que podre tener sexo contigo? Para mí, tener relaciones con un Ángel es un gran honor. Se volverá un gran estatus social para mí"

"¡Ku….No estés jugando y sálvame!" El rostro del Ángel Caído se tornó furioso. Parecía tener prisa. No, tenía prisa. Es posible pensara que un simple humano jamás la traicionaría o algo parecido

"Ararararara, sabes lo digo en serio… Digo, algo sin importancia como eso debería estar bien. ¿No es así, Ángel-sama? ¿Es un no? ¿Así que es así? Entonces ahora me iré. No importa como lo mires, estoy en desventaja, así que simplemente me iré"

Freed lo dijo en un tono gracioso mientras enroscaba su cuerpo

"¿¡Eres un Sacerdote, o no!? ¡Se supone que me salves! ¡Soy un Ángel Caído todo poderoso! Yo…"

"No necesito un superior que pierde contra basura, contra Demonios. Eres linda, pero te hace falta planear y eres necia. La única cosa para que seas útil seria para masturbarse. Así que ya muérete. Bueno, un Ángel Caído que fue abandonado por Dios no ira ni al Cielo ni al Infierno sino a la nada. ¿Tal vez la experiencia desaparecer será útil? Oh, eso es imposible, porque no quedara nada. Es imposible, hahahaha. Así que namusan. Espera, eso es Budismo. ¡Cierto, era un Cristiano! ¡Soy un chico tan travieso! ¡Hahahahaha!"

Después de decirlo movió su mirada a otro lugar, como si perdiera el interés en Raynare. Con eso la expresión de Raynare estaba llena de desesperación. Se veía desdichada. ¿Era esté el mismo Ángel Caído que estaba reuniendo poder y haciendo un alboroto? Freed puso una gran sonrisa hacia mí. ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. Tienes una habilidad maravillosa. Estoy interesándome más en ti ¡Eres tan digno de asesinar! Definitivamente estas en mi lista 'Top 5 de los Demonios a matar', así que prepárate, ¿ok? La próxima vez que nos veamos, tengamos una romántica batalla a muerte, ¿ok?"

Sentí algo frio recorrer mi espalda. Ese tipo sonreía pero tenía un instinto asesino extremo. Un desafío dirigido a mí. No, una notificación adelantada para asesinarme

"¡Nos vemos! ¡Bye-bye! ¡Recuerda cepillarte los dientes!"

Freed desapareció inmediatamente del lugar luego de agitar su mano en forma de despedida. Era veloz. Se fue justo asi. Pero de alguna manera sentí que lo volvería a ver. No era una premonición sino algo más extraño

"Ahora, el Ángel Caído Raynare-san quien fue abandonada por su propio sirviente. Patético"

Buchou no mostraba ni la más mínima simpatía en su tono. Raynare comenzó a templar. Tal vez me sentía un poco mal por ella, tal vez porque era mi ex novia 'Yuma-chan'. Bueno eso también era parte de su retorcido plan. Entonces Raynare me miro. Puso una afligida mirada hacia a mí

"¡Ise-kun! ¡Por favor sálvame!" Su voz era la de Yuma-chan, cuando solía ser mi novia

"¡Este Demonio intenta asesinarme! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Por eso, derrotemos a este Demonio juntos!"

Raynare actuó de nuevo como Yuma-chan y suplico mi ayuda mientras lloraba. Fui estúpido por sentir lastima de ti Yuma-chan. No, Ángel Caído Raynare

"Adiós, amor mío. Buchou, me encuentro en el límite… Podrías…"

Después de escuchar eso, el Ángel Caído se quedó inmóvil

"…No intentes coquetear con mi lindo Sirviente. Desaparece"

*BOOOOM!*

La esfera mágica disparada por Buchou no dejo nada del Ángel Caído. Lo único que quedaba era una sensación misteriosa que tenía y las plumas negras flotando alrededor de la iglesia

"bien, supongo que es hora de ir a casa" buchou comenzó a alejarse

"mmm buchou, ¿qué haremos con Kamijou? Está muy herido ¿sabes?" no podía dejar a Kamijou así como estaba, le debía demasiado

*suspiro*

"es cierto, supongo que debería por lo menos llevarlo a otro lugar y llamar una ambulancia" luego creí escuchar a buchou decir algo como 'chico molesto' y 'más le vale estar agradecido'

"muy bien, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, ustedes encárguense de Kamijou, tengan cuidado de no tocar su mano, yo me encargare de Asia"

""hai buchou"" los tres asintieron y con mucho cuidado empezaron a llevarse a Kamijou, al menos así su vida no correrá más peligro, me siento más aliviado, buchou tomo a Asia y nos fuimos de ese lugar, por fin, esta larga noche ha terminado

* * *

 **omake**

Furuichi Takayuki, alias 'el estratega', alias furuchin, alias perverichi, alias pedoichi, alias molestichi, alias escoria, caminaba tranquilamente por la entrada de la prepa ishiyama junto a su mejor (y unico) amigo Oga Tatsumi, alias 'el bastardo cuida niños' 'el ogro oga' o simplemente 'ese hijo de puta', todo apuntaba a que seria un dia normal en ishiyama, paredes con grafiti, ventanas rotas, un automovil desvalijado, delincuentes con la cabeza incrustada en el piso por todos lados...  
(espera) Furuichi penso mientras veia su entorno una vez mas (oga esta junto a mi, asi que... ¿quien diablos pudo haber hecho esto?)  
"mmmm... esto esta mal" oga penso en voz alta mientras ponia una mano en su barbilla  
"DA!" sobre su espalda, un bebe de pelo verde y desnudo tambien aporto sus pensamientos  
"si, justamente estaba pensando en-" BAAM!  
Oga pateo la cabeza del unico delincuente sin incrustar en el suelo haciendo que este imitara a todos sus compañeros "mucho mejor, ¿cierto beel-bo?"  
"dabu! dadada!"  
"¿ESO ES LO QUE TE MOLESTABA!?"  
"si" una simple y llana respuesta por parte de oga "la tecnica con la que enteraron la cabeza de esos idiotas fue perfecta, les costara mucho salir y les dolera mucho, pero tienen espacio suficiente para respirar, es simplemente perfecto"  
"disculpen, dice Misaka mientras Misaka trata de llamar su atención" una niña de aparentemente 10 años interrumpió a Furuichi  
"¿eh, que hace una niña pequeña en este lugar? ¿te perdiste o algo?" Furuichi se acercó a ella tratando de parecer lo más gentil posible  
"yo no estoy perdida dice Misaka ofendida mientras Misaka trata de dar a entender que Misaka es lo suficientemente madura como para no perderse en una ciudad que nunca ha visitado antes"  
"da"  
"¿entonces?" Oga encontró la forma de hablar de esta 'Misaka' algo molesta  
"estoy buscando a un niño perdido, ese chico siempre se pierde cuando dejo de verlo solo por un instante dice Misaka queriendo enfatizar el hecho de que Misaka no está perdida y que es el chico quien necesita ser encontrado"  
"tantos Misaka me están empezando a molestar"  
"tranquilo Oga, déjala ser, ummm Misaka-chan? ¿Cómo es el chico que estás buscando?" Furuichi tenía el mal presentimiento de que el chico que esa niña estaba buscando era el responsable de la escena ante ellos  
"tiene el pelo blanco y usa bastón, actualmente está muy débil por haber salvado a Misaka, es por eso que Misaka tiene que cuidar del chico dice misa-mmmhmmmhmh" cualquier cosa que iba a decir fue silenciada por Oga, quien puso uno de los juguetes masticables del bebe en su espalda en la boca de la niña  
"en serio, eso es irritante"  
"dabu!"  
"OI OGA! ESO NO SE LE HACE A UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!"  
"CALLATE PEDOICHI TU SOLO QUIERES-"  
"LAST ORDER!" esta vez fue Oga quien fue interrumpido  
"mmhmhmmmhhmmmh" la niña aun con el juguete en la boca hizo señas al esfidicio de la escuela antes de salir corriendo hacia alla  
"eso fue extraño"  
"si"  
"da"

* * *

 **PARTE DE ABAJO**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, si no, bueno esta bien, despues de todo fue algo hecho con mucha pereza, y me disculpo por eso  
como leyeron, kamijou no salvo a raynare, ella tenia que morir, simplemente porque no me agrada y creo que es un personaje de un solo uso y muchas veces sobrevalorado en otros fics, salvarla y hacer que se enamore de kamijou seria demasiado cliche, kamijou ya 'salvo' a donaseek, eso lo hice solo para demostrar que kamijou no solo salva mujeres, fans de raynare, lo siento pero asi son las cosas  
por otro lado, kamijou pudo salvar la vida de asia, espero que eso no haya salido muy deux ex machina  
**

 **para responder algunos comentarios:**

 **SNlikano: a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la actitud de asia, poco a poco cambiara su personalidad, (pero nunca al grado de lo que le hizo fadah99, creo que eso fue muy extremo) despues de todo, fukiyose puede ser una poderosa influencia en alguien que ya ni tiene en que creer. ups spoiler. no soy fan de los vampiros, asi que no sabia de que hablabas, y aun no lo se bien, puesto que nunca lo leere no me agrada para nada la romantizacion de los vampiros**

 **critc: tu comentario me mato de risa**

 **guest: es lo bueno de decir que es un UA, puedo deformar el espacio-tiempo tanto como quiera, el capitulo pasado cuando explique que acontecimientos habian sucedido, creo que dije que no fueron precisamente en el orden de las novelas o algo asi, me dusculpo, me exprese mal, quise decir que no es la misma linea de tiempo, los acontecimiento de noviembre pudieron haber pasado en febrero y asi. tu idea suena bastante genial, pero ya tengo algo planeado, y si bien puede que a muchos no les guste lo que voy a hacer, es algo que yo quiero y ninguna fuerza del paneta me lo impedira**

 **jose luis: 1- eso es algo que tendras que esperar para leer 2- eso nunca pasara, creo que el encanto de esos dos tipos es que aunque sean muy conocidos nunca seran populares, lo cual es uno de los sueños de aogami, y tsuchimikado... el es un siscon**

 **eso es todo, pero antes unas preguntas**

 **¿que carajo es un beta reader y para que muchos autores piden uno?  
¿quisieran que kamijou consiga un maestro que lo entrene para pelear? algo asi como entrar en el ryozampaku o en un gim de un muy buen peleador humano como un boxeador. denme su opinion porfavor pros y contras**

 **Roger fuera... paz**


	8. C8: De regreso a la rutinacaos

_**YO!**_ **AQUI ROGER  
** **SIGO TENIENDO ESA ESPECIE DE MALDICION QUE NO ME DEJA GUARDAR LOS CAPITULOS A LA PRIMERA, PERO ESO YA NO IMPORTA PORQUE APRENDI A LIDIAR CON ESE PROBLEMA _WIII_**

 **REGRESE A MI LONGITUD NORMAL DE CAPITULOS, ORIGINALMENTE QUERIA HACERLOS TODOS DE 5 A 6K, 7K COMO MUCHO, PERO TERMINE HACIENDO LOS CAPITULOS CADA VEZ MAS LARGOS, ASI QUE SALVO EN UNA QUE OTRA EXCEPCIÓN NINGUNO SERA DE MAS DE 7K. LO HAGO PARA PUBLICAR PERIODICAMENTE**

 **DEBO DECIR QUE DISFRUTE MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO, EL MIERCOLES MIENTRAS ESTABA EN EL CENTRO DEL D.F. COMPRANDO DIAFRACMAS PARA BOCINAS Y UNAS CUANTAS REFACCIONES PARA MI MOTO, ME ENCONTRE A UN VIEJO AMIGO, Y NOS PUSIMOS A RECORDAR LAS LOCURAS QUE HACIAMOS EN CLASE MIENTRAS TOMABAMOS UNAS CERVEZAS, ESE ENCUENTRO ME PROPORCIONO MUCHA INSPIRACION, Y EL JUEVES YA HABIA TERMINADO DE ESCRIBIR, PERO DECIDI SUBIRLO HASTA HOY PARA TENER UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **POR CIERTO, LEAN LAS PALABRAS EN NEGRITAS Y ENTRE [ESTO] CON LA VOZ DE DRAIG, ASI FUE COMO LO IMAGINE Y ME PARECIO MUY DIVERTIDO**

 **DISCLAIMER: ¿POR QUÉ CARAJO EL ALCOHOL TIENE QUE SER TAN CARO EN LOS RESTAURANTES?**

* * *

Kamijou despertó en una habitación de hospital, lo primero que vio al despertar fue la luz de la lámpara que ilumina la habitación

"geh" Kamijou se quejó al ser cegado por la luz "¿Quién demonios diseño este lugar? Mira que poner la lámpara justo en el ángulo de visión de una persona que despierta es simplemente cruel"

Después de recuperar su visión Kamijou observo la habitación, en efecto, era una habitación de hospital, pero no era la que él conocía, su segundo dormitorio, como muchos de los trabajadores de aquel hospital lo empezaron a llamar, aquella habitación junto con todo el hospital estaba ahora en las profundidades del océano

"mmm… un techo desconocido…"*

"no crees que esa frase está un poco fuera de moda, incluso un viejo como yo puede reconocerla" Kamijou fue sorprendido por la voz de una persona entrando al lugar, el la reconoció, era la voz del buen doctor cara de rana

"es un clásico, nunca pasara de moda, me alegra volver a verlo doc."

"mmm… regularmente un doctor no se debe alegrar por ver seguido a uno de sus pacientes en el hospital, sin embargo ha pasado un tiempo, es bueno volver a verte hijo, aunque sea en estas circunstancias"

"jejeje, es solo mi desgracia habitual"

"como digas, aún sigo creyendo que buscas ser hospitalizado solo para ver a las enfermeras, no le diré a nadie, es bueno saber que tengo un colega"

"oi oi, ¿en verdad cree que me haría todo este daño a propósito solo para ver unas cuantas enfermeras? Si este Kamijou-san quisiera ver enfermeras todo el tiempo entonces empezaría a estudiar medicina"

"jeje, si, en definitiva un colega, pero como sea" el doctor reviso su tabla con el expediente de Kamijou "tus heridas no son tan malas, y podrás irte mañana temprano, el daño en el hombro no es tan malo, me alegra que empezaran a vender mi pequeño invento en las farmacias normales, aunque no sea tan buena como la de ciudad academia, también logre reparar tu mano izquierda, pero los huesos necesitan volver a unirse, asegúrate de no moverla mucho por algún tiempo, creo que eso es todo, por cierto, tienes visitas, les diré que pueden pasar" dicho esto el doctor salió de la habitación

"¿visitas?" eso era extraño, Kamijou casi nunca tenia visitas cuando estaba en el hospital

"buenos días Kamijou-san, es bueno saber que ya estas despierto, eres una persona difícil de encontrar ¿sabías?" Rias Gremory apareció por la puerta mientras lo saludaba, detrás de ella estaba Issei

"yo! Kamijou ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Hyoudou, sempai ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"ara, ¿nuestra presencia te molesta Kamijou?" Rias pregunto cruzando los brazos debajo de su generoso pecho

"n-no, por supuesto que no, es solo que no esperaba verlos aquí"

"ciertamente, pero como has ayudado tanto a mi querido siervo, sería demasiado grosero no agradecerte correctamente"

"oh, no necesitas agradecerme nada, yo solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho"

"estas siendo demasiado modesto, Kamijou-san, sin embargo nuestra conversación puede esperar, primero hay alguien que quiere conocerte"

"eh?" fue entonces que Kamijou vio a Asia asomándose por la puerta de manera tímida

"Asia… ¿verdad?" Kamijou solo había escuchado el nombre de la chica unas cuantas veces

"s-si! Es un honor conocerlo kamisama-san!"

*suspiro*

"Asia, ya te hemos dicho varias veces que Kamijou no es un kami" Rias tenía una mano en la frente

"p-pero incluso se llama kami! Eso en japonés quiere decir dios ¿cierto? No hay duda de que es un dios que ayuda a las personas necesitadas!"

"disculpa, pero no entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo" Kamijou hablaba de forma literal, Asia estaba hablando en italiano, y Kamijou apenas podía entender el ingles

"aquí kamisama-san!" Asia se inclinó mientras le daba una bolsa de papel femeninamente decorada "espero que sean de su agrado"

"gracias" Kamijou tomo la bolsa intuyendo que era para él "por cierto, ¿Qué dijo?

"gaaaa! Galletas hechas a mano por Asia! Aunque yo también recibí unas no puedo dejar de sentirme celoso! ¿Dónde quedo todo mi protagonismo!? Kamijou! ¿En dónde estás más lastimado? Necesito golpearte ahora mismo!"

"ufufufu, Ise, no seas mal educado" Rias acaricio la cabeza de Issei mientras reía

"Ise-san! No puedes golpear a un kamisama, te caerá una maldición o algo peor!" Asia se puso frente a Kamijou de manera protectora, aunque por lo que había dicho, nadie estaba muy seguro si protegía a Kamijou de los demás, o a los demás de Kamijou

"en serio, me preocupa mucho no saber que está diciendo, de alguna forma siento que cuando dice kamisama, se refiere a mi" Kamijou se estaba empezando a preocupar "Asia, mai neim is Kamijou Touma, not kamisama"

Asia parpadeo confundida "¿Qué? ¿Kamiyoto uma?"

"básicamente que él no es un dios, Asia, ya te lo había explicado" Rias dijo frotándose la frente

"pe-pero se llama kami!" Asia inflo sus mejillas lindamente

"Un momento!" Kamijou levanto su mano buena y miro a Rias "¿estás diciendo que esta chica en verdad cree que soy una especie de dios?"

"así es" Rias asintió

"¿puedes preguntarle cómo es que llego a esa conclusión tan ridícula?"

"Al parecer escucho al ángel caído llamarte un dios de la desgracia, desde entonces no sale de la idea de que sus oraciones fueron contestadas por un dios japonés"

"pero es cierto! En ese momento estaba rezándole a dios para que nos ayudara a escapar del ángel caído, e inmediatamente kamisama-san apareció y nos ayudó! Aunque no fuera el dios de la biblia… al que yo adoraba"

"mmmm… traducción por favor" esta vez fue Issei quien tradujo palabra por palabra lo que Asia dijo

"sabes encuentro muy irónico eso, ya que tú, que supuestamente tienes el poder de negar las bendiciones de dios, fue confundido por un dios dos veces"

"no soy para nada feliz de ser confundido con un bimbougami, por cierto, ¿qué paso con los ángeles caídos?"

"resulta que todo fue el propio plan de Raynare, incluso llego a engañar a muchos exorcistas renegados y al ángel caído que derrotaste haciéndoles creer que eran las ordenes de su líder, pero no tienes que preocuparte más por eso, no volverán a causar ningún problema" Rias fue un poco criptica en su respuesta, pero a Kamijou no le importo

"eso es bueno, supongo que ahora en adelante ya no tendré que salir por la noche. Y Asia-san, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer de ahora en adelante?" usando a Issei como traductor, Asia comprendió la pregunta de Kamijou

"dice que no lo sabe, ahora que ya no es parte de la iglesia ni de los ángeles caídos, no sabe qué hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante, dice que quiere ir a la escuela, aprender muchas cosas y hacer amigos, pero no sabe qué camino tomar, por supuesto, yo le ofrecí un lugar en mi nobleza, de esa forma seria capaz de asistir a Kuoh, pero ella quiere pensarlo por algún tiempo, después de todo, convertirse en un demonio después de tantos años de servir a dios es un enorme cambio" Rias actuó como traductor de Asia, esta se sonrojo un poco mientras decía la última parte, Issei también lo hizo "aunque dice que encuentra muy agradable la idea de pasar más tiempo con Ise, ufufufu, realmente tengo un peón muy interesante"

"ya veo, me alegro de que todo saliera bien al final"

"ella también dice que quiere curarte"

"¿mm?" Kamijou no entendía, ya estaba en el hospital recuperándose

"se refiere a usar su sacred gear, ella posee la capacidad de curar cualquier herida, incluso miembros amputados"

"oh, ya veo, muchas gracias por el gesto Asia, pero la magia no funciona conmigo"

"¿?"

"Asia, la mano derecha de Kamijou tiene la capacidad de negar cualquier tipo de poder sobrenatural, es por eso que puede detener las lanzas de luz de los caídos"

"ya veo… "

"bueno, se está haciendo tarde, y tenemos que regresar a nuestra ciudad, Ise, despídete y acompaña a Asia a la salida, yo tengo que hablar en privado con Kamijou-san por un rato"

"hai buchou, Kamijou, te veré en la escuela cuando te recuperes, vamos Asia"

"si, kami… jou-san, mucha gracias, espero que te recuperes pronto"

"gracias por la visita"

Después de que Asia e Issei se fueron dejando a Rias y Kamijou solos, Rias se acercó a la cama de Kamijou

"Kamijou, seré honesta, francamente no me agradas mucho, de hecho te encuentro muy irritable" esta declaración hizo que Kamijou se sintiera algo incómodo, fue casi lo mismo que Sona le había dicho "sin embargo, creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado, cuando consulte con los altos mandos, se me dijo que la identidad de los demonios que conociste debía mantenerse en secreto, y que eran personas de confianza. Tu mantuviste ese secreto aun si eso significaba volverte mi enemigo y poner en riesgo tu vida, eso es algo que puedo admirar, dicho esto, me gustaría que estemos en buenos términos, si bien, una alianza puede ser imposible por ahora, me gustaría al menos que no llevemos bien" eso era lo más parecido a una disculpa que Kamijou oiría de Rias

"eso estaría bien, tu hiciste lo que creías que era correcto y nadie puede culparte por eso, ya le dije esto a Shitori kaichou, no me aliare con ninguna facción, pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigos"

"¿amigos eh? Tal vez en el futuro, empecemos simplemente por llevarnos bien, tal vez algún día cambies de opinión y te unas a nuestro lado, eso es todo Kamijou, tengo que regresar a mi territorio, Tokio no es territorio de los demonios, así que no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, espero que te recuperes pronto, adiós" (así que amigos… muy bien, después de todo los amigos se hacen bromas entre ellos, prepárate Kamijou, solo me falta conseguir un tejón HOHOHOHOHO) y antes de que Kamijou pudiera decir una palabra, Rias salió de la habitación

"eh? ¿Tokio!?"

* * *

*referencia a evangelion- aunque tal vez no deberia ser necesaria una explicacion

Kamijou dormitaba tranquilamente en su cama de hospital hasta que una intensa luz cubrió el lugar, esto despertó y sorprendió bastante a Kamijou, la luz cedió poco a poco, dando paso a la figura de un hombre, Kamijou lo reconoció

"¿Donaseek-san?"

"Kamijou Touma, por fin te encuentro, eres una persona bastante difícil de localizar"

"s-sí, ya me han dicho eso"

"en fin, vine aquí por órdenes de Azazel-sama" esto preocupo mucho al joven de cabello de punta, el líder de los ángeles caídos probablemente quería venganza por arruinar sus planes

"¿viniste aquí para matarme?" Kamijou puso una cara seria que no dejo mostrar ni un poco todo el miedo que sentía

"¿matarte? Que ridiculez! Vine aquí para agradecerte"

"¿eh?" todo el miedo y preocupación de Kamijou fue sustituido por un gran desconcierto

"cuando confronte a Azazel-sama sobre las órdenes dadas él no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, después de un poco de investigación descubrimos que Raynare estaba actuando por cuenta propia"

"y engaño a varios ángeles caídos y exorcistas para robar el sacred gear de esa chica, cierto, sempai ya me dijo eso"

"Gremory ¿eh? Supongo que eso simplifica las cosas, en efecto, Raynare me engaño usando mi lealtad hacia Azazel-sama, como dijiste, debí haberlo confrontado en el instante en que sus órdenes me parecieron extrañas, eso habría evitado muchos problemas, me disculpo por eso, y te agradezco, siento que de alguna forma haberme topado contigo salvo mi vida, de no haberme detenido en ese entonces, hubiera corrido con el mismo destino que esas tres mocosas"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"Así que Gremory no te dijo, Raynare, Kalawander y Mitelt murieron a manos de Gremory, no la puedo culpar, con todo lo que hicieron en su territorio eso era de esperarse, después de todo somos enemigos que han estado en guerra por la eternidad"

"pero matarlas… !"

"no te mortifiques por eso Kamijou Touma, ese hubiera sido su destino, incluso el mío, aun si hubieran tenido éxito en su plan, tal acto bajo de engaño podría considerarse traición, y aunque Azazel-sama es un líder benevolente, Shemhaza-sama, Kokabiel-sama y Barakiel-sama no hubieran permitido que tal acto quedara impune"

"ya veo… comprendo" pero aunque Kamijou comprendía, no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con eso, para él, debe haber mejores soluciones que la pena de muerte, matar nunca es la solución, aunque algo en su interior le decía que estaba siendo muy ingenuo

"ahora, regresando al tema de mi visita, después de escucharme hablar sobre ti, Azazel-sama quedo intrigado y quisiera concerté, y si es posible que te unas a nuestra facción"

"no me uniré a ninguna facción Donaseek-san, pero si ese tal Azazel quiere conocerme y simplemente hablar, ya sabes en donde encontrarme"

"mmm, supongo que eso está bien, me retiro por ahora Kamijou Touma, pero antes déjame darte una advertencia, aunque los consideres buenas personas, por muy agradables que sean, los demonios siguen siendo demonios, tienen una naturaleza maligna y eso es algo que no pueden cambiar, por mucho que lo intenten, ten mucho cuidado en quien depositas tu confianza, después de todo, aunque lo parezcan, no son humanos, y la lógica humana no siempre se aplica a ellos, lo mismo podría decirse de nosotros los caídos"

"aun así… prefiero confiar"

"eres un idealista Kamijou Touma, y yo no odio eso, pero prepárate para algunas grandes decepciones, solo en cuenta lo que te dije. Nos vemos" y así tal como apareció, una gran luz cubrió su cuerpo y desapareció

"¿un idealista eh?" Kamijou tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, pero poco después regreso al mundo de los sueños, donde las sombras de personas que no conocía lo aguardaban

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fue interrogado por la policía sobre el misterioso asesino, al parecer la historia de cubierta de sus heridas fue que él había sido una víctima de aquel sujeto desconocido, el alego que no recordaba nada, también recibió una llamada de una Kamijou Shiina bastante preocupada, el alivió sus preocupaciones diciendo que estaba bien y que ya que estaba en Tokio iría a casa por el fin de semana, cosa que alegro bastante a su madre, cuando fue dado de alta del hospital el doctor cara de rana le dijo medio en broma que esperaba no grabar una placa con su nombre en la habitación en que se quedó, al parecer, los empleados del hospital de ciudad academia tenían planeado cooperar para comprar una placa de bronce con su nombre alegando que él ya era considerado como un querido amigo de todos y un 'cliente VIP' del hospital, Kamijou tuvo sentimientos encontrados sobre eso, se alegraba de que los empleados del hospital lo consideraran su amigo, por otro lado, ser cliente frecuente en un hospital nunca era algo bueno

Como prometió, Kamijou estuvo con su madre el fin de semana, fue algo muy agradable para él, hubiera sido mejor si su padre hubiera estado también, pero como siempre, se encontraba en el extranjero trabajando en algo que él no entendía muy bien, aunque pensándolo mejor, Kamijou decidió que era mejor así, sus 'muestras de cariño' nocturnas eran algo que el joven desafortunado no quería volver a escuchar

Kamijou se quedó en su casa el lunes, aprovechando que aún tenía licencia médica, pero tuvo que irse en la tarde para poder ir al día siguiente a la escuela, no quería perder más días de clases, no, más bien no quería mas lecciones suplementarias de Komoe sensei

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Kamijou llego a los dormitorios, no quería llamar mucho la atención así que entro lo más sigilosamente posible, para no ser visto por nadie, una tarea titánica para alguien que vive en el séptimo piso de una residencia de estudiantes, pero Kamijou estaba seguro que lo lograría

"Kamijou-oniichan!"

Un fallo miserable, ni siquiera 10 segundos después de haber entrado y ya había sido descubierto

"Hey Maika ¿Cómo has estado?"

"bastante bien, aunque últimamente oniichan ha estado mucho más consentido que de costumbre, temo que se convierta en un hombre inútil"

"es tu culpa por mimarlo tanto"

"solo hago mi trabajo como maid, además, no puedo negarme a consentirlo cuando pone esa mirada lastimosa"

"sabes, hace poco conocí a una maid real, no me veas así! no quiero decir que tú no lo seas, me refiero a que era una profesional, está casada con su amo y lo ama demasiado, pero cuando está trabajando como maid no deja que su amor afecte su trabajo, que es principalmente mantener a su amo en línea y no dejar que se vuelva alguien inútil, por mucho que el ruegue ella no lo consentirá ni un poco, hasta terminar sus funciones como maid por el día"

"ya veo, es así como un profesional trabaja" la cara de Maika adopto una expresión seria

"Por cierto, no lo había notado antes porque era muy común verte así, pero, ¿de dónde sacaste ese robot de limpieza?"

"oniichan lo consiguió para mí! ¿No es genial? Mi oniichan puede conseguir lo que sea! Oh no, hablando de conseguir cosas debo ir a comprar los mangas de esta semana, hoy salieron unos cuantos con historias de amor prohibido entre hermanos!, nos vemos luego Kamijou-oniichan!" Maika se bajó de su robot y salió de los dormitorios

"si, nos vemos" quedándose solo en el vestíbulo Kamijou regreso a su tarea en cuestión "ahora, a reanudar la operación 'llegar a mi habitación sin que nadie lo note'"

"KAMIJOU TOUMA!"

(Oh mierda!) "Fukiyose, ¿Qué tal?"

"no me vengas con esas cosas, desapareces por tres días sin decir nada y luego nos enteramos que fuiste atacado por algún asesino loco!"

"si… bueno… ¿lo siento?"

*suspiro* "deja de ser tan imprudente, esta vez nos preocupaste bastante, los chicos a veces bromean sobre tu dichosa mala suerte, pero esta vez nadie lo encontró gracioso, en verdad, temimos por tu vida"

"lo lamento, nunca quise preocupar a alguien, pero mis heridas no son tan malas, el doctor dijo que estaré completamente bien si no muevo mi mano izquierda demasiado por un par de días"

"no te disculpes, esas cosas pasan, lo que realmente nos molesto fue no saber nada de ti, podrías al menos haberte comunicado con la sensei"

"lo siento, muchas cosas pasaron"

"bien… solo procura no hacer de esto algo cotidiano, eres nuestro querido compañero de clase, y aunque seas un idiota las cosas no serían lo mismo sin ti alrededor. Bienvenido Kamijou" Fukiyose le sonrió a Kamijou de forma cálida, un evento tan raro que podría llamarse único

Kamijou estaba algo avergonzado, Fukiyose nunca se comportaba así, eso demostraba que en verdad se había preocupado, así que hizo una pequeña broma para ocultar su vergüenza

"estoy en casa baby- GAAAAAAAAA!" no fue buena idea, el muro de hierro Fukiyose había regresado

"cambio de idea, mejor desaparece de una vez!" Fukiyose tomo el cuello de Kamijou con ambas manos y con una fuerza inexplicable lo levanto y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente

"FUKOODAAAAA!" el grito de Kamijou se escuchó por toda la residencia

"ese grito… ¿Kamijou?" "¿Kamijou?" "¿Kamijou regreso?" "JA! Está vivo! Págame Oihana!" "¿Kamijou sigue vivo?" "les dije que las cucarachas como Kamijou no morían tan fácil" "¿Kamijou?" "AH! Nimura! Regrésame el cd que te preste!" "¿ese fue Kamijou?" "mi porno! Atrapen a ese robot de limpieza!" "Kamijou muere de una vez!" "Murayama bastardo! Soy una chica!" "¿Kamijou!?"

Y así, el caos se desato en los dormitorios de la clase 1º 7', todo regreso a la normalidad

* * *

Al día siguiente Kamijou regreso a su rutina, caminaba a la escuela unto con Aogami y Tsuchimikado hablando de idioteces al azar

"ayer tuve esa pesadilla de nuevo… esa en el cual era asesinado por una avalancha de okamas musculosos y sudorosos en trajes de Mahou shoujo" Aogami hablaba solemnemente

"sabes, dicen que los sueños son el reflejo de los deseos subconscientes" Kamijou no pudo evitar burlarse un poco de su amigo

"o tal vez son sueños premonitorios nya"

"GAAAA! NO DIGAN ESO! NUNCA!, SI VOY A MORIR QUE SEA A MANOS DE UNA HERMOSA CHICA, LO MAS DESNUDOS POSIBLE!"

"mmm… ¿Cómo morir por un súcubo?" Tsuchimikado pregunto, Kamijou esperaba que su amigo nunca descubriera los contratos con los demonios, sería el fin para el pobre demonio convocado

"esa es una muerte aceptable, las [alas] hacen que las chicas se vean más sexys, pero no solo las alas de murciélago de un súcubo, todo tipo de alas son aceptables, de dragon, de un hada, de una arpía, de un ángel, alas de luz, alas de oscuridad…"

"hai-hai, entendemos" Kamijou sacudió su mano frente a él restándole importancia a la diatriba fetichista de Aogami "pero realmente, ¿no crees que tener alas sería un estorbo? Quiero decir, tan solo sentarse en un tren o autobús resultaría incomodo, además de siempre tener que caminar con cuidado para no golpear a alguien por accidente o tirar algo, además de cuidar siempre que no se atoren en una puerta al entrar o salir de algún sitio"

"¿qué diablos pasa contigo? Suena como que realmente haz visto a gente con alas, pero déjame decirte algo, tener [torpeza] en el manejo de sus alas solo incrementaría los puntos de moe de la chica! Lo que crees malo es en verdad muy bueno!"

"nya, Aogami tiene razón, solo imagina a alguien torpe usando el legendario traje de fallen ángel ero maid, [dojiko], [alas], [maids], [ero]! Y si le agregas el atributo [imouto] lo haría mucho más devastador! Eso sin duda rompería todos los rastreadores moe! Sería como: 'su nivel de moe es más de 9000!' nya"

"idiota! El fallen ángel ero maid encaja mejor en una belleza tipo [oneesan], el aire de sensualidad y seriedad de una onnesan, sumado al poder del traje, además de una ligera [vergüenza] por usarlo, todo ese moe transformaría a una oneesan de clase baja en una súper moe oneesan! Estúpido siscon!" Kamijou choco su cabeza contra la de Tsuchimikado

"¿quieres pelea? En verdad quieres pelea ¿verdad? En este mundo no hay nada mejor que las [imouto]!" Tsuchimikado empujo su cabeza con fuerza hacia la de Kamijou

"idiotas! Ustedes no comprenden" Aogami salto hacia los otros dos idiotas en un intento de derrotarlos mientras estaban distraídos "lo realmente bueno, lo más moe de todo siempre será-"

""silencio amante de las mahou-shoujo!"" Kamijou y Tsuchimikado golpearon a la vez a Aogami, deteniéndolo a medio salto, haciéndolo retroceder y chocar con el suelo, con ese doble ataque, tanto físico como psicológico Aogami no pudo continuar

 **[AOGAMI PIERCE – GAME OVER - ¿CONTINUE? 10, 9, 8...]**

"supongo que esto era inevitable kamiyan, resolveremos esta discusión de una vez por todas" Tsuchimikado se puso serio

"adelante, si en verdad crees que una [imouto] le gana a una [oneesan]…" Kamijou señalo con su puño fuertemente apretado hacia Tsuchimikado "entonces voy a destruir esa jodida ilusión!"

"¿a quién le importa eso? Mientras tengan [oppai] está bien"

"si, no sé por qué arman tanto escándalo solo por eso, solo míralos pelear entre ellos, eso demuestra que los [oppai] son universales, ya sean grandes o pequeños, los oppai representan un frente unido"

"aunque te gusten [pequeños] y a mí me gustan [grandes], respeto tu decisión porque ambos amamos los [oppai], en definitiva no hay nada mejor que un buen par de oppai"

"tch, moe, ¿realmente importan otros atributos aparte de la B en BSW?"

 **[HERE COMES A NEW CHALENGER - MATSUDA]**

 **[HERE COMES A NEW CHALENGER - HYOUDOU]**

 **[HERE COMES A NEW CHALENGER - MOTOHAMA]**

"oi, eso que acaban de decir… es totalmente estúpido y fuera de su liga novatos, solo los verdaderos conocedores del moe tienen el derecho de discutir sobre eso"

"oppai, oppai, oppai, esa charla me enferma, una persona cuyos únicos gustos recaen en el atributo [oppai] no es más que un idiota"

 **[Aogami Pierce – Game over - ¿CONTINUE?... YES]**

"IDIOTAS! Si todos los hombres pensaran así, el mundo dejaría de girar!, todas las chicas con pechos normales se sentirían completamente abandonadas! El verdadero poder del moe radica en que hasta una chica completamente normal tiene consigo el escaso atributo [normalidad] con ella! Con la clase de pensamiento que tienen nunca dejaran de ser pervertidos de 3º clase!"

"nya, de 4º, ellos son del tipo que pasara su vida adulta rentando cantidades colosales de porno cada semana si son afortunados, si no lo son, se la pasaran entrando y saliendo de prisión por acoso sexual hasta que algún día sean castrados químicamente"

"¿Q-Que!? Cállense! Nosotros no lamentamos ser pervertidos, esa es nuestra vida y no dejaremos que unos kouhais estúpidos nos den lecciones de vida!

"sere un rey de harem! tengo el poder y estoy trabajando duro para lograrlo!

"escucha, mientras kamiyan este cerca tus planes de un harem son imposibles, sin importar cuanto dinero, poder, fama o belleza tengas... LA ENFERMEDAD DE KAMIYAN ES COMO UN AGUJERO NEGRO, ES IMPOSIBLE DE COMBATIR!"

"OI TSUCHIMIKADO! ¿TU CEREBRO POR FIN SE PUDRIO POR TANTOS PENSAMIENTOS SUCIOS? DEJA DE INVENTAR ESTUPIDECES!"

"K-Kamijou! crei que eras un buen tipo! pero si te vas a interponer en el camino de mi harem TE HARE DESAPARECER! A TI Y A TODOS LOS CHICOS 'GENIALES'!"

"si! Vayan a morir a algún lugar lejano!"

"oblígame 'sempai' las llamas del moe arden con fuerza en mi interior, nunca perderé contra unos simples pervertidos"

 **[DELTA FORCE VS HENTAI TRIO]**

 **[REEEEEADY]**

 **[FIGHT!]**

"OOOOORAAAAAAAA!"

*CRASH* *PAAM!* *BOIG* *CATAPLUM* *POOOW!* *MIAU* *SSSSK* *TUPM* *CUAK* *MOOOOOO*

 **[WINNER!]**

 **[FUKIYOSE SEIRI WINS!]**

 **[PERFECT]**

 **[¿EH?]**

"ustedes idiotas! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo!? Las clases están a punto de comenzar! En especial tu Kamijou, no permitiré que holgazanees después de haber perdido tantas clases!"

Los seis idiotas/pervertidos fueron derrotados nuevamente en un instante por la estrella de primer año Fukiyose, que actualmente tenia a Kamijou en una llave de lucha conocida como 'el cangrejo'

(No puedo creerlo, aun con mi nueva fuerza y resistencia como demonio, oppai-chan sigue siendo superior…) Issei pensó antes de perder la conciencia

"gaaaa! Fukiyose! Me rindo! Me rindo!"

A lo lejos Rias Gremory observaba la escena un tanto sorprendida, era la primera vez que ella veía una de las discusiones de la fuerza delta, a decir verdad estaba un tanto curiosa por ver quien ganaba ese argumento, pero luego su peón y sus amigos llegaron dando lugar a otro debate, que aunque no era tan interesante como el primero, podría ser entretenido, lamentablemente todos fueron detenidos por la compañera de Kamijou, eso la sorprendió más, en un solo instante esa chica había derrotado a 6 chicos, sus sospechas se asentaban más y más, ciudad academia podía crear gente loca con grandes habilidades y poderes esper o era mucho mejor que todos los demonios a la hora de reunir locos de esa magnitud

"muy interesante Ufufu~" al parecer su reina estaba pensando de manera similar

"si creo que podríamos investigar"

"ara-ara Rias no sabía que también eras de ese tipo"

"Akeno, solo para asegurarme que estamos hablando de la misma cosa, creo que podríamos investigar un poco más sobre qué tipo de personas son los que vivieron en ciudad academia"

"ara, ¿era eso?" Akeno se llevó una mano a la mejilla

"¿en que estabas pensando?" Rias casi tenía miedo de saber la respuesta

"solo encontré muy interesante que Kamijou-kun pudiera aguantar tanto castigo, no solo mágico, también físico, hace poco salió del hospital después de recibir totas esas heridas… y ya está como nuevo… esa [resistencia] no es fácil de encontrar" la respiración de Akeno empezó a acelerarse, su cara se puso un poco roja y sus piernas se frotaban "me pregunto cuanto podrá soportar hasta romperse~ ufufufu~" su cara mientras veía a Kamijou ser torturado tenía esa típica expresión sádica, combinada con lo que Rias solo pudo describir como anhelo, hambre tal vez,

Y por un momento, solo un pequeño instante, Rias Gremory sintió algo de compasión por Kamijou Touma

(Tal vez debería olvidar lo del tejón y simplemente dejar a Kamijou en manos de Akeno… malditos tejones ¿por qué es tan difícil encontrar uno?)

* * *

 **SALON DE LA CLASE 1º 7'**

Toda la clase estaba en silencio, lo que estaban viendo no debería ser posible, muchos solo podían rezar para que lo que veían sus ojos no fuera más que un malentendido, pero era Kamijou después de todo, parecía que el desgraciado disfrutaba destruyendo las ilusiones de todo el mundo

"…"

"…"

"¿are? ¿Asia?"

"kami… jou-san, me alegra volver a verte"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE!? ES UNA EXTANJERA, ACABA DE LLEGAR A LA CIUDAD, NO VIVE EN LOS DORMITORIOS Y DELIBERADAMENTE NADIE HABLO DE ELLA PARA QUE KAMIJOU NO SE ENTERARA! ¿CÓMO DIABLOS KAMIJOU CONOCE A ASIA-CHAN!?"

"LA ENFERMEDAD DE KAMIYAN YA SE EXPANDIO POR TODO EL MUNDO!"

"HAAAAA! LA HUMANIDAD ESTA REALMENTE CONDENADA!"

"…otra bandera…"

"KAMIYAN, TRAIDOR!"

"MUERE KAMIJOU!"

"KAMIJOU NO MIENTAS, EN VERDAD ERES UN NIVEL 5 CUYO PODER ES EL DE ATRAER CHICAS ¿VERDAD?"

"Así que era verdad! Los muros de ciudad academia no eran para evitar que la gente entre sin permiso, eran para evitar que la enfermedad de kamiyan se expandiera!"

"oh! Yo también había oído de eso, algo sobre el acelerador de partículas que rodeaba toda la ciudad y algo sobre una especie de barrera que impide la entrada o salida de cualquier tipo de ondas"

"ES UN NIVEL 5! SOLO ESO EXPLICA QUE HAYA SOBREVIVIDO AL MONO!"

"NOOOOOOO! NO HABLES DEL MONO!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

"MAMAAAAA! LE TEMO A LOS MONOS!"

"KAMIJOU MUERE!"

"SOY UNA VACA! MUUUU~"

"LOS MATARE! LOS MATARE A TODOS Y ME BAÑARE EN SU SANGRE!"

"MAHOU-SHOUJO!"

"GAAAAAAAAA!"

"mi porno… TSUKIMIKADO! TU JODIDO ROBOT SE COMIO MI PORNO!"

"NYA, TAL VEZ NO DEBERIAS LEER COSAS COMO 'LA VECINA MAID' O 'LA IMOUTO DEL OTRO DEPARTAMENTO"

"PASTO! NECESITO COMER PASTO!"

"NO ESTAN! LAS ANTORCHAS Y LOS PICOS NO ESTAN! ¿CÓMO SE SUPUNE QUE VAMOS A LINCHAR A KAMIJOU SIN ANTORCHAS Y PICOS?"

"¿CÓMO DIABLOS SABES QUE PORNO TENGO!?"

"MUERE MURAYAMA! KAMIJOU ME DIJO QUE SOY UNA CHICA LINDA!"

"¿QUIÉN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE OLVIDO PONER LAS HERRAMIENTAS DE LINCHA EN EL ARMARIO DE ESCOBAS? ¿DE QUIEN ERA TURNO ESTA SEMANA!?"

"LUEGO INVOCARE UNA SERPIENTE GIGANTE Y DEVORARA A TODOS LOS MONOS DEL MUNDO! WAHAHAHA!"

"LOLIS!"

"A LA MIERDA! USARE MIS UTILES ESCOLARES SI ES NECESARIO! HOY KAMIJOU SERA LINCHADO!"

"SOY BATMAN!"

"HAAAA! SALVAME ESCARABAJO RINOCRONTE!"

*CRASH*

"KAMIJOU TOUMA! TODO ES TU CULPA!"

"ESPERA FUKIYOSE! ¿QUÉ PLANEAS HACER CON ESA MESA? GAAAAAAA FUKOUDAAAAAAA!"

*BOOOOM*

"ES EL MOMENTO ATENLO!"

"O-OI! DEJEMNE!"

"TU SANGRE SERA UN BUEN SACRIFICIO PARA LA SERPIENTE COME MONOS!"

"lo siento kamiyan, pero el video de tu linchamiento me podría hacer millonario"

"¿Q-Que sucede?" Asia estaba confundida y aterrada, todo el grupo de personas que le habían dado la bienvenida tan cálidamente el día anterior, estaban ahora en un frenesí de locura y pánico

"solo mantente alejada… y no mires directamente" Himegami le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la orilla más alejada de la multitud

"p-pero Kamijou-san esta-"

"pasa seguido, te acostumbraras, con el tiempo te unirás al caos o aprenderás a ignorarlo" –eso pasa por mencionar al mono- Himegami murmuro

"¿mono?"

"nunca hables de eso en este lugar, _NUNCA_... dime ¿Cómo conociste a Kamijou?"

Asia se sonrojo un poco "el me salvo"

"tch, la misma ruta de siempre"

"¿ruta?" Asia estaba cada vez más confundida, no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir la chica junto a ella "Aisa-san, no entiendo lo que quieres decir"

"olvídalo… oh, un tejón, eso es nuevo…" en el fondo de su mente tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien había estado buscando uno, pero no le dio mucha importancia

"SANGRE PARA EL DIOS DE LA SANGRE!"

"KYAAA! AOGAMI CASI TOCA MIS PECHOS!"

"SACRIFIQUENLO TAMBIEN!"

"ESPEREN! NO! NO ME TOQUEN! GAAAAAA!"

"LA FUERZA DELTA MORIRA HOY!"

"EH? NO! TENGO QUE GRABAR ESTO! MI VLOG! MI DINERO! GAAA! MAIKAAAAAAAAA TU ONIICHAN TE AMAAAAAA!"

* * *

Los estudiantes de la academia Kuoh ya se habían acostumbrado al escándalo habitual de la clase especial de ciudad academia, pero de alguna manera hoy eran mucho más caóticos que de costumbre, y ni siquiera habían empezado las clases

Aunque a Sona no le gustaba, ella se había rendido en tratar de controlar a la clase de chicos problemáticos, pero hoy el escandalo era demasiado, y algunos gritos habían sonado algo perturbadores, así que aun en contra de su buen juicio, decidió que todo el consejo estudiantil tendría que intervenir esta vez, así que aquí estaba ella, parada frente a la puerta del salón de la clase 1º 7' con toda su nobleza detrás de ella, los gritos se habían detenido hace poco menos de un minuto, pero aún se escuchaban ruidos

"escuchen, pase lo que pase, sin importar lo que vean cuando abra esta puerta, recuerden mantener la calma, saldremos de esto vivos"

Cuando Sona abrió la puerta y vio lo que había en el interior… la cerró lo más rápido que pudo

"vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí" los miembros del consejo estudiantil la siguieron en silencio, confundidos, nadie había visto lo que pasaba dentro de ese salón, pero al ver a su rey actuar así, fue suficiente como para no hacer preguntas

"kaichou…" Tsubaki que era la más cercana a Sona cuando abrió esa puerta también pudo ver el interior del salón "eso fue… ¿Qué hacían con esa cabeza de caballo? ¿Y de donde salió el tejón?"

"no digas nada más Tsubaki, por favor, ya no digas nada"

"mmhmhmh~ yakiniku~ yakiniku~ y mucha cerveza~" a pocos metros de ellos vieron a Komoe sensei tarareando alegremente mientras se dirigía a su clase

"sensei" Sona la saludo

"oh~ kaichou-chan~ buenos días, ¿Qué haces aquí? Faltan 40 segundos para que las clases comiencen, todos ustedes deberían estar en su salón" la precisión al momento de medir el tiempo era una de las cosas que Sona encontraba desconcertante sobre la pequeña maestra, aunque su apariencia infantil y sus 130 cm de altura eran lo primero en la lista

"asuntos del consejo estudiantil, por otro lado, le aconsejaría no entrar a su clase en este momento"

"pero que dices, como sensei tengo la obligación de estar ahí al momento del comienzo de clases"

"no… es solo que no creo que sea bueno-"

"kaichou-chan, soy una sensei muy dedicada a su trabajo, regresa a tu clase, aunque tengas las mejores calificaciones de tu clase no es bueno que faltes"

"bien, solo recuerde que se lo advertí"

"no digas eso, haces sonar que mis alumnos son una especie de monstruos, son un poco idiotas y bastante ruidosos, pero todos son buenos chicos, nos vemos después kaichou-chan" Komoe sensei se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su clase, Sona hizo lo mismo, deseándole suerte a esa sensei tan valiente y dedicada

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **[TSUKUYOMI KOMOE – GAME OVER]**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"tch, mas basura" accelerator llevo su mano al electrodo en su cuello, activando su poder, estaba harto de ese lugar, era mucho peor que los callejones de ciudad academia, pero ni siquiera la mitad de peligroso, el solo quería encontrar a last order y salir de ahí, a la mierda con asistir a la escuela, él ya era lo suficientemente inteligente como para graduarse de la universidad ¿a quién carajos le importaba lo que Yomikawa y Yoshikawa dijeran?

"aunque viéndolo bien, este es un sitio en el que worst se sentiría como en casa" comento distraídamente mientras los delincuentes salían volando tras atacarlo, incrustando sus cabezas en las paredes y techo, apagando su electrodo siguió caminando con ayuda de su bastón moderno

"LAST ORDEEER!" esa maldita mocosa siempre desaparecía en los momentos menos oportunos, y por mucho que la regañara nunca aprendía

Al subir al siguiente piso se encontró con un grupo de mujeres, casi todas siendo el típico estereotipo de mujer delincuente… sukeban si recordaba bien la palabra, esperaba que al menos ellas fueran un poco más inteligentes que sus compañeros masculinos

"oi, estoy buscando a una mocosa, como de 10 años, cabello corto y castaño con un ahoge ¿la han visto?"

"eh? Ese no es Oga" una pelirroja murmuro "creí que ese bastardo era el único capaz de hacer eso" señalando al piso, donde las puntas de las cabezas de los idiotas que se atrevieron a atacar a accelerator sobresalían

"no saques conclusiones precipitadas Nene" la líder aparente, una mujer vestida con pantalón y gabardina blancos, además de usar solo vendas para cubrir su pecho hablo "no hemos visto a ninguna niña, pero déjame preguntarte algo ¿fuiste tú quien hizo eso?" la mujer señalo al piso

"si, los idiotas seguían atacando así que tuve que encargarme de ellos"

"tienes muchas agallas para venir a esta escuela y buscar pelea" la pelirroja dijo sacando una cadena

"ha? ¿Estas sorda o simplemente eres estúpida? Dije que estoy buscando una niña, si quisiera pelear iría a algún sitio con gente que vale la pena, no una escuela con un montón de delincuentes de mierda!"

"¿Qué has dicho? hijo de-!" fue interrumpida cuando un boken se interpuso en su camino

"Nene, detente!"

"¿Aoi-neesan?"

"ese tipo es peligroso" Aoi Kunieda reconoció la mirada en los ojos rojos de aquel chico albino, era casi la misma mirada que tenía Oga, pero esta no le parecía para nada atractiva y sensual como la de Oga, esta le daba un poco de miedo

"tch, si no la han visto entonces salgan de mi camino"

"no tan rápido invasor!" de las escaleras al tercer piso se escuchó una voz

"es el MK5!"

"killer machine, good night y… los otros también!"

"Hey! Es hiriente que no recuerden nuestros nombres!"

"nosotros te detendremos, no creas que puedes llegar a nuestra escuela y simplemente hacer lo que quieras" en un instante todos saltaron sobre el chico albino

"tch, y la mierda se sigue acumulando" llevándose una mano al cuello y masajeándolo un poco, activo el electrodo, su bastón moderno se retrajo a su antebrazo y con su mano ahora libre se recargo en una de las vigas de concreto que soportaban el techo

No, no se estaba recargando, Kunieda se dio cuenta solo un instante antes de que pasara, ese sujeto había arrancado la viga sin algún tipo de esfuerzo y usándola como un garrote golpeo al grupo de personas que lo intentaron atacar, todos salieron volando y terminaron con las cabezas incrustadas en la pared

"tch, sigue sucediendo, no importa cómo me deshaga de esas mierdas, siguen terminando así ¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún tipo de manga cómico?" colocando la viga de soporte nuevamente en su lugar accelerator desactivo su electrodo

"n-no lo puedo creer, ese tipo es un monstruo…" la pelirroja de nombre Nene estaba en shock

"apártense, ese no es un tipo que ustedes puedan manejar, yo me encargare de él, no interfieran" Kunieda dio un paso al frente, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre su boken

"oi oi Kunieda, ese tipo es nuestra presa, no te metas" otra voz se escuchó proveniente de las escaleras

"si, tenemos que darle las gracias por haber cuidado de nuestros subordinados tan bien" otra voz esta vez venia de abajo

"Kanzaki, Himekawa"

"¿estás buscando a esta chica verdad? Te diré algo, si te dejas golpear un rato dejare ir a la niña sin lastimarla… demasiado" un tipo de pelo gris con un copete completamente ridículo sostenía bajo su brazo a la niña tantos problemas le había causado por buscarla

Accelerator no estaba nada feliz, a la mierda los buenos modales, haría sufrir a esos tipos

"estas muerto"

* * *

 **PARTE DE ABAJO**

 **eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, a decir verdad yo me rei mucho mientras me imaginaba lo que escribia, si no les parecio tan gracioso es completamente mi culpa por no saber plasmar bien mis pensamientos en letras, lo que significa que aun me queda mucho mas de lo que pense por mejorar**

 **como dije, quiero hacer otra historia 'spion-off' de one-shots sobre esta, usando a varios personajes de toaru en diferentes animes, pero tambien incluiran a varias personas de la clase de kamijou, sigue en fase de planeacion, pero ya le estoy dando nombres y personalidades a varios personajes, planeo usar el 'incidente del mono' como un gag recurrente hasta que me aburra o encuentre otro mejor, asi que oiran mucho de eso en esta y en la futura historia**

 **Les agradesco por decirme que es un beta-reader, realmente no creo necesitarlo, pero si alguien ve algún herorr de gramática u ortogafía haganmelo saber para poder corregirlo**

 **Otra cosa es que a muchos no les gusta la idea de que Kamijou encuentre un maestro, eso esta bien, me dieron opiniones bastante buenas sobre eso y lo agradezco. originalmente planeaba que kamijou se encontrara con uno de mis personajes de anime/manga favorito el gran 'ore-sama' Takamura Mamoru (si no lo conocen vean hajime no ippo, es uno de mis animes favoritos ya que trata de una de mis grandes pasiones) es un personaje que pelea practicamente por instinto y memoria muscular y para nada lo que podrian llamar 'el tipo maestro', creo que su forma de pelear podria adaptarse muy bien a kamijou, pero aunque sea mi historia y yo decida hacer lo que quiera, aprecio mucho su opinion y tomo en cuenta sus puntos de vista, aun asi no cedere en algunas cosas :P**

 **agradesco mucho sus comentarios y opiniones, en verdad me ayudan a seguir escribiendo YA SON MAS DE 60!**

 **¿que mas? oh si, me complace que muchos de ustedes las preguntas correctas, pero nadie ha hecho una que me esperaba al incluir a 'toda' la clase de kamijou, y es sobre el poder de cierta niña ignorada y cierto vampiro trasvesti hikikomori, ahora solo les espera ver como touma trata con ese problema, aunque creo que el problema principal seria hacer a ese vampiro querer salir :::spoiler::: sayonara zetsubou sensei otra obra maestra bastante ignorada**

 **ahora si me despido pero antes una pregunta mis sabios conocedores de dxd  
** **¿rias es una otaku? lo pregunto porque en muchos fics que he leido lo mencionan, no he leido la novela ni visto el anime mas halla de la primer temporada asi que no se, si saben la respuesta seria de gran ayuda, ya que eso cambiaria algunas cosas en esta historia**

 **Roger fuera... paz**

 **Del '1' al 'trate de secuestrar a last order' ¿Qué tan idiota te consideras tú? en prepa les aseguro que estaba al nivel de la case de kamijou, ahora creo estar en un 43, si, 43 es un buen numero**


	9. C9: De regreso a la rutina - p2

_**YO!**_ **AQUI ROGER**

 **LAMENTO EL RETRASO PERO HE ESTADO DEMASIADO OCUPADO CON EL TRABAJO, FUE LA TEMPORADA DE GRADUACIONES Y ME CONTRATARON MUCHO ESTA VEZ, ADEMAS, TENIA QUE AYUDAR CON LA PROPIA GRADUACION DE MI HERMANA Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS, DEJANDO ME CON CASI NADA DE TIEMPO LIBRE**

 **PERO POR FIN PUDE TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO, LO TENIA CASI COMPLETO AL MOMENTO DE SUBIR EL CAPITULO PASADO, SOLO ME FALTABAN UNAS POCAS PALABRAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **DISCLAIMER: los que suben fotos tomando una cerveza o una copa no toman, los que realmente tomamos, cuando hay fotos, hacemos todo lo posible para esconderlas**

* * *

Komoe sensei estaba regañando seriamente a toda la clase

Cuando despertó después de haberse desmayado tras ver aquella escena salida de lo más oscuro del infierno -no, lo más seguro es que hasta el demonio más horrible y malvado del infierno tuviera pesadillas con eso- las cosas se habían calmado bastante, pero el caos aún seguía, afortunadamente a un nivel 'normal' para su clase llena de lindos idiotas

Himegami estaba ayudando a Asia a controlar su sangrado nasal

Nimura estaba alimentando un tejón, en serio ¿de dónde salió ese tejón?

Alguien, tal vez Takamura? Tenía puesta una máscara de caballo bastante realista mientras bailaba una danza bastante extraña, mientras Abe que tenía una capa negra con capucha lo imitaba sosteniendo un cartel con un plátano tachado

Aogami y Tsuchimikado estaban desmayados en el piso con los pantalones a medio trasero

Kitano y Tanaka estaban tratando de detener a Ayano de apuñalar a Miyamura con un ¿cono de helado?

Tomoe tenía un par de bragas cubriendo su rostro, Komoe esperaba que no fueran las suyas

Unos estaban sentados en su lugar como si nada estuviese pasando leyendo o escuchando música con sus celulares, mientras que otros estaban en el suelo en posición fetal

Y finalmente Kamijou estaba atado de pies y manos sobre su escritorio, sin camisa, con la palabra 'SACRIFICIO' escrita con marcador permanente en su pecho y con un pato de goma en la boca, mientras Fukiyose estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el estrangulándolo y haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra el escritorio repetidamente

Si definitivamente la escena había mejorado bastante cuando había despertado

Pero ahora todo había acabado y la sensei se aseguraría que ese pedazo del infierno nunca volviera a aparecer, NUNCA

"escuchen chicos, no importa quién o como haya comenzado esto" ante la declaración de la sensei muchos 'tch' se escucharon, la estrategia 'si algo malo pasa culpa a Kamijou' no funciono esta vez "todos son responsables de sus actos y a excepción de cierto incidente que involucra a un primate" –la palabra 'mono' estaba completamente prohibida en la clase, en una nota aparte también las palabras 'novia' y 'Kamijou' juntas en una oración estaban estrictamente prohibidas- "esto ha sido lo peor que ha pasado en case, y todos son responsables"

Mientras Komoe sensei seguía su 'furioso' (pero lindo) regaño, cada uno de los estudiantes estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

(moeee! Komoe sensei se ve tan linda cuando está enfadada!)

(Maldición, si hubiera podido grabar todo mi video se habría convertido en el más visto por semanas!)

(Me duele todo… fukouda)

(Las cosas pervertidas son malas, las cosas pervertidas son malas, las cosas pervertidas son malas, dios ayúdame a sacar eso de mi mente- Ouch mi cabeza, si, mejor sigo rezando, el dolor quitara esas imágenes de mi cabeza, dios…)

(Ya verás Miyamura, te demostrare que soy la epitome de la feminidad… de la manera más dolorosa posible)

(tejón-san, eres tan lindo~ creo que te llamare señor rabioso)

(Querido diario del acosador: conseguí 'acosadores para idiotas vol. 4' y vi a mi querido Touma casi desnudo otra vez, este día ha sido muy bueno, esa cicatriz en su espalda es nueva, pero parece que es muy vieja, debí haberla notado antes, como su acosadora personal no puedo permitir que tal cosa suceda de nuevo, aun asi, no puedo dejar de sentir celos de Fukiyose, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO MONTAR A TOUMA!)

(Yo quería ser una vaca… pero ser un caballo no está del todo mal)

(Me pregunto que habrá pasado después de que me desmaye, lo último que recuerdo es haber sido golpeado por Fukiyose y luego atado al escritorio, después… desperté sin camisa y siendo estrangulado por Fukiyose… por alguna razón no quiero recordar que paso antes)

(Quiero comer sushi)

(Todo es culpa de Kamijou Touma, bien, tal vez todo el mundo exagero un poco, pero no veo por qué sensei esta tan enfadada, de hecho… ¿Cuándo fue que entro al salón?)

(Señor rabioso se vería aún más lindo con una corbata de moño)

(A veces pienso que soy un personaje de relleno en un mal fanfic… solo espero tener buenas líneas)

(Si Touma y yo tuviéramos un bebé se llamara Touya como su abuelo si es niño y Touko si es niña)

(Solo esperen monos del mundo, su fin se acerca MUAHAHAHAGASJSTDBGEEE… cof-cof maldición ¿Cómo es que aun en mis pensamientos me puedo atragantar?)

"¿me están escuchando chicos!?"

""HAI SENSEI~, LO SENTIMOS SENSEI~, NO VOLVERA A OCUURRIR~""

"muy bien, ahora, comencemos con la clase"

""haai~""

"Por cierto, ya que por su culpa hemos perdido tanto tiempo de clase, todos tendrán que quedarse para clases suplementarias, no los dejare ir hasta que todos hayan pasado los 7 juegos infernales de la sensei ok~"

""¿Qué?""

"sensei! Eso no es justo!"

"si! No saldremos de aquí hasta dentro de 3 semanas!"

"hai~ hai~ silencio, para el próximo que hable serán 10 juegos de castigo~"

"fukouda…" Kamijou no pudo evitar suspirar, quería ir a comprar víveres, tal vez podría pedirle a Maika…

"Kamijou-chan~ castigo extra~"

"¿Qué!?"

"silencio o será mucho más, y añadiré mucha más tarea extra, comprendo que estuviste hospitalizado, pero tratándose de ti eso ya no cuenta como una excusa valida~ así que de todos modos tendrás más tarea que los demás~" Komoe tenía una linda sonrisa, pero el aura oscura que la rodeaba la opacaba por completo, llenando de un ambiente pesado y atemorizante todo el salón

"gee…" Kamijou no se atrevió a decir nada, Komoe sensei estaba realmente enfadada y gracias al chivo expiatorio Kamijou, todos comprendieron que la sensei iba en serio

"mmm~ muy bien~! Para la clase de literatura tenía pensado 'el señor de las moscas' pero tratándose de ustedes eso definitivamente es una mala idea~ tal vez algo como 'el romance de los 3 reinos'… nop~ mucha violencia, 'momotaro'… (NO! ¿En qué estoy pensando? esa historia tiene un mono!) Bueno~ sensei ya pensara en algo después, así que mejor comencemos con algo de física~ oh cierto, chicos, recuerden entregar sus formularios de residencia, habrá muchos problemas para quien no los entregue, ahora sí, comenzando con la clase… " la pequeña sensei comenzó a escribir lo más alto que pudo en el pizarrón, por supuesto, dados sus 130 cm de altura no fue demasiado alto

"entropía: se refiere a…"

* * *

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Komoe sensei ya se había calmado un poco y el ambiente maligno había desaparecido, para agradecimiento de los más débiles de corazón, -aunque claro, ninguna persona de la clase 1º 7' era débil de corazón, el caos y la locura estudiantil habían templado bastante bien sus almas-

Kamijou se dio cuenta que Asia había salido inmediatamente al sonar la campana del almuerzo con 2 cajas de bento, lo que lo llevo a darse cuenta de una gran revelación

"no prepare mi bento! Fukouda!" Kamijou se levantó se su lugar y se llevó las manos a la cabeza de forma desesperada, con todo el ajetreo del día anterior, Kamijou había terminado demasiado cansado y se había levantado bastante tarde, olvidando completamente preparar algo para el almuerzo

Si! Este es el momento que muchas chicas estaban esperando, los ojos de toda la comunidad femenina de la clase 1º 7' parecían brillar mientras sacaban sus cajas de bento o bolsas con comida de supermercado, mientras la parte masculina trataba de idear un plan para que el evento 'alimenten a Kamijou' no ocurra

"nya, si te das prisa creo que aun puedes conseguir algo bueno en la cafetería kamiyan" Tsuchimikado fue inmensamente alabado por los hombres y odiado por las mujeres después de decir eso

"cierto! Mejor me doy prisa!" Kamijou comenzó a correr a la salida para ir a la cafetería para comprar, -a quien le importaba el sabor, él quería algo barato, no podía permitirse más- los hombres celosos suspiraron con alivio, sin embargo, como ya se ha mencionado antes, era un desgraciado que disfrutaba destruyendo las ilusiones de la gente, consciente o inconscientemente

A un metro de la puerta Kamijou se encontró a cierta vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil

"Kamijou-kun, te estaba buscando" debido a la cercanía las personas en el salón podían escucharlos perfectamente

"eh? Shinra sempai, ¿Qué ocurre? Justo ahora tengo algo de prisa, tengo que llegar a la cafetería antes de que se termine toda la comida"

"bueno, supongo que estas de suerte~" Tsubaki levanto la mano mostrándole a Kamijou una gran caja de bento envuelta en un pañuelo "kaichou quería hablar contigo durante el almuerzo y coincidentemente prepare demasiado, si quieres puedo compartir contigo"

"no quisiera ser una molestia sempai"

"tonterías, ya te dije que prepare demasiado, me estarías haciendo un favor, después de todo, lo que yo no me coma probablemente termine en la basura"

"supongo que está bien entonces, muchas gracias Shinra sempai! lamento las molestias"

"no-no, somos amigos ¿cierto? No es ninguna molestia, además llámame por mi nombre ¿sí?"

"pero…" Kamijou no estaba muy seguro de eso, llamar por su nombre de pila a un sempai no era muy bien visto

"ningún 'pero' somos amigos así que está bien to-u-ma-kun~"

"eh… bien Tsubaki... sempai"

"hai~ mejor vámonos, a kaichou lo le gusta mucho que le hagan esperar"

"si, sobre eso…" Kamijou no estaba muy seguro sobre como preguntar, así que lo hizo directamente susurrándole a Tsubaki "¿aún está enojada? He aprendido que los demonios pueden ser bastante rencorosos"

"Touma-kun!" Tsubaki le dio una mirada dura "ese comentario fue bastante racista!"

"l-lo siento!"

"kaichou y Rias-sama pueden ser muy rencorosas, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso, es más una cuestión de orgullo"

"…así que aún está enojada"

"no te preocupes por eso, siempre y cuando no menciones a su hermana todo estará bien" (creo)

"está… bien, supongo"

"¿nos vamos?"

"si" y así, los dos caminaron juntos al salón del consejo estudiantil, ignorando la tormenta que se desato en el salón de Kamijou

"KAMIJOU BASTARDO!"

"no lo puedo creer, ya está en ese nivel con la 4º chica más popular de la escuela!"

"¿a quién le importa eso!? Es una oneesan en toda regla! Ya nadie tendrá una oportunidad!"

"debimos haberlo sacrificado cuando lo teníamos atado!"

(Querido diario del acosador: perdí mi oportunidad de alimentar a mí querido Touma, culpo por eso a Tsuchimikado, además esa vicepresidenta me da muy mala espina)

"todo es tu culpa Tsuchimikado! Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?"

"haaa Aogami también desapareció!"

Esos dos aprendieron duramente que cuando Kamijou no era suficiente para desahogar las frustraciones de la clase, ellos tenían que huir lo más rápido posible

* * *

 **SALA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

Kamijou estaba comiendo tranquilamente junto a Tsubaki en el salón del consejo estudiantil, con todos los miembros reunidos, para su alivio esta vez no estaba siendo rodeado de forma intimidante, pero las miradas que de vez en cuando le lanzaba Sona lo estaban poniendo algo nervioso

"Así que…" Kamijou haba terminado de comer y quería decir algo

"ne~ ¿es verdad que derrotaste a un ángel caído solo con tus puños?" Tsubasa pregunto bastante curiosa

"eh? Bueno si, pero-"

"sorprendente! No cualquiera puede hacer eso! Debes ser realmente fuerte" como una 'torre' Tsubasa admiraba la fuerza

"ciertamente, que un humano sin un sacred gear pudiera vencer a un ángel caído es una gran hazaña" Tomoe reflexiono en voz alta

"no… no creo que sea para tanto, conozco a varias personas que podrían haber derrotado a todos los ángeles caídos y a todos esos sacerdotes sin mucho esfuerzo, comparado con ellos soy realmente débil"

"personas como ¿los nivel 5 de ciudad academia?" Sona pregunto, y ahí estaba su pose de 'Gendou Ikari' con el brillo de lentes incluido

"bueno… si" Kamijou no estaba seguro de cómo responder, después de todo, los nivel 5 eran algo así como el arma secreta de ciudad academia

"escuche que son personas realmente sorprendentes y bastante peligrosos"

"bueno…" Kamijou distraídamente empezó a contar con los dedos "accelerator es muy peligroso, pero se ha vuelto una buena persona, Kakine es un muy agradable pese a estar todo blanco y transformarse en un insecto, Misaka tiene ese hábito de sorprender a la gente con descargas eléctricas de la nada pero es buena chica, Mujino está un poco desquiciada pero Hamazura la ayuda con sus problemas de ira, Gunha está obsesionado con las 'agallas' y no le importa la destrucción de propiedad ajena pero me ha ayudado mucho, creo que me he encontrado con la #5 y que me ha ayudado, pero no recuerdo bien, y he conocido a seis 'Aihana Etsu' pero ninguno era el real"

"Así que en verdad los conoces, he estado investigando un poco sobre ciudad academia y me encontré con información bastante interesante, sobre todo tuya"

"¿mía?"

"Tal vez no sea explícitamente sobre ti, pero si alguien tiene un poco de cerebro y te conoce, no le sería muy difícil conectar los puntos, además, con lo que me has dicho se confirman mis sospechas, veras, hay un foro de leyendas urbanas de ciudad academia, ahí mencionan bastante a un cierto 'hombre negación' un sujeto que puede negar los poderes de los demás espers"

"eh? ¿En serio!?" era la primera vez que Kamijou escuchaba hablar de esa leyenda urbana

"además, en una página de chat llamada Sisters_Misakanetwork*net se habla mucho sobre un 'salvador' y su posible ubicación actual, hay varias fotos tuyas"

"oh" (un momento… ¿por qué las 'sisters' usan internet cuando se pueden comunicar entre ellas con esa cosa de su red mental?)

"y hay muchas más menciones, en otro foro se menciona a un infame Kamijou Touma que por la noche corre por la ciudad golpeando a quien se meta en su camino, incluso venciendo al más bravo de los guerreros y enamorando y tomando a todas las mujeres a su paso, sin importar su edad"

"…espera ¿Qué diablos es lo que la gente piensa de mí? ESO ES UNA GRAN MENTIRA!"

Pese al arrebato de Kamijou Sona siguió hablando "…en un sitio de noticias apareció algo sobre un mono, no me pareció muy relevante, pero tiene tu foto, y lo más interesante, un rumor sobre un nivel cero que se ha visto peleando contra varios nivel 5 y ninguno de ellos lo ha podido derrotar y 20 personas que afirman ser el #6 que dicen que podrían derrotar a ese tipo"

"geee… el mono…"

"así que Kamijou, realmente resultaste ser una persona de lo más inusual, tal parece que tiendes a rodearte de personas de gran poder, o mejor dicho, esas personas tienden a aparecer frente a ti, además, parece que mi primer evaluación sobre ti era acertada, eres un chico problemático, tal parece que los problemas te siguen a donde quiera que vayas"

"es solo mala suerte, de alguna forma u otra un incidente pequeño siempre se vuelve algo mucho más grande"

"como sea, ese no es el punto que quería discutir hoy"

"eh?" entonces Kamijou se preguntó para qué diablos había sido toda esa platica sobre el

"no pongas esa cara de idiota, solo quería hacerte saber lo que he averiguado sobre ti, como una muestra de amistad supongo"

"pudiste haberme preguntado"

"¿y perder la diversión de investigar cosas tan interesantes?, en fin, para lo que te llame es para pedir tu cooperación con una tarea que el maou me encomendó"

"¿el maou? ¿Qué clase de tarea?"

"no es nada urgente por ahora, aunque haya dicho que fue una tarea que se me encomendó, fue más bien algo así como un aviso, pero viendo que tienes el don de atraer problemas es mejor decirte ahora antes de que hagas algo imprudente o estúpido"

"oi oi"

"en fin, aparentemente ha habido informes sobre un libro muy extraño"

"¿un libro? ¿Qué puede tener de extraño un libro?"

"no es un libro común Kamijou, es un grimorio" Sona dijo de forma muy seria, al escuchar esa palabra Kamijou sintió un escalofrió recorriendo todo su ser hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su alma, grimorio, para su desconcierto conocía esa palabra, un libro o escrito mágico infundado con mucho poder y conocimientos arcanos

"y no solo es un grimorio común, según los reportes la portada contiene runas desconocidas, es uno bastante poderoso, lo suficiente como para causar una poderosa maldición a cualquiera que se atreva a intentar leerlo, es como si la mente y alma de la víctima se destruyera por completo, no hay muchas de ese tipo, sin embargo los intentos para disipar la maldición han fracasado, metodos indirectos de lectura como verlo a traves de magia, un espejo o fotocopias también fracasaron es como si no estuviera ahí, así como cualquier intento de destruirlo fracaso, nada parece dañarlo ni siquiera un poco"

"Así que…" Kamijou miro su mano derecha

"así es, es muy posible que tu mano derecha pueda destruir ese libro, o por lo menos disipar la maldición, sin embargo, hace algunos días el grimorio desapareció, no se sabe cómo, pero el rastro de su magia indica que esta en Japón"

"entonces ¿quieres que lo busque?"

"no, eso es nuestro trabajo, una vez que lo encontremos, si es que lo hacemos, te llamaremos y todo habrá terminado, pero, si por casualidad lo encuentras antes que nosotros sería de gran ayuda que lo destruyeras y nos informaras"

"supongo que puedo hacer eso, pero ¿en verdad no hay problema si es destruido? Destruir algo tan valioso y antiguo como un grimorio" según sabia esas cosas eran demasiado valiosas

"no importa, aunque uno de los maou quiere estudiarlo, se decidió que no valía la pena el riesgo, y no parece ser algo tan antiguo, de hecho parece ser bastante reciente, lo cual ha llamado la atención y preocupación de varias facciones, un grimorio indestructible capaz de maldecir a cualquier persona, sin importar lo poderoso o que tan bien protegido este, es una gran amenaza, sin duda quien haya escrito esa cosa es un ser de poder inconmensurable, lo que causa aún más preocupación, no muchos tienen el poder y los conocimientos para crear eso"

"comprendo"

"también entiende esto Kamijou, es importante que se sepa que nuestra facción destruyo el grimorio, o al menos que se diga que tuvimos algo que ver en su destrucción, varias facciones sospechan de nosotros, pero también se sospecha del Grigori y del panteón nórdico, por eso debemos destruirlo o al menos sellarlo, para quitar cualquier sospecha hacia nuestro lado"

"muy bien, si encuentro un libro extraño lo toco con mi mano derecha y si siento que algo es negado lo traigo contigo si es que no fue destruido, pero…"

"¿pero?"

"¿y si destruyo el libro equivocado? No quiero se culpado por romper algo importante"

"no te preocupes por eso, hay muy pocos grimorios únicos en el mundo y todos ellos están bien protegidos, a diferencia de los libros mágicos que son bastante comunes, no habrá problema con destruir unos cuantos"

"¿de verdad? Yo creí que un grimorio y un libro mágico eran lo mismo" sin embargo no fue Kamijou quien dijo eso, la pieza más reciente de la nobleza de Sona, el peón Saiji sonaba algo sorprendido por esa revelación

"es comprensible, es un error común entre los novatos de la magia, y es mi culpa por no habértelo explicado antes, escucha Saiji, todos los grimorios son libros o escritos mágicos, pero no todos los libros mágicos son grimorios ¿entiendes?"

"hai kaichou!"

"muy bien, de ahora en adelante te hare estudiar más duro que antes, puede que seas relativamente nuevo en esto, pero me asegurare de que tengas el conocimiento para no cometer ese tipo de errores lo más pronto posible, después de todo, tus errores son mis errores"

"hai!" para Saiji, las sesiones de estudio con Sona eran infernales, pero a la vez le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo, era un chico enamorado

"ahora, pasando a temas más 'normales', Kamijou, quiero hablar contigo sobre Aogami Pierce y Tsuchimikado Motoharu, tengo razones para creer que esos dos están planeando algo desastroso y completamente estúpido, en especial ese tipo Aogami, ha llegado a mi conocimiento que en el tiempo desde que se transfirieron a esta escuela, ese sujeto ha sido detenido más de 20 veces por la policía por parecer sospechoso"

"eh? Esos dos idiotas siempre hacen cosas estúpidas, pero generalmente son inofensivos y Aogami tiende a resultar sospechoso donde quiera que vaya, en ciudad academia fue detenido por judjement más de 150 veces en un año, pero nunca fue culpado por algo"

"eso es lo que me preocupa, tal cosa es insólita, puede que sea alguien de temer"

"estas pensando demasiado las cosas Shitori kaichou, Aogami es alguien confiable, puede ser un pervertido fetichista, pero no obstante sigue siendo confiable"

"te tomare la palabra, pero aun así lo mantendré vigilado"

"Kamijou-kun, hay algo que quiero preguntarte" Tsubaki le dijo ofreciéndole una taza de té

"¿mmh?" Kamijou respondió mientras bebía su té, el té del consejo estudiantil era el mejor que había probado, solo comparable al de el club de investigación oculta (las ventajas de ser un demonio de clase alta supongo)

"¿Qué es la enfermedad de kamiyan?"

"PPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT COF-COF-COF" Kamijou escupió su té a medio trago, provocándole un ataque de tos debido al atragantamiento "¿d-donde escuchaste eso!?"

"mmm… buena pregunta, de hecho yo también estoy curiosa por saber de qué trata eso" Sona ajusto sus lentes y volvió a tomar su postura de 'Gendou Ikari' "cuando tu grupo comienza algún tipo de escándalo, generalmente gritan algo sobre la enfermedad de kamiyan"

"por favor, olvida eso, ni siquiera yo sé los detalles sobre eso, solo sé que a este pobre Kamijou lo atacan indiscriminadamente cada vez que alguien que conozco es sospechosa de tenerlo, diciendo que mi harem crece y crece, pero si eso fuera cierto este Kamijou-san ya tendría una linda oneesan del tipo encargada de dormitorio como novia! Pero dada mi suerte eso nunca sucederá, creo que lo hacen solo para molestarme"

"sabes, después de oírte decir eso en verdad quiero golpearte, ¿puedo golpearte?, no, incluso si no quieres te voy a golpear maldito gigoló!" por alguna razón desconocida para Kamijou, Saiji parecía bastante molesto, ese era uno de los efectos de mencionar la enfermedad de kamiyan

"Saiji, cálmate ¿Qué te sucede?" Sona estaba algo confundida en cuanto a la reacción de Saiji -sabía que Saiji estaba algo celoso de la popularidad de Kamijou con el sexo opuesto, pero no creía que fuera para tanto- y por la densidad aparente de Kamijou en cuanto al romance se refiere, en serio, Tsubaki estaba enamorada de él y Kamijou no tenía ni idea, aunque ella no haya mostrado sus sentimientos de forma activa, era algo bastante obvio

"y eso…" Kamijou señaló a Saiji que estaba siendo sostenido por momo y Ruruko "es por lo que no me gusta hablar de eso, de alguna forma alguien siempre termina enojado conmigo" explico con una expresión abatida

"puedo comprenderlos, así que básicamente esa tal 'enfermedad de kamiyan' tiene que ver con el amor hacia ti, ya sea real o solo un malentendido por las demás personas"

"creo que solo el segundo caso, si alguien estuviera enamorada de mi me daría cuenta"

((((no lo creo idiota)))) casi todo el grupo del consejo estudiantil pensó a la vez

"…lo que tú digas. Muy bien, la hora del almuerzo ya casi termina, será mejor que regreses a tu salón, te gracias por tomarte algo de tiempo en venir"

"no es ningún problema, puedes llamarme cuando lo necesites, nos vemos luego, shin- Tsubaki sempai, muchas gracias por el almuerzo, estuvo delicioso" después de eso, Kamijou salió de la sala

"kaichou…" Tsubaki hablo con una voz muy pequeña

"¿Qué sucede Tsubaki?" Sona, al escuchar a su reina hablar de ese modo se preocupó, temía que Tsubaki estuviera muy decepcionada por escuchar a Kamijou y darse cuenta de que él no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, bueno, era mejor que se diera cuenta en este momento, antes que la decepción fuera mucho más grande, después de todo, las relaciones entre un demonio y un humano no eran bien vistas y nunca terminaban bien, se alegró de que al menos momo y Ruruko, tenían sentimientos por Saiji –otro problema, pero no tan serio- y ahora solo veían a Kamijou con simpatía. Pero el caso de Tsubaki fue muy diferente, bien al menos no hay más demonios enamoradas de Kamijou, si algo sabía era que cuando múltiples demonios se enamoraban de la misma persona todo se volvía desastroso y muy, muy problemático

"me… ¿me veo como una oneesan? No, soy una oneesan ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que soy del tipo de chica que le gusta a Kamijou!" Tsubaki parecía mucho más radiante que nunca

(Kamijou, maldito chico problemático, realmente… ¿Qué le has hecho a mi reina!?)

"si… ¿pero qué es eso de 'encargada de dormitorio'?" Tomoe creía conocer todos los tipos de chica que existían, pero eso la dejo un poco confundida

"no lo sé… es la primera vez que oigo ese término en cuanto a un tipo de mujer" Tsubasa se llevó una mano a la barbilla, parecía bastante pensativa

"este no es momento de pensar en los gustos de Kamijou" Sona los reprendió ligeramente "aunque yo tampoco sé a qué se refería exactamente"

"si no lo saben deberían leer otro tipo de mangas además del shoujo súper romántico" Saiji tenía una mirada seria y estaba imitando perfectamente la postura 'Gendou Ikari' de Sona

"Hey! Yo no leo eso! A mí me gusta más el shonnen!" Ruruko respondió casi a la defensiva

"aun así… una oneesan encargada de dormitorio… Kamijou en verdad tiene buenos gustos, pero ese tipo es uno de los más difíciles de encontrar y conquistar, aún más que la oneesan tipo 'seria y estricta'"

"gen-chan, ¿Por qué estas todo serio?" ese repentino cambio de actitud sorprendió un poco a los demás miembros del consejo

"¿podría ser? ese sujeto…" Saiji ignoro por completo a momo, parecía como si hubiera tenido una epifanía "ahora que estoy más calmado me doy cuenta, Kamijou tiene el espíritu de un furioso pero disciplinado guerrero en él"

Ante ese comentario Sona levanto una ceja, realmente no le interesaba saber los gustos de Kamijou, pero que Saiji, que hasta hace poco parecía estar celoso de él, ahora estuviera diciendo esas cosas despertó un poco de curiosidad en la presidenta, al igual que en todo el resto del consejo "¿a qué te refieres Saiji?"

"es solo una teoría pero… tal parece que Kamijou esta tan centrado en su tipo ideal, que aparentemente no puede prestar atención a los avances de otras chicas, antes lo confundí con un gigolo que le gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres, pero ¿si ese no fuera el caso? ¿Si de alguna forma ha logrado desarrollar algún tipo de inmunidad hacia cualquier otro tipo de mujer que no sea su meta y se muestra en forma de una densidad increíble? Debo decir, eso muestra mucho sobre la personalidad de Kamijou, enfocado solo en lograr su objetivo y haciendo todo lo posible para lograrlo, sin vacilar, sin retroceder, sin importarle lo que esté en su camino, verdaderamente admirable, Kamijou es todo un hombre" todas quedaron en silencio por el pequeño monologo de Saiji, estaban sorprendidas que solo por saber el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Kamijou, Saiji pudiera descubrir tanto de su personalidad

*suspiro* "o simplemente es un idiota demasiado denso como para darse cuenta de algo" para Sona, Kamijou no era ni de cerca el tipo de persona que Saiji describió. ¿Realmente? ¿Kamijou un guerrero? ¿Una persona decidida que nunca se rinde en sus objetivos? No, definitivamente Kamijou no era ese tipo de persona, tal vez tenga un poco de cerebro en su cabeza, pero no llegaba a más

"ajajajaja~ kaichou tiene razón, parece que me deje llevar un poco" Saiji se rio algo avergonzado, para él, si Sona decía algo, era una verdad absoluta, ese era el problema con los chicos enamorados, se volvían idiotas ciegos

"suficiente de eso, todos tienen que regresar a sus clases" Sona estaba un tanto fastidiada de la charla sin sentido sobre Kamijou y ya estaba empezando a sentir el dolor de cabeza (¿Kamijou con el espíritu de un gran guerrero? Si claro, ¿Qué sigue, mi oneechan siendo una persona normal?)

* * *

El resto de las clases paso de manera casi normal para Kamijou, aunque ya estuviera acostumbrado a las miradas de sus compañeros, de alguna forma esta vez se sentía un tanto diferente, pero era mejor no pensar mucho en eso tenía que prestar atención a la clase, realmente no entendía nada cuando la sensei hablaba de las investigaciones que le pedían revisar, ¿de qué estaba hablando esta vez? No entendía ¿inducción de campos AIM por medio de condensadores de ondas alfa? ¿Qué diablos es eso!? Parecía importante y muchos de los compañeros de clase de Kamijou parecían fascinados, pero todo ese galimatías científico de Komoe sensei solo hacía que el limitado cerebro de Kamijou empezará a sobrecargarse, y no era el único, Asia parecía estar en una situación peor, si Kamijou fuera a adivinar, diría que le ex monja había caído inconsciente con los ojos abiertos, mientras su cabeza se balanceaba de un lado a otro para no caer, Kamijou tenía que darle crédito a la chica, pese a su expresión completamente falta de vida su mano aún estaba tratando de escribir lo que la sensei estaba diciendo

Cuando terminaron las clases Komoe cumplió su promesa de no dejarlos ir hasta haber terminado con las clases suplementarias y los juegos de castigo, afortunadamente era una mujer de corazón blando, así que permitió salir a cualquiera que ganara en uno de los siete juegos, desafortunadamente, Kamijou era realmente malo en todos, incluso sus dos amigos idiotas –Aogami perdía a propósito solo para quedarse un poco más con su loli sensei favorita, hasta que decidió que era hora de irse-, y Asia, la chica nueva habían completado uno exitosamente, dejando solos a Kamijou y a su sensei

"mouu~ Kamijou-chan no puedo creer que aun después de tanto tiempo no puedas completar ni siquiera las pruebas más sencillas, si sigues así sensei estará muy preocupada por tu futuro"

"lo siento sensei, pero aun así, ¿de qué me servirá poder balancear un huevo en la frente o incluso poder jugar póker con los ojos vendados en mi vida diaria? La verdad es que este Kamijou no está hecho para hacer tales cosas y no creo necesitarlas para conseguir un empleo"

"Kamijou-chan, lo consideres importante o no, seguimos el plan de estudios de ciudad academia y el que entiendas todo esto es importante para que pases de año y puedas graduarte, si sigues con todas esas faltas y malas notas te será muy difícil hacerlo, aun con clases extra, si participaras en eventos extracurriculares tal vez conseguirías algunos créditos extra, pero en este lugar no es posible, así que tendré que hacerte trabajar más duro, sensei tiene confianza en que puedes lograrlo, tus calificaciones han estado subiendo un poco desde que llegamos a esta escuela, si sigues con esa tasa de crecimiento pasar de año no será ningún problema, por eso tengo que hacerte trabajar duro, como dicen, 'golpea el hierro mientras este caliente', pero debes dejar de faltar a clases o nunca podrás graduarte y si no te gradúas, aun si no quieres asistir a la universidad –y sensei realmente quiere que vayas- no podrás conseguir un buen empleo y tendrás dificultades toda tu vida"

"haaa~ fukouda" después de escuchar a su sensei Kamijou no pudo reprimir un suspiro derrotado

"disculpe, sensei, la escuela está a punto de cerrar, ya es muy tarde y no se permite a nadie estar a estas horas en la escuela" al parecer Sona había estado en ese salón por un buen rato

"¿es tan tarde ya? Es cierto, son las 7:04! El tiempo pasa volando! Disculpa kaichou chan, terminaremos enseguida, Kamijou chan, continuaremos mañana y no olvides hacer tu tarea~ te veré en los dormitorios" Komoe sensei rápidamente abandono el salón "yakiniku~! Aquí voy~!"

"haaa~ supongo que yo también me voy" Kamijou dijo levantándose perezosamente de su asiento "el problema es como podré hacer toda mi tarea sin interrupciones, ¿dónde habré dejado mi formato de residencia?"

"Kamijou, escuche que necesitas créditos extra" Sona se acercó un poco a Kamijou para hablar con él mientras recogía sus cosas

"aun no, pero la sensei me dijo que si seguía faltando realmente los voy a necesitar" a la respuesta de Kamijou Sona sonrió diabólicamente, pero no dijo nada, aun no era el momento

"solo tienes que estudiar duramente"

"supongo que sí, pero en verdad no entiendo casi nada sobre el material esper, creo que si pudiera sentir aunque sea un poco eso de los campos AIM podría entender, pero mi mano derecha no me lo permite"

"siempre queda la opción de cortártela y remplazarla por una mano robótica" Sona medio bromeo tomando un vistazo a los títulos de los libros de Kamijou ('FISICA CUANTICA 1' eso suena algo avanzado 'LAS ONDAS ALFA Y TU' ¿ondas alfa? 'REALIDAD PERSONAL PARA IDIOTAS' ¿en serio? esos tipos hacen de todo 'ALGEBRA 1' 'QUIMICA 1' 'LITERATURA JAPONESA' 'HISTORIA1' al menos esos son normales 'VIVE O MUERE– EL GATO DE STRODINGER' ¿eh? 'LA ONEESAN TRAVIESA' eso ni siquiera es un libro de texto! 'WEEKLY SHONNEN JUMP' no traigas manga a la escuela idiota!) Sona masajeo sus cienes, por el bien de su salud prefirió no decir nada

"no bromees con eso! Nadie en su sano juicio se cortaría una mano a propósito, además las prótesis robóticas son demasiado caras y muy difíciles de mantener, y como a cualquier maquina puedes inmovilizarlas completamente pegándoles un chicle en el lugar adecuado, realmente no son tan buenas como lo hacen parecer"

"suena a que tienes experiencia con esas cosas"

"solo un poco" Kamijou dijo mientras guardaba el último de sus libros en su mochila "nos vemos mañana"

"si, que tengas una buena noche Kamijou"

"lo dudo, tengo mucha tarea, pero igualmente" y así el 'normal' día escolar de Kamijou termino

* * *

 **DORMITORIOS**

Ya era pasada la hora de la cena y Kamijou aún seguía haciendo su tarea cuando recibió un correo en su celular de una dirección que no reconoció

[DE: BLACKWINGSARESEXY grigorimail. co*

ASUNTO: hola!

MSG: buenas noches Kamijou Touma, soy Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos, como mi subordinado Donaseek te habrá informado quisiera reunirme contigo y platicar un poco, ¿qué te parece si nos reunimos esta noche junto al rio? solos tu y yo, o si prefieres algo más cómodo, en mi casa, tengo muchos videojuegos y aperitivos preparados, te mostrare muchas cosas interesantes, te aseguro que te divertirás :)]

(¿Qué diablos pasa con este tipo?) Kamijou respondió al mensaje lo más rápido que pudo y regreso a hacer su tarea

 **EN LA CASA DE AZAZEL**

"OH! El chico responde rápido, veamos…"

[DE: kamitou jpn. co*

ASUNTO:-

MSG: no me molestes por favor, estoy haciendo tarea, tu mensaje parecía más como la invitación de un pedófilo que como un líder de alguna organización, así que de ninguna forma me reuniré contigo de noche, y mucho menos en tu casa, adiós]

"EEEEEEHHH!? CONQUE UN PEDOFILO EH? VEAMOS QUE TE PARECE ESTO!" el líder de los ángeles caídos tecleo furiosamente en su celular, después de leer la respuesta de Kamijou tomo como meta personal molestar al chico durante toda la noche, Azazel ,no era del tipo de personas que se enojan fácilmente, de hecho en otras circunstancias hasta se habría reído de la respuesta del chico, pero por alguna razón en vez de reírse, sintió muchísimas ganas de molestar a chico

 **CON KAMIJOU**

Después del décimo mensaje Kamijou decidió apagar su celular, ese tipo Azazel podía escribir cosas realmente sucias, grotescas y perturbadoras, se dijo a si mismo que no importa que tan poderoso sea, ni que fuera el líder de una facción bíblica, cuando lo viera en persona lo iba a golpear tan fuerte como pudiera, claro, el aplazaría esa reunión el mayor tiempo posible, si de alguna forma Azazel era similar a Sirzechs, Serafall o Adjuka –y lo comprobó por esos mensajes- no tenía duda que cuando se encontraran algo realmente malo le pasaría

"en serio, ¿Qué pasa con todos esos seres súper poderosos? Cada uno de ellos parece tener alguna clase de desequilibrio mental y este tipo en especial" Kamijou murmuro al tiempo que terminaba otra hoja de su tarea

 **DE NUEVO CON AZAZEL**

Mientras el líder de los caídos tecleaba furiosamente su teléfono riendo perversamente, otras dos personas lo veían a una distancia segura

"¿Qué está haciendo Azazel esta vez? Espera… ¿Consiguió otro de esos juegos pervertidos para celular!? Te dije que lo mantuvieras vigilado, ahora ese idiota no prestara atención a ninguna otra cosa por días!"

"no, no es eso Barakiel, me temo que es algo mucho más preocupante"

"más dices… Shemhaza, no me digas que está tratando de seducir a otra mujer! ¿a la hija de quien es esta vez?"

"no, no es eso, realmente no se mucho al respecto, pero al parecer…" Shemhaza miro a Barakiel con algo de vergüenza y resignación "al parecer, solo por lo que lo he oído murmurar, está acosando sexualmente a un chico de preparatoria"

Barakiel se quedó callado por unos instantes y luego con toda la naturalidad del mundo se dio la vuelta mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su viejo amigo "bien, yo no estuve aquí, me voy por un tiempo a arreglar las cosas con la facción nórdica, buena suerte al tratar de corregir a nuestro grandioso líder"

"espera! ¿Me vas a dejar solo en esto!?" pero en el instante que le tomo dar la vuelta para enfrentar a Barakiel, está ya había desaparecido "maldición"

"jejejeje~ ¿Qué te parece esto chico!?" Azazel seguía en su mundo sin prestarle atención a lo que lo rodeaba

"no tengo tiempo para esto, le diré a Vali que se encargue seguramente se divertirá tratando de destruir uno cuantos cientos de celulares en las manos de Azazel" Shemhaza murmuro antes de dar la vuelta e irse, no queriendo saber mas del tema

* * *

 **PARTE DE ABAJO**

 **eso es todo por ahora, un capitulo algo... no se ¿soso?, pero es mas o menos el preludio a un arco futuro muy importante, y para los que esperan a index por el caso del grimorio, NO, index no aparecera**

 **tambien pueden haber notado que no hubo omake, bueno, decidi que no habra mas omakes, en su lugar los colocare como capitulos en el 'spin-off' que planeo escribir**

 **hoy no respondere a los comentarios por falta de tiempo, pero aun asi se los agradezco mucho, gracias a ustedes ya son mas de 70! asi que como una especie de compensación (o soborno para que comenten) el comentario numero 100 podra elegir cualquier personaje para que tenga un arco propio en esta historia, no es mucho, pero es lo unico que puedo hacer, pero ojo, los comentarios seguidos no cuentan a partir de ahora**

 **no se cuando podre subir el proximo capitulo, por ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero usualmente estoy mucho mas ocupado en esta epoca que el resto del año, asi que no tengo tiempo para escribir, tengo algunos proyectos atrasados y muchas fiestas a las cuales ir,** **ademas que ya salio nt13 y yo todavia no termino de leer el 12 (por alguna razon las partes con hamazura me dan pereza) asi que planeo leer primero lo que me falta para poder tener mas ideas despues, espero poder actualizar pronto**

 **mmmmm... olvide que mas iba a escribir aqui (otra vez)**

 **Rroger fuera... paz**


	10. C10: Corre Touma Corre!

_**YO! AQUI ROGER!**_

 **EN PRIMER LUGAR CREO QUE LES DEBO UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, BUENO, SE LAS DEBO :P,**

 **NAH, SOLO BROMEO, LAMENTO MUCHO HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR, SIN EMBARGO LA VIDA TE DA GOLPES, A VECES MUY DUROS, EL AÑO PASADO FUE ESPECIALMENTE... DURO. NO HABLARE DE ESO, PUESTO QUE ESTE LUGAR ES PARA ENTRETENER Y PASAR UN BUEN RATO, ASI QUE PASEMOS A LO QUE VINIERON, NOS VEMOS EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO**

 **DISCLAIMER: NO CONFIO EN LOS BORRACHOS QUE NO VAN A ORINAR FRECUENTEMENTE**

* * *

 **VIERNES POR LA MAÑANA**

Kamijou caminaba hacia la escuela, esta vez estaba solo, Tsuchimikado había estado actuando raro ejem… más raro que lo normal después de que Maika decidiera conseguir su consejo de profesionalismo, y Aogami seguramente estaba haciendo cosas… Aogaminescas, probablemente fue detenido por la policía nuevamente por solo caminar cerca de un jardín de niños o una tienda de lencería. Como sea, ya que estaba caminando solo decidió encender su celular y borrar todos los mensajes que ese enfermo mental de Azazel le envió, tenía la esperanza de que ese sujeto ya se hubiera cansado, en las últimas 24 horas solo había encendido su celular 4 veces y cada vez que lo hacía le comenzaban a llegar correos obscenos de ese loco

 **CUARTELES DEL GRIGORY**

*BIP BIP BIP*

"OH! El chico volvió a encender su celular! Muy bien! Es hora de un poco de diversión!" Azazel saco el repuesto número 547 de su celular y comenzó a teclear furiosamente antes de que Vali se diera cuenta, era divertido jugar con Vali para ver si él podía destruir su teléfono antes de que el pudiera enviar un mensaje –hasta ahora él ha enviado tres mil doscientos cuarenta mensajes desde que Vali comenzó a destruir sus teléfonos, contra los 546 celulares que Vali ha destruido Azazel llevaba una gran ventaja- pero era mucho más divertido imaginar la cara del chico al leer sus mensajes

 **DE REGRESO CON Kamijou**

"maldición, ese pervertido aún no se cansa" Kamijou dijo al tiempo que apagaba su celular "fukouda"

"Kamijou!" la voz de una chica saco a Kamijou de sus pensamientos depresivos

"eh? Nimura, chicas ¿Qué hay?" Kamijou se volteó para saludar a su compañera, la cual corría desesperadamente hacia el junto con otras tres chicas

"atrapa al señor rabioso! Komoe sensei dijo que si lo dejábamos suelto ya no nos dará permiso de mantenerlo" inmediatamente después de escuchar eso Kamijou sintió un dolor agudo en la pantorrilla, cortesía de la dentadura de cierto tejón

"gah!" Kamijou intento agarrarlo pero el señor rabioso comenzó a huir "maldición, ya verás!" y así Kamijou se unió a la persecución del tejón fugitivo, él se consideraba un chico bastante paciente, sin embargo ese tejón se estaba empezando a ganar su odio, al principio sentía algo de lastima por el animal, nadie merecía los 'cariñitos' de Nimura, pero después de incontables intentos de arrebatarle la nariz, un dedo o simplemente un trozo de carne a Kamijou no podría importarle menos, se lo merecía (cuando te atrape te entregare a Nimura! Ya no me importa cuánto sufras!)

* * *

Rias Gremory decidió que hoy era un buen día para invitar a Kamijou a tomar el té y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre ciudad academia, después de todo, si Sona puede soportar al tipo y conseguir buena información, entonces ella también, definitivamente no perdería en contra de Sona!

"…estoy exhausto"

Por otro lado tenía que animar a su querido peón, si deseaba deshacer su compromiso con 'aquel' sujeto entonces necesitaba que Ise fuera lo más fuerte posible

"lo estás haciendo bien Ise, cada día aguantas un poco más, a este paso estoy segura de que te convertirás en un poderoso demonio muy pronto" las palabras de Rias lograron animar a Issei

"hai buchou!" (Hehehehe muy pronto podre tener mi propio harem!)

"animo Ise-san" cierta ex monja rubia no quiso quedarse atrás

"ufufufu las intenciones oscuras de Ise-kun se ven a millas de distancia. Y hablando de intenciones oscuras, buchou, creo que se deberías rendirte con 'eso'" Akeno dijo con mucho humor

""¿eso?"" Issei y Asia preguntaron confundidos

"¿Qué quieres decir Akeno?"

"bueno, es solo que no creo que 'eso' funcione con Kamijou-kun, he escuchado algunas cosas de Tsubaki bastante interesantes, ¿sabías que Kamijou kun conoce a todos los rumorados nivel 5 de ciudad academia?"

"¿nivel 5? ¿Qué es eso?" Issei era bastante ignorante sobre los asuntos de cuidad academia

"L-los nivel 5?!" Asia tampoco sabía mucho sobre eso, pero al estar en una clase proveniente de ciudad academia había escuchado algunos rumores no muy buenos

"sabes sobre eso Asia?" ahora Issei estaba curioso

"s-solo he escuchado rumores y lo que me dijo Fukiyose san, se supone que son los esper más poderosos del mundo, cada uno podría pelear contra un ejército y salir victorioso… aunque no sé qué tan fuertes sean comparados con un demonio"

"yo también he oído hablar sobre ellos, por lo que dicen los rumores probablemente sean tan poderosos como un demonio de clase alta" Akeno concluyo la explicación de Asia

"y dices que Kamijou los conoce a todos…"

"ara, no solo eso, Tsubaki me dijo que ha derrotado a varios"

"QUEEEE!" ahora Issei estaba agradecido de estar relativamente en buenos términos con Kamijou y agradecido de que hubiera tenido piedad de él cuándo lo golpeo el día que le presento a Yuma… no, a Raynare

"mmm… entonces él nos podrá dar mucha más información de ciudad academia de lo que pensé. Tengo que asegurarme de invitarlo hoy al salón del club" Rias pensó en voz alta

"bueno buchou es tu oportunidad, Kamijou kun viene hacia acá" Akeno dijo señalando hacia la derecha

"muy bien" Rias volteo y vio a Kamijou bastante cerca "Kamijou, me gustaría-"

"AHORA NO!" Kamijou la ignoro y siguió corriendo tras algo que ella no pudo ver

"¿eh?" (Otra vez?)

""¿eh?"" Issei y Asia imitaron a Rias, por un lado Asia no estaba segura de que pensar, Kamijou no era de las personas que simplemente ignoraban a alguien, por otro lado Issei sentía partes iguales de confusión y enojo, su buchou era la chica más hermosa de la escuela [punto debatible] ¿Cómo se atrevía Kamijou a simplemente despreciarla así? Y ¿por qué? Nadie debe menospreciar esos gloriosos pechos!

"ufufufu no importa cuántas veces vea eso nunca me canso" Akeno reía con la gracia de una dama "¿Cuántas veces van ya?"

(Otra vez ignorada… otra vez… otra vez…) "oh no, no esta vez…" el tono de voz de Rias se tornó oscuro

"¿buchou?" Akeno dejo de reír al notar el tono de Rias

"esta vez no lo permitiré! KAMIJOU!" y sin importarle si era impropio o si arruinaría su reputación en la escuela Rias salió corriendo a toda velocidad en pos de Kamijou, esta era la última vez que la ignoraba de ese modo, su orgullo lo exigía

"¿por qué buchou san-" "Asia! Necesitamos ayuda!" antes de que Asia pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa Nimura, que corría junto con otras chicas de su clase, la tomo de la mano sin detenerse arrastrándola con ella a una gran velocidad en dirección hacia donde Kamijou corrió "-EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee….."

"Akeno san, ¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Issei aún no podía procesar lo que había pasado

"no estoy segura que tiene que ver Asia en todo esto, pero digamos que Kamijou le arrebato a buchou su orgullo como mujer"

"el orgullo de mujer de buchou…" los pensamientos de Issei inmediatamente se desviaron por el lado pervertido, imágenes de Rias gimiendo mientas estaba siendo sometida por Kamijou cruzaron por su perversa mente

"el orgullo de mujer de buchou… el orgullo buchou… la dignidad de buchou… la virginidad de buchou… buchou…"

"maldito… KAMIJOU DESGRACIADO! ME LAS PAGARAS! COMO SE ATREVE A HACERLE ESTO Y AQUELLO A BUCHOU! LOS PECHOS DE BUCHOU SON MIOS!" Issei grito furiosamente y luego salió corriendo a toda velocidad, haría pagar a Kamijou

"ara-ara, me pregunto cómo llego a esa conclusión~ ufufufu~"

"¿Qué Kamijou hizo que!?" el grito de Issei fue escuchado por la peor persona posible "KAMIJOU TOUMA PREPARATE PARA MORIR! LOS PERVERTIDOS SERAN CASTIGADOS!" y así Fukiyose Seiri se unió a la persecución

"ara~ ara~ esto se ha vuelto muy ruidoso~ ufufufu~"

* * *

Para los alumnos que caminaban hacia la escuela la escena era bastante extraña y tenían opiniones divididas sobre ella, un tejón corriendo, siendo perseguido de uno de los alumnos más conocidos de la clase de ciudad academia, Kamijou Touma, seguido de una Rias Gremory furiosa –la chica más popular de Kuoh-, seguido de un grupo de chicas de la clase de ciudad academia arrastrando a la chica nueva, seguidas por el idiota del trio pervertido y por ultimo otra celebridad en ascenso, Fukiyose Seiri que corría furiosamente rebasando poco a poco a los corredores, en definitiva una escena extraña. Los observadores femeninos no sabían que pensar, si fuera solo Kamijou lo hubieran tomado como algo normal, pero su querida oneesama estaba persiguiéndolo de forma nada digna de una dama de su reputación y si a eso le sumaban que uno de los tres pervertidos también estaba involucrado, no auguraba nada bueno; por otro lado, los observadores masculinos estaban felices de ver correr a Rias Gremory y a Fukiyose Seiri enfocando su mirada en 'ciertas' partes de sus cuerpos, aun con un sostén esas cosas no se mantenían en su lugar, rebotando de arriba a abajo en un movimiento hipnotizante, algunos chicos incluso llegaron a tener un pequeño sangrado nasal, por cierto entre los espectadores se encontraba un cierto tipo de cabello azul que recientemente habia sido detenido por un policia, y ahora miraba la escena muy detenidamente

"kamiyan… que envidia, yo también quiero que las chicas me persigan! ¿Desde cuándo la gran oneesama se contagió de tu enfermedad? ¿por que solo la policia me busca a mi?"

Kamijou corría lo más rápido posible, pero el maldito tejón era muy rápido, creyó escuchar que alguien le hablaba pero no tenía tiempo! Atraparía al señor rabioso sin importar que, no solo era por venganza también era por el bien de su clase, Nimura y las chicas habían llegado a amar al señor rabioso, de hecho en pocos días el tejón había crecido en el corazón de toda la clase, incluso Ayano la chica menos femenina del mundo se veía feliz cuando lo acariciaba

(Si tan solo no tuviera esa obsesión de querer hacerme daño, pero supongo que un tejón mielero es… !) "ahora!" cuando Kamijou doblo a la izquierda en una esquina vio al infame tejón detenerse un poco, y tomando eso como su oportunidad salto sorpresivamente hacia el para capturarlo, lo logro, pero…

* * *

Las corredoras anti-Kamijou estaban a punto de atraparlo cuando dio un giro de 90º, dicha acción las tomo un poco por sorpresa pero aun así ellas no se iban a rendir tan fácil

"fukodaaaa!"

Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta en el callejón no vieron a Kamijou por ningún lado habrían jurado que lo oyeron gritar, nadie más soltaba ese grito tan patético, pero simplemente había desaparecido, eso no era posible, ¿Cómo es que…? no, eso no importaba ahora, sabían que Kamijou se dirigía a la escuela, así que mientras tomaran la ruta más corta lo atraparían antes de que llegara, siguieron corriendo por el callejón, dejando muy atrás al resto de los corredores de ese bizarro maratón

* * *

Issei estaba agotado, todo el entrenamiento de la mañana y está loca carrera estaban mermando completamente su resistencia, pero la furia lo alentaba a seguir corriendo "ha~ ha~ pero los estudiantes de ciudad academia… sí que están a otro nivel… esas… esas chicas llevan corriendo con Asia a cuestas por un buen rato y ni siquiera se ven cansadas… y oppai-chan me rebaso hace tiempo también… y haa~ ya ni siquiera puedo ver a Kamijou o a buchou haa~ realmente necesito ponerme en forma… maldito seas Kamijou!"

* * *

Kamijou estaba a oscuras, adolorido, mojado y olía mal "maldición, quien fue el idiota que dejo una alcantarilla a medio tapar?" justo después de que Kamijou entrara en ese callejón y atrapado al señor rabioso, había pisado una tapa de alcantarilla mal colocada haciéndolo caer dentro, la peor parte era que no fue la primera vez que ocurría

"mm? ¿No hay escalera!? ¿Cómo se supone que suba!? haa~ fukouda… supongo que tendré que buscar otro lugar por el cual salir, el día de este Kamijou se pone cada vez peor y ni siquiera han empezado las cases haa~ OI DEJA DE MORDERME!" y con un suspiro, Kamijou comenzó a caminar por las alcantarillas en busca de una salida, tratando de evitar los colmillos y garras del tejón

Kamijou había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado caminando por el alcantarillado, pero estaba casi seguro que ya era tarde para entrar a la escuela, el señor rabioso ya se había calmado y ahora yacía en los brazos arañados de Kamijou cómodamente "bueno, esa es una cosa menos de que preocuparme ahora… si tan solo pudiera encontrar una salida… ¿eh?"

* * *

El resto de los corredores del maratón improvisado ya habían llegado a la meta, las primeras en llegar fueron Rias Gremory, seguida inmediatamente por Fukiyose Seiri, un minuto después Nimura arrastrando a Asia junto con las otras dos chicas y por ultimo un Hyoudou Issei completamente exhausto

Como era de esperar del consejo estudiantil de Kuoh ellos ya estaban en la puerta revisando la entrada de los alumnos aunque fuera aún bastante temprano, sobra decir que al ver a las 2 primeras corredoras la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tuvo una migraña que decía 'Kamijou' por todas partes, cosa que se confirmó y agravo la migraña cuando al mismo tiempo ambas preguntaron por él. Cuando llego el grupo de chicas de ciudad academia arrastrando al más reciente sirviente de Rias, antes de que tuvieran el tiempo de preguntar, Sona respondió

"Kamijou Touma aún no ha llegado, y sí, estoy segura, hemos estado aquí desde que se abrieron las puertas"

"¿Qué?... HAAAA MALDICION! INCONCIENTEMENTE CORRI A LA ESCUELA EN VEZ DE PERSEGUIR AL SEÑOR RABIOSO!" Nimura se llevó las manos a la cabeza "tengo que regresar y buscarlo!"

"alto ahí, las reglas de la academia prohíben que salgas una vez que entres al campus hasta que se terminen las clases" Sona inmediatamente detuvo a la chica de ciudad academia

"pero el señor rabioso!" Nimura intento replicar, pero fue silenciada por la mirada mortal de la presidenta

"está prohibido abandonar el campus, ¿he sido clara?"

"s-si…" Nimura estaba asustada y decepcionada, el señor rabioso era la mascota más linda que había tenido en su vida y ahora Komoe sensei no le permitiría quedarse por su descuido, su única esperanza era Kamijou, sabía que él era un chico misteriosamente atractivo y confiable siempre y cuando no se tratase de asuntos escolares, pero aun así estaba bastante preocupada, con su suerte seguramente había sido atropellado por un auto o caído en una alcantarilla a medio tapar

"muy bien ahora todos a sus salones, aunque quede algo de tiempo para el inicio de las clases no puedo permitir que estén aquí interrumpiendo el paso de los estudiantes"

"BUUUCHOOOOU!" en ese momento llego Issei corriendo cansadamente

"Ise ¿Qué sucede?" Rias se acercó a su peón algo preocupada

"¿Dónde está Kamijou!? No lo perdonare por haber usado sexualmente a buchou y tomar su virginidad!" en algún punto de su carrera el patrón de pensamiento de Issei lo llevo a la conclusión de que Kamijou de alguna forma había orillado a Rias a darle su virginidad a cambio de algo y luego se había desentendido del asunto

""¿eh!?"" los presentes no podían ocultar su sorpresa ante tal declaración, en especial cierta vicepresidenta enamorada

"ho~ es así Gremory-sama?" Tsubaki pregunto fríamente, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y su aura emanaba una sed de sangre terrible

"b-buchou-san y Kamijou-san… fuuuu…" la cara de Asia se tornó de un color rojo que rivalizaba con el cabello de Rias

"…" incluso las chicas de la clase de Kamijou veían a Rias con odio, según su experiencia era muy probable que fuera Rias quien haya engañado a Kamijou para luego hacerlo tomar la responsabilidad, muchas habían tratado lo mismo, pero ninguna había llegado tan lejos gracias a la densidad legendaria de Kamijou

"ohou~ así que Kamijou hizo eso?" claro, la única de su clase en culpar a Kamijou fue Fukiyose "sabía que era un pervertido que merecía ser castigado, pero esta vez ha superado mis expectativas, un castigo ligero ya no es suficiente" aunque muy por debajo de esa furia justiciera se podía notar un pequeño rastro de celos cuando poso su mirada en Rias

"E-esperen, Ise, de que estas hablando? Yo aún soy virgen! Y Kamijou es una de las últimas personas en el universo a quien me entregaría!" Rias estaba sorprendida, avergonzada y mortificada por la declaración audaz de su peón

"es así?" Sona pregunto levantando una ceja, por supuesto, sabía que era verdad, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse un poco de su amiga

"p-por supuesto que sí!" Rias estaba frenética, ¿Por qué esas chicas la miraban as? En especial Tsubaki, el instinto asesino que le estaba enviando con su mirada la estaba haciendo sudar

"no lo sé, según he visto, Kamijou es bastante popular…" Sona se estaba riendo a carcajadas en su interior, esto era sublime, llevaba años pensando en cómo vengarse de Rias por leer su diario cuando tenían 12, y ahora por fin, una retribución lo suficientemente inofensiva para ser justa con un añadido de humillación pública, y todo gracias a la existencia molesta de Kamijou "¿y no fuiste tú la única que fue a visitarlo al hospital? Eso es sospechoso"

"…" las demás chicas vieron a Rias con ojos muertos ninguna de ellas sabía a qué hospital fue a parar Kamijou, si, muy sospechoso

"N-NO! Ise y Asia también fueron!" Rias inmediatamente negó tal cosa

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, buchou san, nos dijo que quería estar sola con Kamijou-san… si es así, entonces… fuuuu~" Asia se puso completamente roja y llevo sus manos a su cara para cubrir su vergüenza "las cosas pervertidas son malas!"

(¿Incluso tu Asia?) "Esto está muy mal! Si no fuera porque onii-sama me lo pidió ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra!"

"¿onii-sama?" esto confundió a las estudiantes de ciudad academia, y como la representante de las chicas Fukiyose fue la que pidió una aclaración "¿Qué tiene que ver tu familia con Kamijou?"

Los pensamientos de las chicas variaban, pero generalmente se dividían en dos tipos

1.- '¿un acuerdo familiar?' o 2.- '¿el hermano de Gremory es homo?'

Rias maldijo en su interior por haber sacado el tema de su hermano en público, pero inmediatamente llego a una excusa plausible que no era del todo una mentira "ciertas personas importantes de la compañía de mi hermano conocen y aprecian a Kamijou, así que mi hermano me pidió que le diera sus saludos en su lugar, eso es todo"

(Bien salvado Rias) Sona pensó que ya era suficiente, no por el bien de Rias, si no por su 'reina' que tenía una expresión nada agradable en su rostro "supongo que tienes razón, mi hermana me dijo algo similar hace tiempo, así que es comprensible" estaba tentada a decir algo sobre su compromiso pero lo descarto inmediatamente, ella nunca le daría un golpe tan bajo a si amiga por una cosa tan pequeña

"e-entonces Kamijou y buchou no-"

"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ISE!" Ise se encogió de miedo ante el grito de Rias "a todo esto, ¿de dónde sacaste tan absurda idea"

"Akeno san me dijo que Kamijou tomo tu orgullo de mujer después de que saliste corriendo tras el"

(Esa maldita Akeno, me vengare algún día!) "supongo que es un gran malentendido, a Akeno le gusta gastar bromas pesadas"

"a todo esto, ¿por qué Gremory sempai corrió tras Kamijou?" Nimura podía entender todo menos ese hecho

"porque me hizo enfadar!" aunque era una excusa muy débil nadie replico a eso, incluso podrían decir que la comprendían

(((Seguramente Kamijou hizo algo estúpido otra vez)))

"mmmmm… algo no me huele bien" Sona tenía una cara extraña

"no importa si no me crees, es la verdad"

"no, lo decía literalmente"

"SEÑOR RABIOSO!" Nimura y su grupo de amigas salieron corriendo en dirección al tejón, sin importarles que estuviera asquerosamente mojado con agua de drenaje

Al ver al objeto de sus pesadillas el pobre animal intento correr, pero era demasiado tarde y estaba demasiado cansado, huir de la cosa que encontró en el lugar oscuro y húmedo junto al humano sabroso era demasiado agotador, pero por un momento se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor idea quedarse con aquel humano… probablemente si, aquella cosa no podría ser peor que estas hembras humanas, y al menos el humano sabroso estaría con él, parecía confiable, y si morían, bueno, al menos podría darle un buen mordisco a su deliciosa carne antes de morir luchando, eso hubiera sido una muerte rápida, no como la tortura sin fin que estas hembras le proporcionaban

"muy bien, ya tienen a su mascota, ahora vayan a su salón… pero primero sería recomendable que lo laven, esa cosa apesta"

"""HAII~~"""Así las chicas de ciudad academia fueron a buscar una llave de agua para darle un buen baño al señor rabioso, mientras el pobre animal se lamentaba y arrepentía de alejarse del humano sabroso

"eso solo deja la cuestión del paradero de Touma kun" Tsubaki realmente quería saber dónde estaba Kamijou

"AARG, ya no me importa más, vámonos Ise, Asia" Rias estaba demasiado cansada para ver a Kamijou

""hai""

"quedan unos tres minutos para que se cierren las puertas, dudo que Kamijou logre llegar a tiempo"

"me pregunto si Touma kun estará bien"

"ya oíste las historias que me conto mi hermana, Kamijou estará bien no importa la situacion en la que se encuentre" (eso creo)

* * *

 **HACE UNOS MINUTOS - ALCANTARILLAS**

"…si tan solo pudiera encontrar una salida… ¿eh?" Kamijou se detuvo y su sangre se helo "¿c-como es posible esto? En verdad creí que era una simple leyenda urbana"

"grrrrrrr" el tejon en sus brazos empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente

"tranquilo" susurro Kamijou "aun no nos ha visto, si no hacemos ruido no nos notara" lentamente comenzó a retroceder lo más silenciosamente posible

Cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la criatura como para sentirse seguro Kamijou soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se recargaba contra una pared, ya sin importarle lo sucia que estuviera "maldición, eso estuvo cerca, quien diría que en verdad existen los cocodrilos en el drenaje! Esas personas que compran cocodrilos y luego los arrojan al escusado cuando ya no pueden cuidarlos son demasiado irresponsables!"

"por ahora supongo que llamar a la policía o a control de animales es la mejor manera de solucionar el problema, a diferencia de un con dragon el imagine breaker es inútil contra un cocodrilo normal. Hey deja de tratar de morderme maldita sea!"

Kamijou saco su teléfono y lo encendió para llamar a la policía, tal vez incluso le ayuden a salir de ese lugar

*BIP - BIP – BIP - BIP*

El sonido de correos llegando al celular de Kamijou lleno todo el lugar gracias al eco producido por estar en un lugar estrecho

ROOOOARRR!

*BIP – BIP – BIP –BIP*

"oh por… tienes que estar bromeando! Azazel hijo de puta! Ni siquiera nos hemos encontrado personalmente y ya pones en peligro mi vida!" Kamijou corrió lo más rápido posible mientras apagaba su teléfono apresuradamente, pero el sonido se sus pisadas en el agua sucia también hacia demasiado ruido, el chico de pelos de punta se encontraba en una situación de 'maldito si lo haces y maldito si no lo haces' si dejaba de correr el cocodrilo lo alcanzaría, y si seguía corriendo el ruido lo atraería

ROOOOARRR!

Al parecer el cocodrilo tomo la decisión por el cuándo su rugido se escuchaba demasiado cerca para la comodidad de Kamijou, aunque probablemente fuera debido a la acústica del lugar, pero eso a Kamijou le importaba poco o nada, si no corría probablemente sería devorado por aquel animal, él ya tenía suficiente con tratar de evitar ser mordido por un tejón, gracias!

"FUKOUDA!" Kamijou corría lo más rápido que podía gritando su eslogan, pero al doblar en una esquina se encontró con algo horrible

"oh por favor!" el camino frente a Kamijou era un callejón sin salida habiendo solo una pequeña apertura para que el agua corriera

ROOOOARRR!

Y lo peor ocurrió, antes de que Kamijou pudiera salir de la trampa en la que el mismo se había metido, el cocodrilo de las alcantarillas por fin lo alcanzo, cortándole el paso completamente. En esos momentos Kamijou pudo ver bien al enorme animal, piel escamosa de apariencia bastante dura, de unos 4 metros de largo, una enorme y seguramente poderosa cola, ojos pequeños carentes de emociones y lo más aterrador de todo, fauces llenas de colmillos muy afilados y mortales

Viendo la difícil situación el señor rabioso hizo lo que su instinto le dijo, salto de los brazos de Kamijou y corrió por la apertura del desagüe, no sin antes morder la pierna de Kamijou en el proceso, sorprendiendo a Kamijou por la repentina acción

"traidor!" aquel grito de Kamijou fue lo último que el señor rabioso escucho, aunque claro, al ser un tejón no entendía muy bien el lenguaje humano

Siguió corriendo y corriendo por el estrecho túnel por el que apenas cabía hasta que por fin salió de aquel lugar, lamentablemente para el tejón la luz del sol repentina lo cegó, pero eso no le impidió seguir corriendo, podía escuchar voces de humanos, lo cual no era bueno según su experiencia

"SEÑOR RABIOSO!" oh no, el tejón reconocía esa voz, como no hacerlo la tortura que había sufrido estos últimos días no lo dejaría olvidarla, ni siquiera en sus sueños dejaba de atormentarlo!

Cuando por fin recupero la visión, se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo hacia su torturadora, freno e intento dar media vuelta para escapar pero ya era demasiado tarde [lo siento chico, pero como dicen, el karma es una perra]

* * *

 **ACTUALMENTE – ALCANTARILLAS**

ROOOOARRR!

Kamijou estaba en una muy mala posición justo en esos momentos se arrepentía de no haber comprado aquel repelente de cocodrilos que aquel supuesto estafador le intentaba vender, no, no era tiempo de pensar en eso

(Veamos ese animal es rápido pero por su tamaño seguramente le cueste girar en un lugar tan estrecho como este, si tan solo pudiera pasarlo de alguna forma, me compraría más o menos un minuto de carrera) un plan se estaba formulando a velocidades tremendas en la mente de Kamijou, pero el cocodrilo de las alcantarillas no le dio tiempo de terminarlo, abalanzándose contra el para devorarlo

"haaaa! Al diablo con eso!" Kamijou decidió llevar a cabo su plan a medio pensar y corrió hacia e cocodrilo que tenía sus grandes fauces abiertas, y cuando estaba a medio metro del animal arrojo su mochila directamente hacia ellas

Las reacciones fisiológicas del cocodrilo inmediatamente se hicieron cargo cerrando sus fauces al sentir algo entrando en ellas, cosa que aprovecho Kamijou saltando hacia a pared al lado del animal intentando apoyar un pie en ella para poder brincar más alto, un movimiento que había visto en televisión, desafortunadamente la pared de las alcantarillas es diferente a las de las calles, siendo esta mucho más resbalosa gracias a una ligera capa de moho y humedad, lo que provoco que Kamijou cayera sobre el cocodrilo

"ghu!-" Kamijou se quejó por la caída soltando un ruido extraño, los picos de las escamas en la espalda del cocodrilo le hicieron daño a su hombro, pero eso poco le importaba tenía que apresurarse y levantarse para huir lo más rápido posible de ese animal, y eso hizo, corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta perder por completo al cocodrilo de las alcantarillas, en ese momento Kamijou tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz de que su plan había funcionado, recordando algo que vio en el canal animal sabía que los cocodrilos instintivamente cierran la boca al sentir algo entrar en ella, eso le dio una distracción que el aprovecho para saltar sobre él, permitiéndole escapar, de hecho si hubiera tenido más tiempo hubiera usado su cinturón para mantener cerradas las fauces del cocodrilo, sabiendo también que los músculos de la mandíbula de un cocodrilo son poderosos cerrando, pero muy débiles abriendo, desgraciadamente ese no fue el caso, así que tuvo que huir, si algo bueno salió del incidente del mono es que ahora, siempre que podía, ponía la televisión en el canal animal, Kamijou estaba contento con su decisión, el canal animal le había salvado la vida ya dos veces… desgraciadamente aún no ha visto nada sobre tejones; por otro lado, su corazón soltaba lágrimas de sangre al ver su mochila destrozada, toda la tarea en la que se había esforzado mucho se había perdido para siempre, además de todos los libros que tenía en ella, con eso no solo su corazón lloraba, su billetera también, sabiendo que tenía que comprar nuevamente esos libros, Y NO ERAN BARATOS!, viéndolo de manera objetiva era un precio pequeño comparado con su vida, pero aun así le dolía mucho

Kamijou corrió girando en las esquinas aleatoriamente esperando así perder por completo al cocodrilo, y esperando no regresar a algún lugar cerca de él, honestamente, después de tantos giros estaba completamente desorientado, unos pocos minutos después, Kamijou vio a través de la oscuridad unas escaleras, no sabía si eran una salida de las alcantarillas, pero eso poco le importaba, los cocodrilos no podían subir escaleras de mano, eso sí importaba

Kamijou subió las escaleras resbalando un par de veces por lo resbalosas que estaban, pero logro llegar al final rápidamente, no vio luz saliendo entre los agujeros de la tapa, así que obviamente no saldría a la calle, Kamijou solo esperaba no salir en alguna planta de trato de aguas negras o peor, en un vestidor femenino. Abriendo a tapa con mucho esfuerzo, y casi cayendo, Kamijou por fin salió de las alcantarillas, dando gracias a que ese lugar no era un vestidor femenino, Kamijou vio que se encontraba en una sala de calderas algo antigua

"mmmm… ¿tal vez sea una mansión abandonada?" Kamijou no había visto ninguna en la ciudad, pero era lo único que se le ocurría "como sea, tengo que salir de este lugar, dudo que aun pueda entrar a la escuela, supongo que regresare a los dormitorios, necesito un baño urgentemente" quien dijo que después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra al peste de las alcantarillas estaba mintiendo!

Moviéndose por el lugar Kamijou encontró una puerta, que para su mala suerte estaba bloqueada por cadenas y candados de aspecto muy firme, viendo eso Kamijou sintió ganas de llorar, el realmente no quería regresar a las alcantarillas! Sin rendirse, Kamijou tiro de las cadenas lo más fuerte que pudo, pero algo extraño sucedió, al momento de tirar con fuerza de las cadenas, escucho el sonido característico de su imagine breaker haciendo efecto, rompiendo las cadenas y haciéndolo caer al suelo y golpearse la cabeza por la repentina falta de resistencia

"gah! Qué demonios, no me digas que sin querer entre a algún lugar prohibido?" viendo que de alguna forma se las había arreglado para llegar a algún lugar sellado con magia, a Kamijou le quedaban pocas ganas de seguir adelante, pero era eso o regresar a las alcantarillas, y realmente, REALMENTE, NO QUERIA REGRESAR A LAS ALCANTARILLAS!

No viendo otra opción, Kamijou abrió la puerta, lo primero que noto fue que estaba oscuro, la única luz provenía de lo que parecía ser… un monitor de computadora?

(Bueno, esto es extraño) la segunda cosa que noto fue… ( oioioioi! Esto en verdad es cada vez más extraño! ¿Qué hace un ataúd en un lugar como este!?) en ese momento la idea de regresar a las alcantarillas sonaba bastante bien, sin embargo cualquier pensamiento de Kamijou sobre regresar fue detenido al escuchar la madera del ataúd rechinar al ser abierto

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kamijou grito de miedo al ver salir a alguien del ataúd

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **ESTA ES LA PARTE DE ABAJO**

 **otro capitulo basado mas en comedia (o por lo menos mi intento de comedia) apenas alcanzo mi minimo establecido de 5k palabras, les dire que tengo mucho mas escrito, pero son partes escritas al azar que no se si terminare incluyendo en la historia, asi que por ahora no esperen una actualizacion pronto**

 **¿les gusto el capitulo?, personalmente a mi me encanta escribir las escenas en las que tomas el kamello ignora a rias, pero como ya se esta haciendo viejo creo que usare ese gag a lo sumo una vez mas, al contrario de lo del mono, adoro recurrir al mono, no estoy seguro pero creo que desde la primera vez que lo mencione no hay capitulo en que no lo haga**

 **por fin pude ponerme al corriente con las novelas de to aru, tenia algunas ideas para el ss de esta historia pero kamachi sensei me gano, en otro capitulo mencione una chica que apuntaba en su diario que consiguio 'acosadores para idiotas vol... 3?' no recuerdo bien, en fin, esa es la chica de la diadema blanca, hace tiempo me di cuenta de que salia e varias ilustraciones de la novela asi que le quise dar un papel de acosadora no oficial de kamijou, pero toda lo originalidad de eso se fue por el retrete cuando lei que el sumo sacerdote la menciono como 'el observador', tambien queria hacer que komoe sensei obligara a kamijou a participar en actividades etracurriculares para aunentar un poco su promedio, pero nuevamente nt 13 ataco antes de poder escribir eso, el ama de casa kamijou fue parcialmente dicho en nt 14, pero eso ya todos lo saben asi que no importa tanto, tambien hubo cierta cosa que meftis menciono que me jodio un poco el argumento de esta historia, asi como la 'muerte' de todos los dioses magicos, pero supongo que ignorare eso por mi bien**

 **hablando de tn 14 ese tipo kamisato o me agrado pero ni un poco, asi que los que quieran leer de el esta no es la historia, probablemente sera mencionado en algun capitulo futuro pero no mas**

 **la razon por la que me agrada tanto kamijou a diferencia de otros personajes como kamisato o incluso issei, se resume en palabras de isabel allende**

 **me gustan los personajes marginales, la gente que tiene que luchar para obtener algo, los que teniendolo todo en contra, salen adelante.  
esa es la gente que me fascina. la gente fuerte**

 **por ultimo y mas imporante quisiera agradecer por sus mp's a:**

 **LightofPurgeandShadowofEmbrace**

 **SNLikano**

 **power ranger transparente (lo dire una y otra vez, me encanta tu nombre)**

 **de alguna forma u otra leer sus mensajes me a ayudado mucho a escribir este fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo**

 **Roger fuera... paz**


	11. C11: Retrasar lo inevitable

_**YO! AQUI ROGER!**_

 **Ha pasado mas de un mes desde la ultima vez que nos vimos (¿ese termino se aplica aquí?... como sea :P) pero ya estoy de regreso y con -y maldita sea dije que ya no lo haría- un capitulo de +10k palabras, y es que no encontraba donde finalizarlo y mas y mas charla inútil surgía, así que si en algún punto del capitulo llegan a decir "maldita sea! dejen de hablar y hagan algo!" lo siento por eso, en el siguiente capitulo les prometo una pelea medio decente (lo admito, las escenas de lucha no son lo mio)**

 **Otras de las razones de mi retraso incluyen a que estoy tratando de dejar de fumar (y fallando miserablemente, de hecho estoy fumando ahora mismo), me re-enganche a los juegos de GBA (yugioh 2006 y zelda en su mayoría), algo que discutiré mas a fondo en la parte de abajo, y esa cosa llamada vida entre otras (ya saben, lo normal borracheras, trabajo, reuniones sociales, borracheras, funerales, fiestas, bodas, mas borracheras etc)**

 **no se por que siguen leyendo esto, el capitulo esta unas pocas lineas abajo y eso es a lo que vinieron**

 **DISCLAIMER** : **yo no hice nada, nadie me vio, y nadie puede probar que estuve** **ahí**

* * *

 **HORA DE CLASES – CLASE 1º 7'**

Mientras Komoe sensei escribía algunas fórmulas matemáticas lo más alto que podía en el pizarrón (que no era muy alto), algunos estudiantes aprovechaban para platicar

"¿viste las noticias? Dijeron que un cocodrilo escapo del zoológico anoche"

"¿En verdad? Qué miedo!"

"el señor rabioso apestaba a alcantarilla, hubiera sido terrible si el cocodrilo hubiera estado ahí, ya sabes, cómo esas leyendas urbanas sobre cocodrilos en el drenaje"

"en serio, ¿Qué le pasa a la policía estos días? Yo simplemente estaba caminando y me detienen para interrogarme, y yo que creía que los de judjement y anti-skill eran malos"

"conociéndote seguramente estabas cerca de una tienda de lencería nya"

"que cruel! ¿Por quién me tomas, por uno de los ero sempais? era una ex shop!"

"esa fue mi segunda opción, era muy temprano para que fuera un jardín de niños"

"no me trates como un criminal puedo ser un lolicon pero también tengo otros gustos a diferencia de ti bastardo enfocado en las lolis y hermanas menores!"

"buscas pelea Pierce!?"

"cuando- ¡! Espera… siento una perturbación en la fuerza… mi sentido Pierce cosquillea… podrá ser…"

"¿?" Tsuchimikado levanto una ceja, sentido Pierce? En serio? su amigo era mucho más raro de lo que tenía derecho a ser, aunque casi siempre acertaba en sus desvaríos

"de alguna forma siento que kamiyan atrapo un nuevo tipo de chica" Aogami tenía un rostro serio "¿pero que le falta? Será una chica el ejército? Kemono? Fantasma? Un trap tal vez? hikikomori? Maldición, en verdad quiero saber!"

"hai~ hai~ una maldita palabra más y tendré que castigarlos~" todos guardaron silencio después de escuchar a su sensei, ahora lo único que se escuchaba eran los casi imperceptibles ruidos que el señor rabioso estaba haciendo al intentar liberarse mordiendo la correa con la que lo habían atado en la parte trasera del salón

(Kamiyan, estás viviendo mi sueño, por qué no puedo ser tú?)

* * *

 **SALON DE CLASES 3º A – CLASE DE RIAS**

Rias sintió algo extraño con la magia en la escuela, no sabía bien que era, pero si tuviera que describirlo sería como si algo casi imperceptible pero que siempre estaba ahí de repente hubiera desaparecido, como cuando uno se deshace de un mueble viejo que nunca usa, regularmente no le prestas atención, pero cuando no está notas su ausencia. Rias se preguntó que faltaba. Mirando a Sona y Akeno se dio cuenta de que ellas también lo habían notado, y por sus miradas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, tampoco sabían que era

{¿También lo sentiste?} Los ojos de Rias decían mientras miraba a Sona

{Si, algo desapareció, pero no sé qué ¿tú lo sabes?} Sona le contesto con la mirada

{No, supongo que no debe ser nada demasiado importante, tal vez algún artefacto mágico viejo dejo de funcionar, tengo algunos en la sala del club}

{Suena posible, pero mantén tus sentidos en alerta por si acaso}

{Tú también}

Y así, la conversación sin palabras entre Rias y Sona concluyo temporalmente mientras volvían a prestar atención a clase

Pasados unos minutos Rias lo sintió otra vez, y aun no sabía qué diablos había sido eso!, le tomo casi media hora repasar mentalmente cualquier cosa que podría ser, y cuando lo descubrió…

"¡!" Rias se levantó súbitamente de su asiento, sorprendiendo al resto de la clase "profesora!, necesito salir urgentemente!" usando sus poderes de hipnosis al momento de decir eso

"sí, claro, adelante" la profesora, una mujer algo mayor respondió sin un ápice de emoción

"Akeno, vamos!"

"hai buchou" Akeno también lo había sentido, pero tampoco podía identificarlo, pero cuando vio los ojos de Rias, supo de inmediato de que se trataba, y eso podría ser peligroso!

Sona estaba a punto de levantarse también cuando intercambió miradas con Tsubaki, tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro que inmediatamente cambio a una de reconocimiento y luego a una de alivio, seguida por una de preocupación al darse cuenta que Rias se había ido. Solo viendo sus expresiones Sona se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se llevó una mano a la frente para calmar la migraña entrante y con la mirada le dijo a Tsubaki algo como:

{Esperaremos unos minutos, realmente no tengo ganas de tratar con eso en este momento, si las cosas se salen de control acudiremos inmediatamente}

Tsubaki solo asintió, seguiría las órdenes de su [Rey], pero aún estaba preocupada

* * *

 **HACE UNO MOMENTOS - CON KAMIJOU**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! UNA PERSONA!" la figura saliendo del ataúd grito de miedo al escuchar el grito de Kamijou "no me mates!"

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH! UN VAMPIRO!" Kamijou grito al mismo tiempo, el realmente se asustó, una persona saliendo de un ataúd en un lugar oscuro y de repente suelta un grito terrible… eso era igual que esa película serie B que había visto en aquel cine barato de cuidad academia, y en esa película incluso el protagonista murió! "voy a morir!"

""¿eh?"" los dos dejaron de gritar al escuchar lo que había dicho el otro

"¿no viniste a matarme?"/"¿no me atacaras por irrumpir en tu guarida?"

"q- ¿Quién eres? Se supone que nadie puede entrar aquí!"

"l-lo siento! Me perdí en las alcantarillas y llegue aquí sin querer, ni siquiera sé qué lugar sea este!"

"¿te perdiste? Espera! Sal de aquí! Es peligroso! Si te veo… HIIIIII POR QUE NO TE CONGELAS!?"

"eh?"

"Mi poder no está funcionando!"

"¿poder?"

"MI SACRED GEAR! FORBIBEN VALOR VIEW! No puedo controlarlo y es peligroso detiene el tiempo de las personas que veo!"

"oh… si… sobre eso… los poderes sobrenaturales no funcionan en mí, tengo esta cosa llamada imagine breaker que-"

"HIIIIII! IMAGINE BREAKER! ENTONCES TU DEBES SER KAMIJOU TOUMA! COMO PENSE! VENISTE A MATARME POR INVESTIGAR SOBRE TI!"

"espera no quiero matarte! Y que es eso de investigar sobre mí? ¿Cómo es que me conoces?" Kamijou estaba confundido, el no recordaba haber visto antes a esa chica vampiro

"Rias buchou me pidió que investigará en la red sobre ciudad academia, sobre Kamijou Touma y el imagine breaker, pero no sé nada del imagine breaker! Así que no me mates!"

"ya te dije que no vine a matarte! Espera… Rias, como Rias Gremory? ¿La sempai de tercer año?" ahora que veía bien a la chica se dio cuenta de que llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh "¿también asistes a Kuoh?"

"si, pero no voy a clases, salir al exterior da muuucho miedo! La gente me asusta mucho!" al ver que Kamijou conocía a Rias el vampiro se relajó un poco

"si… mira, lo siento si te asuste, me iré inmediatamente, por cierto, ¿podrías decirme dónde estamos y como salgo de aquí?"

"¿no sabes? Este es el sótano del viejo edificio escolar, la única salida aparte de donde entraste es esa puerta de allá, pero está cerrada con magia muy potente para que nadie entre nadie menos poderoso que un maou podría entrar, ni siquiera tele transportándose a menos que conozcan la frecuencia adecuada"

"oh" ahora, Kamijou se sintió en problemas, romper una barrera de nivel maou no era cosa de risa, tendría que encontrar una forma de comunicarse con Sirzechs y pedirle que la arregle antes de que se meta en problemas con Gremory "…fukouda. Escucha podrías mantener en secreto que estuve aquí y que rompí el sello? No quiero meterme en problemas con Gremory, ya estoy en terreno delgado con ella"

"p-pero es mi deber como su obispo reportarle… HIIIII! NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!"

"que no te vine a matar!" Kamijou se estaba empezando a fastidiar de la actitud de esa chica, era demasiado paranoica!

"si no dices nada yo…" que iba a decir? Nononono definitivamente Kamijou no podía decir que haría cualquier cosa, eso era demasiado peligroso!, busco por la habitación oscura por algo que le pudiera dar una idea "yo… eeehh…"(vamos tiene que haber algo! Si tan solo no estuviera tan oscuro… ¡! Es eso lo que pienso que es?) "dime, ¿es juegas Gekisho verdad?"

"c-como sabes eso!?" el vampiro se sorprendió ¿Cómo era posible que supiera tal información? La única persona que debería saber seria Rias buchou, ya que ella era la que le entregaba las cosas que pedía por internet, y aun así era muy improbable que supiera el contenido de sus paquetes, pues las grandes cajas cafés de mamazón seguían selladas cuando se las entregaba por medio de teletrasporte, así que era casi imposible que ese extraño supiera lo que jugaba, ese juego en especial se había convertido en su juego de lucha favorito

"¿cómo?, pues vi el juego tirado en el piso" Kamijou dijo con total naturalidad mientras apuntaba a la caja del juego con el dedo "aunque me sorprendió un poco no creí que existieran copias de ese Gekisho fuera de ciudad academia, dime, ¿te gusta jugar?"

"SI! Es mi juego favorito, tuve mucha suerte de poder conseguir una de las pocas copias que ciudad academia libero! Solo pusieron a la venta 500!" el vampiro parecía muy emocionado al hablar de ese juego

"entonces ¿Qué te parece esto? Juguemos ese juego si yo gano no le dices nada a nadie, y si yo pierdo… mmmm… te conseguiré más juegos de ciudad academia, ese que tienes es Gekisho 8, Gekisho 9 salió hace ya bastante tiempo"

"¿En verdad jugaras conmigo?" el vampiro estaba feliz, la serie Gekisho no tenía un modo multijugador online así que era un poco triste jugarlo solo y la oportunidad de conseguir Gekisho 9, eso era demasiado tentador! Pero… "p-pero ciudad academia fue hundida, ya no se pueden conseguir muchas cosas"

"no te preocupes, tengo un amigo que es capaz de conseguir casi cualquier cosa, es un tanto extraño, pero se puede confiar en él, ¿Qué dices, jugamos?"

"si si sí!"

"hoho muy bien, pero debo advertirte, soy bueno en esos juegos" por mucho que Kamijou quería que el vampiro no dijera nada, de nada servía si esa chica vampiro luego de perder renegaba que la había estafado

"y-yo también! No voy a perder!" el vampiro tenía una mirada determinada en su rostro, algo extremadamente raro viniendo de el

"oh si?, pues juguemos!"

El vampiro encendió la consola y el televisor a la que estaba conectada y luego saco el control del jugador 2 de una caja en la esquina y lo conecto a la consola, era una suerte que tuviera otro mando, lo tenía porque una vez rompió sin querer su control y esperar a que le llegara otro sin jugar no era divertido, así que ordeno 2, claro tenia PFP's y otras consolas, pero eso no importaba

"Por cierto ¿sabías que puedes desbloquear personajes secretos?"

"si! Jamie Whitman es mi favorito! Su historia es muy hermosa!"

"conque Jamie eh? Es bueno, pero personalmente prefiero a Shi Shio o a Monmon en Gekisho 9 le hicieron una reedición a todos los personajes y les agregaron movimientos bastante buenos"

"eso es asombroso!" el vampiro ahora había perdido todo el miedo que tenía hacia Kamijou "realmente quiero jugarlo!"

"bien, veamos si me puedes ganar!"

"si!"

Y así ambos comenzaron a jugar, el vampiro era muy, muy bueno, sin tener mucho que hacer aparte de los contratos en línea, jugar videojuegos era el único escape de la soledad para el joven vampiro, sin embargo Kamijou aunque no poseía el juego visitaba regularmente los salones de arcadias de ciudad academia, y como estudiante de bajos recursos, sabía que debía aprovechar cada moneda, no se podía permitir perder demasiado rápido contra otros jugadores, lo que lo hizo un excelente jugador. La pregunta ahora es: ¿Quién ganara? ¿La habilidad formada debido a la soledad o la habilidad formada por la pobreza?

 **4 MINUTOS DESPUES**

 _ **[WINER!] [SHI SHIO WINS!]**_

"n-no puede ser…" el vampiro no podía creer, Kamijou era un jugador de primera, así que tuvo que hacer uso de toda su habilidad para poder arrinconarlo pero…

"uff~ eso estuvo cerca, si me hubieras atrapado con el mega pile driver de Jamie seguramente hubiera perdido, en verdad eres muy buena en esto" el vampiro era muy hábil, si, pero Kamijou tenía una ventaja, tenía mucha experiencia jugando contra otras personas, algunas que se podrían considerar profesionales de las arcadias, y después de todo, la inteligencia artificial de un videojuego no se puede comparar contra la habilidad de un gamer experimentado

"¿c-cómo? Estaba seguro que ese movimiento era imposible de bloquear!" su movimiento definitivo fue contrarrestado! Eso no debería ser posible

"generalmente sí, pero si haces el combo correcto puede hacer 'counter' a cualquier ataque especial, veamos… para Jamie creo que era abajo, abajo, atrás, B, D, A, A, C, debes hacerlo muy rápido o no funcionara, es muy largo pero tiene la ventaja de poder enlazarse con otro ataque, incluso puedes enlazarlo con su definitivo, pero es muy difícil" otra ventaja que tenía Kamijou era que había recibido un folleto de la academia Zassou -donde la compañía WEED, la desarrolladora del juego prepara a sus estudiantes pera ser desarrolladores de videojuegos- en el cual tenía escrito varios trucos y combos secretos para su franquisia estrella, Gekisho "como sea, gane, así que tienes que cumplir con tu promesa" Kamijou se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, pero fue interrumpido justo después de tocar la puerta y romper el sello mágico principal

"no sabía eso… no te vayas! o-otra vez! El mejor de tres!" esa nueva información era oro para el vampiro, solo por decirle eso estaría dispuesto a guardar silencio, pero la oportunidad de aprender más y obtener Gekisho 9 era realmente tentadora, pase lo que pase no debe dejar marchar a ese chico hasta que gane! Además estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida, nunca creyó que jugar su juego favorito con otra persona fuera tan divertido y emocionante

"lo siento pero tengo que limpiarme y entrar a clases, ya tengo demasiadas faltas y no quiero repetir el año"

"porfavoooor~" gah! Esa chica vampiro utilizo el legendario movimiento de las ojos de cachorro!, cualquier cosa linda que usara eso tenía un 99% de probabilidad de conseguir lo que quería, ni siquiera accelerator podía resistirse y eso que él era un cabronazo hijo de puta -en el buen sentido, claro está-

"AARG! Bien!" (Maldita sea, hacer eso debería ser ilegal!)

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUES**

Kamijou y la chica vampiro habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían jugado, salvo por unas pocas victorias de Kamijou todas sus partidas habían terminado en empate, algunas veces por doble K.O. y otras en las que el tiempo se terminaba con la barra de vida de ambos jugadores exactamente en el mismo nivel, esto ya era demasiado así que decidieron que este sería el juego definitivo

"sii! Solo un poco más y ganare!" el joven vampiro estaba extasiado! Tenía más de la mitad de su HP mientras que Kamijou estaba a un solo golpe de perder

"jejejeje… así que crees que ya ganaste? Este Kamijou no será derrotado tan fácil! Has agotado todas tus barras de poder, mientras que yo las tengo al máximo! HP al mínimo y POW al máximo ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Si piensas que has ganado, entonces déjame destruir esa ilusión!" los ojos del vampiro se abrieron muy sorprendidos mientras la pantalla comenzó a brillar con luces de todos los colores del arcoíris, le habían tendido una trampa!, eso fue aun peor que cuando Kamijou le había ganado usando solo a patada con salto (una estrategia bastante ruin y baja desde su punto de vista) o cuando le hizo el combo de 120 golpes consecutivos, al menos esas veces no tenía la ilusión de poder ganar, fue ahí cuando lo comprendió, el mundo de los videojuegos era tan cruel como el real!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DETENTEEEEEE!" el vampiro inútilmente grito mientras veía como se desarrollaba el movimiento que marcaría su derrota

"JAJAJAJA ES HORA DE MORIR! SIENTE EL PODER DE MI ATAQUE DEFINITIVO! CROSS BLADE ASSASINATION!" Kamijou se puso de pie y levanto las manos en señal de victoria cuando…

BOOOOOOOM!

* * *

 **INSTANTES ANTES – PASILLOS DEL ANTIGUO EDIFICIO ESCOLAR**

Rias y Akeno corrieron hacia la puerta sellada y para su horror vieron que las cadenas o por lo menos algunas partes de ellas, yacían en el suelo completamente rotas, y aun peor, al aproximarse pudieron escuchar un grito que les heló la sangre!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DETENTEEEEEE!" ese era Gasper! Y sonaba en extremo desesperado!

"JAJAJAJA ES HORA DE MORIR! SIENTE EL PODER DE MI ATAQUE DEFINITIVO! CROSS BLADE ASSASINATION!" ninguna de las dos reconoció la voz, aunque creyeron que a habían escuchado antes, tal vez un antiguo enemigo regreso para vengarse, no tenían tiempo para pensar, Gasper estaba en problemas y definitivamente lo salvarían!

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sin detenerse Rias convoco una esfera de poder de destrucción en su mano y la arrojo a la puerta que fue volada sin dejar rastro alguno, seguida inmediatamente por Akeno que entro a la habitación y vio a Gasper sentado en el suelo y a otra figura parada ceca de el con las manos levantadas, Akeno no pudo ver de quien se trataba a causa de la nube de humo y polvo producida por la explosión de la puerta, pero no le importaba, de su mano salió disparado un rayo hacia la figura seguido de otra ráfaga de poder de la destrucción de Rias

Sin embargo ambas se sorprendieron y aterrorizaron cuando aquella persona no solo esquivo ambos ataques, sino que además se abalanzó contra Gasper!

Ambos ataques chocaron con la pared, no sin antes destruir una televisión y algunos muebles, provocando que la nube que obstruía su visión se volviera más grande y densa, sin embargo el enemigo era fácilmente localizable por el olor, en verdad apestaba

Akeno, que era la más cercana se lanzó inmediatamente hacia el enemigo arrojando otro rayo, no le daría oportunidad de lastimar a Gasper, Rias estaba justo detrás de ella, con un pensamiento similar, pero nuevamente fueron sorprendidas cuando aquel extraño de alguna forma bloqueo el ataque de Akeno, y no solo eso, el extraño tomo el brazo de Akeno haciéndola perder repentinamente su fuerza, por un instante los ojos de Akeno brillaron en reconocimiento, pero fue demasiado tarde, el atacante no se detuvo, y utilizando el propio impulso de Akeno la hizo girar y la arrojo hacia Rias que no pudo evadirla, haciendo que las dos choquen dolorosamente, la cabeza de Akeno golpe muy duro la de Rias, dejándola fuera de combate temporalmente, ambas cayeron al suelo, Akeno sobre Rias, impidiéndole a esta levantarse rápidamente. Eso era muy malo, aquel extraño las había derrotado fácilmente en un movimiento, aun no comprendía como lo había hecho, había golpeado su cabeza con la de Akeno duramente, pero eso no era suficiente como para dejar a Akeno en mal estado, no, por ahora eso no importaba, Rias pudo ver a través del humo y polvo como la silueta del atacante se acercaba a Gasper que estaba de rodillas cubriendo su cabeza con las manos y temblando de miedo

"aléjate de mí siervo inmediatamente!" la voz de Rias sonaba impresionantemente furiosa, sus siervos eran su familia, y nadie atacaba su familia!

"b-buchou?" Gasper levanto la cabeza buscando en su dirección

"eh? No me digas…"

Rias reconoció esa voz, pero no podía ser, era imposible que esa persona las hubiera vencido tan fácilmente

"Gremory?" oh no, nononono NO!, en serio!?, ¿Cuánto más pensaba ese idiota golpear su orgullo?

"Kamijou?" Rias pregunto aun con una mínima esperanza de que no se tratara de él, sin importarle que aún estuviera debajo de Akeno

"mmm~" Akeno recupero la conciencia y se empezó a levantar "Ouch, que dolor de cabeza, Kamijou kun seguramente sabe cómo tratar a una mujer ufuf~ itai!" Akeno se frotaba la gran marca roja que tenía en la frene, ahora ella no encontraba tan insólito que Kamijou hubiera podido pelear solo con sus puños contra los ángeles caídos, esa mano suya debilitaba a cualquier ser sobrenatural haciendo sus ataques mucho más efectivos

"¿tú también Himejima sempai? Debí haberlo sabido cuando fui atacado con rayos, lo siento mucho!" Kamijou hizo un arco perfecto de 90º mientras se disculpaba

"ara~ no te preocupes, eso de alguna forma se sintió bien ufufufu~ creo que di un paso dentro de un nuevo mundo~" Akeno nunca creyó que ser golpeada así provocara esas sensaciones, por supuesto que le dolía, pero también sentía un hormigueo muy placentero en todo su cuerpo, se imaginó a sí misma en un estado completamente debilitado siendo azotada en el trasero por esa mano derecha mientras le decían que había sido una chica mala y necesitaba castigo, mmm~ ciertamente muy estimulante… solo esperaba que sus bragas no estuvieran mojadas, tener que cambiarlas seria molesto, por otro lado, asistir a cases con un par de bragas sucias, rodeada de tantas personas… o mejor aún, asistir a clase sin bragas, bajo la mirada de tantas personas… mmm~

"ejem" Rias se acaro la garganta para llamar la atención, en serio, ¿Cómo es que Kamijou podía ignorarla así como así? "Kamijou! Tienes mucho que explicar! ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Cómo escapaste de mí esta mañana? ¿Por qué apestas tanto? Y ¿Por qué intentas hacerle daño a Gasper?!" después del shock inicial Rias se encontraba muy molesta, y si la explicación de Kamijou no la satisfacía, no importa lo que su hermano le diga después, Kamijou Touma tendría suerte de poder comer por un tubo, no, aun si su explicación la dejara satisfecha Kamijou será gravemente lastimado por atacar a uno de sus lindos siervos

"espera, espera, espera, no tantas preguntas a la vez, ¿Gasper?" Kamijou volteo a ver al joven vampiro, que de alguna forma se las había arreglado para esconderse en una gran caja de cartón que no estaba ahi hace unos momentos, no es que sintiera miedo por cualquier persona en la habitación, bien, tal vez un poco de miedo por Akeno, pero tener a tanta gente cerca sumado a la batalla anterior había encendido todos los interruptores de miedo en el joven vampiro

"¿ese es tu nombre?"

"s-si" Gasper respondió desde dentro de la caja "me llamo Gasper Vladi, siento no haberme presentado antes"

"no importa, pero ¿Gasper? ¿No es ese nombre demasiado masculino?" Kamijou no tenía idea sobre la cultura de los vampiros, de hecho ahora dudaba que Gasper fuera un vampiro, era un demonio, que probablemente sufra de chunibiou y se crea un vampiro, pero aun así, tampoco tenía mucha idea sobre los nombres apropiados para los demonios, que clase de nombre era Sirzechs? Sonaba demasiado raro, Serafall sonaba bonito, pero también era extraño y ni hablar de Adjuka, por otro lado tenía un amigo humano que llamado Aogami Pierce, literalmente pelo azul y perforaciones… no, este no era momento de ponerse a pensar en nombres, Gremory acababa de decir algo y no creyó haber escuchado bien

"eh? Puedes repetir eso, creo que escuche mal"

Rias soltó un suspiro "dije que por supuesto que tiene un nombre masculino, después de todo Gasper es un niño"

"oh, entonces no escuche mal… EHHH! ERES UN HOMBRE!? P-pero estas usando el uniforme femenino y eres más bonita que muchas chicas que he visto! ¿Por qué no usas el uniforme masculino!? Se supone que el que destruye las ilusiones soy yo! Es así como se siente? En definitiva no es algo agradable!"

"ara-ara no me digas que te has enamorado Kamijou san, ¿acaso después de ver a Gasper tus gustos han cambiado? ufufufu~" Akeno no podía evitar burlarse un poco de Kamijou, su cara en este momento era simplemente magnifica

"p-por supuesto que no! Seguiré a la tipo oneesan encargada de dormitorio por siempre!"

La caja tembló desde su interior "el uniforme de las chicas es mucho más lindo! No me gusta el de los chicos"

"de todos modos no es correcto! bueno, aunqué eso es cierto, las camisas a rayas no son lo mío, y esas corbatas se ven muy innecesarias, aunque el blazer y el pantalón negros no están mal, sin duda pierden ante un gakuran tradicional, y el uniforme de las chicas también me parece algo raro, con esa capa extraña y ese corsé es como si apropósito quisiera acentuar el área del pecho, me alegro que nuestra clase conserve sus uniformes" las reflexiones de Kamijou se habían salido completamente del tema

"Hey! El uniforme de la academia Kuoh no tiene nada de raro, a diferencia de los seifuku y gakuran genéricos de tu escuela, nuestro uniforme demuestra clase, estatus y originalidad, aunque no es algo que un plebeyo como tu podría entender" Rias no podía dejar pasar por alto que Kamijou dijera cualquier cosa mala sobre el uniforme de su escuela, aunque internamente le encantaban los seifukus, todos esos animes y mangas que había visto desde pequeña le habían hecho adorarlos, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, después de todo era una otaku de closet, muy pocos sabían sobre su afición a esos temas

"Son tradicionales! El gakuran y el seifuku se han vuelto un emblema de la vida escolar de Japón! Cada escuela tiene su propia modificación sobre sus uniformes, así que no puedes decir que son genéricos y con falta de originalidad. Además! Durante la guerra y la reconstrucción los que más los usaban fueron las personas de familias prominentes, lo que demostraba clase y estatus!" Rias sintió como si Kamijou hubiera crecido tres metros tras decir eso, inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, nunca imagino que Kamijou fuera tan conocedor sobre esos temas, en estos momentos deseaba tener a Souji san junto a ella para darle un poco de apoyo, sin embargo su orgullo no la dejaba admitir la derrota. No a manos de Kamijou!

"solo dices eso porque usas uno, ya no estamos en la era showa, es tiempo de modernizarse!" era un argumento muy flojo, pero fue lo primero que Rias pudo replicar, y supo que fue un error al ver la sonrisa burlona de Kamijou

"modernizarse? ¿En verdad le estas diciendo eso a un estudiante de ciudad academia, una ciudad avanzada por lo menos 30 años del resto del mundo?" en su mente, el Kamijou de tres metros creció aún más, para convertirse en un gigante de 10 metros!

"si una ciudad tan avanzada considera el uso del gakuran y del seifuku debe ser por algo ¿no? Ciudad academia comprende su importancia y tradición!"

"e-eso no importa, la calidad de nuestros uniformes es claramente superior!" Rias recobro algo de confianza, eso era algo en que su uniforme definitivamente le ganaba! Estaban hechos con fibras de máxima calidad, digna de una escuela de su nivel, Rias creyó que era su victoria, hasta que Kamijou empezó a hablar de forma monótona, como si recitara una lista

"fibras inteligentes que se adaptan a los cambios de temperatura, resistencia a la exposición al fuego hasta cierto punto, diseño ergonómico cómodo para cualquier complexión de cuerpo mejorando el movimiento, resistencia mejorada para evitar rasgaduras accidentales, puede usarse por un año sin desgastarse ni perder color, de fácil limpieza, solo meter a la lavadora en cualquier ciclo de lavado y toda mancha y rastro de suciedad desaparecerá y lo más importante, suavidad y confort garantizados" por cada frase Kamijou avanzaba un paso y Rias daba un paso hacia atrás

"¿q-que?"

"esas son las especificaciones técnicas de este uniforme" Kamijou había comprado tantos uniformes que se había aprendido de memoria el panfleto que venía con ellos "como alguien que ha llevado su ropa al límite, puedo dar fe de que todo es cierto, incluso hay algunas personas que prefieren usar su uniforme a tiempo completo por ser mucho mejor que la ropa normal!" Kamijou lo había comprobado durante sus muchas batallas contra espers y delincuentes, y salvo algunas ocasiones, su ropa había quedado en un estado mucho mejor que el después de sus peleas, solo teniendo algunos cortes fácilmente arreglables, y hubo esa vez en que se quedó atrapado en un refrigerador industrial, de no ser porque llevaba su uniforme de invierno seguramente se hubiera congelado. Entonces ¿Por qué había comprado tantos uniformes si son tan resistentes? Bien, los uniformes de ciudad academia seguramente son poderosos, pero las lavadoras demoniacas de ciudad academia lo son más, Kamijou casi lloro la primera vez que su antigua lavadora había destruido su uniforme, junto con casi toda su demás ropa, aparte de que los uniformes eran mucho más baratos al mayoreo, si alguien se preguntaba por qué su ropa era casi toda igual, esa es la razón "estos uniformes pueden rivalizar con los uniformes goku! Los Gakuran y seifuku son los reyes de los uniformes escolares!"

Rias no lo podía creer, había sido completamente derrotada en una discusión, y contra un humano! Ahora estaba arrinconada sin lugar para retroceder más, Kamijou Touma seguramente puede ser aterrador cuando quiere!

*DING-DONG*

El sonido de la campana de cambio de clase hizo a Kamijou detenerse, Rias sintió como si esa fuera la campana que anunciaba las 6:00 am que salvaba su vida cuando ya no tenía batería y los animatronicos ya estaban sobre ella

"oh mierda las clases! tengo que apresurarme a ver a Komoe sensei y explicarle mi situación! Nos vemos luego Gasper, Himejima sempai, Gremory" el gigante Kamijou en la mente de Rias desapareció por completo siendo sustituido por el idiota de siempre

"s-si… no vemos después Kamijou" aun en shock eso fue lo único que Rias pudo decir mientras veía a Kamijou correr fuera

"ufufufufu~ nunca pensé ver a buchou siendo intimidada por un tema tan simple como los uniformes escolares~" Akeno tenía esa sonrisa burlona que se había hecho mucho más frecuente desde que había conocido a Kamijou

"e-eso no es cierto Akeno! El tema de los uniformes escolares es bastante complejo y profundo! Y no fui intimidada, Kamijou solo me sorprendió un poco con su conocimiento y la calidad de su uniforme, eso fue todo"

"ara-ara, negándose a admitir la derrota incluso cuando el oponente te derrotó tres veces seguidas, que chica tan consentida~"

"basta Akeno! Olvidemos esto y regresemos a clase, tratar con Kamijou me ha provocado dolor de cabeza" acto seguido Rias comenzó a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo poco después "¿tres veces?" (n-no es que en verdad me haya vencido ni nada pero… Una vez al entrar aquí y pelear, dos con las discusión, ¿y la tercera?)

"ara, si no te has dado cuenta es mejor que nos vayamos" Akeno empezó a empujar ligeramente a Rias fuera del cuarto

"¿Qué quieres decir con tres veces?"

"averígualo por ti misma buchou, estoy segura que cuando te calmes lo sabrás, eres una chica lista la mayoría del tiempo" estaban justo en el marco de la puerta cuando cierto vampiro travestido habló aun dentro de su caja de cartón

"e-entonces Kamijou san no está en problemas por romper el sello?" eso hizo detenerse a Rias en seco ¿Cómo pudo olvidar eso!? Kamijou tenía muchas explicaciones que dar!

"ara-ara, Gasper kun arruino la diversión" Akeno hiso un lindo puchero

Ahora por fin comprendía las palaras de su hermano al final del mensaje que recibió con la información sobre Kamijou

* * *

 _Flashback_

[Por cierto Rias, una última cosa, según… los informes, puede no ser recomendable debatir con Kamijou sobre temas… mundanos, las consecuencias pueden resultar… dolorosas en varios sentidos, simplemente no te puedes permitir caer en su ritmo]

 _Fin flashback_

* * *

Rias no lo podía creer, había quedado tan atrapada en el ritmo de Kamijou que este se pudo escapar fácilmente cuando tuvo la oportunidad, nuevamente! La primera vez en el parque se había sentido tonta, ahora se sentía como una total idiota, Ese… ese… ese desgraciado… su orgullo como demonio de clase alta, su orgullo como una de las personas más inteligentes de la escuela… incluso su orgullo como mujer! Todo había sido aplastado por ese tipo!

"KAMIJOU TOUMA ME LAS PAGARAS!"

* * *

Kamijou había salido con seguridad del viejo edificio, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando confirmo que no lo habían perseguido

"fuu~ eso estuvo cerca"

"ciertamente, debo aplaudir tu forma de distraer a Rias para poder escapar, un movimiento magnifico, no creí que fueras tan astuto"

"como era de esperar de Touma"

"si, bueno, tenía que encontrar alguna distracción para poder salir de ahí, nunca pensé que Gremory se emocionara tanto por los uniformeeeee SHITORI KAICHOU!? TSUBAKI? Q-que hacen aquí?"

"alguien destruyó una poderosa barrera dentro de mi territorio, por supuesto que vendríamos a investigar idiota, de no ser porque Tsubaki se dio cuenta de que el único que puede hacerlo sin liberar una gran cantidad de energía eres tú, nosotras también te habríamos atacado, en cambio nos tomamos nuestro tiempo hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran… o se salieran de control"

"supongo que… espera ¿estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo?"

"por supuesto que no, como te dije, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo"

"llegamos justo a tiempo para verte intimidar a Rias sama, por cierto Touma, ¿es cierto todo eso que dijiste sobre tu uniforme?"

"si, la ropa de ciudad academia es bastante buena, aunque este es uno de los baratos, los uniformes de escuelas de prestigio como Tokiwadai seguramente son mucho más caros, no se cuanto más, pero si Misaka puede comprar hotdogs de 2 mil yens como si fuera cualquier cosa seguramente son muy, muy caros" Kamijou quería replicar que no la estaba intimidando, simplemente quería distraerla, pero supuso que sería inútil

"hotdogs de 2 mil yens? Tienes que estar-" Sona levanto una ceja algo escéptica pero no termino su oración, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer en una de esas conversaciones inútiles con Kamijou "no importa… te preguntaría donde estuviste a la hora de entrada, pero solo viéndote y oliéndote puedo deducir que perseguiste a tu tejón hasta las alcantarillas, luego de alguna forma entraste al viejo edificio escolar"

"mmm… más bien caí por accidente por culpa de una tapa mal puesta, cierto! Escucha, hay un enorme cocodrilo en las alcantarillas hay que llamar a la policía o algo!"

"un cocodrilo? Eso es solo una leyenda urbana, realmente me cuesta mucho creerte" Sona no podía creer tal ridiculez, tal vez se trataba de otra estrategia para distraerla?

"no creo que mienta kaichou" Tsubaki parecía algo asustada, no, no era miedo, era preocupación "el periódico de esta mañana decía que un cocodrilo se escapó del zoológico, ¿estás bien Touma? ¿No te hizo daño?"

"a mí no, pero tuve que sacrificar mi mochila para poder escapar" nuevamente Kamijou sintió ganas de llorar por todo lo que perdió

"si es así supongo que tenemos que llamar a las autoridades, pero primero, Kamijou, regresa a casa, báñate y cámbiate, por esta vez haré una excepción y te permitiré regresar a clases, le explicare las cosas a tu sensei"

"¿en serio? muchas gracias Shitori kaichou"

"aun así, solo tienes hasta el próximo periodo para regresar, si yo fuera tu-"

"KAMIJOU TOUMA ME LAS PAGARAS!" Un grito furioso se escuchó hasta el bosquecillo que rodeaba el antiguo edificio escolar

Sona volteo a ver el viejo edificio "Así que ya se dio cuenta, un poco antes de lo esperado, será mejor que nos vayamos Kamijou… Kamijou?" cuando regreso su mirada vio que el chico estaba corriendo por su vida "chico sabio, vámonos Tsubaki, no estoy de humor para tratar con Rias, además, tenemos que ocuparnos de un cocodrilo"

"hai" Tsubaki siguió a su [Rey]

* * *

Como era de esperar Kamijou tuvo algunos percances, cuando tomaba una ducha el agua caliente se agotó, haciéndolo gritar al sentir repentinamente la oleada de agua fría, abrió el pequeño calentador al lado de su minúscula bañera para darse cuenta de que la flama se había apagado y pequeñas chispas salían esporádicamente del piloto

"genial, no hay gas y mi calentador de descompuso, ¿Por qué el cielo es tan azul y mi futuro tan negro?" suspiro un desnudo Kamijou mientras miraba hacia el cielo sin nubes por la pequeña ventaba de su baño

No solo eso, al salir de la ducha resbalo con una barra de jabón -que habría jurado hace un minuto estaba en su estante- haciéndolo golpearse la cabeza con el escusado, yaciendo desnudo sobre el suelo frio y húmedo del baño, Kamijou estaba seguro que se resfriaría, pero los idiotas no se resfrían, así que el chico estará bien… probablemente

Al salir del baño Kamijou se dio cuenta de que solo tenía 17 minutos para regresar a la escuela, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, cosa que hizo que se quedara atrapado en sus pantalones haciéndolo nuevamente besar el suelo, después de vestirse Kamijou tomo un par de cuadernos que no usaba, un lápiz viejo y un bolígrafo algo indecente que le había regalado su padre, -solo esperaba no necesitarlo, o si lo hacía que nadie lo viera, en serio, no quería usar un bolígrafo con la imagen de una mujer que pierde su traje de baño cuando se le da la vuelta- y como no tenía mochila, no le quedó más remedio que usar una bolsa de supermercado para llevar sus cosas, Kamijou sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar, aparte de los libros y cuadernos, tendría que comprar una mochila y diversos útiles escolares, si seguía gastando así, no le quedara más remedio que comer ramen instantáneo por un mes o más, esto lo motivo a buscar más intensamente ofertas en los mercados locales, no, incluso si se enteraba de alguna buena oferta en las ciudades cercanas iría si parecía conveniente

Llego a la escuela justamente cuando la campana que anunciaba el final del segundo periodo y el comienzo del tercero sonó, en los armarios para los zapatos pudo ver a dos chicas del consejo estudiantil platicando, Tomoe Meguri y Yura Tsubasa, que al verlo dejaron de hablar

"Kamijou kun, kaichou nos pidió que te acompañáramos a la sala del consejo estudiantil en cuanto llegaras, hay algunas personas de la policia que quieren interrogarte, solo para asegurarse de que todo esto no es una broma" la [torre] de Sona, Tsubasa le hablo en cuanto Kamijou se les acerco

"haa~ fukouda" Kamijou soltó un suspiro resignado "y yo que creí que podría alcanzar a llegar a clase a tiempo"

"no te preocupes Kamijou san, tu sensei ya fue informada de esto, de hecho en este momento se encuentra con kaichou hablando con los oficiales" el [caballero] Meguri le sonrió cálidamente intentando reconfortarlo, pero tuvo el efecto contrario al ver que la cara de Kamijou se puso pálida en un instante

"eso es peor! haa~ como sea, mejor terminemos rápido con esto" Kamijou camino con las dos chicas del consejo estudiantil por los pasillos de la escuela, pero las miradas que le lanzaban de vez en cuando le hacían sentirse… incomodo

"mmm… ¿sucede algo?"

"eh? Nonono" Tomoe se sorprendió un poco al ser atrapada observando a Kamijou "es solo que…" después de un breve silencio compartió una mirada con Tsubasa

"no preguntamos cómo es que te las arreglaste para encontrar al cocodrilo perdido, lo que quiero decir es que… todas las autoridades lo estaban buscando y tu simplemente te lo encuentras así como así" a Tsubasa le costaba trabajo creer eso

"es solo mi suerte habitual, caí en las alcantarillas por culpa de una tapa mal puesta y luego me perdí, después de unos minutos me encontré con ese cocodrilo, tuve que usar mi mochila como cebo para poder escapar!" no iba a decirles que el cocodrilo lo siguió por culpa de los mensajes obscenos de ese ángel caído pedo-pervertido de Azazel, ni a cerca de su encuentro con Gasper y consecuentemente con Gremory, probablemente ya lo sabían y si no, mucho mejor para el

"un cocodrilo en las alcantarillas… eso es bastante cliché" Tsubasa reflexiono para sí misma

"y que lo digas! Yo siempre pensé que era una leyenda urbana, ¿por qué tenia que ser en una alcantarilla de todos los lugares? regularmente termino bastante sucio después de una pelea, pero eso fue el colmo, cuando me bañe descubrí que tenia lodo y fango en lugares impensables" su diatriba le valió una mirada bastante peculiar por parte de Tsubasa, había visto ese tipo de mirada en otras chicas, pero nunca pudo descubrir de que se trataba

* * *

Cuando llegaron al salón del consejo estudiantil, había un par de policías, uno de los cuales estaba hablando por teléfono, además de Sona, Tsubaki y Komoe sensei, que al ver a Kamijou comenzó a llorar y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, por supuesto, solo pudo abrazar sus piernas

"Kamijou chan! Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Cuando me dijeron que te habías topado con un cocodrilo tuve mucho miedo! No me gusta que mis estudiantes se metan en situaciones peligrosas, en especial tú, hace poco fuiste atacado por el asesino misterioso y ahora esto! Puede que hayas podido detener al mono pero eso no significa que puedas andar buscando animales con los cuales pelear Kamijou chan estas castigado!" Komoe había pasado de un llanto preocupado a un 'furioso' regaño

"QUUEEE!? P-pero sensei caí en las alcantarillas por accidente! Ni siquiera sabía que un cocodrilo se había escapado del zoológico cuando me lo encontré!"

"eso no es excusa! Debiste haber llamado a las autoridades justo en el momento en que viste al cocodrilo!"

"l-lo intente pero…" quien decía que una mujer de 130 cm de altura con cabello rosa y un lindo vestido de ese color no era intimidante… mintió

"pero?"

"pues… mi celular…"

"¿se te rompió o extravió?" el policía que no estaba hablando por teléfono preguntó, eso era muy común en los adolescentes, mocosos ingratos que no entienden todavía el valor de las cosas, aunque claro, el no creía nada de eso, seguramente es solo una broma que llego muy lejos

"n-no" Kamijou se preguntaba cómo decirlo sin revelar mucha información (supongo que la versión corta funcionara) pensó mientras sacaba su celular "un pervertido me ha estado enviando mensajes obscenos desde hace unos días y no deja de molestarme! Intente llamar a la policía pero cuando encendí mi teléfono me comenzaron a llegar mails y el cocodrilo me comenzó a perseguir!"

"chico, en verdad crees que voy a creer eso?" esa fue una de las escusas más tontas que había escuchado y eso molesto al policía, si hubiera dicho algo como que simplemente no se le ocurrió por el miedo al ver un cocodrilo, él lo habría tomado con calma, después de todo incluso el sentiría miedo si se topase con un animal tan peligroso, pero no! este chico tenía que inventarse una historia ridícula! Ya de por si creía que el chico se estaba inventando todo eso del cocodrilo, pero esto era el colmo

"Kamijou chan, si hay alguien molestándote debiste decirme de inmediato!" Komoe retomo su expresión de preocupación

"es verdad! Y lo puedo demostrar!" Kamijou prendió su celular y lo sostuvo en alto…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¿are?" no pasó nada

* * *

 **CUARTELES DEL GRIGORY – CON AZAZEL**

*BIP BIP BIP*

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"…ZZZZZZZ-mmm~ hehe~ eres una chica traviesa~- ZZZZZZZZZ"

* * *

 **DE REGRESO CON KAMIJOU**

"entonces?"

"ese hijo de…" Kamijou volvió a maldecir a Azazel "oh si solo tiene que leer los mensajes!"

"por ahora no nos ocuparemos de eso" el policía que estaba hablando por teléfono hablo después de guardarse su celular "chico, ¿Cómo dices que escapaste del cocodrilo?"

"le arroje mi mochila para que cerrara la boca y así poder saltar sobre para escapar, quería usar mi cinturón para mantener su boca cerrada pero no tenía tiempo y estaba atrapado"

"y eso confirma su historia Mashiba" el policía se dirigió a su compañero

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"estaba halando con los chicos que fueron a investigar las alcantarillas y ellos me dijeron que encontraron una mochila despedazada y varios libros y cuadernos por el lugar" luego se volvió a Kamijou "lo siento chico, pero ninguno de ellos es recuperable"

"fukouda…" Kamijou no tenía esperanza de poder recuperar sus cosas, pero escuchar eso aún le dolía, especialmente en su cartera

"no te preocupes, es probable que la gente del zoológico te compense por ayudar a capturar a ese animal, hablare con ellos, seguramente remplazaran todas tus cosas" luego se acercó al iodo de Kamijou y le susurro "excepto por el libro 'la oneesan traviesa' esas cosas van debajo de tu cama, no en tu mochila, pero tengo que admitir que tienes buenos gustos, a mí también me gusta la tipo oneesan, tendré que buscar ese libro para mi mismo" le dio un pulgar arriba antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su compañero

"con esto creo que ya todo está arreglado, nos comunicaremos con ustedes si surgen más preguntas"

* * *

Poco después de que los dos policías se hubieran ido Kamijou y Komoe se dirigieron a su salón de clases

"Kamijou chan, siendo estas circunstancias especiales tu asistencia no se verá afectada hoy, además de que la falta de tus tareas no afectaran tus calificaciones, pero como aun estas castigado te quedaras después de clases a recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacer tu tarea hasta que te pongas al corriente"

"haa~ fukouda"

"dijiste algo Kamijou chan~" en ese momento Komoe tenía una linda y aterradora aura rosa rodeándola, era como ver a HELLO-KITTY enojada, no daba miedo, pero uno sabia que algo andaba mal si eso ocurria

Kamijou se puso en posición de firmes y dio un saludo militar "no sensei! Me esforzare al máximo sensei!"

"muy bien, ahora, el problema radica en conseguir una copia del formato de residencia, eres el único que no lo ha entregado y al ser foliados no son fáciles de conseguir, sabes que si no lo entregas a fin de mes causaras muchos problemas a tu sensei y no podrás seguir viviendo en los dormitorios"

"eh? P-pero que hay de todos esos papeles que mis padres y yo tuvimos que firmar!?"

"esos eran para cosas muy distintas, te explicaría sobre el complejo sistema burocrático de ciudad academia, pero eres demasiado estúpido para comprenderlo y no tenemos tiempo, pero no te preocupes, sensei te ayudara en todo lo posible~!"

"hai, gracias sensei…"

* * *

El resto del día escolar paso sin ningún problema, salvo por un pequeño incidente a la hora del almuerzo en el que Rias Gremory entro furiosamente a la clase 1º 7' en busca de Kamijou, cosa que desato un pequeño pandemónium, haciendo que Rias jurara nunca volver a entrar a ese salón, no sin una legión de diez mil demonios respaldándola, lo peor de todo fue que Kamijou ni siquiera se encontraba en el lugar, más tarde se enteró por Asia –que se salvó de todo ese caos por ir a comer con Issei- que Tsubaki había llegado antes que ella y se llevó a Kamijou con la excusa de invitarlo a comer ya que él le había dado su almuerzo a un cocodrilo hambriento. _Como si ella se fuera a creer tal cosa!_

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN CIERTO PARQUE**

Un hombre de mediana edad se hallaba recostado en una de las bancas, el hombre tenía el pelo un tanto puntiagudo, pero no tanto como cierto estudiante desafortunado, ojos cansados y un ligero rastro de vello facial en la barbilla, llevaba un traje negro y fácilmente podría ser confundido por un trabajador de oficina normal, pero no se vería fuera de lugar en una reunión de mafiosos, daba la impresión de ser algo torpe, pero si alguien lo imaginara usando un arma de fuego se vería como un protagonista de alguna película de acción de serie B, aunque actualmente lo que tenía en la mano era… ¿una botella de wisky? Si, una botella casi vacía de wisky, eso y el hecho de que está profundamente dormido sobre la banca le da la apariencia de solo un borracho desempleado

* ring-ring~ contesta el teléfono~ ring-ring~ contesta el teléfono~ ring-ring~ contesta el teléfono~ ring-ring~*

"maldita sea, uno ya no se puede quedar dormido donde sea después de una noche y/o semana de alcohol sin que lo molesten… se están perdiendo los valores" el misterioso hombre se quejaba mientras despertaba para contestar su teléfono

"tururú~ el número que usted marco se encuentra permanentemente fuera de servicio, no vuelva a llamar" *clic*

"maldita resaca, que hora será? No más bien que día será? de que mes y que año? Mmm… Lo último que recuerdo es haber tenido ganas de comer carne de cocodrilo… no estoy en Taiwán ¿cierto?"

*sigues en Japón mi señor idiota* una voz proveniente del teléfono del hombre le dijo su ubicación

"oh? Es así? Entonces bien, vamos tenemos que llegar a Kuoh y ponernos a trabajar" el hombre casualmente le respondió a su teléfono

*ya estamos en Kuoh, ¿en verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche?* la voz sonaba un tanto exasperada *tienes que dejar de ingerir productos alcohólicos, son malos para tu salud y memoria*

"ese es el punto Ai chan" el hombre le dio una sonrisa triste "y bien? No hice nada demasiado imprudente ¿cierto?"

*veamos mi muy estúpido señor: después de salir del bar expresaste tu antojo por ciertos alimentos exóticos e irrumpiste en el zoológico y entraste al habitad de los cocodrilos, cuando mordiste a uno y decidir que no sabía cómo te lo imaginabas comenzaste a pelear con ellos por tratar de morderte, después de aburrirte y decir que –y cito- 'esos escamosos para nada sabrosos no son un desafío' saliste a buscar más alcohol, conociste una mujer y ambos se fueron a beber más, algo sobre festeja 'la nueva vida' fueron a un 'love hotel' y después de tener un muy desagradable encuentro de sexo salvaje ambos tomaron caminos separados, fue algo raro, parecías conocer el nombre de la mujer a pesar de que nunca antes se habían visto, luego de eso llegaste a este parque buscando ardillas para hacer una almohada pero como no encontraste ninguna decidiste dormir en este 'coche abandonado' en el que estas sentado. Fin del reporte mi estúpido, muy estúpido y completamente idiota señor*

"oh hombre, eso no es bueno, no puedo creer que cometí tal estupidez" el hombre se froto la frente para aliviar el dolor

*Por fin comprendes las consecuencias de tus actos?*

"sí, por supuesto que el cocodrilo no sabría cómo lo esperaba, morder una vaca viva no sabe a hamburguesa, debí haberlo asado primero, solo un pequeño ataque de fuego y BAM! barbacoa de cocodrilo"

*es casi imposible razonar contigo mi bueno para nada, estúpido, muy estúpido y completamente idiota señor*

"soy yo o cada vez agregas más insultos cuando te refieres a mí?"

*no puedo mentirte*

"Así que…"

*así que…?*

"olvídalo" viendo la fecha y hora sobre la imagen de una mujer rubia con un vestido de verano y delantal en la pantalla del teléfono parlante, el hombre adopto una expresión seria "vamos, si ya estamos en la ciudad correcta tenemos trabajo que hacer"

*Oh! Una reunión épica entre-*

"nono, antes que eso tengo que hacer mi buena acción del día" levantándose y estirándose para deshacerse de los nudos musculares por dormir en una banca de parque, el hombre miro al cielo "…o acción egoísta del día, bueno, al menos nadie saldrá herido, después de eso, tendremos que asegurarnos de que un chico desafortunado se encuentre con cierto librito"

*riiinngg~ vamos tienes que contestar~ riiiingggg~ no es agradable procesar una llamada entrante de esa persona y sabes que no dejara de llamar hasta que respondas, riiiingggg~ o cualquier llamada en general, ¿sabes lo estupida que me siento al decir-? riiiingggg~ solo contesta ¿quieres?*

"haaa~ bien. Mushi-mushi~ Aleister, ¿qué quieres?"

[…]

"vamos~ sabes que estaba dormido, despertar por una llamada telefónica cuando tienes resaca no es agradable"

[…]

"no tengo un problema con el alcohol!, nos llevamos bastante bien!"

[…]

"Como si no tuvieras ningún satélite viendo esta ciudad en todo momento, incluso antes de 'permitir' que traigan al imagine breaker"

[…]

"yo sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer, solucionar problemas ha sido mi trabajo desde que tengo memoria, y más ahora"

[…]

"esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta correcta es ¿podrás detener el apocalipsis si fallas? tu solo quédate cómodamente en el fondo del mar hasta que yo me encargue de todo"

[…]

"ni idea, después de todo 'LAPLACE' no es omnipotente"

[…]

"los demonios... bueno, si veo a tu antiguo maestro le mandare saludos de tu parte"

[…]

"sabes que eso no funciona en mi"

[…]

"si~ sí~, que tengas un buen día Al-chan" *clic*

"haa~ aun me cuesta trabajo creer quien es mi nuevo 'contratista'"

*esa persona es muy molesta, cada vez que llama siento que trata de entrar a mi sistema*

"si, bueno, no creo que lo logre en por lo menos unos 10 años, después de todo, fuiste creada por alguien mucho mas ingenioso y paranoico, ahora, ¿Dónde estaba ese lugar? Tenemos mucho por hacer" dicho esto el hombre salió del parque y comenzó a vagar por la ciudad

* * *

 **DESPUES DE CLASES – CLUB DE INVESTIGACION DE LO OCULTO**

Después de reparar la habitación de Gasper y rehacer la barrera (cosa bastante agotadora incluso con la ayuda de Sona y Akeno) Rias tuvo que prometerle a su obispo no castigar a Kamijou por lo sucedido (a cambio de cierta figura de un gundam RX-78-2 PRIMERA EDICION!), no sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero Kamijou se había ganado rápidamente la amistad y respeto del joven vampiro, algo realmente digno de elogio, a ella misma le había tomado mucho tiempo que su obispo se sintiera cómodo con ella, cosa que hizo que ella tuviera más resentimiento hacia Kamijou

Miraba por la ventana del cuarto del club de investigación de lo oculto y no estaba feliz de ver la escena frente a sus ojos, no solo por ver a la segunda persona más molesta que conocía, sino también por lo que tenía entre las manos

"…tienes que estar bromeando…"

"ara-ara" Akeno, que como siempre, se encontraba junto a Rias se llevó una mano a la mejilla tratando de ocultar una sonrisa burlona de su 'rey', pero fallo "parece que tu _plan maestro_ fracaso incluso antes de comenzar ufufufu~"

"Akeno, no estas ayudando" la voz de Rias salió casi como un gruñido

"me pregunto dónde habrán conseguido un tejón, después de todo tu no pudiste encontrar uno por mucho que lo intentaras, buchou. Y Kamijou-kun no solo parece tener uno, sino que parece que le agrada, solo mira como lame su cara tan juguetonamente"

"¿un tejón?" el miembro más reciente del club preguntó apartando su vista de su infernalmente difícil tarea escolar "¿se refieren al señor rabioso?"

Rias se dio la vuelta para mirar a dicha persona "Asia, ¿sabías que Kamijou tenía un tejón como mascota?"

"¿eh?" la chica parecía confundida al principio, pero luego pareció comprender a lo que su nuevo presidente de club y amo se refería "oh nonono, el señor rabioso no es la mascota de Kamijou-san, es la mascota de toda la clase, pero por alguna razón parece muy apegado a él, el martes simplemente apareció durante…" un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Asia al recordar lo sucedido ese día, y agradeció, no por primera vez, no haber estado presente durante el incidente del mono, si eso había sido peor que el pandemónium del martes, no quería saber absolutamente nada de eso

Todos los miembros del club vieron como Asia se estremecía, como si estuviera recordando algo muy aterrador

"no se bien cuando fue, creo que fue después de que Fukiyose-san golpeara a Kamijou con una mesa y Abe-san lo intentara sacrificar a la 'gran serpiente come monos', pero antes de que también atacaran a Tsuchimikado-san y a Aogami-san… o fue después del baile de la vaca/caballo de Takamura-san?... definitivamente fue antes de que Aisa-san declarara ser una chica mágica y sacara su varita para alejar a quien se nos acercara o… FUE DESPUES DE QUE TOMOE-SAN SE QUITO LA ROPA INTERIOR!?... O CUANDO EL MIASMA NEGRO COMENZO A DEVORAR LA LUZ!? O CUANDO LAS PAREDES EMPEZARON A DEFORMARSE!? O CUANDO ESE OJO DE FUEGO APARECIO DE LA NADA!? O CUANDO EL PAYASO COMENZO A LUCHAR CON EL SUJETO E LA TANGA!? O… O… O CUANDO A KAMIJOU-SAN LO… FUUUUUU" parecía que a la rubia le iba dar un ataque de pánico, pero cuando menciono a Kamijou su rostro se puso al rojo vivo y se llevó las manos a la nariz antes de desmayarse

"Asia!" Issei corrió inmediatamente hacia la rubia desmayada

"LAS COSAS PERVERTIDAS SON MALAS!" Asia casi inmediatamente recupero la conciencia "LOS PERVERTIDOS SUFRIRAN SU CASTIGO!" Asia hizo una casi perfecta imitación de cierta chica aficionada a productos para la salud

"gee" Issei se detuvo a medio camino por el golpe emocional que su nueva amiga le propino

"aprende rápido" Koneko murmuro mientras comía el contenido de una bolsa de sembei (galletas de arroz)

"Asia, estas bien?" Rias pregunto, las cosas que dijo la ex monja la preocuparon un poco "por experiencia propia sé que esa clase en especial es algo… caótica, ¿estas segura de que no quieres ser transferida a otra clase? Con mi influencia en la escuela podrías incluso ir a un grado que corresponde a tu edad"

"está bien buchou-san" Asia parecía mucho más tranquila "Komoe sensei me ayudó mucho antes de decidir ser un demonio, todos en el grupo han sido muy amables y Fukiyose san me ha estado enseñando muchas cosas sobre el mundo y la sociedad que desconocía y me motiva a dar mi mayor esfuerzo y me he vuelto amiga de Aisa san. Además, nuca antes había ido a la escuela y aunque aprendí mucho en la iglesia realmente nuca tuve una educación apropiada, quiero hacer esto de la manera adecuada, siento que sería hacer trampa si no lo hago de esta manera"

"muy bien, es tu decisión y la respetare" Rias suspiro internamente, no conocía los detalles pero sabía que fue gracias a Komoe sensei que Asia se decidió a aceptar su invitación para formar parte de su nobleza, así que no interferiría en eso "solo asegúrate de mantenerte a salvo e informarme de cualquier cosa extraña que suceda ¿quieres? Y si las cosas se empiezan a poner feas espero que te alejes lo más rápido que puedas del caos, no quiero que experimentes cosas horribles como lo que paso con el…" un escalofrió recorrió la espina de Rias "el mono"

Nadie se perdió de la pequeña vacilación de Rias al mencionar al mono

"h-hai buchou-san… espera ¿sabes que es todo ese asunto del mono? Todo el mundo comienza a actuar raro después de mencionarlo"

"…y no puedo culparlos" Rias admitió amargamente

Ahora todos los presentes estaban muy intrigados sobre ese asunto

"buchou ¿Qué es eso del mono? Creo que ya lo había mencionado antes" Issei pregunto bastante curioso

"me intriga" Koneko había dejado de comer y veía fijamente a Rias

"yo también tengo curiosidad, buchou dijo que Kamijou-kun derroto a un mono, pero por mucho que lo pienso no veo cual es la amenaza con un mono" Kiba también

"ara, buchou, no es bueno mantener secretos, ¿Qué paso con el mono? ¿Fue algo doloroso? ¿Algo humillante?"

"En efecto, se lo que paso, pero no lo diré, nunca debí haber preguntado y nunca me debieron haber dicho, así que por la seguridad de la salud mental de ustedes mis queridos siervos, no lo diré y les ordeno nunca preguntar sobre eso, y si alguien de la clase 1º 7´ intenta decirles, no lo escuchen, esto es por su bien"

"Komoe sensei dijo que el incidente del mono fue peor que lo que paso el martes, realmente no quiero saber"

"eso es bueno, bien, ahora todo el mundo a trabajar"

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO CON KAMIJOU**

"GAH! Bájate maldito traidor! Deja de intentar morderme!" actualmente Kamijou estaba tratando de evitar que cierto tejón le arrancara la nariz

* * *

 **MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE**

Kamijou caminaba por la calle cargando un par de bolsas con víveres

"en verdad tuve que ir a otra ciudad para comprar víveres" después de sus clases suplementarias Kamijou vio un folleto tirado en la calle que anunciaba una 'súper oferta' por clausura ese mismo día, viendo los precios escritos Kamijou se dijo a si mismo que estaría condenado si no lo aprovechaba, así que fue directamente a ese lugar, después de todo, había dejado las pocas cosas que le quedaban en su pupitre y no tenía motivo para regresar a su departamento

"esto debería ser suficiente para aguantar hasta fin de mes" Kamijou había desarrollado la capacidad de hacer comida decente con un presupuesto mínimo, de hecho era tan bueno como cualquier ama de casa a la hora de comprar alimentos, cocinar y hacer la limpieza "aunque últimamente he estado cocinando más de lo que puedo comer y mis víveres desaparecen misteriosamente, debo tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante, ya no puedo permitirme quedarme sin comida, también debo alejarme del señor rabioso, juraría que tiene algo en mi contra, ese animal ha intentado arrancarme la nariz más veces de las que puedo contar, el incidente de esta mañana lo confirma, pero tener una mascota se siente de alguna forma… bien"

Kamijou llego al edificio de dormitorios unos minutos después solo para ver a los oficiales que había visto ese mismo día en la escuela hablar con su sensei, al momento de verlo se quedaron en silencio por un momento

"oh ahí está, chico debes dejar de hacer que tu sensei se preocupe" el oficial que compartía su fetiche hablo primero

"Kamijou chan, ¿por qué sigues sin contestar tu teléfono? Después de lo que paso hoy estaba muy preocupada"

"eh? Cuando regrese para bañarme lo deje olvidado en mis pantalones, solo fui a comprar comida ¿paso algo?"

"se podría decir, mmm… mira, la gente del ayuntamiento y del zoológico decidieron reemplazar todos tus libros y tu mochila" el segundo oficial hablaba con molestia, el realmente no quería decirle al chico la mala noticia, volteo a ver a su compañero y a la diminuta profesora para algo de apoyo

"…y tampoco deber preocuparte más sobre el formato de residencia…"

"eso es bueno, ahora, ¿cual es la mala noticia?, es imposible para este Kamijou tener dos buenas noticias sin tener una mala que lo arruine todo" había visto las miradas que los adultos compartían entre sí, y no le gustaba

"primero, y solo para confirmar, ¿tu baño funcionaba bien esta mañana?"

"eh?" la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, de todas las cosas ¿Por qué alguien preguntaría por su baño? aunque… "Ahora que recuerdo el calentador no servía y no había gas"

"eso explica algunas cosas, bien, veras hubo un-"

"Hey kamiyan!" Tsuchimikado saldo a Kamijou interrumpiendo al oficial "Te perdiste de algo asombroso! Tu departamento exploto! Estaba llegando de la escuela cuando BOOOM! Nunca había visto una explosión tan rara, ¿sabes que fue lo más extraño? Mi departamento no sufrió daño alguno, de hecho todo el edificio está perfectamente bien, salvo tu habitación que ya no existe nya" los tres adultos resistieron el impulso de, o palmear su frente o golpear al chico por ser tan imprudente. Tanto para ser sutil y tener tacto

Todos vieron como Kamijou se puso blanco, luego con toda la delicadeza posible coloco sus bolsas de compras en el suelo, para después caer de rodillas y llevar sus manos a la cabeza

"FUKUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **BIENVENIDO A LA PARTE DE ABAJO**

 **Primero, tengo que decirlo, este capitulo fue jodidamente largo y tedioso de editar, en serio, empece a las 2 am y actualmente son las 6, y eso que aun no escribo lo que leerán mas abajo, cosa que haré mas tarde, pero ya que publico todo esto de una sola vez, ustedes no se darán cuenta, esperar mas tiempo para que publique, si, darse cuenta, no. Bueno ahora que lo dije lo haran**

 **AHORA SI, despues de haber dormido unas cuantas horas, pasemos a cosas (medio) serias.**

 **En primer lugar, me da mucha alegria decirles que esta historia ha alcanzado mas de 100 reviews y es actualmente la historia con mas comentarios entre los crossovers de to aru y dxd, y la numero 12 en la seccion de to aru en general, gente del internet, esto es gracias a ustedes, MUCHAS GRACIAS!.  
En una nota lateral a eso, dije que el comentario numero 100 decidiria que personaje tendria su propio arco, **

**bueno, despues de un agotador conteo descartando los comentarios repetidos, el ganador fue...**

 **redobles de tambor por favor... ¿eh? ¿como que no tenemos presupuesto para imaginar eso? como sea el comentario numero 100 pertenece a Itherael o frank, como firmo al pie de su comentario, si estas leyendo esto puedes decirme el personaje de tu eleccion comentando o por medio de PM, si no, entonces yo pronto te enviare un mensaje**

 **ahora, creo no he respondido a los comentarios en un muy buen rato asi que creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo**

 **deathmask83: creo que respondi que aun no sabia quienes contraerian la enfermedad de kamiyan, y aun no lo se, solo espera, las bellezas de toaru apareceran pronto, y ya te dije (y solo a ti) quien aparecera primero. Lamento decepcionarte pero Asia termino siendo un demonio, pero no te preocupes, ella formara parte de la faccion kamijou. NO! el temible Sr. mono regresara! eso es una idea excelente... y en ciertas cosas tienes las ideas correctas (no dire en que para no hacer spoiler)**

 **SNlikano: matar gatitos esta mal, mejor mata monos! dicho esto, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, puede que la comedia haya bajado, pero en verdad el capitulo pasado fue infernalmente dificil de planear y no estaba, digamos que de muy buen humor, aun asi gracias por ser un cliente frecuente en ROGER CORP.**

 **iLoveAnime013: si, varios personajes del lado de la ciencia van a hacer aparicion. y sobre kamisato... lo mencionare, pero no saldra mucho, a menos que surja algo en las novelas que cambie mi opinion sobre el**

 **ivan: en este universo el lado de la magia no esta separado, hay varias cosas cambiadas y los magos de to aru conocen la existencia de las facciones en dxd, algunos incluso pueden ser parte de ellas. sobre el grimorio... estas en el camino correcto. sobre kamisato, estoy casi seguro que fue coaccionado por laura o aleister para hacer lo que hizo, me inclino mas a laura, comprendo tus argumentos, pero hay varias cosas que me molestan a nivel personal sobre el**

 **: el mono es solo una retorcida creacion de mi imaginacion, producto de mi gran desprecio por esos animales y cierta experiencia desagradable durante una borrachera. digamos que esta parcialmente basado en hechos reales pero no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de las dos series**

 **LightofPurgeandShadowofEmbrace: no te preocupes, pronto apareceran. en cuanto a lo del romance, estoy totalmente deacuerdo contigo, y no solo con kamijou, en cualquier fic en el que pasa eso es molesto. sobre los nordicos... ahi te va una pista, un dios y un dios majico son dos cosas distintas. y sobre las iglesias... es un tema un tanto complicado de escribir aqui, solo espera para leer lo que tengo planeado con ciertos personajes que mencionaste. gracias por tu apoyo**

 **power ranger transparente: lo dire una y otra vez, TU NOMBRE ME ENCANTA, ahora bien, si, me estoy tomando muchas libertades con la clase de kamijou justamente porque casi no se sabe nada de ellos, como dices, solo los personajes con nombre hablan y son ¿que? 5? decidi cambiar eso y agregarle un toque un poco mas caotico, sobre lo que paso en el inframundo y como regreso, se rebelara en el arco del compromiso de rias, pero dejame decirte, es una forma tan sencilla que me parece ridiculo que a nadie se le haya ocurrido, lo siento, asia se convirtio en un demonio, asi que no hay error**

 **carlos13: rias misma fue quien lo alejo del lugar**

 **Jstapia: tendra harem, pero del tipo caracteristico de kamijou, osea, estan enamoradas pero nadie avanza al siguiente paso. aun no estoy seguro de quien estara**

 **onilink500: no pude ver el video, pero creo saber de que hablas, pero para estar seguro te refieres a su tecnica secreta ¿cierto? NIGUERUNDAIOOOO o algo asi, por cierto, gracias por recordarme a jojo, creo que alguien sera golpeado por kamijou estilo jotaro** **OOORA** **ORA** **ORA** **ORA** **ORA** **ORA** **ORA** **ORA** **ORA OOORAA!**

 **jose luis: amigo, te voy a pedir que no hagas tantos comentarios con la misma pregunta, todo sobre el amor de tsubaki se explicara con el tiempo. tsuchimikado al ser un mago terminara revelandose e interactuando con demonios y otras cosas, aogami seguira siendo aogami y no aparecera mas que en la escuela y nadie NADIE se enamorara de ellos. es una idea interesante pero no puedo escribir nada de medaka box porque no he terminado el manga y porque no soy muy fan de esa serie y por utimo, la fuerza delta solo es y sera famosa dentro de la escuela**

 **CREO que eso es todo con respecto a los comentarios**

* * *

 **Si siguen leyendo esto es porque les interesa lo que tengo que decir**

 **sobre el capitulo, escribiendo esto tuve una epifania, el kamijou dentro de mi mente no quiere ser lastimado asi que como lo hizo con rias me hace escribir y escribir y escribir cosas para retrasar sus peleas y asi no acabar en el hospital, pero como ya lo descubri, igual que sona ya puedo ignorar eso y hacer que se rompa unos cuantos huesos, la interaccion de kamijou y gasper puede ser algo tonta, pero es el primer paso para su cambio de actitud, lo mismo con asia, que vemos que poco a poco esta aprendiendo cosas de fukiyose y el resto de la peculiar clase de ciudad academia.  
Tambien esta la introduccion de cierto hombre misterioso (que por cierto, si quieren imaginarlo como yo, solo vean una imagen de kiritsugu emiya, ya que me base casi totalmente en su apariencia) y su telefono parlante, asi como parte de su relacion con aleister, y dejenme advertirles este personaje sera bastante OP, ¿que tanto? pues digamos que si el peleara contra los 4 maous, los lideres del grigory y los arcangeles (o serafines o como sea que se llame a los altos mandos del cielo) al mismo tiempo, moriria, pero llevandose a cambio a todos ellos junto con el. afortunadamente se la pasara la mayoria del tiempo trabajando desde las sombras... o borracho y haciendo estupideces.  
para finalizar tenemos que kamijou se quedo sin hogar, ¿que le deparara el destino para nuestro desafortunado erizo, lo desiempre, alguna aventura peligrosa conquistar chicas y terminar en el hospital, lo demas solo yo lo se**

* * *

 **OH SI, alla ariba dije que les diria mas a fondo sobre la razon de mi retraso, bueno, hace poco cierta idea me ha estado picando el cerebro y no me dejaba en paz, asi que tenia que rascarme esa picazon y escribir, se trata de (hasta donde yo se) el primer crossover entre toaru majutsu no index y ... sailor moon, si, sailor moon, aquella serie bastante antigua super cursi y todo eso llena de colegialas con faldas imposiblemente cortas y monstruos y enemigos idiotas, creo que kamijou lo hara bien** **ahí**

 **la premisa es la tipica y nada original sobre un evento unico que lleva a kamijou a otra dimencion, asi que nadie mas de to aru hará aparición,** **hasta ahora solo tengo el borrador del primer capitulo y varias ideas, pero aun falta mucho, asi que si alguien interesado quiere apoyarme con ideas, estaria muy agradecido por su ayuda. mandenmde un PM para mas informacion sobre lo que tengo planeado**

* * *

 **ESO es todo por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y como siempre dale like si te gusto y suscribete si no lo has hecho- esperen... eso es para youtube. otra vez**

 **ESO es todo por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y como siempre si tienen preguntas, quejas o comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos y me hacen feliz**

 **Roger fuera... paz**


End file.
